My Hero en Kuoh Academia
by viecenta1.8
Summary: Una simple acción puede cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, en la linea de tiempo original Midoriya siguió en la U.A., y continuo con su entrenamiento para controlar mejor el One For All, pero no en este caso, Inko decidió que su hijo no debería seguir en esa escuela ya que su hijo siempre es atacado, con eso el fue aun lugar que resultaría ser igual de peligroso con lo sobrenatural.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos como sabrán este será solo un capítulo de prueba si ustedes deciden aceptarlo lo continuare es un crossover de Boku no Hero Academia x High School DxD, hasta ahora uno de los animes sobrevalorados y a decir verdad me llamo mucho la atención esto porque no he encontrado muchos de este tipo y si lo hay todos son versiones gringos, el universo seria el mismo en otras palabras ambos existen al mismo tiempo solo que están ubicado en distintas áreas de Japón, de personajes tomare a Izuku, que será el personaje principal y no se preocupen no interferirá en el camino del princeso de Issei… por ahora, pero de que ambos se conocerán y este último lo odiara claro que pasara, por último el emparejamiento lo haré en un pequeño harem de 8 mujeres ustedes podrán decidir solo una ya sea si la quieren de la UA o de Kuoh, otra cosa importante yo estaré usando la cronología del manga con Izuku, después de la derrota de All for One, quiero agradecerle a alguien y esa persona es a fitoxi el cual me proporciono ayuda en este proyecto, sin nada más que decir comencemos en el capítulo 96 del manga.**

[N/A: No pienso explicar cómo es cada uno de los personajes y me da algo de pereza cuando de hecho el anime ya es famoso así que no necesito describirlo y si no los conoces entonces ve el anime y después regresas a leer el capítulo.]

La sala estaba totalmente en silencio debido a las cosas qué dijo la madre de Izuku, ni siquiera All Might sabía que contestar ante la pregunta de la peli verde oscuro.

 **Izuku:** Entonces ¿Qué pasará conmigo sí ya no me dejarás ir a la UA?- dijo muy sorprendido, ya que todo el esfuerzo que hizo, al fin y al cabo no esta valiendo la pena ya que lo perderá todo lo que alguna vez soñó y eso es ser un héroe.

 **Inko:** ¡Te mandaré a otra escuela que está algo lejos dé aquí está ubicada en la ciudad de Kuoh! esperó lo entiendas hijo es por tu bien- dijo mientras lo veía ella a pesar de que antes lo apoyaba ahora no podía hacerlo ya que estaba condenando a su hijo, su único hijo a su propia muerte.

 **All Might:** ¡Por favor señora Midoriya, se lo suplicó su hijo será el que tome mi lugar cómo el próximo símbolo dé la paz!- decía mientras la veía, hace poco se había incado e hizo una reverencia para que aceptará, pero a pesar de hacerlo se niega rotundamente a aceptar.

 **Inko:** ¡Ya dije que no, ya había prometido apoyarlo pero siempre la escuela es atacada a veces desearía qué mi hijo no tuviera su Quirk, todas las heridas que tiene se las hecho e incluso los doctores dicen que ya no podrá usar muy bien sus brazos¡- el gran héroe sólo escuchaba en silenció ya que sabe que es cierto y el reconoce que es su culpa por no estar enseñándole a controlar el One for All.

 **All Might:** ¡Se lo pido señora solo deme una oportunidad y le prometo que su hijo estará sano y salvo!- al tampoco le gustaba saber que su estudiante seria cambiado de escuela en otra.

 **Inko:** ¡Gracias por venir aquí a perder su tiempo pero la decisión ya esta tomada!- fue lo último que dijo antes dé que Izuku se levantará dé la silla y se dirigiera a su cuarto.

 **PUM-** fue el sonido dé la puerta cerrarse mientras el peli verde llegó a su cama y se acostó para llorar en silenció hasta quedar dormido.

Pasado varias horas el despertó mientras veía el teléfono esperando que le hablarán y lo citarán de nuevo en la playa y tal cómo el lo dijo su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vio que estaba en lo correcto así que salió de su cuarto y no encontró a su madre lo mas probable es que haya salido así que se dirigió a la playa.

Al llegar pudo ver a All Might viendo el horizonte mientras lo espera.

 **All Might:** Midoriya… Mi chico ¡lo siento tanto!- dijo mientras el peli verde lo abrazó.

 **Izuku:** Entonces ¿ya no pertenezco a la UA?- mientras veía cómo negaba.

 **All Might:** ¡Ya no!, recuerda no puedes revelar información del plantel estudiantil eso es algo secreto y lo mas importante a pesar de que ya no estudies con nosotros sigue entrenando, recuerda ahora es tú turno de ser el próximo símbolo dé la paz- esas palabras sólo le daban ganas de llorar mientras el peli verde asentía, después de esa platica el regreso a su casa para dormir temprano ya que el soló tendría que mudarse de ciudad para asistir a otra escuela.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Izuku se encontraba en el aeropuerto sólo su madre lo trajo y se despidió mas de mil veces, el no quiso decirle a sus amigos ya qué sería muy doloroso despedirse de ellos, el soló volteó para ver una vez más el lugar y procedió a recoger su equipaje para subir al avión.

Después dé incontables horas de viaje llegó a Kuoh y decirlo que lo asusto era cierto todas las jóvenes lo veían con ternura y eso lo hacia ponerse más nervioso que antes, él recogió su equipaje, salió del aeropuerto y tomó un taxi a su nuevo departamento. Al llegar tuvo que desempacar y limpiar un poco. Por último se dirigió a la escuela para hacer el examen de admisión, al terminar esperó los resultados donde el director se sorprendió del conocimiento avanzado del chico en eso le entregó una hoja con su horario donde dice que ira en 3-C, cuando salió se dirigió a comprar el uniforme y buscar un trabajo ya que está vez su madre no estará con el y ella prometió enviarle dinero una vez al mes, al pasar la tarde encontró un trabajo dé mesero en un restaurante, el resto del día trabajo en ese lugar al salir y caminar estuvo absorto en sus pensamientos.

 **Izuku:** (Me siento muy extraño, es la primera vez que me toca estar en una ciudad y no conozco mucho el lugar ¡Por dios me perderé! Como extraño a los demás me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo sin mí?, en fin de todas maneras cumpliré con lo que me dijo All Might , entrenare mi Quirk, a pesar de que ya no esté estudiando)- mientras él seguía en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien.

 **PUM-** Se escuchó un golpe por parte de dos personas.

 **PAM-** Y también el sonido de que estas personas cayeron al suelo.

 **Izuku:** ¿¡Con que fue con lo que choque!?- en eso abre los ojos para ver que choco con una chica de una altura de 1.70 cm aproximadamente, tiene el cabello negro que le llega un poco más debajo de la espalda, tiene ojos de color castaño claro, usa unos lentes de color azul, lo que lleva puesto se ve que tiene un uniforme escolar y si su memoria no le falla es el mismo uniforme que el solo que en versión femenina.

 **?**...- la chica solo volteo a verlo con una mirada sin expresiones esto hizo que el peli verde temblara de miedo- ¡Ten más cuidado!- fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantarse.

 **Izuku:** ¡L-Lo siento!- en eso él se levanta y le ayuda a levantarse para luego hacer una reverencia- ¡Enserio lo siento tanto!- en eso dio media vuelta y continuo caminando.

 **?** \- En eso la chica observa cómo se aleja el chico pero vio algo en el suelo era un uniforme de su misma escuela para versión masculina, ella lo recogió y comenzó a seguirlo- ¡Oye, espera!- en eso el peli verde al escucharla se detiene al momento de que ella lo alcanzo le entrego su uniforme- Olvidaste esto- le dijo mientras veía que el chico, se frotaba el cuello tontamente.

 **Izuku:** ¡Gracias!- el hace una reverencia y cuando estaba a punto de continuar con su camino fue interrumpido abruptamente por la pregunta de la chica.

 **?:** ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?, ya que nunca antes te había visto- en eso el peli verde asiente.

 **Izuku:** ¡Si, soy nuevo!, y a d-decir verdad, e-estoy a-algo p-perdido- decía mientras tartamudeaba ya que esa chica lo veía con una mirada seria y en momentos sin emociones.

 **?:** ¡Ya veo!, entonces ¿te inscribiste a la escuela como los demás chicos o hay alguna otra razón?- decía mientras entrecerraba los ojos ante la respuesta.

 **Izuku:** ¡M-Mi madre m-me c-cambio de e-escuela, p-por algunos p-problemas q-que hubo en ella!- decía mientras ella dejo de entrecerrar los ojos.

 **?:** ¡Bueno si esa es la razón te creeré ya que varios chicos se metieron pero todos ellos son unos pervertidos de primera ya que antes la academia Kuoh era una escuela solo para mujeres¡- decía mientras el chico asentía lentamente- ¡Perdón por ser tan descortés mi nombre es Tsubaki Shinra¡- ella hizo una reverencia para luego ver como el chico se ponía más nervioso, ella comenzó a creer que era un pervertido por la manera que se comportaba, pero por lo que vio en ningún momento volteo a verle los pechos en cambio la veía a los ojos y luego desviaba la mirada.

 **Izuku:** ¡Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya!- dijo muy apresurado para luego hacer una reverencia muy forzada y algo robótica- ¡Fue un gusto conocer a alguien en este lugar, nos vemos¡- lo dijo de una manera tan apresurada y antes de correr ella lo detuvo de nuevo.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡Si gustas puedo mostrarte la ciudad, al fin y al cabo aún tenemos un par de horas antes de que comience a anochecer!- el peli verde no tuvo de otra más que aceptar ya que no quería ser tan descortés.

Durante el camino ella le hablo de los lugares más típicos de Kuoh, que viene siendo la escuela, la plaza principal, los restaurantes y uno que otro lugar de karaoke y zona de árcade, durante ese tiempo ella se dio cuenta que el chico tenía un extraño tic que lo hace hablar de una manera inhumana ya que no entendía nada de lo que decía, esto solo le causo algo de gracia ante lo que hacía, también ella descubrió por qué tartamudeaba tanto ella, ya que él le dijo que su mirada le incomodaba demasiado ya que se sentía como un animal acorralado, así que ella tuvo que suavizar un poco se rostro, a pesar de que ya no tartamudeaba tanto lo seguía haciendo, lo más probable es porque ella sea mujer.

Izuku llega a conocerla un poco mejor sabe que es la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh, el la felicito, por tener un papel tan importante, durante el recorrido tomo algunas notas mentales de los lugares que habían visitado en eso una parte en específico le llamo la atención y eso era un campo de entrenamiento para que varias personas puedan ir a entrenar, eso sería perfecto para el si logra entrenar durante las mañanas. Tsubaki noto que el miraba fijamente el campo, y vio una mirada decidida eso le extraño, y continuaron con el recorrido, al terminar Izuku la invito a comer una muestra de agradecimiento y ella acepto por el hecho de que cuando iba a rechazarla sus ojos temblaban en miedo así que acepto, cuando llegaron a una cafetería, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, ya que había algunos estudiantes de su escuela.

 **Chica:** ¡Ya viste es Tsubaki-Sempai!- decía mientras otra chica asentía.

 **Chica 2:** ¡Ella es igual de hermosa como Rías- nesama y Akeno- nesama!- decía mientras de su cuerpo salían corazones.

 **Chica 3:** ¡Kyyya! ¡Por favor míranos Tsubaki-Sempai!- ella chillo en alegría.

 **Chica 4:** ¿¡Quién es ese chico que va con Tsubaki-Sempai!?- pregunto cuando todas notaron eso.

 **Chica 5:** ¡Se ve algo tímido, pero eso le da un toque lindo!- dijo mientras todas las chicas asentían.

 **Chico 1:** ¡Mira es Tsubaki-Sempai!- decía mientras los hombres la veían con caras pervertidas.

 **Chico 2:** ¡Si mira el tamaño de esos pechos!- dijo mientras movía sus manos de una manera extraña.

 **Chico 3:** ¡Como me gustaría poner mi cara y perderme en esos pechos!- decía mientras un poco de baba le salía de su boca.

 **Chico 4:** Esperen un segundo, ¿¡QUIEN DIABLOS ES ESE CHICO!?- esa pregunta hizo que todos los hombres viera al peli verde.

 **Chico 5:** ¡Maldito aléjate de Tsubaki-Sempai!- decía mientras todos tenían un aura de muerte dirigida a Izuku.

El peli verde escuchaba todas las cosas que decían y estaba sudando nerviosamente por el problema en el que se metió solo por hablar con una chica.

 **Izuku:** Tsubaki-san ¿¡A esto se refería como los otros alumnos!?- dijo mientras la oji-castaña lo veía para asentir, ambos llegaron a una mesa y ordenaron dos bísquet, un café y una taza de té verde.

Los dos solo estaban disfrutando su pequeño alimento en eso la oji-castaño rompió el silencio- Perdón que pregunte pero ¿¡En que salón te toco¡?- en eso el peli verde dejo de tomar su té y hablo.

 **Izuku:** ¡En 3-C!- cuando dijo eso vio que Tsubaki sonreía un poco.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡Tal parece que es el destino o suerte, estas junto conmigo, espero que nos llevemos bien, con los únicos hombres que hablo sin que me miren de manera pervertida es Yuto-san y tú!- en eso ella sigue comiendo su pequeño alimento.

Izuku solo sonrió mientras seguía comiendo al terminar la comida el peli verde pago la comida a pesar de que la chica se negaba pero acepto a final de cuentas, ambos se despidieron y esperarían para encontrarse al día siguiente. El peli verde llego a su departamento, preparo sus cosas y programo la alarma a las 5:00 am para comenzar a entrenar, y ya sin más solo fue al lavarse los dientes y fue directamente a dormir.

 _Al día siguiente_

A un no se podía ver los rayos del sol pero el peli verde ya estaba levantado y traía puesto un pans completo de color verde con una línea blanca a los lados, una vez que salió de su departamento se dirigió al lugar donde podía entrenar así que hizo unos cuantos estiramientos, y luego se puso en posición, activo el 8% de su Quirk, en eso rayos de color rojo lo rodeaban y comenzó a correr.

Comenzó a darle vueltas a las canchas o más específicamente a todo el lugar ya que quería ver cuánto tiempo puede resistir con su Quirk activado para mejorar en ese aspecto, al pasar un rato se dio cuenta que el máximo que lo puede tener activado es de una hora completa, después de eso se desactiva completamente, el mira el reloj que trae y ve que eran las 6:00 am, así que dejo el entrenamiento para poder arreglarse y hacer sus deberes en la escuela, pero lo que no se percató o no se dio cuenta es que alguien lo observo desde que comenzó a entrenar y esta silueta misteriosa comenzó a ver con interés a Izuku.

Una vez llegado a casa se bañó, desayuno algo, se lavó los dientes, se colocó el uniforme, recogió sus cosas y salió de su casa para ir a clases.

Cuando llego a la escuela se dio cuenta que aún era algo temprano así que pidió indicaciones para ir al biblioteca para leer y poder ver algo que le ayude en su entrenamiento, al entrar la encargada le ayuda a buscar libros sobre el cuerpo humano, en eso el comenzó a leerlos, una vez que encontró un libro de la anatomía del cuerpo humano comenzó a leerlo y encontró algo que él había olvidado y es que las piernas son cuatro veces más fuertes que los brazos de una persona, entonces comprendió que si ya no puede pelear usando sus brazos entonces usaría sus piernas, se hizo una nota mental para comprar algunas pesas para que pueda cargar peso en los pies, una vez terminado recogió y acomodo los libros en su lugar y agradeció a la encargada por ayudarlo.

Salió de la biblioteca y llego al salón.

 **TOC,TOC-** Toco un par de veces hasta que salió un señor mayor de unos 45 años cabello negro, ojos de color azul, vestía un traje negro con corbata azul marino, unos zapatos negros.

 **Profesor:** Dígame ¿se le ofrece algo joven?- en eso el peli verde le muestra su horario y este asiente - Muy bien cuando yo te digas pasas- en eso paso al centro de salón- ¡Jóvenes, hoy tenemos un estudiante de intercambio, espero que le den una cordial bienvenida!- la mayoría de los jóvenes ya sabían quién era ya que los chismes se esparce rápidamente- ¡Adelante, puedes pasar!- en eso para el peli verde que todos veía que estaba muy nervioso.

 **Izuku:** ¡H-Hola a todos… y-yo m-e llamo I-Izuku M-Midoriya, es un gusto!- todos se dieron cuenta del nerviosismo del chico, lo más probable es que no conoce a nadie, en eso el profesor asintió.

 **Profesor:** ¡Puedes sentarte en el asiento vacío a lado de la señorita Shinra!- en eso el ve como el chico llego a su asiento y saco su material- ¡Continuando con la clase, en el ejercicio de la página 58…!- con eso continuaran las clases, al peli verde no le costó mucho adaptarse a la clase ya que era muy listo, el único problema es que todos los hombres lo están viendo con dagas en los ojos, pero Tsubaki solo le dijo que no se preocupara que así son ellos normalmente.

Una vez sonado el timbre para dar por terminada la clase, el maestro salió, y los alumnos también lo hacían.

 **Izuku:** Tsubaki-Sempai ¿¡Donde van todos!?- pregunto mientras ella se levantaba.

 **Tsubaki:** Antes que nada no me digas Sempai, ya que estamos en el mismo salón, así que no soy tu superior y en segundo hoy es día de educación física- en eso ella comenzó a jalarlo para que llegaran a tiempo- ¡Mira este es la cancha!, en ese cuarto de allá es los vestuarios de los hombres procura cambiarte a tiempo- le dijo mientras el otro asentía para luego ver como se iba al vestuario.

Después de unos minutos todos los hombres salieron con una playera blanca, una bermuda azul y con tenis, mientras que las chicas una playera blanca demasiado ajustada, que resalta los activos de cada uno un chor muy pequeño que resaltaba sus traseros.

 **P. E.F:** ¡Muy bien comenzaremos con…!- en eso fue interrumpido por una chica.

 **Chica:** ¡Espere profesor, falta Midoriya-san!- y antes de que el maestro preguntara todos ven que llega el peli verde pero lo que nadie esperaba es que el traje mostraba su cuerpo que esta tonificado eso hizo sonrojar a las chicas y dejar con envidia a los hombres ya que muchos querían tener un cuerpo así, el maestro quedo sorprendido ya que es el primer chico que ve con un físico así, ya que los demás tenían un físico lamentable.

 **Izuku:** ¡Perdón por llegar tarde!, pero tuve un problema para salir- dijo mientras llegaba, en eso se dio cuenta que todas las miradas estaban en él, en eso comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

 **P.E.F:** Dime chico ¿¡Cómo te llamas!?- en eso ve que el chico se relajó un poco.

 **Izuku:** ¡Izuku, Izuku Midoriya!- en eso ve que el maestro asiente.

 **P.E.F:** ¡Muy bien!, Comenzaran dando 20 vueltas a la cancha, y luego los hombres aran 3 juegos de 20 veces en barra, las mujeres si gustan pueden jugar Tenis o Vóley Ball- todos asintieron y comenzaron a hacer el ejercicio.

Lo que sorprendió a varios es que Midoriya lo hacía sin problema alguno sin ni siquiera sudar, el maestro comenzó a aplaudir mientras veía que lo termino en tiempo récord , Tsubaki vio eso sorprendida, en eso comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos ya que las únicas cosas que podrían significar es que es una persona sobrenatural o algún demonio, ángel u ángel caído pero no detectaba energía del así que debería vigilarlo mucho mejor.

Cuando termino se puso hacer barra, solo que batallaba un poco por el problema de sus brazos, en eso el decide dejar de hacerlo y todos ven como él se acerca y con unos costales que habían en el suelo comenzó a llenarlos de tierra, junto con unas cuerdas los amarro a sus pies y ahora que hacia barra también levantaba los costales con las piernas.

Al terminar la clase le maestro halago a Midoriya por tener una mejor condición física que los demás, ya que vieron como el repitió los ejercicios e incluso los costales que tenía les agregaba más peso, dejando eso de lado todas las chicas comenzaron a sorprenderse y a sonrojarse más ya que sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que hacia la rutina. Tsubaki no dejaba de ver a Izuku ya que aún no cree lo que puede hacer, pero tal vez a la hora del almuerzo puedan hablar como se debe.

Después de esa clase tuvieron historia, al finalizar esa clase comenzó la hora del descanso, en donde la vice-presidenta se llevó a la fuerza al peli verde a almorzar cercas del salón del consejo estudiantil.

 **Tsubaki:** ¿¡Que tal te ha parecido tu primer día!?- decía mientras comía un poco de arroz.

 **Izuku:** B-Bueno fue algo muy llamativo- decía mientras comía su emparedado- Y dime ¿¡que quisieron decir con que debo de entrar a un club!?- pregunto ya que el maestro de educación física le menciono sobre unirse al club de deportes.

 **Tsubaki:** Los alumnos deben inscribirse en un club como materia selectiva o taller, esto también contara parte de tu calificación, los del consejo como yo podemos entrar a dos talleres… ¿ya pensaste en uno?- preguntaba con interés.

 **Izuku:** Todavía no tengo idea de cuál entrar… por cierto te agradezco que seas tan amble conmigo- dijo mientras sonreía, Tsubaki se sorprendió ante ese gesto y regreso el gesto.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡Recuerda lo hago porque eres uno de los pocos hombres que no me mira de una forma lasciva, así que mientras sigas siendo así, seremos amigos!- en eso aparece un chico pelirrubio con ojos de color gris se acercó a ella.

 **?:** ¡Tsubaki-Sempai! Sona- Kaicho la solicita en la sala del consejo- en eso la chica asiente.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡Gracias Saji!, Fue un gusto almorzar contigo Izuku-san ¡Nos veremos luego!- en el momento que ella se levantó el peli verde regreso al salón de clases.

 **Saji:** Entonces ¿¡Porque estaba hablando con ese perdedor!?- decía mientras veía con disgusto al peli verde ya que se veía como uno.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡Puede que parezca un perdedor pero lo extraño es que siento que es un ser sobrenatural, le pediré permiso a Sona- Kaicho para vigilarlo, ya que no estaría nada mal que la nobleza creciera y tal vez puedas llevarte bien con ese chico!- decía mientras Saji asentía.

Al terminar las clases Izuku fue a su trabajo donde comenzó como mesero y él puede decir que no le fue tan mal por ser su primer día, al terminar regreso a su casa e hizo la tarea para luego irse a dormir ya que fue un día pesado, pero a pesar de eso aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia que lo ha estado observando.

 **Tal como dije es un capitulo piloto si a ustedes les gusta lo continuare, pero solo después de terminar mi Fic de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, estos capítulos no excederán de las 4,000 palabras para no aburrirlos tanto.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima¡ CHAO, CHAO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos si están leyendo esto es porque el Fic tuvo aceptación por parte de ustedes, muy bien como todos saben yo no soy de poner límite de reviews, yo con que vea que cada semana más personas se unan para leer mi historia con eso me basta. Una vez dicho eso revelaré el nombre de la primera chica del harén y se llama… [N/A: En eso me pongo dramático, y recojo un sobre que ni yo mismo sabía de dónde lo obtuve, en eso lo abro y continuó hablando]…**

 **¡Tsubaki Shinra!, la primera chica qué se enamorará del portador del One for All.**

 **Me sorprendió demasiado que en dos días recibiera mucha aceptación, y solo por esta vez subiré el capítulo, ya luego seguiré con lo que dije terminar mis Fic anteriores a este.**

 **Una vez dicho esto comenzamos.**

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Kuoh, ningún sonido se escuchaba más que el de los automóviles en movimiento, debido al hecho de que hay personas las que deben ir a trabajar.

 **AHHHHHHHH-** pero esa paz fue interrumpido por un peli verde el cual está entrenado usando unas pulseras en los brazos y pies ponderadas para el ejercicio, esté día no usó su Quirk ya que quiere aumentar su resistencia física para ver cuánto puede aguantar, él quiere esforzarse más que antes para convertirse en lo que su maestro le dejó el manto, él quiere ser el nuevo símbolo de la paz.

 **Izuku:** (¡Ya casi es hora de regresar a casa para alistarme e ir a la escuela!)-en eso el decide dar una vuelta más, para dar por terminado la rutina, cuando la termino regreso a su casa tomó una ducha y una vez terminado desayuno, se cambió y recogió las cosas para salir de la casa.

Durante el trayecto a la escuela, Izuku estaba nervioso por las miradas que recibía de sus compañeras eso era muy extraño ya que antes no recibía miradas dé ninguna mujer así que esto es totalmente nuevo para él.

Una vez que llegó a la escuela se dirigió a su salón y espero pacientemente a que llegara su amiga Tsubaki, pero no llego eso lo preocupo, pero lo más probable es que tendría algún encargo por parte del consejo.

La clase pasó con normalidad solo una que otra chica acercándose para hablar con él, solo que aún tiene sus tartamudeo, gracias a la envidia de los hombres le nombraron curiosamente como le decía Ochaco "Deku", aunque se sorprendieron cuando sonrió por esto.

Una chica peli violeta con el uniforme de la escuela, que tiene grandes proporciones (Pechos grandes y un trasero grande), se enojó al ver como insultaban a su nuevo compañero esta chica llamada Mizuri, estuvo a punto de replicar cuando.

 **Izuku:** Entonces ese apodo me sigue a donde sea que vaya… Tal vez ustedes me lo pusieron como "perdedor" pero…- en eso todos vieron que el chico los miro con convicción para luego sonreír- Mi Deku significa "Puedes lograrlo"- en eso él sonríe, esas palabras dejaron sorprendido a todos y más a Mizuri que pensaba defenderlo pero vio que a lo mejor no necesitaba ayuda.

 **Mizuri:** ¡Eso fue increíble, Deku-kun!- dijo mientras sonreía, en eso un recuerdo del peli verde aparece en su mente de su compañera Ochaco apoyándolo el solo sonrió ante esto.

 **Izuku:** ¡No es para tanto al fin y al cabo estoy acostumbrado!- dijo mientras veía como entraba el maestro de Inglés, el solo suspiro y regreso a su asiento, la chica siguió su ejemplo y regreso.

 _Con Sona y su nobleza_

Se puede ver a una chica que mide 1.58 cm, tiene el cabello negro corto que apenas le llega un poco debajo del cuello, tiene ojos violeta usa lentes de color rosa y tiene el mismo uniforme que las demás chicas esta persona es Sona Shitori como la conocen todos pero su verdadero nombre es Sona Sitri una de los demonios de clase alta de los 72 pilares... Mejor omito eso ya que todos sabemos su clase, y lo demás.

 **Sona:** Muy bien, con esto ya resolvemos los asuntos de la semana- dijo mientras toda su nobleza asiente- Ahora hablaremos sobre dos personas una de ellos es Issei Hyoudou, Rías está detrás del así que no quiero que hagan ningún movimiento, y por sugerencia de Tsubaki está pidiendo permiso para vigilar a un chico llamado Izuku Midoriya- ese nombre sorprendió a todos excepto a Saji y Tsubaki- ¡Por lo que según ella nos dijo este chico tiene heridas demasiado graves y sin embargo hizo los ejercicios con problemas pero en ningún momento sudo!- eso sí que sorprendió a todos.

Una albina de ojos color gris con unos pechos de copa D [N/A: No soy bueno identificando el tamaño de los pechos de alguien Jejeje, otra cosa ella en el manga por lo poco que leí es pelinegra si ustedes gustan la dejo como la hicieron en el anime o la dejo como el manga una vez aclarado esto, continuemos], esta chica se llama Momo Hanakai, decidió dar un paso al frente y hablar.

 **Momo:** ¡Pero no le veo lo extraño a eso, lo más probable es que sea un atleta!- dijo mientras los demás asienten, en eso Tsubaki hablo.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡Tal vez pero sus heridas en sus brazos son muy graves!- eso llamó la atención de todos en eso ella suspira y crea un círculo mágico y conecta su memoria en el momento en que Izuku comenzó a hacer barra, todas se sonrojaron, al ver cómo sus músculos se tensaban, pero en eso ven que el maestro lo mandó llamar y todos por curiosidad se acercaron a escuchar.

 **P. E. F:** Dime chico ¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevas practicando deporte!?- dijo con interés mientras los demás escuchaban.

 **Izuku:** ¡Yo creo que 1 año y 4 meses!- eso sorprendió a todos, ya que su cuerpo decía otra cosa, en eso todos ven algo que los dejó sorprendidos y el maestro para aclarar sus dudas pregunto.

 **P. E. F:** Izuku-san ¿¡Que le paso a tus brazos!?- en eso ven como el peli verde se tensó.

 **Izuku:** ¡Sufrí un accidente!- el comienza a quitarse los vendajes y las chicas incluida Tsubaki vieron con horror las heridas que tenía, los chicos sintieron demasiado dolor y el maestro vio eso sorprendido, horrorizado y preocupado por el chico, ya que las cicatrices de sus brazos daban indicios que sus huesos de sus brazos estaban totalmente destruidos y de alguna manera lograron acomodarlos pero… las heridas eran muy evidentes, esto solo veía con pena al chico- ¡Me dijeron que tuviera cuidado, ya que si me las lastimaba de nuevo probablemente perdería mis brazos!- dijo mientras se colocaba sus vendas de nuevo.

En eso él se venda de nuevo sus brazos y sonríe, para luego continuar con la rutina, el recuerdo desaparece y todos vieron sin creérselo, pero como la familia de Sona tiene los mejores médicos ella se dio cuenta que era cierto lo que dijo, un accidente más y pierde los brazos , pero sabe que con una medicina especial de los demonios puede curar totalmente sus brazos, con las lágrimas de Fénix, en eso ella voltea a ver a su nobleza.

 **Sona:** ¡Quiero que lo vigilen!- dijo mientras todos asienten- ¡Tal vez Rías aún no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia, pero sus brazos están algo reparados y aun así pudo hacer la rutina sin sudar, entonces vigílenlo las 24 horas, presiento que las suposiciones de Tsubaki son correctas!- nadie dijo nada, en eso ella se levanta y sale del salón junto con Tsubaki.

 _Hora del almuerzo_

Izuku estaba buscando un lugar para almorzar, pero no encontraba un buen lugar para hacerlo, en eso chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo, cuando él abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que tumbó a una niña albina no puedo ver muy bien de qué color eran sus ojos, en eso él se levantó y le tendió la mano para levantarla pero en cambio ella solo veía los dulces que estaban en el suelo, en eso ella se pone de pie ve con una mirada de muerte al peli verde.

 **PUM-** Le propinó un golpe en la boca del estómago he hizo que cayera al suelo mientras se llevaba ambas manos al estómago.

 **?:** ¡Fíjate por donde caminas idiota!- en eso la chica se va dejando a varios hombres riendo por la suerte del peli verde, mientras las chicas no sabían si sentir pena por él o llamarlo idiota por empujar a la mascota de la escuela.

En eso Tsubaki que pasó y vio eso fue ayudarlo, todos los hombres al ver que ella se acercó para ayudarlo sintieron celos y preferían estar en su lugar.

 **Tsubaki:** ¿¡Estas bien!?- pregunto mientras lo ayudo a levantarse.

 **Izuku:** ¡Muchas gracias!, pero ¿¡Quién era ella!?- preguntaba mientras se sacudía la ropa.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡Ella se llama Koneko Toujou!, es una estudiante de primer año en otras palabras ella es tu Kohai- dijo mientras lo veía asentir- ¿¡A donde te dirigías!?- preguntó de repente.

 **Izuku:** ¡Estaba buscando un lugar para poder almorzar, y en eso choque con Koneko-san¡- dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

En eso los dos se fueron a comer, al terminar de comer regresaron a sus clases en la que no hubo mayor relevancia ya que él contestaba todo bien aunque su amiga demostró ser la mejor del salón no por nada es la segunda más lista de la academia Kuoh detrás de Sona.

Al terminar las clases el peli verde fue con el maestro de educación física para hablar sobre entrar a su club, el con todo gusto lo acepto y le dijo que los Lunes y Viernes se quedarían para practicar ya que dentro de 6 meses habría unas olimpiadas donde le gustaría que este participará una vez arreglado ese asunto se fue a su trabajo mientras la nobleza de Sona y ella incluida lo seguían, en el trabajo aprendió a escuchar las conversaciones de las personas ya que eso lo mantendrá al tanto de lo que lo rodea, en caso de que un villano apareciera y quisiera hacer de las suyas, el resto pasó con normal, cuando terminó su turno en el camino a casa pasó algo impactante para él.

 **Izuku:** (¿¡Porque no habrá villanos!? ¿¡Acaso este lugar es libre de vandalismo y de criminales!?... ¿¡Porque nunca he visto a mis compañeros usar algún Quirk!?... Todo esto es tan confuso, no hay crímenes mayores con villanos, no hay Quirk´s. ¿¡Estas personas pertenecen a ese 20% que no tiene su particularidad!?)- pensaba y murmuraba cosas muy rápidamente, mientras los que lo seguían sudaban por esto.

En eso su cuerpo se tensó por una extraña razón y saltó por instinto, cuando ve que una extraña lanza de color amarillo se estancó donde antes estaba el de pie, en eso él voltea al cielo para encontrar a alguien flotando con unas alas de cuervo mientras vestía una gabardina de color marrón, tiene un sombrero que tapa su rostro y un pantalón negro junto con unos zapatos del mismo color.

 **?:** ¡Lo esquivaste de pura suerte!- los de la nobleza de Sona vieron que esa persona es un ángel caído, esto los puso en alerta pero una seña de su ama les dijo que solo si la situación lo amerita intervendrán.

 **Izuku:** ¿¡Quién eres tú!?- lo dijo mientras todo veían que se ponía en posición de pelear.

 **?:** ¡Insolente humano, creyendo estar a la altura del gran Dohnaseek! ¡Te mataré como el inmundo humano que eres, para que no puedas meterte en nuestros caminos!- el peli verde malinterpretó esto con la liga de los villanos así que se puso más serio, él sabía que solo podría ganar si lo tomaba desprevenido.

 **Izuku:** ¡Es sorprendente que la liga de villanos me encontrara muy rápido, pero no dejaré que se salgan con la suya!- esto extraño a todos ¿¡Liga de villanos!?, nunca había oído hablar de eso, en eso ven como de un momento a otro el peli verde lo rodea un rayo de color rojo con verde lo rodeo en eso corrió y saltó mientras aparecía a lado del tipo.

Todos vieron con los ojos abiertos en eso el ángel caído hablo- ¿¡Pero qué cara…!?- no termino de hablar cuando vio el puño del chico cercas de su rostro.

 **PUM-** El golpe le dio de lleno en el rostro.

En eso el ángel caído se estrella en el suelo y lo arrastra totalmente mientras Izuku solo dijo- **¡One for All Full Cowl!-** en eso él cae al suelo para ver como el ángel no se levantaba pero no se fió de eso, así que se acercó lentamente, en eso ve que el tipo se levanta.

 **Dohnaseek:** ¿¡Qué diablos fue eso chico!?- decía para luego agarrarse el estómago y comenzar a escupir una cantidad descomunal de sangre, esto sorprendió a todos los que estaban viendo.

 **Izuku:** ¡Sobreviviste!, no importa no me dejare que me lleves con ellos- en eso volvió a brillar y corrió directamente a él , con su pierna le propinó una patada en el rostro que lo hizo rodar y romper el pavimento, el ángel caído estaba sintiendo demasiado terror.

Dohnaseek estaba temblando, ahora más que nunca entendió por qué tomaron la decisión de acabar con él ya que este chico con dos golpes está a punto de matarlo, en eso el peli verde ve que no se mueve y se da la vuelta para continuar con su camino, el ángel caído aprovecho eso hizo una lanza de luz y la lanzo para atravesarlo, la nobleza de Sona no iba a intervenir ya que Sona dijo que si lo mataban podrían traerlo a la vida con las Evil pieces, en eso ve que su reina Tsubaki creó su espejo para protegerlo, ella solo la vio con desaprobación, en cambio la reina no sabía porque la desobedeció sintió como si su cuerpo actuara inconscientemente, en el momento en que el rayo tocó el espejo se regresó con lo doble de fuerza.

 **Dohnaseek: ¡UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!-** en eso Izuku ve que el mismo se atacó con su lanza pero dejo eso de lado cuando ve el espejo frente a él descarto la idea el no perdió más tiempo y activo de nuevo su One for All, uso el espejo como punto de propulsión y al momento de llegar le dio una patada de hacha en la boca del estómago y con eso lo dejo totalmente desmayado.

 **Izuku:** ¡Será mejor que este con cuidado!, pero… ¿¡Quién fue el que creó ese espejo!?- se preguntaba así mismo mientras veía el cielo en eso él se dirige rápido a su casa.

Cuando él se fue el consejo salió de su escondite y Sona vio con una mirada de reproche a su reina- ¿¡Porque lo salvaste si dije que lo dejaras, para luego regresarlo a la vida!?- en eso todos ven que Tsubaki la miro para luego hacer una reverencia.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡Perdóneme pero mi cuerpo se movió solo!- lo dijo mientras regresaba a su posición inicial.

Sona: ¡Sabes que lo que hiciste está mal, me desobedeciste, segundo dejamos ir a una persona con un sacred gear que nunca antes había visto, tercero si no nos apresuramos Rías podría darse cuenta de su existencia y podría interesarle… ahora recibirás el castigo por desobedecer¡- en eso concentra magia en su mano derecha- ¡Muéstrame tu trasero¡- en eso ella se inca y comienza a recibir el castigo de parte de su Rey sin ponerse a gritar mientras resiste el dolor.

Todos vieron como era castigada, una vez que termino el castigo ella se levantó con algo de dolor mientras hacía una mueca.

 **Saji:** ¿¡Que haremos ahora Sona- Kaicho!?- preguntaba mientras ella lo veía.

 **Sona:** ¡Pase lo que pase no dejen que ninguno de la nobleza de Rías se dé cuenta de su existencia ya que si eso sucede ella no dudara en llamarlo para volverlo de con ellos!- dijo mientras ellos asienten, en eso ella voltea a ver al ángel caído que aún está inconsciente, se acerca a él y con un ataque de su magia de agua lo encerró en una prisión de agua mientras poco a poco el ángel murió ahogado para luego con esa misma agua comprimirlo y hacerlo en una minúscula bola de color rojo para luego hacerla desaparecer- ¡Vayamos a ver en donde vive aún no ha ido lejos en el momento que usó esa esa energía verde, pude grabarme su energía!- en eso todos asienten y van directamente en la dirección del peli verde.

 _Con Izuku_

Cuando regresó a su casa dejó sus cosas y se acercó y marco un número en su teléfono.

 **Izuku:** ¡All Might!... ¡Tenemos un problema!- del otro lado el héroe se puso serio.

 **All Might:** ¡Midoriya… mi chico! ¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando!?- preguntó con una voz seria.

 **Izuku:** ¡La liga de los villanos… me ha encontrado!- cuando dijo eso escucho del otro lado que jadearon- Pero es imposible no creo que la información se haya filtrado tan rápido, así que ¿¡Como descubrieron que deje la U.A.!?- pregunto en eso pasó un momento de silencio.

 **All Might:** ¡Midoriya! ¡Quiero que estés más al pendiente, si lo que dices es cierto en la U.A., alguien nos está traicionando!... por cierto ¿¡Cómo te ha ido en tu nueva escuela y tu entrenamiento!?- preguntaba mientras cambiaba el tema.

 **Izuku:** ¡Bueno he estado bien!, Solo que cuando llegue el primer día las mujeres me comenzaron a ver extraño y en el camino logré conocer a una chica llamada Tsubaki Shinra, ella me dio un tour por toda la ciudad para no perderme en el camino, luego resulta que estamos en el mismo salón eso me da algo más de confianza, ya que se me dificulta hablar con personas y más cuando la escuela era antes exclusiva para mujeres, o… o… o… también hice otra amiga llamada Mizuri, ella es muy amable se parece mucho a Ochaco-san, me inscribí en el club de deporte…- en eso la conversación se convirtió en murmullos, el clan Sitri que llegó escuchó toda la conversación ahora estaban teniendo problemas para entender al chico que solo murmuraba, todos sudaban nerviosamente por esto, excepto Tsubaki, que se llevó su mano a su boca para ocultar una risita ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

 **All Might:** ¡Tranquilo, habla más despacio!- dijo mientras sudaba nerviosamente por esto.

 **Izuku:** ¡Lo siento!... ¿¡Cómo se tomaron la noticia los demás!?- a decir verdad él estaba preocupado por como están los demás.

 **All Might:** ¡Aún no se les ha dicho nada, Aizawa les dirá todo el lunes que viene así que cuando se enteren armarán un alboroto, y talvez pedirán que te regresen! ¡Cuídate mi chico!- en eso la llamada se cortó, el peli verde solo se puso hacer sus tareas para luego caer en la cama mientras pensaba en los sucesos que sucedieron en el día de hoy, sin darse cuenta que el clan Sitri lo estuvo vigilando para luego irse a sus casas, ya mañana le preguntarían sobre lo que dijo, pero antes tenían que investigar sobre la U.A. y la Liga de villanos.

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **SilentXD7:**_ **¡Gracias!, pienso continuarla terminando el Fic ya antes dicho y adelantarle un poco al de Natsu y Lissana. Entonces tu chica es Koneko, ella lleva 1 punto gracias a ti, tal vez se conocieron de una manera algo agresiva, pero luego serán amigos.**

 _ **Káiser akuma 7:**_ **¡Tú sabes amigo, que a mí me gusta renovar e incluso usar conceptos que no han sido vistos!, espero no decepcionarte, procurare que esta historia este a la altura de sus antecesoras.**

 **PD: ¡Ya tú sabes! XD**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Jajaja, ¡Tranquilo, amigo!, todas y cada una de ellas tendrán tu voto, pero se me hace curioso que armaras la nobleza tan rápido, e incluso no usas ninguna de Boku no Hero Academia.**

 _ **El anonimus v:**_ **¡No esperes más amigo, ya está aquí!, con lo de tu duda no es un error que cometí, es parte de la trama, ya que imagínate si los diablos supieran de los Quirk, irían a por ellos para tenerlos de sequito, y haría fuertes a ellos, demasiado así que en mi historia solo personas con energía sagrada (Que son Michel, Gabriel y Azzazzel, saben de sus existencias), ya que dios es el que otorgo esto a los humanos.**

 ** _Autor godz:_ ¡Gracias!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **¡Gracias por el halago, haces que me sonroje, y aquí está la continuación!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Me parece bien algunos solo diré algo, yo no usare a Rías ya que siempre está en todos los Fic, y digo no es malo, pero yo quiero innovar cuanto al Harem y la trama, así que las demás tienen un voto más, excepto la pelirroja.**

 ** _Guest:_ _¡Una oferta tentadora!_**

 _ **Antifanboy:**_ **¡Gracias!**

 _ **Rosmar34:**_ **¡Gracias!, con lo de tu pregunta tendrás que seguir la historia de principio a fin para ver los eventos que se desarrollaran con estas dos series, yo pensaba hacer algo parecido pero no tenía idea de cómo plasmarlo y se me hizo repetitivo así que opte que ambos mundos fueran el mismo.**

 _ **Fitoxi:**_ _**¡Gracias por todo, por comentar y por ayudar amigo!, esta vez los humanos tendrán gran relevancia, ya que son muy dejados abajo, excepto los que tienen Sacred Gear, con tu teoría oca, no estás tan desviado de lo que tenía planeado.**_

 _ **¡Luego sabrás mucho de ese anime jajaja!, aunque aún tengo unas dudas con su interacción, pero si tengo alguna otra duda espero que me la respondas XD… ¡No se me ocurrió otra razón más fiable! :v.**_

 _ **Del Harem, tú ya sabes algunas de las chicas que serán parte de Midoriya, las que no estén incluidas les daré 1 voto.**_

 _ **¡Poco a poco iniciara, pero por ahora a esperar a que vuelva a suceder!**_

 _ **CHAO, CHAO.**_

 _ **Lista Harem:**_

 _ **Koneko: 2 puntos.**_

 _ **Akeno: 2 puntos.**_

 _ **Ravel: 2 puntos.**_

 _ **Rossweiesse: 2 puntos.**_

 _ **Ophis: 3 puntos.**_

 _ **Serafall: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Tomoe: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Yura: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Xenovia: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Sekvaira: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Beenia: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Y este fue el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, CHAO, CHAO.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos, vamos bien ya con el tercer capítulo, esto es sorprendente dejando eso de lado, quiero decirles qué los próximos capítulos aparecerán el clan Gremory, pero con las que tendrá contacto con Izuku es nuestra querida Waifu sádica estoy hablando de… Koneko… Ok déjate de idioteces, Akeno y Koneko serán las únicas del clan que no verán al portador del One For All como un perdedor antes de que descubran dé lo que es capaz, ¡vamos allá!**_

 ** _Opening 4 "Boku no Hero Academia, Cover Latino"_**

 _ **[Mis ideales mantendré, no cedereeeeeeee]**_

Esta Izuku en pose para correr, en eso comienza a recordar cuando su madre lo abraza y se disculpa por que su hijo no tiene Quirk, el recuerdo cambia y aparece All Might en su forma debilucha diciéndole lo que el más quiso. Vuelve a cambiar el recuerdo en la playa donde comenzaría su entrenamiento, en eso sale All Might con una sonrisa extendiéndole una mano mientras le dice que esta admitido en la UA, en eso se muestra dos imágenes del en el festival deportivo, y por ultimo cambia ahora el con un uniforme que no es de la UA.

 _ **[¿¡Que pasara!?]**_

Cuando deja de recordar eso, el corre, en un espacio oscuro aparece el peli verde y el pelirrubio el cual le entrega un mechón de su cabello. Izuku acerca poco a poco su mano y cuando toca el único cabello brilla.

 _ **[En mi cuerpo ya logré sentir]**_

Están en un parque, del lado izquierdo de la banca esta Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, y del derecho All Might en su forma debilucha vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca, mientras detrás de con ellos hay un árbol de cerezo de Sakura, y las hojas caen poco a poco.

 _ **[La emoción para poder seguir]**_

Esta el Clan Sitri caminando directamente a la academia, mientras alrededor de ellos hay fanáticas que idolatran a Sona y a Tsubaki.

 _ **[Sin ningún destino a donde ir]**_

Ellos se apresuran y se encuentran con el club de lo oculto, pero deciden continuar con su camino, y entran a la sala del consejo.

 _ **[Enfrentándome de nuevo al porvenir]**_

Desde el cielo aparecen dos siluetas que están viendo con interés al peli verde que está murmurando rápidamente haciendo reír a todo el clan de Sona.

 _ **[Varios momentos dolorosos ya sufrí]**_

La escena cambia para mostrar a Azazel, y detrás del aparecen Michel, junto con otra mujer rubia muy hermosa de grandes proporciones, esa chica es Gabriel la cual está sonriendo linda y tiernamente, detrás de ellos salen varios ángeles y ángeles caídos, en eso todos despliegan sus alas al mismo tiempo.

 _ **[Solo de esa forma yo aprendí]**_

Aparece cada uno de los villanos que participaron en el secuestro de Katsuki, y el que tiene parte de la barbilla quemada con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda saca un pilar de fuego color azul.

 _ **[Sé que aún me faltan más cosas por superar]**_

En eso Toga, sale con un aparato y lanza un misterioso gas.

 _ **[Y ¿¡Que paso!?]**_

Shigaraki Tomura esta con las manos frente a un televisor el cual esta encendido.

 _ **[¡No pude hallar más que una solución!]**_

De un momento a otro del televisor sale una mano y esta se posa sobre la cabeza del chico.

 _ **[Me doy cuenta que ahora todo está perdido]**_

Izuku trae una sudadera verde fuerte abierta mostrando una playera negra y usa una bermuda negra, mientras camina bajo la lluvia está pensando en todo lo que ha pasado.

 _ **[Y ¿¡Que paso!?]**_

Sale Sona lastimada y con las gafas rotas, luego cambia a Saji que se está sujetando el brazo mientras está perdiendo sangre.

 _ **[¡No puedo más, mi gran error afrontare!]**_

Momo, Tomoe, Tsubasa y Ruruko están en el suelo mientras tienen unas cuantas heridas y un poco de sangre salen de ellas, y ellas en ningún momento se mueven, por ultimo aparece Tsubaki lastimada con la ropa rasgada y llorando.

 _ **[Ahora el mundo se abrirá ya]**_

Izuku al ver esto activa su One For All, y electricidad verde como un par de alas de murciélago salen de su espalda.

 _ **[Sueña, tu corazón podrás salvar del vacío al fin]**_

Sale All Might golpeando a All For One con el United States Smash, enterándolo en el suelo y haciendo un cráter.

 _ **[A las sombras hay que destruir, venceremos]**_

Shigaraki está caminando mientras detrás del, salen varios Nomus mutados, pero uno de ellos curiosamente tiene las mismas alas que los demonios.

 _ **[Si buscas en otros lugares lo encontraras, te aguarda un gran mañana]**_

Estos desaparecen, para mostrar a All For One, en prisión sonriendo.

 _ **[¡No te rindas! No habrá más mentiras]**_

La ciudad de Kuoh, sale infestada de demonios callejeros, en eso Todoroki y Katsuki aparecen mientras el primero congela y calcina a dichos demonios y el otro los hace estallar.

 _ **[En todo este mundo]**_

Ambos se lanzan en contra de un demonio en específico, y ambos atacan al mismo tiempo logrando desaparecerlo.

 _ **[Mis ideales mantendré hasta el final]**_

Aparece Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh algo destruido, y en su rostro tiene unas quemaduras que poco a poco se extienden, en eso activa el One For All y su playera se destruye, enfrente del hay un pelinegro con cicatrices en su rostro, esta persona tiene un traje negro pero el saco lo tiene en sus hombros, en eso este tipo muestra su mano y de este sale una concentración de llamas y espera a que el peli verde este frente al para que ambos lancen un golpe, al momento de chocar sus puños aparece un resplandor cegando todo.

 _ **[Los sueños y el amor por siempre en nosotros estarán]**_

El peli verde junto con el clan Sitri lanza un Delaware Smash y los demás un ataque mágico en contra de una pared, y de esta sale el título del Fic con letras blancas en " My Hero", de color blanco con rojo "en", y por ultimo rojas en "Kuoh Academia"

 _ **[Mi destino forjare, no cedereeeeeeee]**_

Izuku deja de correr, cuando se esparce la corriente de polvo la pantalla se divide en dos, del lado derecho se ve que es de día y está usando su traje de héroe y alado del esta All Might con su traje mientras sonríe y el peli verde se levanta para ver el cielo solo mostrando el lado derecho de su rostro con que hay de su lado. Del lado izquierdo es totalmente de noche mientras Sona, Tsubaki y Saji están con sus uniformes y detrás de ellos están sus alas, en eso el peli verde se levanta y muestra un gran cambio, en vez de su traje de héroe usa una gabardina del mismo color que su traje de un verde oscuro, debajo de esta tiene una playera negra, unos pantalones negros y unas botas, en eso de su espalda sale una ala de diablo de su lado izquierdo. La imagen se detiene mostrándolo como si fuera un espejo del mismo mientras ambas mitades del peli verde miran para el mismo lado… el cielo.

* * *

 _ **Bip… Bip… Bip… CRASH-**_ Se escuchaba la alarma en una habitación hasta que alguien en vez de apagarlo le propinó un golpe y se terminó destruyendo… junto con el mueble.

 **Izuku:** …- el comenzó a estirarse para luego levantarse y dirigirse a un mueble de dónde sacó un conjunto de pans de color negro con una línea a los lados de color rojo, se lo puso para luego recoger las llaves y salir dé su casa (departamento).

En vez de ir al campo de entrenamiento el decidió dar un par de vueltas a la ciudad, mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido de ayer, mientras él estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta qué estaba a punto de estrellarse con alguien.

 _ **PUM-**_ se escuchó un ruido.

 **Izuku:** Ahhh- en eso cayó al suelo pero se sentía extraño ya que en vez de sentir el incómodo, rasposo y maltratado cemento de la banqueta, sintió algo grande, redondo, suave y muy cómodo pero en eso escuchó algo que lo dejó totalmente helado.

 **?:** Kyyya- ése pequeño sonido hizo qué sé diera cuenta de algo eso sonó cómo una mujer... Pero de alguna manera ese ruido sonó algo erótico- Ara, Ara, ¡Tal parece te gusta lo qué tocas!- en eso Izuku abre los ojos y luego se sonroja furiosamente ya que se encuentra en una posición muy comprometedora, él está arriba de la chica mientras la ve y sus rostros están demasiado cercas, su mano izquierda está justo en su pecho derecho y lo peor o lo mejor dependiendo de su suerte… está presionándolo y amasándolo.

 **Izuku:** ¡Lo siento!- en eso él se levanta rápidamente y corre como si no hubiera un mañana, incluso activó el One For All lo qué le dio una gran ventaja.

Mientras eso pasaba la pelinegra con ojos de color violeta se levantaba y abrió los ojos levemente, ella pensaba perseguir al chico y torturarlo por haberla tocado sin su permiso, el sólo hecho de pensar como lo torturaría la excitaba demasía pero no lo hizo ya que nunca antes lo había visto-¿¡Quién era ese chico!?- se preguntaba mientras veía a la nada.

 **Izuku:** (¿¡Por qué me sucedió algo así de incómodo!?)- dejó eso de lado y continuó con su rutina en el camino se encontró con Tsubaki, pero él no se acercó a hablarle ya qué estaba con la misma chica con la que se topó, y bueno… él no quiere meterse en más problemas dé los que ya tiene y continuó con su camino.

[N/A: Prometo ya dejar de usar el típico caes, para conocer a los demás XD]

 _ **Con Tsubaki**_

 **Tsubaki:** ¿¡Porque estabas mirando a la nada!?- preguntaba mientras veía cómo la otra chica volteaba a verla.

 **?:** Ara, Ara ¡lo que sucede es que tuve un momento incómodo cuando venía dé hacer mí último contrato dé la noche en eso un chico con el cabello peli verde-oscuro chocó conmigo y cuando caímos me tocó y amasó mis pechos! en eso ella sé lleva su mano izquierda a su mejilla izquierda mientras se sonroja.

Cuando Tsubaki escuchó quien era la persona se enojó por varias razones la primera es que no lo cuidaron para evitar qué se encontrará con alguien dé la familia de Rías, era la segunda vez que les pasaba primero Koneko y ahora ella ¿¡Quién va después!? ¿¡Rías!? Y lo malo es que puede interesarse en él, segundo que se hayan encontrado sólo hizo darse cuenta qué no lo vigilaron como sé debía y tercero pero más importante es que él peli verde-oscuro le tocó y amasó los pechos cuándo dijo que no era un pervertido….dé está sí qué no sé salvará.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡Discúlpame Akeno-san pero tengo algo que hacer!- lo dijo con un ceño fruncido y una voz de ultratumba.

 **Akeno:** ¡Yo también tengo que regresar para cambiarme y luego ir a la academia, nos vemos luego Tsubaki-san!- en eso ella se retira, cuando ya no se ve Tsubaki siente la energía de Izuku…de esta no saldrá vivo.

 **Izuku:** ¿¡Porque siento que voy a morir!?- se preguntaba mientras seguía dando otra vuelta en eso ve una cafetería y se detuvo a comprar un café con leche y unas cuántas rosquillas, el decidió dejar así la rutina, para disponerse a comer algo.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡Aquí estas!- en eso el peli verde la ve y cuando estaba a punto de saludarla y ve su mirada lo que le da el indició dé que algo malo hizo.

 **Izuku:** T-Tsubaki-san ¡B-Buenos días!- en eso ve como ella se acerca.

 _ **CLAP-**_ le propinó una cachetada, lo que hizo qué el peli verde cayera al suelo y casi tirando su café.

 **Tsubaki:** ¿¡Cual fue la condición para que fuéramos amigos!?- preguntaba con su voz dé ultratumba.

 **Izuku:** ¡N-No ser cómo los demás!- dijo ya sospechando lo que pasó- ¡Fue un accidente!- dijo lo que sucedió pero ella no le creía.

 **Tsubaki:** Akeno-san me contó cómo le tocaste sus pechos, sino hubieras salido corriendo te castigaría por pervertido- ella da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse- ¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!- ella desaparece del lugar mientras el peli verde se siente triste por perder a su primer amiga de Kuoh.

 **Izuku:** …- el no dijo nada, cerró los ojos, comió rápido para luego suspirar y abrir de nuevo los ojos, vio que no había gente así que activó el One For All y comenzó a correr.

El peli verde decidió hacer caso a lo que le dijo y ya no pensaba hablarle, tampoco tenía ganas de ir a la escuela así que entrenaría y trabajaría.

Llego a su campo de entrenamiento para luego activar el 8% del One For All y comenzar a correr esquivando obstáculos, saltando o trepando las paredes y usarlas para impulsarse, todo esto mientras era visto por la silueta.

 **?:** ¿¡Qué tipo de Sacred Gear será!?... ¡Se parece mucho a el poder que entregó Dios a ese humano, pero puede que sea el mismo!... creó que es momento que me presente ante el para ayudarle a perfeccionarlo y también obtengo respuestas sobre ti Midoriya-kun- dijo el tipo mientras se preparaba para ver al chico, en eso una sombra apareció en su mente, con la misma forma de su cabello pero este era peli blanco, el dejo el recuerdo de lado y decidió cambiarse para presentarse con él.

 _ **Con Tsubaki**_

Ella llegó al salón del consejo mientras Sona esperaba pacientemente a los demás, pero notó qué su reina se veía más molesta que de costumbre. - ¿¡Que te sucede!?- en eso Tsubaki suspira y le contó todo, Sona sólo escuchaba una vez que término de hablar ella habló- ¿¡Cual es la otra mitad de la moneda!?, sólo me contaste lo que dijo Akeno-san pero dime escuchaste al menos la versión de Izuku-san….- cuando vio el silencio de su reina le dijo todo- Procura disculparte antes de que pierdas su confianza- dijo para luego ver cómo llegaba el resto dé su nobleza para que iniciarán con la junta.

Cuando término la junta ella fue a su salón quiso disculparse con Izuku pero no lo encontró, lo más seguro es que se le está siendo tardé pasaron lis minutos y no llegó, pasaron las clases y jamás apareció, eso la hizo preocuparse un poco, alá hora del almuerzo lo estuvo buscando por todas partes, y tuvo el mismo resultado no lo encontró, cuando sonó el timbre regreso a clases y decidió prestar atención pero le costaba.

La clase de matemáticas dio por finalizada, ella se dirigía al salón del consejo, pero en el camino se los encontró.

 **Sona:** ¿¡Regresó!?- al ver como su reina negaba empezó a preocuparse un poco ya que tenía dos hipótesis dé lo que pudo haberle pasado, la primera es que faltará por cuestiones de salud y la segunda pero creía más en esta opción y era qué algún otro ángel caído lo atacará o Rías lo reclutará con los suyos.

 **Saji:** ¿¡Que haremos ahora Sona-Kaicho!?- pregunto mientras ella solo pensaba.

 **Sona:** ¡Debemos buscarlo en los lugares en donde siempre va el, esperemos que Rías no lo haya encontrado!- decía mientras nadie asentía por la personas que se encontraban detrás de ellos.

 **?:** ¿¡Que yo no haya encontrado qué!?- se escuchó una voz cuando Sona volteo vio a una pelirroja con ojos color azul eléctrico, unos pechos exageradamente grandes para su edad usa el mismo uniforme que ellas, esta persona es Rías Gremory.

La siguiente persona es Akeno Himejima, una chica con ojos violeta, y tiene un cuerpo más desarrollado (Pechos grandes y un trasero firme) que Rías superándola por un poco la cual está sonriendo en todo momento, la otra chica es una niña albina… la misma que golpeo a Izuku en el estómago, ella es Koneko Tojo, el último es un chico pelirrubio con ojos grises (N/A: ¡Que curioso Saji también los tiene de ese color!), este chico es Yuto Kiba.

 **Rías:** Y bien ¿¡me dirás que es lo que no debo encontrar!?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos creyendo que escondieron a su próximo peón.

 **Sona:** Aun chico nuevo llamado Midoriya-san- dijo mientras su nobleza no se la creía que le soltara información así de fácil.

 **Rías:** ¡Entiendo!, pero ¿¡porque no quieres que lo encuentre!?- ahora lo pregunto con curiosidad.

 **Sona:** ¡Eso es asunto del consejo!- lo dijo mientras la pelirroja no se lo creía del todo pero acepto eso- Si nos disculpan tendremos que buscarlo- en eso todos se retiran.

 **Yuto:** ¡Buchou! ¿¡Porque cree que estén buscando a ese tal Midoriya!?- preguntaba mientras la veía.

 **Rías:** ¡La verdad no lo sé, pero no hay que preocuparnos por eso ahora, regresemos a las actividades del club!- todos asiente mientras comienzan a retirarse.

 _ **Con Izuku**_

Izuku, estaba trabajando, después de haber terminado su rutina fue a su casa, se bañó y se dirigió al trabajo, su jefe al verlo le dijo que si se quedaba le pagaría el turno y un bono extra debido a que tenían más clientela por promoción del 3x1, eso era una ganga para los demás, Izuku acepto y comenzó con su trabajo. Todo estaba bien e incluso dejo de pensar en su problema con Tsubaki, pero el sintió la atmosfera algo extraña y eso fue cuando un hombre de una edad de 30 años con el cabello negro, pero los mechones rubios, ojos de color castaño claro y tiene una barba que se nota que acaba de ser recortada, esta persona venía con un traje de vestir de color negro con una corbata negra, ese hombre sentía el peli verde que del venia toda esa extraña atmosfera.

 **Jefe Chef:** ¡Chico toma la orden de Azazel-sama!- dijo mientras el peli verde parpadeaba varias veces.

 **Izuku:** ¿¡Quién es Azazel-sama!?- pregunto confundido, el jefe pensaba regañarlo por eso, pero recuerda que este chico no tiene la culpa ya que el chico es nuevo en la ciudad y por lo tanto, no conoce mucho de Kuoh.

 **Jefe Chef:** ¡Es el hombre de cabello azabache con mechones pelirrubio!, esa persona es muy importante trátalo lo mejor que puedas ya que el acostumbra a venir aquí casi siempre y ha dejado buenas propinas e incluso me atrevería decir que es el próximo jefe ya que ha querido comprar el restaurante- cuando el peli verde escucho todo eso solo se puso aún más nervioso que antes ya que esa persona era muy importante y si la fallaba un poco lo despedirían y seria la burla, como el objetivo de todos por haber tratado a un cliente número 1 con un mal servicio.

Izuku se acercó a él con nervios, una vez que estaba enfrente de la persona hablo- ¿¡Q-Qué… d-desea o-ordenar!?- lo dijo mientras su manos temblaban mientras sujetaba el lápiz.

 **Azazel:** ¡Tranquilo chico!- lo dice mientras suelta una risa al ver al nuevo mesero nervioso- ¡Voy a querer lo de siempre, un plato de arroz, un plato de Curry, dos Tonkatsu [N/A: Es filete de cerdo cortado en trozos para comerse en palillos], una orden de Takoyaki y tráeme el mejor vino tinto que tengan!- en eso el peli verde asiente y va rápido a la cocina y entrega la orden.

Cuando regresa sigue atendiendo a las demás personas, él estaba escuchando las pláticas con incomodidad ya que Azazel lo ha estado observando demasiado tiempo, y eso lo incomoda.

Cuando fue la última vez a la cocina le entregaron un carro para que fuera a repartir los alimentos, comenzara a repartir de uno en uno hasta llegar con Azazel, al momento de colocarlo todo en su mesa, pensaba irse pero lo detuvo el pelinegro.

 **Azazel:** Mesero-kun, ¿¡te importaría a acompañarme a comer!?- el peli verde le extraño y comenzó a parpadear un par de veces, en el momento que salió de su estupor.

 **Izuku:** ¡Perdóneme Azazel-sama…!, pero…- cuando estaba a punto de negarse sintió una mano en su hombro el voltea y ve a su jefe el cual está sonriendo.

 **:** ¡Claro que a Midoriya-san le encantara comer con usted!- el peli verde voltea a ver y en los ojos de su jefe le dicen claramente "Haz un error que perjudique a todos y estas despedido", el peli verde solo trago, y se sentó con Azazel.

 **Azazel:** Dime chico ¿¡Cuál es tu nombre ya que conozco a todos los de este restaurante y jamás te había visto a ti!?, y antes de que respondas mi nombre es Azazel- cuando Izuku lo ve asiente lentamente, antes de presentarse.

 **Izuku:** ¡Me llamo Izuku Midoriya!- decía mientras Azazel seguía comiendo, al momento de que pasa continua hablando.

 **Azazel:** Dime Izuku-san ¿¡Estudias en alguna parte!?- le pregunto mientras daba un trago a su copa con vino.

 **Izuku:** ¡Si, estudio!, solo que no me da confianza el decirle en donde estudio ya que no lo conozco del todo- dijo mientras lo veía, en eso Azazel deja de comer y suelta una carcajada.

 **Azazel:** JAJAJAJAJAJA… ¡Creo que ni yo contestaría eso!…- en eso levanta su mano izquierda ***Chasquido*** , en eso el peli verde ve que algunos están bostezando y cuando menos lo piensa todos caen dormidos excepto ellos dos- ¡Ahora ya podremos hablar con total libertad, Izuku Midoriya ex-estudiante de la U.A., de la clase 1-A!- cuando soltó toda esta información el peli verde se tensó y se preparaba para atacar pero en ningún momento vio a su oponente listo, en cambio seguía comiendo.

 **Izuku:** ¿¡Cómo!?- fue lo único que dijo mientras Azazel dejo de comer para verlo.

 **Azazel:** ¿¡Como, qué!?- pregunto, ya sabiendo que es lo quería saber, pero quería hacerse del rogar.

 **Izuku:** ¿¡Como sabe todo eso de mí!?- preguntaba con cuidado, ya que no sabe si lo envió la liga de villanos- (Parece que no la tendré fácil me enfrento a un tipo con un Quirk que manda a dormir a las personas si él quisiera, pudo mandarme a mí también y llevarme directamente con ellos y matarme, o simplemente matarme aquí mismo, pero la pregunta es ¿¡Porque no me durmió a mí!?)- mientras pensaba eso por fuera estaba murmurando todo esto de una manera rápida, Azazel al verlo solo comenzó a reír, y esto saco de su trance al peli verde.

 **Azazel:** ¡Tranquilo chico, se ve que te pareces más a mí de lo que crees, yo me pongo así de ti cuando se trata de Sacred Gear´s!- en eso el peli verde pone una cara de duda- Las Sacred Gear son artefactos que fueron creados por dios y se los da a los humanos para que puedan usarlos – en eso asiente ante su respuesta.

 **Izuku:** A decir verdad se parece mucho a los Quirk, pero ¡Responda a mi pregunta por favor!- pedía mientras Azazel dejaba a un lado el juego para hacer lo que vino hacer.

 **Azazel:** Cuando llegaste a la ciudad se me hizo extraño que aparecieras, normalmente las personas vienen de vacaciones, pero tu viniste a estudiar… no era extraño, lo extraño fue que cuando pase por el campo de entrenamiento donde tu practicas te vi que volteaste para todos lados, en eso unos rayos de color verde y rojo aparecieron en tu cuerpo e hiciste la rutina de ejercicio por una hora, eso fue lo que me llamo la atención y comencé a investigarte- en eso solo sonríe al ver la cara de sorpresa del peli verde, el comenzó a levantar su mano derecha y apareció un círculo mágico en este se podía ver al mismo peli verde salvando a Ochaco destruyendo el robot y rompiéndose su brazo derecho como sus dos pies.

En este punto el consejo iba para ver si él se encontraba en el restaurante, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, abrieron la puerta y vieron a todos inconscientes, Sona, les hizo una seña para que siguieran avanzando, una vez adentrándose un poco más al fondo lograron ver al peli verde hablando con alguien el cual les mostró lo que hizo el peli verde, todos se sorprendieron y entendieron la razón de las heridas, pero… había algo en ese sujeto que no les daba confianza, ellos solo se escondieron y vieron el círculo mágico y escuchaban la conversación.

 **Azazel:** ¡Esto que hiciste fue sorprendente… pero tuvo un gran precio!- dijo mientras veía como el peli verde se veía sus manos.

 **Izuku:** ¿¡Cuál es tu punto Azazel-sama!?- cuando los demás escucharon ese nombre se tensaron ya que el líder de los ángeles caídos está hablando con el peli verde-oscuro.

 **Azazel:** ¡Al terminar lo que estás viendo te diré el punto!- en eso cambia la escena para verse al enfrentarse a Todoroki Shoto, todos ven como se destruyes sus dedos, luego el brazo izquierdo y por ultimo un pie, todo para salir perdiendo, Saji al ver esto comenzó a respetar al chico ya que él no aguantaría ese dolor.

La imagen vuelve a cambiar mostrando a Iida, Todoroki y el, enfrentándose al asesino de héroes Stain, en donde demostró haber mejorado demasiado, pero a pesar de eso Stain les complico las cosas al ser un experto en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo, Momo, Tomoe, Tsubasa y Ruruko veían sorprendidos como fue que él se enfrentó a alguien junto con sus amigos y apenas lograron derrotarlo, pero en todo momento ellas temblaban de miedo ya que sentían la sed de instinto asesino que soltaba.

Una vez más la imagen cambio en esta se muestra en el campamento de verano en donde se puso en medio para salvar a Kouta de un tipo llamado Muscular, donde uso el 100% de su poder y se destruyó ambas manos una que el mismo lo ocasiono y el otro fue por Muscular, y creyó haberlo derrotado pero no fue así, cuando todos vieron que sobrevivió se sorprendieron por que se haya regenerado y que el peli verde ya no podía hacer nada… o eso creían en eso ven como muscular muta de alguna manera y comienza a aplastarlo, pero gracias a la intervención de Kouta, vieron que el comienza a levantarlo antes de decir **"One For All 1.000.000% Delaware Detroit SMASH"** cuando vieron eso con su mano derecha le propino un golpe, y muscular salió volando hasta estrellarse con una piedra, en eso se ve claramente el peli verde tenia ambos brazos destrozados, colgando mientras le salía una descomunal cantidad de sangre, Sona y Tsubaki se llevaron las manos a su boca para ahogar un grito ya que sabían que eso era pasarse pero lo hizo para salvar a un niño de un asesino… ahora entienden porque sus huesos de los brazos están rotos, fue por enfrentarse a ese tipo.

 **Izuku:** ¡Se lo que paso, yo lo viví, y si tuviera que hacerlo lo haría de nuevo!- declaro mientras Azazel solo sonreía.

 **Azazel:** ¡Muy bien aquí va mi propuesta!- en eso guarda silencio por unos minutos antes de volver a hablar- A ti te gustaría entrenar para controlar ese poder, a mí me gustaría poder ayudarte a alcanzar tu máximo potencial y ver tu crecimiento… lo que digo es que ¡Me gustaría entrenarte!… claro si tú lo deseas- en eso se levanta ya que dejo de comer, saca dinero de su bolsa lo pone en la mesa junto con propina, se acercó a Izuku y le dio una tarjeta, que tenía su dirección- te daré tiempo para pensarlo ¡Nos vemos Midoriya-kun! (Y demonios-kun)- voltea a ver dónde todos están escondidos, al momento de que sale todos despiertan, y continua con su labor, mientras el peli verde esta absorto en sus pensamientos.

Izuku decidió continuar con su trabajo, durante el día fue observado por el clan Sitri sin que él se percatara de lo que paso, una vez que termino su turno salió del restaurante pensando en las palabras que le dijo Azazel, cuando llego a su casa se aventó a su cama mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo, en eso recibe un mensaje de su teléfono y era Mizuri la cual le envió fotos de lo que hicieron en el salón y la tarea, el solo sonrió y transcribió todo.

Cuando termino decidió hacer unas llamadas, la primera fue a su madre para contarle que le ha estado pasando bien, a su madre le alegraba oír que esta vez su hijo no esté en problemas por tener una vida ¨normal¨, la siguiente persona con la que hablo fue con All Might, solo para pedirle un consejo de saber si tomar la decisión o no, él le dijo que "solo las cosas llegan una vez a la vida, si no la aprovechas en algún momento te arrepentirás por no aceptarla, en cambio si la aceptas descubrirás y puede que aprendas algo nuevo", cuando termino de hablar el comenzó a reflexionar más sobre la decisión. En estos momentos está hablando con… ¿¡Todoroki!?

 **Izuku:** Perdón que te moleste Todoroki-kun… ¿¡Cómo han estado las cosas en clase!?- pregunto mientras esperaba respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

 **Todoroki:** ¡No ha habido mucho, solo que nos asignaron cuarto y estamos entrenando mejor nuestro Quirk!… ¿¡Porque lo preguntas!?, se me hace extraño que no estés en clase ¿¡Porque no has estado asistiendo!?- preguntaba mientras del otro lado (Con Todoroki), estaba siendo observado por el maestro Aizawa, sabiendo con quien está hablando en pleno entrenamiento.

 **Izuku:** Sucedieron varias cosas y y-yo… fui dado de baja de la U.A.- en eso solo se escuchó un silencio incomodo ninguno de los dos dijo nada por 30 segundos aunque se sintió una eternidad.

 **Todoroki:** … Acaso tu ¿¡te diste por vencido!?, ¿¡que paso cuando tú y yo nos enfrentamos, tú me ayudaste, porque te saliste, si ocupabas ayuda solo lo hubieras pedido!?- todos los que lo rodeaban se sorprendieron al ver como el suelo se congelaba y de un momento a otro salía llamas, y su rostro normalmente estoico ahora tiene el ceño fruncido.

 **Izuku:** ¡No me rendí… solo que lo hago para no preocupar más a mi mamá, ya que los huesos de mis brazos están destruidos, sé que me lo merecía para salvar a Kouta, solo que ella no soporto verme mas así, solo te pido algo de amigo a amigo!- decía mientras Todoroki regresaba a su rostro estoico y se tranquilizaba.

 **Todoroki:** ¿¡Que necesitas!?- estaba escuchando mientras se alejaba de la pista de entrenamiento ya que ahora tenía toda la atención en él, y no quería llamarla más.

 **Izuku:** Que no les digas a los demás de que ya no pertenezco a la U.A., el lunes se los dirán a todos y por favor, vuélvanse más fuertes ya que cuando nos veamos podre controlar mi Quirk- en eso Todoroki solo sonríe para luego aceptar lo que dijo para luego colgar.

El peli verde se cambia y se baña mientras está a punto de acostarse se ve su mano derecha para luego sonreír y pensar una cosa -(Solo esperen chicos a pesar de que ya no estoy con ustedes, me volveré más fuerte)- cuando termino de pensar eso miro una última vez la ventana antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Y espero seguir así!... PD: Tu voto ha sido aceptado XD. Te mando un saludo.**_

 _ **El anonimus v: ¡Espero que este capítulo también!... Tranquilo, tranquilo, yo siempre contesto todos los comentarios, sino me crees ve mis otras historias y veras que es cierto :v**_

 _ **Guest: ¡Siempre es una ternura cuando socializa con los demás!... vaya. Incluso se sintió mi sarcasmo jajajajaja.**_

 _ **¡Seria gracioso ver eso!, tus votos han sido aceptados.**_

 _ **Guest: ¡Gracias, sé que soy hermoso, no hacía falta que lo dijeras!...Ok no…Mmmmm es una excelente idea, solo si me ayudaras a ponerle algún nombre al arco te daría el crédito por inventar dicho arco. ¡Gracias! :D**_

 _ **Trunss: La conejito ha sido nominada… Ok Koneko será.**_

 _ **Guest drancon 2000: ¡No esperes más, tu héroe ha llegado! **_

_**Fitoxi: Jajajajaja ya es típico del, se muere más veces que el Krillin. Lo defenderá mientras no detecte ningún acto pervertido del, pero si lo llega ver así ella le dejara de hablar. Fue lo bueno jajajajaja, ya sabes amigo :v**_

 _ **Reynardgautama: ¡Thank´s!**_

 _ **Rosmar34: ¡Y comenzara a crecer más este Fic con el apoyo de ustedes y su motivación para que yo siga escribiendo XD! ... veamos con tus dudas la primera, el cambiara un poco la timidez e inseguridad desaparecerá, el será más seguro de sí mismo, e incluso por la influencia de unas cuantas demonios será algo más movido con las mujeres, pero sin ser un pervertido… con la segunda duda, yo me aguardo para mí mismo el porcentaje, pero si quieres verlo más fuerte, estas en el Fic correcto: v**_

 _ **¡Buena elección amigo!, con lo de la Milf, no está mal, y la continuare por estos días ya que me estoy tomando un tiempo de mi Fic "principal"… ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **Asesino557: ¡Esta bien!**_

 _ **Bladetri: Hola ¿¡Cuánto tiempo amigo!?... quiero pedirte una disculpa, pero tenía que borrar el anterior Fic ya que todos solo me recordaban constantemente los errores, y ya no le tomaban en cuenta la trama, y espero que con este Fic lo sigas, ya que este no pienso borrarlo. Ya se extrañaba tu Like XD.**_

 _ **Baraka108: ¡Muy bien, otro voto para Xenovia!**_

 _ **Matias ssj4: Y espero que te siga gustando, al fin alguien que escoge de BNHA, todos tienen tu voto. **_

_**END999: Mmmmm… no está mal diría yo puedo ponerlas a ambas, puede ser justificada su magia como un Quirk.**_

 _ **Alejandro Moreira: ¡Contigo ya lleva 1 voto!**_

* * *

 _ **Votación de chica para Harem:**_

 _ **Koneko: 6 puntos.**_

 _ **Rossweisse: 5 puntos.**_

 _ **Ravel: 5 puntos.**_

 _ **Xenovia: 4 puntos.**_

 _ **Ophis: 3 puntos.**_

 _ **Serafall: 3 puntos.**_

 _ **Kuroka: 2 puntos.**_

 _ **Tomoe: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Yura: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Sekvaira: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Beenia: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Grayfia: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Momo: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Midnight: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Yura: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Juvia: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Irina: 1 punto.**_

 **Ese es todo el capítulo de esta semana, ya la próxima verán cómo actúa Izuku con el entrenamiento de Azazel y su relación con el clan Sitri, crecerá ya que se sabrá la verdad por parte de ellos… si la última parte del Opening no me entendieron vean la portada del Fic donde cambia es la parte izquierda en donde Midoriya está viendo de reojo el sol, del lado derecho donde esta All Might se mantiene igual, nos vemos, CHAO, CHAO.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos, ¿¡Que tal la están pasando!?, quiero decirles que los votos del harem se cerrara en un par de capítulos más, si han notado que no coloco algunas chicas que ustedes me piden es más que obvio ¿¡No es así!?, en fin ¡Renuncia de derechos a Kohei Horikoshi, creador de Boku no Hero Academia y al creador de DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi… Comencemos¡**_

* * *

 _ **Opening 4 "Boku no Hero Academia, Cover Latino"**_

 _ **[Mis ideales mantendré, no cedereeeeeeee]**_

Esta Izuku en pose para correr, en eso comienza a recordar cuando su madre lo abraza y se disculpa por que su hijo no tiene Quirk, el recuerdo cambia y aparece All Might en su forma debilucha diciéndole lo que el más quiso. Vuelve a cambiar el recuerdo en la playa donde comenzaría su entrenamiento, en eso sale All Might con una sonrisa extendiéndole una mano mientras le dice que esta admitido en la UA, en eso se muestra dos imágenes del en el festival deportivo, y por ultimo cambia ahora el con un uniforme que no es de la UA.

 _ **[¿¡Que pasara!?]**_

Cuando deja de recordar eso, el corre, en un espacio oscuro aparece el peli verde y el pelirrubio el cual le entrega un mechón de su cabello. Izuku acerca poco a poco su mano y cuando toca el único cabello brilla.

 _ **[En mi cuerpo ya logré sentir]**_

Están en un parque, del lado izquierdo de la banca esta Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, y del derecho All Might en su forma debilucha vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca, mientras detrás de con ellos hay un árbol de cerezo de Sakura, y las hojas caen poco a poco.

 _ **[La emoción para poder seguir]**_

Esta el Clan Sitri caminando directamente a la academia, mientras alrededor de ellos hay fanáticas que idolatran a Sona y a Tsubaki.

 _ **[Sin ningún destino a donde ir]**_

Ellos se apresuran y se encuentran con el club de lo oculto, pero deciden continuar con su camino, y entran a la sala del consejo.

 _ **[Enfrentándome de nuevo al porvenir]**_

Desde el cielo aparecen dos siluetas que están viendo con interés al peli verde que está murmurando rápidamente haciendo reír a todo el clan de Sona.

 _ **[Varios momentos dolorosos ya sufrí]**_

La escena cambia para mostrar a Azazel, y detrás del aparecen Michel, junto con otra mujer rubia muy hermosa de grandes proporciones, esa chica es Gabriel la cual está sonriendo linda y tiernamente, detrás de ellos salen varios ángeles y ángeles caídos, en eso todos despliegan sus alas al mismo tiempo.

 _ **[Solo de esa forma yo aprendí]**_

Aparece cada uno de los villanos que participaron en el secuestro de Katsuki, y el que tiene parte de la barbilla quemada con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda saca un pilar de fuego color azul.

 _ **[Sé que aún me faltan más cosas por superar]**_

En eso Toga, sale con un aparato y lanza un misterioso gas.

 _ **[Y ¿¡Que paso!?]**_

Shigaraki Tomura esta con las manos frente a un televisor el cual esta encendido.

 _ **[¡No pude hallar más que una solución!]**_

De un momento a otro del televisor sale una mano y esta se posa sobre la cabeza del chico.

 _ **[Me doy cuenta que ahora todo está perdido]**_

Izuku trae una sudadera verde fuerte abierta mostrando una playera negra y usa una bermuda negra, mientras camina bajo la lluvia está pensando en todo lo que ha pasado.

 _ **[Y ¿¡Que paso!?]**_

Sale Sona lastimada y con las gafas rotas, luego cambia a Saji que se está sujetando el brazo mientras está perdiendo sangre.

 _ **[¡No puedo más, mi gran error afrontare!]**_

Momo, Tomoe, Tsubasa y Ruruko están en el suelo mientras tienen unas cuantas heridas y un poco de sangre salen de ellas, y ellas en ningún momento se mueven, por ultimo aparece Tsubaki lastimada con la ropa rasgada y llorando.

 _ **[Ahora el mundo se abrirá ya]**_

Izuku al ver esto activa su One For All, y electricidad verde como un par de alas de murciélago salen de su espalda.

 _ **[Sueña, tu corazón podrás salvar del vacío al fin]**_

Sale All Might golpeando a All For One con el United States Smash, enterrandolo en el suelo y haciendo un cráter.

 _ **[A las sombras hay que destruir, venceremos]**_

Shigaraki está caminando mientras detrás del, salen varios Nomus mutados, pero uno de ellos curiosamente tiene las mismas alas que los demonios.

 _ **[Si buscas en otros lugares lo encontraras, te aguarda un gran mañana]**_

Estos desaparecen, para mostrar a All For One, en prisión sonriendo.

 _ **[¡No te rindas! No habrá más mentiras]**_

La ciudad de Kuoh, sale infestada de demonios callejeros, en eso Todoroki y Katsuki aparecen mientras el primero congela y calcina a dichos demonios y el otro los hace estallar.

 _ **[En todo este mundo]**_

Ambos se lanzan en contra de un demonio en específico, y amos atacan al mismo tiempo logrando matarlo,

 _ **[Mis ideales mantendré hasta el final]**_

Aparece Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh algo destruido, y en su rostro tiene unas quemaduras que poco a poco se extienden, en eso activa el One For All y su playera se destruye, enfrente del hay un pelinegro con cicatrices en su rostro, esta persona tiene un traje negro pero el saco lo tiene en sus hombros, en eso este tipo muestra su mano y de este sale una concentración de llamas y espera a que el peli verde este frente al para que ambos lancen un golpe, al momento de chocar sus puños aparece un resplandor cegando todo.

 _ **[Los sueños y el amor por siempre en nosotros estarán]**_

El peli verde junto con el clan Sitri lanza un Delaware Smash y los demás un ataque mágico en contra de una pared, y de esta sale el título del Fic con letras blancas en " My Hero", de color blanco con rojo "en", y por ultimo rojas en "Kuoh Academia"

 _ **[Mi destino forjare, no cedereeeeeeee]**_

Izuku deja de correr, cuando se esparce la corriente de polvo la pantalla se divide en dos, del lado derecho se ve que es de día y está usando su traje de héroe y alado del esta All Might con su traje mientras sonríe y el peli verde se levanta para ver el cielo solo mostrando el lado derecho de su rostro con que hay de su lado. Del lado izquierdo es totalmente de noche mientras Sona, Tsubaki y Saji están con sus uniformes y detrás de ellos están sus alas, en eso el peliverde se levanta y muestra un gran cambio, en vez de su traje de héroe usa una gabardina del mismo color que su traje de un verde oscuro, debajo de esta tiene una playera negra, unos pantalones negros y unas botas, en eso de su espalda sale una ala de diablo de su lado izquierdo. La imagen se detiene mostrándolo como si fuera un espejo del mismo mientras ambas mitades del peli verde miran para el mismo lado… el cielo.

* * *

Como ya es costumbre el peli verde sale a entrenar desde muy temprano pero esta vez esta siendo vigilado por los Sitri y acompañado por parte de Azazel el cual curiosamente se encontraba en el campo dé entrenamiento donde casi siempre va el peli verde.

 **Izuku:** ¿¡Que hace aquí Azazel-san!?- preguntaba mientras veía al ángel caído que miraba al peli verde.

 **Azazel:** ¡Quiero ver tu entrenamiento y de ser posible ayudarte para que reconsideres mí oferta!- dijo mientras se acercaba a Izuku- Dime alguna vez has escuchado sobré los sellos de gravedad- al ver la cara de duda del chico fue mas que suficiente cómo respuesta- Los sellos de gravedad, son sellos que se encargan de cambiar el pesó ya sea de una persona u objeto- dijo para ver que el peli verde asentía.

 **Izuku:** ¿¡Pero está seguro que es una excelente idea!?, por lo que he leído la gravedad no puede aguantar la una persona ya que moriría- dijo, en eso ve cómo Azazel comienza a reír.

 **Azazel:** ¡Eres muy gracioso chico! No se dé por que te preocupas si tienes un Quirk, que sé especializa en fuerza y velocidad, lo que te debes de preocupar es que no lo usaras en mi entrenamiento- esto sorprendió al chico- Por lo que he visto de los vídeos, tu Quirk aumenta cuando tu fuerza aumenta, si entrenas con tu fuerza normal, tu Quirk tendrá un control más aceptable, para acelerar las cosas usaremos la magia de gravedad esto hará que tu cuerpo mejore… pero la decisión es tuya- en eso Midoriya pareció meditarlo un poco más a fondo considerando los Pro y contras.

 **Izuku:** Aun necesitare tiempo para pensar su propuesta, pero no estaría mal probar lo que me dice- sonrió un poco mientras sus ojos demuestra una gran determinación.

El jefe de los ángeles caídos sonríe, y se acerca a él para comenzar a ponerle los sellos de la siguiente manera, en ante brazo coloco 1, en el hombro 1, en el pecho y abdomen puso 3, en la parte de las piernas coloco 4 ya que él sabe que el peli verde quiere entrenar sus piernas para ya no depender tanto de sus brazos lastimados, si tan solo le dijera de las lágrimas de fénix pero eso lo dejara para otro momento, una vez de haber colocado los sellos tenía alrededor de 15 sellos en todo su cuerpo.

 **Azazel:** Una vez que se activen ya no tienes permitido usar tu Quirk… ¿¡Entendido!?- pregunto viendo al chico asintiendo con convicción.

 **Izuku:** ¡Hazlo!- exclamo, en eso los sellos brillan y desaparecen, pero por todo su cuerpo se extienden los sellos.

 _ **CRASH-**_ En eso el peli verde cae al suelo, nunca creyó que sería tanto peso.

 **Izuku:** ¡E-Es… m-muy… d-difícil… t-tengo… q-que… h-hacerlo!- hace un par de intentos para levantarse pero todos y cada uno de ellos es inútil.

 **Azazel:** JAJAJAJAJA, será muy difícil que lo logres chico, en fin voy por un par de cafés, ya que lo necesitaras si es que te llegas a levantar- en eso sale del campo.

El clan Sitri veía al peli verde-oscuro tratando de levantarse, pero le es imposible, comenzó a hacer varios intentos, él sabe que esta ocasión no ocupa la lógica ocupa su propia fuerza, y prometió no usar el One For All, por lo tanto solo la fuerza que tiene de los pocos entrenamientos que recibió para fortalecer su cuerpo deben ayudarlo.

Izuku solo recordaba las palabras que le dijo All Might después de enfrentarse al sujeto de lodo, como las acciones que hizo, pudo lograr que su mayor héroe lo reconociera y le cediera su poder, todos ven como el coloca sus manos en el suelo y con toda la convicción que tiene trata de levantarse.

 **Sona:** ¡No piensa rendirse!- exclamo viéndolo, mientras los demás asienten.

 **Saji:** Cada vez más, respeto a Izuku-Sempai, yo dudo mucho soportar lo que él ha soportado- dijo mientras veían que trataba de levantarse mientras el peso lo hacía bajar poco a poco.

 **Momo:** Pero ¿¡Porque entrenara de esa manera!?- preguntaba mientras los demás se hacían la misma pregunta.

 **Azazel:** Para ser el próximo "Símbolo de la paz"- exclamo detrás de ellos.

Todos saltaron del susto y se colocaron en guardia.

 **Sona:** ¿¡Porque lo estas entrenando!?... (¡No lo sentí hasta que el hablo, no por nada es el jefe de los ángeles caídos!)… ¡Responde!- exclamo con una mirada fría.

 **Azazel:** No es obvio… ¡Quiero ver los límites de su potencial! , escucha lo siguiente chica Sitri, el chico conoce el trabajo duro y esfuerzo, él ha hecho esto demasiadas veces, cuando lo conocí lo investigue a fondo y te sorprendería que el de esta manera puede superarse- exclamo viéndola con una sonrisa, en eso le da un sorbo a su café.

 **Tsubaki:** ¿¡Que quiere decir con eso!?- en todo momento ella estuvo en silencio, pero el escuchar que eso le ayudaría, puede que conozca mejor a su amigo, con el cual piensa disculparse por lo que hizo.

 **Azazel:** ¡Ustedes vieron lo que él hizo!- todos se congelaron al saber que los descubrió- Pero lo que digo, si no sabían, su maestro no lo entreno como se debe, ni siquiera le dijo un método para reducir el daño de su cuerpo y siempre termina destruyéndose sus huesos junto con las extremidades- ellos lentamente bajaron su postura de pelea, ya que en ningún momento los ataco, en cambio parecía amable y relajado.

 **Tomoe:** Pero… ¿¡Porque arriesga tanto por un sueño así!?- preguntaba mientras veía al ángel caído alejarse poco a poco.

 **Azazel:** ¡No es obvio, es lo que el mas ha deseado, ya que es un manto que le fue entregado!- en eso se detiene y voltea a ver a Sona- ¡Te recomendaría que hagas un movimiento antes de que la otra persona que vigila el sector, ya que puede interesarse por él, de por sí ya está detrás de Hyoudou sería algo muy malo que ella tuviera a otra persona con una "Sacred Gear" que puede llegar a tener la fuerza de Dios!- al decir la última palabra les dio un dolor de cabeza, pero luego pasaron al asombro ya que si tiene esa fuerza puede llegar a alcanzarlo, tal vez con mucho esfuerzo pero puede hacerlo.

En eso cuando dirigen la vista al frente y ven al peli verde totalmente de pie, con el rostro algo rojo del esfuerzo que está poniendo, ellos ponen atención de nuevo a lo que sucederá.

 **Azazel:** ¡Lo lograste chico!... aunque me pregunto ¿¡Cuánto te tardaras en darle una vuelta a la cancha!?- el peli verde no hablaba, dando a entender que se estaba concentrando al máximo para no caer- Bueno, si no piensas hablar, después del entrenamiento te daré algo- en eso muestra un libro con una portada que muestra a un tipo calvo con traje amarillo, guantes rojos y una capa blanca.

Izuku comenzó a dar pasos, con cada paso que daba cuarteaba el piso, pero era entendible después de todo su cuerpo aumento de peso, durante ese tiempo todos vieron como daba paso a paso, y comenzaba a dar la vuelta que necesitaba se demoró demasiado en hacerlo le costó 45 minutos hacerlo, una vez que termino cae al suelo tomando demasiada agua, el café, todo aquello que pudiera beber que era traído por Azazel, cuando descanso unos minutos el ángel caído hablo de nuevo.

 **Azazel:** Ya que estas más relajado, quería darte esto- en eso le pasa el libro el peli verde lo sostiene mientras tiembla demasiado por el peso- ¡Lo que viene ahí lo usaremos para tu entrenamiento!- exclamo con una sonrisa.

 **Izuku:** ¿¡One Punch Man!?- pregunto sorprendido por el nombre, en eso comienza a darle una ojeada al libro, el cual reconoció que era un manga, él nunca tuvo tiempo a leerlos ya que su fanatismo a los héroes opacaba varias cosas- Wow… su entrenamiento es muy común, sin embargo se volvió demasiado fuerte- en eso llego algo a su mente- ¿¡No me diga que haré ese entrenamiento!?- en eso él se imagina así mismo haciendo el entrenamiento, todo para terminar calvo y de un solo golpe derrotaría a todos, no estaría mal derrotarlos de esa manera, pero ya no sentiría la adrenalina.

 **Azazel:** En parte, tu solo harás el entrenamiento por un mínimo de 6 meses de aquí a que te ayude a encontrar a un mejor maestro, para que te ayude a mejorar, yo veré tu progreso, y me encargare de que seas el más fuerte- en eso una duda le entro en su mente, así que decidió preguntar para aclararla- ¿¡Como dijiste que se llamaba tu Quirk!?- el peli verde-oscuro lo ve antes de responder.

 **Izuku:** ¡One For All!- exclamó con determinación, mientras el ángel caído abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido ya que era el mismo.

 **Azazel:** (Entonces es el mismo de aquel tipo y no solo eso, se parecen mucho… ¿¡Que cara pondrá Gabriel al saber esto!?)- pensó con una sonrisa pervertida- ¡Muy bien!, con esa información puedo poner aprueba parte de mi investigación en ti- exclamo con mucha emoción.

 **Izuku:** ¿¡Que quiere decir con investigación!?- pregunto con mucha intriga.

 **Azazel:** Hace mucho tiempo conocí a alguien que tenía el mismo Quirk que tu- esa revelación sorprendió al peli verde- Él fue uno de los humanos que hizo algo imposible….enamoro a la mujer más sexi del mundo- a partir de aquí el peli verde, ya estaba muy confundido- Él y yo nos conocimos y le había propuesto ayudarlo, pero él se negó, estudie su Quirk a la perfección podía ayudarlo a superar el 100%, tiempo después me entere de su muerte y ya no tuve la oportunidad de conocer a alguien con tu Quirk- exclamo con una mirada melancólica.

 **Izuku:** Wow… y-yo no sabía e-eso… l-lo siento- se disculpó por hacerle recordar algo que probablemente era algo delicado.

 **Azazel:** ¡No te preocupes chico a decir verdad le tuve envidia por lograr enamorar a la mujer más hermosa del mundo!- en eso de sus ojos salen cascadas de lágrimas – Por cierto tenemos 10 minutos antes de que te vayas… te gustaría saber sobre la guerra de las tres facciones- esto dejo confundido al peli verde así que lo único que hizo fue asentir.

El azabache le contó todo lo que paso en la guerra de las tres facciones, como hubo varias perdidas por parte de los tres bandos, la muerte de los Mao, aunque le envió de momento indirectas sobre la muerte de alguien importante, pero el chico a penas las captaba, una vez terminada la plática hubo un minuto completo de silencio.

 **Izuku:** Entonces los demonios, ángeles caídos y ángeles están en una tregua, por ahora- fue un simple comentario pero Azazel asintió- Nunca creí que en el mundo existiera algo así, pero creo que es lógico ya que aún no se sabe sobre el origen de los Quirk- en eso se levanta con pesadez para retirarse del lugar.

 **Azazel:** ¡Déjame decirte algo, así como llamaste mi atención del mismo jefe de los ángeles caídos, llamaste la atención de las demás facciones!- el peli verde voltea a verlo- ¡Los ángeles siempre están observando a ustedes los humanos "normales", pero al enfrentarte a ese subordinado que me desobedeció llamaste la atención de los demonios!- exclamo mientras se ponía de pie de la bance donde estuvo sentado los anteriores 6 minutos.

 **Izuku:** ¿¡C-Crees que vengan a por mí!?- pregunto viéndolo, en eso Azazel vio donde estaba el clan Sitri.

 **Azazel:** ¡Ellos ya están siguiéndote tus pasos, pero no te preocupes no san malas personas, muchos los juzgan por su energía negativa cuando de hecho son agradables pero algo codiciosos!- en eso levanta su mano en despedida mientras se va del lugar.

 **Izuku:** …¡Maldición, se me olvido pedirle que me retirara los sellos!- en eso suspira de cansancio, el decide seguir su camino e ir a su casa lo más rápido que puede, se tardó en llegar unos 10 minutos en su casa, se fue a bañar lo más rápido que pudo, se cambió y cogió solo un pan tostado, agarro sus cosas y salió de su departamento, daba las gracias a que vivía cercas de la academia porque llegaría tarde debido a que por todo su piel estaban los sellos, exceptuando en el rostro, en las manos no se notaba por las vendas, cuando entro en la academia aun llamaba la atención de las chicas.

 **Mizuri:** ¡Deku-kun!- el mencionado estaba a punto de voltear, para ver a su amiga, pero en eso sintió como ella lo abrazo, por la espalda y sintió como sus pechos los pegaba demasiado, lo hizo sonrojarse demasiado por el contacto tan cercas del- ¿¡Porque no viniste ayer!?- le pregunto viéndolo mientras hacia un puchero.

 **Izuku:** Y-Yo… e-estaba… o-ocupado… c-con terapia… d-de m-mis brazos- exclamo nervioso, pero ella le creyó ya que todo su salón sabe la situación de sus brazos.

 **Mizuri:** ¡Bien, vamos a entrar!- en el momento que cruzaron las puertas de la academia Kuoh sintió que la gravedad desapareció, lo más probable es que tiene algo que ver con Azazel.

Cuando ambos entraron al salón vieron que ya estaba casi todos, en eso voltea a ver y se sorprende como Tsubaki está ahí pero viéndolo con una mirada de arrepentimiento, el decide ir a su lugar cuando se sienta escucha la voz de ella.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡Me gustaría hablar contigo en el descanso!- el peli verde voltea a verla y asintió.

En eso entra el maestro de Historia, dando el inicio de las clases, donde el peli verde se puso al corriente y le informo de su situación el maestro, este entendió ese hecho ya que era más importante su salud, el solo le dijo que cuando faltara avisara un día antes, este asintió y no hubo tanto problemas con el resto de las clases, que viene siendo el inglés, la clase paso sin mayor problema ya que el entendía perfectamente debido a que la UA estaban más adelantados en varios aspectos de las materias, así que él estaba más adelantado que sus demás compañeros.

Cuando inicio la hora del descanso, Izuku y Tsubaki salieron y se dirigieron a la azotea del edificio, una vez que llegaron hubo un silencio incómodo.

 **Tsubaki:** M-Me puedes d-decir ¿¡Q-Que fue lo q-que p-paso con A-Akeno!?- pregunto con nervios ya que nunca le había sucedido algo así, esto era algo nuevo para ella.

 **Izuku:** ¡E-Ese día y-yo salía a correr, me puse a pensar en cómo me sentía agradecido por tu amistad y como me sentía tranquilo de estar en Kuoh, en eso choque con alguien, cuando abrí los ojos, vi q-que… e-estaba… t-tocando l-los pechos de Akeno¡…¡No supe c-como reaccionar, n-nunca h-había hecho eso!- en eso hace una reverencia sorprendiendo a la chica con lentes, la cual ella también hizo una reverencia.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡No, tu perdóname a mí, yo no deje que me contaras las cosas como se debían, solo me centre en una versión de la historia… espero que puedas perdonarme!- en eso ella deja de hacer la reverencia para ver al peli verde-oscuro muy nervioso.

 **Izuku:** ¡N-No… t-te p-preocupes… l-los dos m-malinterpretamos t-todo!- exclamo muy nervioso moviendo las manos al frente del en negación.

 **Tsubaki:** ¿¡Amigos!?- en eso ella muestra una sonrisa sincera.

 **Izuku:** ¡Amigos!- él sonríe dejando de lado su tartamudeo, por el momento.

En eso ambos se sientan a comer mientras el peli verde escuchaba como ella hablaba de su trabajo en el consejo, donde dijo algo que lo impresiono y eso era que Sona Shitori, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil le gustaría hablar con, también menciono que gracias a ella le hizo darse cuenta de su error para que se disculparan. Ellos siguieron comiendo amenamente hasta que el peli verde pregunto algo que ella no esperaba.

 **Tsubaki:** ¿¡Quieres saber el salón donde va Koneko Tojo!?- pregunto viendo al peli verde asentir.

 **Izuku:** ¡Si, quiero disculparme bien con ella por tirarla al suelo, y además le traje una compensación!- en eso saca una caja rectangular pequeña en eso el vuelve a hablar- ¡Son unos dulces, que a mí siempre me gustaban, ayer los vi de camino al trabajo y los compre para ella! – en eso la peli castaña entendió eso, por lo menos haría una excepción si lo acompaña, de esa manera lo estará vigilando como se debe.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar ellos se dirigieron al salón de la chica, que al ver a Tsubaki creyó que tendrían reunión con el consejo pero al ver al peli ver oscuro que le tiro sus dulces, se dio cuenta que no era así.

 **Koneko:** ¡Tsubaki-Sempai!...¿¡Porque esta con ese idiota!?- exclamo con una voz aburrida y una mirada estoica.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡Él es mi compañero de salón su nombre es Izuku Midoriya!- la albina al saber que ese era el chico que buscaban abrió ligeramente los ojos- Y él quería hablar contigo por lo que sucedió hace unos días- exclamo son su rostro estoico.

 **Izuku:** ¡H-Hola mi nombre es… I-Izuku Midoriya!- en eso hace una reverencia- ¡E-Es un gusto c-conocerte Koneko-chan!- justo cuando se levantó vio la mirada fría que le mando.

 **Koneko:** ¡No me llames así Deku-Sempai!- el peli verde se sorprendió que la chica adivinara tan rápido su apodo ofensivo- ¿¡Que quieres!?- volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono.

 **Izuku:** ¡Y-Yo… q-quería… d-disculparme p-por lo del otro día…. y-y… t-te traje esto… c-como d-disculpa!- en eso todos ven que le da una caja con los típicos dulces conocidos como "Poki´s" , la pequeña albina al verlo abrió ligeramente sus ojos- ¡E-espero… q-que me p-perdones!- en eso hace una reverencia y le deja la caja en la mesa de su escritorio.

Justo cuando estaban por salir escucharon todos las siguientes palabras- ¡Gracias, Deku-Sempai! – en eso recoge la caja y lo ve partir junto con Tsubaki ya que el timbre sonó dando a entender el regreso a sus salones.

Ellos regresaron a clases y continuaron como normalmente lo hacen, las clases terminaron, en eso ambos chicos se levantan y salen del salón dirigiéndose a la sala del consejo estudiantil, al llegar Izuku pudo ver que la mayoría del lugar eran mujeres esto lo hizo poner muy nervioso, todos al ver su reacción rieron un poco por esto.

 **Sona:** ¡Tranquilo!, Me presento mi nombre es Sona Shitori, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil- ella se acomodó sus gafas, viéndolo.

 **Izuku:** ¡Y-Yo soy… I-Izuku M-Midoriya!- exclamo con mucho nervios e hizo una reverencia muy forzada y robótica, todos no pudieron evitar reír un poco por eso.

 **Sona:** Déjame presentarte a cada uno del consejo- en eso voltea a ver a la pelirroja de ojos marrones- ¡Ella es Tomoe Meguri!- en eso la mencionada hace una reverencia.

 **Tomoe:** ¡Es un gusto conocerte Midoriya-Sempai!- en eso hizo una reverencia.

 **Sona:** ¡La siguiente es Ruruko Nimura!- la mencionada se acercó y estiro su mano para hacer un saludo.

 **Ruruko:** ¡Es un gusto, Tsubaki-Sempai nos ha contado sobre usted, Izuku-Sempai!- el peli verde regreso el gesto.

 **Izuku:** ¡El honor es mío, espero que nos llevemos bien Ruruko-san!- la mencionada asintió, ante el gesto.

 **Sona:** ¡La siguiente es Tsubasa Yura!- la peli azul hace su reverencia.

 **Tsubasa:** ¡Para mí es un honor conocerlo Izu-san!- ella en todo momento lo dijo de una manera formal mientras lo veía, el peli verse asintió ante el gesto.

 **Sona:** ¡Ella es Momo Hanakai!- la chica, se acero y le dio abrazo sobre saltando al peli verde.

 **Momo:** ¡Espero que seamos buenos compañeros Izu-san!- ella dejo de abrazarlo sin dejar atrás su sonrisa.

 **Sona:** ¡Él es Saji Genshirou!- el mencionado se acercó y estiro su mano.

 **Saji:** ¡Es un honor conocerlo, espero que pueda enseñarme y ayudarme para ser mejor Izuku-Sempai!- todo el consejo miro sorprendido al pelirrubio ya que nunca lo habían visto hablar con tanto respeto, pero era lógico que lo respetara después de todo lo que había soportado el peli verde.

 **Izuku:** ¡El gusto es mío, y cuando ocupes algo puedo ayudarte lo mejor que pueda!- lo dijo sonriendo, el pelirrubio regreso la sonrisa y dejaron de estrecharse las manos.

 **Sona:** ¡Tú ya conoces a Tsubaki Shinra!- la mencionada hizo, una reverencia mientras tenía un rostro estoico.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡Es un gusto!- fue todo lo que dijo.

 **Sona:** ¡Nos gustaría preguntarte algo de suma importancia!- la pelinegra hablo atrayendo la atención de todos-Dime… ¿¡Tú crees en lo oculto!?- todos los de su clan sabían que quería hacer, Midoriya al escuchar esto se extrañó, fue lo mismo que le pregunto Azazel de cierta forma, el no entendía a donde quería llegar, en eso piensa su respuesta, pero en vez de que le llegue esa respuesta su cerebro unió las piezas rápidamente y abrió demasiado los ojos, tanto así que se salían de la cuenca de sus ojos.

Todos vieron al peli verde el cual no decía nada, en eso vieron que comenzó a dar unos pasos para atrás, en eso el hablo- ¿¡Q-Que son… demonios u ángeles!?- la pregunta sorprendió a todos ya que no esperaban que lo dedujera tan rápido, en eso voltea a ver a su amiga- Tsubaki-san…¡P-Por favor! ¿¡Que son!?- preguntaba viéndola, en eso Sona suspiro.

 _ **FLAP-**_ Detrás de todos salieron unas alas en forma de murciélago, pero se veían distintas, al recordar la descripción que le dio Azazel se dio cuenta que eran demonios.

 **Sona:** ¡Dejemos a un lado los juegos y vayamos al punto, mi nombre es Sona Sitri, y me gustaría que te unas a mi nobleza!- exclamo viéndolo con un rostro serio.

 _ **Adelanto:**_

 _ **Hola soy Izuku Midoriya, ¿¡Porque me quieren en su nobleza!?-** [Pregunta totalmente relajado mientras le hacen un ademan para que se siente y empiecen a hablar]_

 _ **Sona: ¡Si nos ayudas, puedes llegar a cumplir tu meta!-** [En eso ella le muestra un peón de color azul, dando a entender que ese es de su clan]_

 _ **Izuku: ¡Acepto que me entrenes Azazel!... pero me gustaría que los entrenaras a ellos también-** [El clan Sitri estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo, el ángel caído asintió]_

 _ **Izuku: En el próximo capítulo de My Hero en Kuoh Academia será: "Primer día de entrenamiento con los demonios"** \- [Tsubaki sonríe al ver a su amigo junto con Saji corriendo en la cancha deportiva mientras hablan con pesadez]_

 _ **Izuku: ¡PLUS…**_

 _ **Issei: ¡OPPAI!**_

 _ **Izuku: ¿¡Quién eres tú!?**_

 _ **Issei: ¡Seré el rey del harem!**_

 _ **Viecenta1.8: ¡Issei!-** el mencionado me voltea a ver- **Sabes… en este Fic tú no eres el personaje principal- e** n eso vi que estaba a punto de gritar y decido hablar antes que el- **Ya todos conocemos tu historia, y a decir verdad creo que a nadie por el momento le interesa así que ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!-** el mencionado solo sale corriendo, ya que sabe muy bien que si quiero puedo eliminarlo del Fic, pero tengo planes para el jajajajaja- **¡Pueden continuar, pero sería mejor que el clan Sitri te ayude!- los mencionados asintieron con algo de vergüenza.**_

 _ **Izuku/C. Sitri: ¡PLUS ULTRA!**_ ****

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Gracias amigo!**_

 _ **Baraka108: Jajaja, pienso dedicarle algo de tiempo antes de continuar con el que voy más adelantado, como ves en este capítulo ya alguien conoce su rostro, fue acto divino que los conociera para que se prepare en un futuro jajaja, usara entrenamientos básicos pero a la vez infernales, con lo de tu voto ya está hecho.**_

 _ **END999: ¡Claro, que lo hará!, luego posteo dos magias que le quedan de anillo al dedo al peli verde, ustedes votaran por cual les parece mejor, y no lo dudes.**_

 _ **Jhanter1999: Gracias hom XD…¡Izuki!, como puedes ver tus votos han sido aceptados.**_

 _ **Guest: De hecho no, era el mismo Azazel que lo vio XD…. ¡Me parece una buena elección!**_

 _ **PD: Jajajajaja, parece que alguien le gustaría estar en su lugar :v**_

 _ **Guest: ¡Puede ser! :v**_

 _ **Y espero que te guste este capítulo también, me parece una elección muy buena de Serafall…. [Insertar meme de Yu-Gi- Oh!] ¡Que buena jugada!, la había olvidado a ella, he tenido problemas y tengo la cabeza en otros asuntos, a lo mejor aumento el Harem para incluirla a ella.**_

 _ **Antonio824: ¡Es cierto, por lo que investigue a penas y excedía antes de 10 historias, pero a la fecha de hoy son solo 7 contando la mía!, las chicas que votaste ya tienen su voto, y espero que lo sigas de principio a fin :v**_

 _ **Fitoxi: Jajajajaja, creo que si debió de hacer eso desde antes XD, la verdad yo creo que eso lo apresure pero como sabes quiero iniciar dentro de poco la primera saga con los demonios y el influirá un poco en esa saga o arco, lo más seguro que si ya vez como es el de relajado y puede que cuente un poco sobre sus planes futuros.**_

 _ **Alejandro Moreira: Si estoy al tanto de eso, pero como vez Izuku apenas puede manejar un 8% del OFA, y todos hemos visto lo que sucede cuando lo excede, se rompe algún hueso, así que mientras entrenara su cuerpo para romper su limitador y crecerlo. **_

_**Guest: ¡Si, puede que sea lo normal, a mí me juzgaron una vez sin fundamentos y cuando se enteró de todo yo estaba que me moría de risa, por los intentos de pedirme disculpas, ya que esa persona es algo orgullosa!, Jajajajaja será algo muy gracioso ver como su madre se desmaye por eso, ya tienen sus respectivos votos.**_

 _ **Omegazero6: ¡Muy buenas elecciones! PD: debo decir que aún me considero un novato y tengo mis deslices con la ortografía o los signos (comas, puntos, acentos, etc.) y hago lo que puedo para mejorarlo de poco a poco, pero en un futuro pienso cambiar el diseño de la escritura, y espero que mi manera de escribir siga siendo "fluida" y la continúes.**_

 _ **El anonimus v: ¿¡Enserio!?... debo decir que él es alguien llamativo a mí parecer e incluso gracioso, aun puedes XD, la Loli tetona gana :v **_

_**ThonyCvs: Jajaja, me imagine tu cara al decir eso, debo decir que es gracias a todos que la apoyan y quieren que la continúe, esto no es cosa mía sino que todos la acepten XD, jajaja ya tengo sus reacciones y creo que se sentirán enojados con las otras facciones por ocultarles tal información :v, la gatita pervertida tiene tu voto.**_

 _ **Bladetri: ¡Like!, ya tienen tu voto.**_

 _Rosmar34: **¡Gracias!, si será más fuerte con la ayuda de Azazel y en el futuro de otras personas más, creo que con este capítulo te das una idea de con quien se unirá, debo decir que ella originalmente estaba en el Harem que yo seleccione pero luego me sentí confundido, y la puse sin querer jajaja, apenas cuando vi el error la quite, pero no te preocupes ella ya está, yo lo veo como un reto ya que en uno de mis Fic tenía la idea de poner un harem algo grande y bueno esto me puede ayudar XD, ella va en un buen lugar por sus votos, ¡No esperes más, tu Hero** **demoníaco** **ya esta aquí! ¡Gracias, Bro!**_

 _ **Alex no Kitsune: ¡Gracias!, debo decir que desde hace unos meses atrás empecé a leer tres Fic tuyo y debo decir que me gustaron, poco a poco veras lo que sucede, bien la chica del Kosei "Creación" ya tiene tu voto… tan rápido adivinaste lo que pensaba hacer jajaja, de hecho en el manga lo ve como un hermano, e igual como en el maga el, la salvara. ¡No, gracias a ti por comentar! CHAO, CHAO.**_

 _ **Matias ssj4: ¡Es un placer que te guste!... jajaja la confundí con la de DXD, pero ya la corregí. Como puedes ver ya actualice así que disfruta del capitulo. **_

_**Lucas Rubio Catalan: ¡Hola!, ¡Gracias!, pienso introducirlos pero no ahora, ya que sería extraño y apresurado que de un momento a otro ya salieran todos del universo de BNHA, solo espéralos, en algún momento saldrán. ¡Saludos! :v **_

_**Guest: Rías no entrara en el harem, por lo tanto se quedara con el princeso de Issei.**_

* * *

 _ **Votación de chica para Harem:**_

 _ **Rossweisse: 8 puntos.**_

 _ **Serafall: 8 puntos.**_

 _ **Xenovia: 6 puntos.**_

 _ **Koneko: 6 puntos.**_

 _ **Momo [U.A.]: 6 puntos.**_

 _ **Ravel: 5 puntos.**_

 _ **Ophis: 3 puntos.**_

 _ **Kuroka: 3 puntos.**_

 _ **Momo [DxD]: 2 puntos.**_

 _ **Tomoe: 2 puntos.**_

 _ **Midnight: 2 puntos.**_

 _ **Irina: 2 puntos.**_

 _ **Juvia [Fairy Tail]: 2 puntos.**_

 _ **Yura: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Sekvaira: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Beenia: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Grayfia: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Yura: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Kyoka [U.A.]: 1 punto.**_

 _ **ESE FUE EL CAPITULO DE LA SEMANA Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN MUCHO, JUNTO CON EL ADELANTO QUE DEBO DECIR QUE LOS** **CAPÍTULOS** **FUTUROS SE** **CONOCERÁN** **MEJOR TODOS, LUEGO NOS LEEMOS, CHAO, CHAO.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos!, ¡Espero que disfruten la semana!, Antes de comenzar el capítulo quiero decir algo, en uno de los comentarios anteriores me dijeron algo que sinceramente había olvidado ya que he estado muy distraído por problemas que me están sucediendo, en fin regresando al asunto, es sobre el Harem y eso es que en Boku no Hero Academia, hay una chica llamada Himiko Toga, la cual si no han visto el anime o el manga ella está enamorada y obsesionada con Izuku Midoriya, el asunto es que indirectamente ella ya está en el Harem…. JAJAJAJAJA la olvide por completo, por los problemas y bueno quise corregir esto y agregarla, pero si lo hago tendría a fuerzas que borrar una chica del Harem y bueno no me gustaría hacerlo así que planeo aumentar el Harem de solo 8 chicas a 10, creo que es algo "justo" tendrán chance de elegir a otra chica para el Harem…. Bueno les pienso hacer una propuesta esa es…. ¿¡Quieren saber el nombre de todas las chicas del Harem que ya están listas o se esperan y cada cierto tiempo yo pongo a una chica!?... ¡Ustedes deciden…. Renuncia de derechos a Kohei Horikoshi, creador de Boku no Hero Academia y al creador de DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi… Comencemos¡**

 _ **Opening 4 "Boku no Hero Academia, Cover Latino"**_

 _ **[Mis ideales mantendré, no cedereeeeeeee]**_

Esta Izuku en pose para correr, en eso comienza a recordar cuando su madre lo abraza y se disculpa por que su hijo no tiene Quirk, el recuerdo cambia y aparece All Might en su forma debilucha diciéndole lo que el más quiso. Vuelve a cambiar el recuerdo en la playa donde comenzaría su entrenamiento, en eso sale All Might con una sonrisa extendiéndole una mano mientras le dice que esta admitido en la UA, en eso se muestra dos imágenes del en el festival deportivo, y por ultimo cambia ahora el con un uniforme que no es de la UA.

 _ **[¿¡Que pasara!?]**_

Cuando deja de recordar eso, el corre, en un espacio oscuro aparece el peli verde y el pelirrubio el cual le entrega un mechón de su cabello. Izuku acerca poco a poco su mano y cuando toca el único cabello brilla.

 _ **[En mi cuerpo ya logré sentir]**_

Están en un parque, del lado izquierdo de la banca esta Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, y del derecho All Might en su forma debilucha vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca, mientras detrás de con ellos hay un árbol de cerezo de Sakura, y las hojas caen poco a poco.

 _ **[La emoción para poder seguir]**_

Esta el Clan Sitri caminando directamente a la academia, mientras alrededor de ellos hay fanáticas que idolatran a Sona y a Tsubaki.

 _ **[Sin ningún destino a donde ir]**_

Ellos se apresuran y se encuentran con el club de lo oculto, pero deciden continuar con su camino, y entran a la sala del consejo.

 _ **[Enfrentándome de nuevo al porvenir]**_

Desde el cielo aparecen dos siluetas que están viendo con interés al peli verde que está murmurando rápidamente haciendo reír a todo el clan de Sona.

 _ **[Varios momentos dolorosos ya sufrí]**_

La escena cambia para mostrar a Azazel, y detrás del aparecen Michel, junto con otra mujer rubia muy hermosa de grandes proporciones, esa chica es Gabriel la cual está sonriendo linda y tiernamente, detrás de ellos salen varios ángeles y ángeles caídos, en eso todos despliegan sus alas al mismo tiempo.

 _ **[Solo de esa forma yo aprend**_ í]

Aparece cada uno de los villanos que participaron en el secuestro de Katsuki, y el que tiene parte de la barbilla quemada con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda saca un pilar de fuego color azul.

 _ **[Sé que aún me faltan más cosas por superar]**_

En eso Toga, sale con un aparato y lanza un misterioso gas.

 _ **[Y ¿¡Que paso!?]**_

Shigaraki Tomura esta con las manos frente a un televisor el cual esta encendido.

 _ **[¡No pude hallar más que una solución!]**_

De un momento a otro del televisor sale una mano y esta se posa sobre la cabeza del chico.

 _ **[Me doy cuenta que ahora todo está perdido]**_

Izuku trae una sudadera verde fuerte abierta mostrando una playera negra y usa una bermuda negra, mientras camina bajo la lluvia está pensando en todo lo que ha pasado.

 _ **[Y ¿¡Que paso!?]**_

Sale Sona lastimada y con las gafas rotas, luego cambia a Saji que se está sujetando el brazo mientras está perdiendo sangre.

 _ **[¡No puedo más, mi gran error afrontare!]**_

Momo, Tomoe, Tsubasa y Ruruko están en el suelo mientras tienen unas cuantas heridas y un poco de sangre salen de ellas, y ellas en ningún momento se mueven, por ultimo aparece Tsubaki lastimada con la ropa rasgada y llorando.

 _ **[Ahora el mundo se abrirá ya]**_

Izuku al ver esto activa su One For All, y electricidad verde como un par de alas de murciélago salen de su espalda.

 _ **[Sueña, tu corazón podrás salvar del vacío al fin]**_

Sale All Might golpeando a All For One con el United States Smash, enterrándolo en el suelo y haciendo un cráter.

 _ **[A las sombras hay que destruir, venceremos]**_

Shigaraki está caminando mientras detrás del, salen varios Nomus mutados, pero uno de ellos curiosamente tiene las mismas alas que los demonios.

 _ **[Si buscas en otros lugares lo encontraras, te aguarda un gran mañana]**_

Estos desaparecen, para mostrar a All For One, en prisión sonriendo.

 _ **[¡No te rindas! No habrá más mentiras]**_

La ciudad de Kuoh, sale infestada de demonios callejeros, en eso Todoroki y Katsuki aparecen mientras el primero congela y calcina a dichos demonios y el otro los hace estallar.

 _ **[En todo este mundo]**_

Ambos se lanzan en contra de un demonio en específico, y amos atacan al mismo tiempo logrando matarlo,

 _ **[Mis ideales mantendré hasta el final]**_

Aparece Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh algo destruido, y en su rostro tiene unas quemaduras que poco a poco se extienden, en eso activa el One For All y su playera se destruye, enfrente del hay un pelinegro con cicatrices en su rostro, esta persona tiene un traje negro pero el saco lo tiene en sus hombros, en eso este tipo muestra su mano y de este sale una concentración de llamas y espera a que el peli verde este frente al para que ambos lancen un golpe, al momento de chocar sus puños aparece un resplandor cegando todo.

 _ **[Los sueños y el amor por siempre en nosotros estarán]**_

El peli verde junto con el clan Sitri lanza un Delaware Smash y los demás un ataque mágico en contra de una pared, y de esta sale el título del Fic con letras blancas en " My Hero", de color blanco con rojo "en", y por ultimo rojas en "Kuoh Academia"

 _ **[Mi destino forjare, no cedereeeeeeee]**_

Izuku deja de correr, cuando se esparce la corriente de polvo la pantalla se divide en dos, del lado derecho se ve que es de día y está usando su traje de héroe y alado del esta All Might con su traje mientras sonríe y el peli verde se levanta para ver el cielo solo mostrando el lado derecho de su rostro con que hay de su lado. Del lado izquierdo es totalmente de noche mientras Sona, Tsubaki y Saji están con sus uniformes y detrás de ellos están sus alas, en eso el peli verde se levanta y muestra un gran cambio, en vez de su traje de héroe usa una gabardina del mismo color que su traje de un verde oscuro, debajo de esta tiene una playera negra, unos pantalones negros y unas botas, en eso de su espalda sale una ala de diablo de su lado izquierdo. La imagen se detiene mostrándolo como si fuera un espejo del mismo mientras ambas mitades del peli verde miran para el mismo lado… el cielo.

* * *

Silencio, era lo que se escuchaba en el salón del consejo estudiantil después de la revelación de Sona y su sequito a Midoriya, el cual no dejaba de verlos.

 **Izuku:** ¿¡Que dijiste!?... ¡No creo escuchar bien lo que acabas de decir!- en eso lleva sus manos a sus oídos y los limpia un poco para luego, escuchar si lo que dijeron, no fue una broma.

Sona solo suspiro dejando caer un poco la incomodidad y la pesadez del ambiente, ella lo voltea a ver y responde- Dije… ¿¡Te gustaría estar en mi clan!?- en eso el peli verde la ve de nuevo, suspira y se sienta en el asiento que hay en ese lugar, todos guardan sus alas y siguen el ejemplo del chico.

 **Izuku:** ¿¡Porque yo!?- pregunto llamando la atención de todos- ¿¡Por qué me eligieron a mi habiendo personas que sobresalen más que yo!?- este comentario los dejo muy curiosos a todos.

 **Momo:** ¡Izu-san!... ¿¡Que trata de decir!?- pregunto la chica viéndolo fijamente.

Izuku: ¡La verdad es que es extraño saber sobre los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, probablemente si no existieran los Kosei, los trataría como unos locos!- exclamo viendo a todos.

 **Saji:** ¡Midoriya-Sempai!...¿¡Que es un Kosei!?- a decir verdad nadie había escuchado esa palabra antes.

El peli verde los miro extrañados, pero el creyó que como la ciudad está libre de ellos, es raro saber sobre su existencia, en eso el responde- ¡Para simplificarlo todo, un Kosei es una habilidad que las personas adquieren, estas pueden ser usadas como un poder y si ellos gustan pueden dedicarse… en convertirse un héroe , o en el peor de los casos villanos!- ahora a todos ya lo estaban dando por loco ¿¡Héroes!?... ¿¡Villanos!?... eso solo existiría si fuera en los mangas, en eso Sona con una mirada enojada hablo.

 **Sona:** ¿¡Acaso nos quieres ver la cara de estúpidos!?- el peli verde se puso nervioso por la mirada enojada y fría que le mandaba- ¡No quieres decirnos, cuál es tu Sacred Gear!- en eso ella pensaba hablar de nuevo, pero ve que el chico está desviando la mirada en todo momento, ella creyó que la estaba evitando.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡Sona-Kaicho!- la mencionada volteo a verla- ¡Le recomienda que relaje su mirada un poco, cuando yo lo conocí me dijo que mi mirada dura le incomodaba porque se sentía como un animal a punto de ser casado por un depredador, así que desde entonces suavizo un poco mi mirada!- la Sitri al saber ese dato relajo un poco la mirada.

 **Sona:** ¿¡Porque nos mientes!?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez un poco más tranquila que antes, pero aun estando seria viendo al peli verde.

 **Izuku:** ¡Estoy diciéndoles la verdad!- exclamo más seguro de sí mismo, y por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación no evito la mirada de la chica.

En eso una voz que nadie se esperaba, hablo- ¡Midoriya-kun, tiene razón!- en eso todos voltean a ver a un asiento vacío del salón y ven a Azazel, el cual les sonríe de una manera divertida. Esto sobre salto a todos ya que no se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí.

 **Todos:** ¿¡Cuánto TIEMPO LLEVAS AHÍ SENTADO!?- todos le gritaron excepto Sona la cual solo lo veía mientras una ceja le temblaba violentamente.

 **Azazel:** ¡Desde que inicio la plática he estado aquí!- contesto mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

 **Sona:** ¿¡Porque estás aquí!?- pregunto viéndolo con detenimiento.

 **Azazel:** ¡A contestar una duda que tienen todos!... ¡Los héroes y los villanos…si, existen!- esto hizo que todos los demonios abrieran los ojos de la impresión.

 **Tsubaki:** ¿¡N-Nos esta t-tomando el pelo!?- pregunto la chica viendo negar al ángel caído.

 **Azazel:** ¡De hecho…no, pero es lógico que ustedes, los demonios no estén enterados de esto!- en eso se acomoda en la silla, mientras todos lo ven.

 **Saji:** ¿¡Que quiere decir eso!?- pregunto algo perdido de la plática.

 **Azazel:** ¡La razón por la que ustedes no saben de esto, es porque esos territorios son de los Ángeles y Ángeles caídos!- esto sorprendió a los demonios- Y hace tiempo Michael, Gabriel y yo, cuando era un ángel antes de corromperme, hicimos un acuerdo en donde ocultaríamos a las personas con un Kosei de ustedes los demonios- exclamo algo serio, pero sin dejar su sonrisa.

 **Momo:** ¿¡Porque harían algo así!?- pregunto sorprendida, mientras Sona estaba igual aunque algo enojada, ya que ellos lograron ocultarles muy bien esa información.

 **Azazel:** ¡Seamos sinceros, los demonios son muy codiciosos, ustedes al primer intento de descubrir eso irían a por los humanos y volverlos de su sequito!... en comparación de nosotros, yo solo me encargo de obsérvalo y estudiar sus Kosei como las Sacred Gear… los de mi facción tiene estrictamente prohibido atacarles… aunque desobedecieron y atacaron a Midoriya-kun, los ángeles… es más que obvio que "Dios"…- en eso los demonios sintieron un dolor de cabeza- ¡Fue quien creo los Sacred Gear y los Kosei, es muy entendible que ellos los vigilen, porque de forma directa ellos son sus creadores!- exclamo, en eso deja de estar serio para ver las expresiones de todos.

 **Tomoe:** ¿¡D-Desde cuando s-saben e-eso!?- pregunto mientras lo veía, el peli verde ya tenía una respuesta más exacta.

 **Azazel:** ¡Desde que apareció el primer Kosei en el mundo, en China… desde ese momento, pero yo en ese tiempo ya era un ángel caído, así que como favor a Michael cumplí mi promesa, para que ustedes no se enteraran…hasta el día de hoy!- todos los demonios jadearon sorprendidos- ¡De no haber estado esa guerra de las facciones, me atrevería a decir que desde antes estarían los Kosei!- exclamo con una mirada seria.

 **Ruruko:** ¿¡Hay algo más que no estemos enterados!?- preguntaba mientras el hombre se llevó su mano izquierda al mentón.

 **Azazel:** ¡Si, pero aún es demasiado pronto para que ustedes lo sepan!- exclamo con gracia, logrando enojar a los demonios.

 **Tsubasa:** ¿¡Porque no piensa decirnos!?- pregunto enojada pero tratando de contenerse y no hacer una idiotez.

 **Azazel:** ¡Creo que con la información que les di deberían estar más que satisfechos, en un futuro no muy lejano les contare!- responde con sinceridad, algo extraño de ver en una persona como el, ya que no sabes si miente o dice la verdad.

En eso la atención regreso al peli verde-oscuro, que no hablo en ningún momento, Sona se ajustó los lentes y se aclaró la garganta, para hablar de nuevo- ¡Bien, ahora que sabemos que eres un Héroe! ¿¡O me equivoco!?- pregunto recibiendo una negación de ella, dando a entender que él es un héroe- Entonces, al menos nos puedes decir sobre tu Kosei- le dijo con curiosidad en su voz, todos prestaron atención, incluso Azazel, ya que quería ver lo que contestaría.

 **Izuku:** ¡M-Mi… Kosei se llama… One For All!- en eso abre la palma de su mano derecha, y curiosamente, por primera vez durante el tiempo que ha tenido el Quirk apareció una pequeña esfera de varios colores como si de un arcoíris se tratara, para luego detenerse en el color verde de su cabello.

Todos los demonios veían con fascinación la esfera que cambio de colores, para luego detenerse en verde-oscuro o un tono al verde-mar, el primero en hablar fue Tsubaki- ¿¡En que consiste el One For All!?- pregunto hipnotizada viendo la esfera en la palma de su amigo.

Azazel hablo antes que Izuku- ¡Ese Quirk es un poder que almacena el poder de las personas, y este sirve para aumentar las habilidades como Fuerza y velocidad!, pero para que la persona pueda usarlo, debe entrenar su cuerpo adecuadamente sino… el cuerpo se destruiría por el exceso de energía que no puede soportar!- todos vieron que era como una arma de doble dilo.

 **Saji:** Eso quiere decir… ¿¡Que tú recibiste el poder sin haber entrenado tu cuerpo como se debe!?- pregunto, mientras ve al peli verde negar.

 **Izuku:** ¡No, si eso pasara mi cuerpo explotaría ya que no resistiría a usarlo, para eso tuve que entrenar mi cuerpo por 10 meses, pero aun así me dijeron que solo mi cuerpo se volvió en un recipiente "apresurado"… cuando lo use por primera vez me destruí ambos pies y mi brazo derecho, y desde entonces he estado entrenando para controlar el One For All!- revelo a todos, mientras asentían.

 **Tsubaki:** ¿¡Cuánto puedes manejar!?- preguntaba, mientras él se frotaba el cuello de manera nerviosa.

 **Izuku:** ¡El 8%!- declaro, con timidez, para ellos no fue mucho, pero Azazel sonrió y decidió decir algo que sorprendería a todos.

 **Azazel:** Puede que para ustedes sea muy poca cosa, pero… si les dijera que con ese 8%, puede derrotarlos a todos ustedes ¿¡Qué pensarían de eso!?- todos abrieron los ojos en shock, ¿¡Tan fuerte es Izuku!?, era la pregunta que todos se hacían, al saber ese dato.

 **Ruruko:** ¿¡E-Enserio!?- pregunto aun en shock.

 **Azazel:** ¡Puede derrotarlos, pero tendrá demasiados problemas para hacerlo, y más contra Sona-san y Tsubaki-san, ya que son las más fuertes de la nobleza!- él dijo conteniendo su risa, ya que la cara de los demonios no tenía precio.

En eso Sona voltea a ver al peli verde- ¡Dime Izuku-san! ¿¡Ya pensaste la propuesta que te hice!?- en eso ella saca un peón de color azul- ¡Si te unes y nos ayudas, puedes llegar a cumplir tu meta… de convertirte en el símbolo de la paz!- el peli verde la miro luego, su vista comenzó a dirigirla a los demás en eso la voltea a verla de nuevo.

 **Izuku:** ¡L-Lo siento p-pero no!- esta respuesta sorprendió a todos en la sala, incluido a Azazel.

 **Sona:** ¿¡P-Porque no!?- pregunto sorprendida.

 **Izuku:** ¡Ni siquiera los conozco, a penas y sabemos nuestros nombres, a Tsubaki-san la conozco desde hace unos días pero aun así… siento que solo me quieren por mi poder y no porque somos amigos, me invitan por otra razón!- exclamo dejando su tartamudeo de lado.

 **Tsubaki:** P-Pero te ocupamos- exclamo aun en shock.

 **Izuku:** ¡Ya dije, no pienso unirme a menos de que lo piense más a fondo, sería algo extraño que dijera que sí, ya que si nos ponemos a pensar sería algo tonto porque no conocemos nada del otro, solo saben mi sueño porque me han seguido!- exclamo, mientras se levantaba de su silla- ¡Por lo menos denme tiempo de pensarlo!... por cierto ¿¡Porque se apresuraron demasiado rápido en tratar de reclutarme!?- pregunto viendo que ya todos estaban más tranquilos, el que contesto fue Saji.

 **Saji:** ¡Es que Sona-Kaicho pensaba reclutarte antes que ella te reclute!- esto dejo intrigado a Izuku.

 **Izuku:** ¿¡Quién es "ella"!?- en eso Sona suspira y decide hablar.

 **Sona:** ¡"Ella" es Rías Gremory, es otro demonio que estudia en la escuela junto con su sequito, la razón del porque queríamos reclutarte es que ella hace poco puso sus ojos en un chico llamado Issei Hyoudou, y si se enteraba de ti podría hacer lo que sea para convencerte para que te unas a ella!- exclamo mientras entrecruzaba sus dedos.

 **Azazel:** ¡La diferencia de ella y Sona-san, es que Sona-san te dejara pensarlo e incluso aceptara que se conozcan un poco más, en cambio Rías-san, ella haría lo que fuera para tenerte, un ejempló seria que si tú quieres cumplir tu meta puede que la alcances pero no asegura que los métodos sean sanos, al chico Hyoudou como es un pervertido puede que se lo gane haciendo cosas pervertidas con él, como por ejemplo dejarse tocar sus pechos!- el peli verde-oscuro estaba muy sonrojado por todo lo que le dijo, en eso recuerda haber tocado los pechos de la chica Akeno, se sintió extraño y a pesar de que fue incomodo debe admitir que le gusto sentirlo.

 **Izuku:** …- en eso voltea a ver al ángel caído, se acerca y hace una reverencia- ¡Por favor Azazel-san… le pido que me entrené si aún está en pie la propuesta!, pero me gustaría que entrenara a Sona y a su clan también… ¡SE LO PIDO!- cuando gritó la última parte sorprendió a todos porque él quería que un ángel caído los entrene, Sona pensaba rechazar porque no sería muy bien visto que un demonio, se relacione con alguien de otra facción.

 **Azazel:** ¡Si esa es tu decisión, no puedo negarme!, los entrenare y de esa manera tendrán más tiempo juntos y podrán conocerse mejor- en eso ve a todos los jóvenes de la habitación- ¡Mis años de investigación, al fin darán fruto, veamos tenemos… al portador del "One For All", la portadora del "Mira Arisu" (Espejo del recuerdo), y uno de los Cinco grandes reyes dragón… "Vritra"- todos se sorprendieron al saber que tenía información de los Kosei y los SG, pero todos tuvieron una duda.

 **Momo:** ¡Disculpe, Azazel-san!... ¿¡Quién es Vritra!? O mejor dicho ¿¡Quien tiene a Vritra!?- preguntaba mientras el ángel caído se carcajeaba al ver la ignorancia de los demonios.

 **Azazel:** ¡Es del chico llamado Saji-san!- esto sorprendió a todos, ellos sabían que este tenía un Sacred Gear, pero no sabían que tan importante era.

 **Sona:** ¿¡C-Como sabes eso!?- pregunto muy sorprendida.

 **Azazel:** ¡Eso es fácil, cuando ustedes van a encargarse de los demonios durante el día, él siempre se equipa su SG, pero no sabe cuál es su función, así que yo con mis notas y años de investigación aprenderá a usarlo!- exclamo con emoción en su voz, ya que al fin podría usar sus notas para ver los resultados que tendrían los portadores de dichos Kosei y SG.

 **Saji:** ¿¡Enserio p-puedo hacerme más fuerte!?- pregunto con esperanza ya que él sabe que de toda la habitación es el más débil.

 **Azazel:** ¡Si te esfuerzas como Midoriya-kun, serás más fuerte!- esto emociono al chico, en eso voltea con el peli verde- ¿¡Cuando quieres comenzar con tu entrenamiento!?- pregunto viéndolo, en eso parece meditar lo dicho el mencionado.

 **Izuku:** ¡D-Desde ahora mismo!- exclamo algo emocionado mientras, su nuevo sensei asentía.

 **Sona:** ¡Bien!... si ustedes se unen nosotros también lo haremos- todos vieron a su ama sorprendidos pero de cierta forma emocionados.

En eso todos deciden salir, dando por terminada la reunión y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento donde entrena Izuku, estos al llegar vieron a Azazel colocar una barrera, pensaron que era para que no pudieran detectar su energía, eso era lo más razonable, en eso como por arte de magia el peli verde cae al suelo- JAJAJAJAJAJA… olvide decirte que activaría los sellos a partir de ahora, los sellos solo estarán desactivados mientras estés en la academia o en tu departamento- en eso voltea a ver a los demás los cuales al ver su mirada seria pero con una sonrisa les dio muy mala espina.

 **Sona:** ¿¡Q-Que haremos n-nosotros!?- pregunto con duda, mientras escuchan jadeos del peli verde-oscuro que está tratando de levantarse….dije tratando mas no lo puede hacer XD.

 **Azazel:** ¡Todos ustedes harán lo mismo que él, les pondré sellos de gravedad, en el caso de las chicas serán menos, para que ustedes puedan aumentar la velocidad, pero en el caso de Saji pondré la misma cantidad que a Midoriya-kun!... veamos Tsubaki-san usted y las demás chicas darán 5 vueltas a la cancha y después todas lanzaran sus ataques al espejo de Tsubaki, y quiero que tu trates de mantenerlo lo más que puedas, de esa manera aumentaras la resistencia!- exclamo, mientras veía a las chicas asentir y el pelirrubio temblar de miedo.

 **Tsubaki:** ¿¡Porque quieres que antes le de 5 vueltas a la cancha!?- pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja por curiosidad.

 **Azazel:** ¡De esa manera agotaras tu resistencia actual con la primera vuelta, y cuando empieces a dar la segunda en adelante te encargaras de crear una nueva resistencia y esta reforzara la que ya tienes!... este caso lo harán todas, y cuando llegue el momento de usar tu SG, lo que harás es que este resista ataques más potentes, ya que si te das cuenta cuando atacaron a Midoriya-kun, tu usaste el espejo y cuando la lanza de luz impacto logro cuartear el espejo, y por eso regreso el ataque… en esta parte de entrenamiento será reforzar la resistencia del escudo y ver cómo te la apañas con más de un ataque dirigido a ti!- todas asintieron ante la explicación del caído.

 **Izuku:** ¡T-Tsubaki-san!- en eso todos voltean a ver al chico el cual está de pie con el rostro rojo demostrando una vez más el esfuerzo que está haciendo- ¡S-Se… q-que puedes… h-hacerlo… s-supera ese límite P-PLUS U-ULTRA!- en eso el comienza a avanzar dispuesto a darle la vuelta a la cancha.

Tsubaki ve sorprendido eso, y ella asiente ante el gesto y la preocupación de su amigo, en eso Azazel voltea a ver a Saji- ¡Como tú eres el más débil de todos tte pondré la misma cantidad de sellos de gravedad que Midoriya-kun, pero mientras estás haciendo eso, usaras la habilidad especial de tu SG, llamada "Absorption Line" y trataras de restar tu energía junto con la de Midoriya-kun, de esa manera estando al borde del agotamiento y perder el conocimiento del cansancio, es cuando veremos de lo que son capaces… ustedes darán vueltas hasta que sean las 10 pm, eso quiere decir que tienen 4 horas para hacerlo!- Saji palideció por esto, mientras Midoriya a la mitad de la primera vuelta le tiembla la columna vertebral, lo cual lo espanto notablemente y siguió con lo suyo pero con algo de miedo.

 **Sona:** ¡Muy bien…comencemos!- exclamo con motivación, para no quedarse tan atrás de su próximo peón y de su rival Rías la cual es un poco más fuerte que ella.

Azazel coloco sin ninguna intención pervertida 10 sellos en las chicas y 15 en Saji, de un momento a otro ellos activaron su magia, y sucedió lo mismo que con Midoriya… cayeron al suelo, todos la tenían difíciles, Saji por el número de sellos, y las chicas que son Momo y Tsubaki batallaban demasiado porque la gravedad también hizo que sus grandes pechos les pesen más de lo normal, Azazel solo veía esto divertido, y con una sonrisa pervertida dirige su mirada a las dos antes mencionas que batallan demasiado por sus pechos, en esos ambas chicas le envían una mirada oscura, lo que provoco que el pervertido se aclarara la garganta y hablara- ¡Comiencen de una vez Midoriya-kun ya mero termina la vuelta, y para entonces todos deben de estar de pie y seguir el entrenamiento!- todos comenzaron a hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para levantarse, las chicas (que son planas) pudieron levantarse más rápido que las otras dos, en eso comienzan a dar un par de pasos para por lo menos adaptarse un poco.

Pasado unos minutos llego Midoriya con los demás y en ese tiempo ya todos estaban de pie, pero las chicas de pechos grandes cuando daban un paso sus pechos rebotaban de tal manera que hacían que ellas caigan al suelo.

Saji se acercó lentamente a Midoriya y su mano izquierda aparece un aparató con la forma de una cabeza de color negra con ojos morados y detalles dorados en este mismo- **"Absorption Line"-** se abre su boca y lanza dos lazos azules; el primero se amarra a el mismo, y el segundo se amarra en el brazo derecho de Midoriya.

 **Izuku:** ¿¡Q-Que h-haces!?- pregunto sorprendido y cansado, en cualquier momento se activaría su modo fan y le gustaría anotar todo en sus volúmenes para héroes, solo que haría eso llegando a casa, ahora solo debía centrarse en el entrenamiento.

 **Saji:** ¡E-Es p-parte de mi e-entrenamiento!...d-debo a-absorber n-nuestra energía… p-para ver c-como lo hacemos e-estando débiles!- el peli verde-oscuro sonrió por esto.

 **Izuku:** S-Superemos n-nuestros… l- limites ¡PLUS ULTRA!- el pelirrubio vio esto extrañado.

 **Saji:** ¿¡Q-Que s-significa… P-Plus ultra!?- preguntaba mientras los dos comenzaban el entrenamiento al ver como las chicas los dejaron.

 **Izuku:** ¡S-Significa… v-ve más allá… lo que q-quiero decir e-es que v-vayamos m-más de n-nuestro limite y-y n-nos superemos!- exclamo mientras, el pelirrubio sonreía al ver la motivación de su Sempai.

 **Saji:** ¡H-Hai!- ambos decidieron acelerar el paso, para por lo menos alcanzar a las chicas, las cuales estaban un poco más delante de la mitad de la cancha.

 _ **En alguna parte de la academia Kuoh**_

Nos centramos en un edificio que estaba algo alejado de los salones de clase, este lugar era un edificio de dos pisos…bueno 3 si contamos el campanario que tiene, pero en fin digamos 2 pisos, este lugar está siendo habitado por 4 entidades, que ya todos conocemos… ya sabemos quiénes son así que dejo el drama este lugar el llamado "Club del ocultismo"

 _ **Momentos antes**_

Dentro de este edificio Rías, Akeno y Kiba estaban esperando a un integrante más, en eso vieron a la pequeña Koneko llegar al salón e hizo lo de siempre, sentarse en el sofá individual y sacar sus dulces y comenzar a comerlos, en un determinado momento se terminó los que ya tenía, en eso saca un los Poki's, y ella antes de abrirlos se acercó la caja, y en eso ella inhalo el olor que aun tenia impregnado de la persona que lo trato de mal, ella admitía que cuando se disculpó se sintió extraña por ser tan fría con él. Luego exhalo, y abrió la caja, a dentro de esa caja saco un empaque de aluminio, cuando lo saco de la caja, también cayó una nota, todos vieron curioso esto, en eso Kiba la rejunto y la desdoblo, antes de enviarle una mirada a Koneko, tratando de pedirle permiso si puede leerla, la albina asintió y Kiba procedió a leerla.

Kiba: **"Koneko-chan…-** comenzó leyendo la carta, sorprendiendo a todos e irritando un poco a la albina, ya que aún no tenía su permiso para llamarla de esa manera- … **Si estás leyendo esto quiero pedirte una vez más una disculpa, por haber tirado tus dulces, espero que disfrutes el regalo, también me gustaría que en un futuro fuéramos amigos normales, sin esa relación de Sempai y Kohai… creo que ya excedí mi carta, espero que nos veamos de nuevo en buenas condiciones" ATT: Izuku M.** \- todos escuchaban sorprendidos por la carta, pero todos creían que la pequeña nekomota haría algo malo, pero cuando la voltearon a verla se sorprendieron por ver como reaccionaba la pequeña, y eso nos lleva al tiempo presente.

 _ **Tiempo presente**_

Koneko estaba sonriendo de una manera sincera, algo que era muy raro de ver, ya que ella siempre ha sido fría y antes recibía cartas de los demás chicas y lo que hacía era romperlas para luego golpear a la persona que solo entrego, pero esto era imposible ella sonriendo mientras comenzó a comer los Poki's, en eso ella hablo- ¡Deku-Sempai!... ¿¡Amigos!?- se preguntaba ella misma, para luego llevarse el palillo a sus labios y darle una ligera mordida- ¡Creo que no estaría mal intentarlo!- ella sigue comiendo, mientras recuerda a Sempai peli verde-oscuro el cual era demasiado tímido.

 **Rías:** Koneko-chan- la mencionada voltea a verla- ¿¡E-Estas sonriendo!?- pregunto muy sorprendida no creyéndose lo que ve.

 **Koneko:** …- ella no dijo nada solo siguió comiendo.

 **Akeno:** Ara, Ara, la pequeña Koneko-chan ¡está enamorada!- cuando la albina escucho eso volteo a verla molesta.

 **Koneko:** ¡No, es cierto… pervertida-Sempai!- Akeno al escuchar esto le tembló una ceja por la ira al ser llamada pervertida (aunque de hecho lo es), la pelinegra no dijo nada, solo suspira.

 **Kiba:** ¿¡Quién es Izuku M.!?- pregunto mientras los demás se daban cuenta que nunca habían escuchado ese nombre antes, lo más probable es que era un chico nada destacable y un total pervertido como los demás.

Koneko medito un poco si decirle o no a Buchou, pero como ella era Buchou decidió contar- ¡Su nombre es Izuku Midoriya!- cuando todos escucharon ese nombre recordaron las palabras de Sona- ¡Es compañero de Tsubaki-Sempai!- el pelirrubio se sorprendió aún más ya que está en el mismo salón que su amor platónico.

 **Akeno:** ¿¡Segura que es el!?- al ver como la pequeña asiente, vuelve a formular una pregunta- ¿¡Como es el!?- en eso la pequeña piensa su respuesta.

 **Koneko:** ¡Es un chico muy tímido, tartamudea demasiado y por lo poco que he visto no ve de manera pervertida a ninguna chica!- eso sorprendió a todos ya que del 10% que hay de los hombres el 9.999999998% son pervertidos, sin contar a Kiba y ahora a Izuku- ¡Lo más destacable es que tiene su cabello en forma de brócoli, es peli verde-oscuro y en su rostro tiene 3 pecas de cada lado del rostro¡- Akeno al escuchar eso empezó a reír.

 **Akeno:** Kufufufufu… Espero que nos veamos de nuevo… aun debes ser castigado- todos vieron como sus ojos brillaban con demencia, su sonrisa era dulce mientras sus mejillas optaron por un color de color carmín o rosa, y se lamia los labios, todos se asustaron al ver como la electricidad la rodeo.

 _ **Con el clan Sitri**_

Las chicas ya habían dejado de dar vueltas y estaban lanzándole ataques a la pelinegra de lentes azules, ella estaba tratando de hacer que el espejo resistiera.

 _ **CRASH-**_ El espejo se rompe y regresa el ataque mágico de todas, ellas por la gravedad no pudieron moverse y recibieron el ataque de lleno.

 **Chicas:** **¡KKKKKyyyyyaaaaa!** \- gritaron mientras parte de su ropa se destruía, Tsubaki al ver esto se acercó lo más rápido que podía, pero el rebote de sus pechos la hizo caer al suelo.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡L-Lo…s-siento!- exclamo con cansancio.

 **Chicas:** ¡E-Esta…b-bien!- todas se sientan y voltean a ver a los dos chicos.

Los chicos estaban arrastrándose en este punto pero aun así no se rendían, en eso el peli verde-oscuro siente un gran escalofrío, que todos pudieron ver.

 **Saji:** I-Izuku-Sempai…¿¡E-Esta b-bien!?- pregunto con cansancio.

 **Izuku:** ¡H-Hai!...s-solo me s-sentí e-extraño- ellos siguieron arrastrándose.

Las chicas sonrieron al ver eso, e incluso Tsubaki debía admitir que era increíble ver como al pasar las horas ellos se volvían buenos amigos, compartiendo algunas platicas e inspirarse el uno al otro.

En eso llega Azazel- ¡Muy bien, es todo por hoy!- todos dejaron de moverse e incluso los chicos- ¡Les recomiendo que todos vayan a dormir a la casa de Midoriya-kun, con el cansancio que tiene dudo mucho que puedan ir a su casa y usar algún círculo mágico los agotara más!- todos asintieron de una manera cansada, en eso sonríe de nuevo- ¡Los veo mañana a las 5:00 am!- todos se pusieron pálidos por esto, e incluso las más serias se sintieron mal por esto, ya que era una tortura.

Todos se levantaron, Saji dejo de usar su SG, por lo tanto ambos pudieron recuperar un poco de su energía, ellos se levantaron con esfuerzo, al hacerlo se acercaron a las chicas las cuales pudieran levantarse todas excepto dos.

 **Momo:** ¡M-Me p-pesan mucho… m-mis gemelas!- exclamo toda sonrojada.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡N-No te q-quejes solo levántate!- ella estaba igual tratando de hacerlo pero le era difícil.

En eso ambos chicos se acercan, y Saji propone algo.

 **Saji:** ¡Izuku-Sempai, porque no llevamos cargando a las chicas hasta su casa!- él lo dijo sonrojado ante la idea, todos al escuchar eso se sonrojaron.

Momo puso una sonrisa coqueta y hablo- ¡No es mala i-idea… quiero que me cargues al e-estilo nupcial!- ella le guiño un ojo al chico el cual se sonroja y se acerca ella y la levanta.

Izuku y Tsubaki estaban muy nerviosos, en eso el peli verde-oscuro se acerca a ella.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡N-Ni siquiera l-lo pienses!- exclamo sonrojada y a la defensiva.

Izuku dio su espalda y bajo sus manos -¡Sube!... Si n-no lo h-haces tardaremos m-mucho en llegar- la pelinegra suspira y se acerca un poco a él y se sube en su espalda, Midoriya se sonrojo al sentir los pechos de la chica en su espalda siendo aplastados, Tsubaki se sonrojo al sentir las manos del chico sosteniendo sus piernas, ningún chico había hecho eso, el solo sentir el tacto de un chico la hacía ponerse nerviosa y poco a poco su mirada fría fue remplazada por la de una chica tímida y sonrojada.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡V-Vámonos!- alcanzo a articular la palabra para que el peli verde-oscuro asintiera y comenzara a caminar.

Todos estaban callados en un silencio algo incómodo pero reconfortante, al llegar a la casa la gravedad desapareció y todos decidieron bañarse por turnos, al terminar, cenaron algo rápido e hicieron los deberes (tareas), las chicas fueron a dormir a la habitación de Midoriya y los chicos durmieron en la sala, antes de dormirse Izuku estaba afuera viendo las estrellas, en eso se abre la puerta para revelar a Tsubaki en un camisón azul cielo, el chico al verla se sonroja y voltea a otro lado.

 **Tsubaki:** ¡Ya es hora de dormir Izuku-san!- exclamo mientras se quitaba los lentes, en ella sale y la fuerza de la gravedad hace acto lo que su cuerpo se ajusta rápidamente, pero por culpa de sus pechos siente que iba a caer, en eso el peli verde voltea y la atrapa.

Ambos estaban de frente tan cercas que sus frentes estaban juntas, los ojos verde-mar veían a los castaño claros, en ningún momento se despegaban, sus respiraciones podían sentirlas, sus labios estaban a un par de centímetros de chocar, pero ellos en vez de estar rojos solo se ven, para luego empiecen a sonreír.

 **Izuku:** ¡Tú ganas!- en eso se aleja de ella y ambos entran, para al fin dar por terminado el día.

 _ **Adelanto:**_

 _ **Hola a todos soy Izuku Midoriya… Iida-kun me llamo preguntándome ¿¡Porque me Salí de la academia!?-**_ _[Todos de la U.A. la clase 1-A, se enteran que Midoriya dejo de estudiar]_

 _ **¿¡Que!?... ¡No se preocupen por mi yo estoy bien!-** [Bakugou esta serio y algo pensativo después de la pelea contra el All For One]_

 _ **Tsubaki-san…¡Mina!, ¡Pienso ayudarlos con esto!-** [Todos reciben un contrato de ayudar a limpiar una casa, que gracias a esto les sirve para mejor su relación con los Sitri]_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo de My Hero en Kuoh Academia será: "Contrato"-** [Izuku y Tsubaki están limpiando una bodega mientras se ríen de algo] _

**_Izuku/Saji: ¡PLUS ULTRA!_**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Excelente por cierto, felicidades por tu examen! :D… ¡Estoy ansioso por ver que harás! XD, ¡Gracias amigo!**_

 _ **PD: La gente ha votado.**_

 _ **Rosmar34: ¡Gracias, man!, se parecen en varias cosas así que quise hacerle la referencia a nuestro héroe calvo favorito XD (Necesito leerme el manga) si lo realizara pero no a su nivel, si romperá su limitador pero será muy poco lo que romperá, para que se vuelva más fuerte recibirá otros entrenamiento como en magia, y otras más :D, se volverá OP con el tiempo ¡Gracias Bro! Saludos CHAO, CHAO.**_

 _ **Bladetri: ¡Extrañaba tu Like, amigo!**_

 _ **Guest: Jajajajaja ¡Gracias! Si te gusto mi Fic pásate a ver mis otros dos que también dice algunos que están excelentes, y si con el entrenamiento del dios Saitama, tus votos me agradan XD.**_

 _ **Baraka108: Poco a poco veras quien fue, si su Waifu está de regreso con esa gran escena final, con lo de All Might diría que no ya que el único portador del OFA que supo de las facciones está muerto, se unirá a su tiempo, si ya lo tolera muy bien déjame decirte esas chicas serán tu ultimo votos, los demás tiene una última oportunidad.**_

 _ **Brandon D: La única manera que este es teniendo demasiados votos amigo.**_

 _ **ThonyCvs: Jajajajaja no perderá su brócoli… digo cabello, tu sabes que a mí me gusta hacer cosas nuevas y original por eso me centre más en los Sitri. De eso no lo dudes. Jajaja envidiara mucho a Midoriya y a sus Waifus.**_

 _ **END999: Lo siento pero él no tendrá magia de fuego, ya que es algo repetitivo verlo tenerla, pero no digo que sea mala sino que quiero ser original :D **_

_**The anonimus v: ¡Gracias!, jajaja es costumbre verlo XD.**_

 _ **Fitoxi: ¡Gracias amigo! :D, jajaja creo que ni yo XD… imagínate se lamentara de perder su brócoli, digo cabello, es cierto tendrá depresión por el resto de su vida.**_

 _ **Claro que sabes amigo :v tú la sugeriste y déjame decirte que es una buena sugerencia :v, es lógico que llore cualquier persona lo haría jajaja.**_

 _ **¡Es cierto! XD, sirve para eso nada más, te mando un gran saludo CHAO, CHAO.**_

 _Guest: **Jajaja si es algo extraño imaginarlo calvo XD….MMMMM no está mal tu idea que manden a alguien para vigilarlo, pienso ponerla después de la primera saga que** **haré** **XD, con lo de su nobleza solo tendrá a dos más que pertenecen a BNHA, y son de la misma edad que Midoriya shonen, con las chicas no está mal, jajajajaja la madre de Bakugou. Será de ambos asalto y estrategia, pero seguirán siendo más estrategas. ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **Matias ssj4: ¡Me halaga que te guste mi Fic!, como ves las reacciones aparecerán el siguiente capítulo, espéralo para la próxima.**_

* * *

 _ **Votación de chica para Harem:**_

 _ **Serafall: 9 puntos.**_

 _ **Rossweisse: 8 puntos.**_

 _ **Koneko: 7 puntos.**_

 _ **Momo [U.A.]: 7 puntos.**_

 _ **Xenovia: 6 puntos.**_

 _ **Ravel: 6 puntos.**_

 _ **Ophis: 3 puntos.**_

 _ **Kuroka: 3 puntos.**_

 _ **Juvia [Fairy Tail]: 3 puntos.**_

 _ **Momo [DxD]: 2 puntos.**_

 _ **Tomoe: 2 puntos.**_

 _ **Midnight: 2 puntos.**_

 _ **Irina: 2 puntos.**_

 _ **Kyoka [U.A.]: 2 puntos.**_

 _ **Yura: 1punto.**_

 _ **Sekvaira: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Beenia: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Grayfia: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Yura: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Mitsuki B. [U.A]: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Asia: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Ragdoll: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Mandalay: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Pixie Bob: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Itsuka Kendo: 1 punto.**_

 _ **Tsuyu: 1 punto.**_

 _ **ESE FUE EL CAPITULO, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO** **SUBIRÉ** **CAPITULO HASTA NUEVO AVISO, YA QUE QUIERO DEDICARLE LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA A MI FIC DE NATSU Y LISSANA EN KONOHA, CREO QUE ES ALGO JUSTO** **DESPUÉS** **DE SUBIR VARIOS** **CAPÍTULOS** **EN ESTA, XD, BUENO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO CHAO, CHAO.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos ha pasado unas semanas desde que actualice y a decir verdad me sorprende la cantidad de reviews y de las personas que apoyan el Fic, para avisarles que con 5 capítulos logramos entre todos un poco más de los 70 reviews y como compensación ustedes se lo merecieron…**

 _En un local que parece de mala muerte, con un letrero hecho de luces de neón con una chica sexy al final del letrero, Midoriya quien carga una caja de pizza abre sus destruidas puertas y entra vestido con sus ropas de Kuoh mientras le tiemblan las manos._

 _Dentro del local, observa una rockola vieja, un escritorio que parece que se va a caer, una mesa de billar y un sofá donde esta cierta ángel caído parecida a una mujer llamada Marie que en este Fic aún no se ha muerto._

 _Detrás del escritorio esta un joven recargado en su silla con sus pies sobre el escritorio, el cual aparece acababa de despertarse debido al rechinar de la puerta de la entrada._

 _ **{¿?}-Hoy está cerrado, pase después, o acuda con algún héroe que use calzón sobre los pantalones…fuaaaaaaaah- mientras bostezaba movió su mano con desdén, invitando al extraño a retirarse.**_

 _ **{¿?}- Jefe creo que es el repartidor, no un cliente.-**_

 _Midoriya sin hacer caso al jefe de este local, quien era peliblanco y vestía una gabardina roja y atuendos del mismo color, se acercó hasta el frente del escritorio y depósito la caja de pizza en la mesa- **No soy ningún repartidor se…se…señor…Dan…Dante…..mi jefe me encargo traerle esto, dijo que ya había dado la con…contraseña-**_

 _Al escucharlo, el llamado Dante abrió un ojo y alzo una ceja sorprendido de que supiera su nombre y mencionara la contraseña de su negocio…notando el curioso cabello color verde oscuro del extraño, parecía que al fin lo reconoció._

 _ **{Dante}- ¡Ah! ¿Eres tu…el que quedo como gelatina luego de golpear un robot no?, espero te vuelvas más fuerte en tu historia, pero no quedes calvo o sino quedaras deprimido.-**_

 _Dante bajo sus pies y abrió la caja de pizza, que en su interior no tenía rebanadas, sino solo una carta._

 _ **-Vaya trolleo de viecenta1.8, pensé que en verdad me enviaría una pizza como pago, en fin, fiuuuf-**_

 _Luego de rascarse la cabeza y suspirar con cansancio el peliblanco tomo la carta, abrió y la leyó._

 _ **-En todo caso Kid´s- La vista de este aparente mercenario se enfocó en la cámara- Soy Dante Sparda, de "Dante en highchool DxD" escrito por Fitoxi…y esta es la siguiente bombón del futuro harem del cabeza de brócoli-**_

 _Miro por un momento a Midoriya quien parecía descontento por ese comentario._

 ** _-¿¡Qué!?, ¡No me mires así!, ¿Cuándo te quemas el cabello que es idéntico a un brócoli?-_**

 ** _{Izuku}-No…no…no es un brócoli…¿Y a que se refiere con ha…ha…harem?_**

 ** _{Dante}-A que tendrás mucha suculencia en el futuro, no la desperdicies como el princeso de Issei-_**

 _El peliblanco volvió a mirar a la cámara mientras decía._

 ** _-La siguiente Lady de Midoriya es…Yasaka, la Kyuubi._**

 _Como leyeron ha sido nombrada la siguiente chica del harem, antes de comenzar les invito a que vayan a leer el Fic de mi amigo Fitoxi, ya que no está bien, ¡Esta bien chido! Como decimos los mexicanos, si te gusta la acción es el Fic adecuado para ti, ¡Que quieres ver humillaciones!, ve el arco contra Riser que es quedarse corto con la humillación [Hasta yo sentí pena por el]. ¡Que te gusta ver violaciones sin vaselina, a puro escupitajo! Entonces lee el capítulo 13 titulado "Hijo de Sparda vs Kokabiel" [Sobra decir que es literal ya que en la pelea fue muy mala para Kokabiel, ya que literalmente la paso muy mal] y lo más importante…¡Que eres amante de las fiestas VIP, rodeado de mujeres muy hermosas y beber hasta desfallecer!, les recomiendo los capítulos 20 y 21, esa fiesta fue la mejor XD… ¡ Renuncia de derechos a Kohei Horikoshi, creador de Boku no Hero Academia y al creador de DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi… Comencemos!_

* * *

 _ **Opening 4 "Boku no Hero Academia, Cover Latino"**_

 _ **[Mis ideales mantendré, no cedereeeeeeee]**_

 _Esta Izuku en pose para correr, en eso comienza a recordar cuando su madre lo abraza y se disculpa por que su hijo no tiene Quirk, el recuerdo cambia y aparece All Might en su forma debilucha diciéndole lo que el más quiso. Vuelve a cambiar el recuerdo en la playa donde comenzaría su entrenamiento, en eso sale All Might con una sonrisa extendiéndole una mano mientras le dice que esta admitido en la UA, en eso se muestra dos imágenes del en el festival deportivo, y por ultimo cambia ahora el con un uniforme que no es de la UA._

 _ **[¿¡Que pasara!?]**_

 _Cuando deja de recordar eso, el corre, en un espacio oscuro aparece el peli verde y el pelirrubio el cual le entrega un mechón de su cabello. Izuku acerca poco a poco su mano y cuando toca el único cabello brilla._

 _ **[En mi cuerpo ya logré sentir]**_

 _Están en un parque, del lado izquierdo de la banca esta Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, y del derecho All Might en su forma debilucha vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca, mientras detrás de con ellos hay un árbol de cerezo de Sakura, y las hojas caen poco a poco._

 _ **[La emoción para poder seguir]**_

 _Esta el Clan Sitri caminando directamente a la academia, mientras alrededor de ellos hay fanáticas que idolatran a Sona y a Tsubaki._

 _ **[Sin ningún destino a donde ir]**_

 _Ellos se apresuran y se encuentran con el club de lo oculto, pero deciden continuar con su camino, y entran a la sala del consejo._

 _ **[Enfrentándome de nuevo al porvenir]**_

 _Desde el cielo aparecen dos siluetas que están viendo con interés al peli verde que está murmurando rápidamente haciendo reír a todo el clan de Sona._

 _ **[Varios momentos dolorosos ya sufrí]**_

 _La escena cambia para mostrar a Azazel, y detrás del aparecen Michel, junto con otra mujer rubia muy hermosa de grandes proporciones, esa chica es Gabriel la cual está sonriendo linda y tiernamente, detrás de ellos salen varios ángeles y ángeles caídos, en eso todos despliegan sus alas al mismo tiempo._

 _ **[Solo de esa forma yo aprendí]**_

 _Aparece cada uno de los villanos que participaron en el secuestro de Katsuki, y Dabi con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda saca un pilar de fuego color azul._

 _ **[Sé que aún me faltan más cosas por superar]**_

 _En eso Toga, sale con un aparato y lanza un misterioso gas._

 _ **[Y ¿¡Que paso!?]**_

 _Shigaraki Tomura esta con las manos frente a un televisor el cual esta encendido._

 _ **[¡No pude hallar más que una solución!]**_

 _De un momento a otro del televisor sale una mano y esta se posa sobre la cabeza del chico._

 _ **[Me doy cuenta que ahora todo está perdido]**_

 _Izuku trae una sudadera verde fuerte abierta mostrando una playera negra y usa una bermuda negra, mientras camina bajo la lluvia está pensando en todo lo que ha pasado._

 _ **[Y ¿¡Que paso!?]**_

 _Sale Sona lastimada y con las gafas rotas, luego cambia a Saji que se está sujetando el brazo mientras está perdiendo sangre._

 _ **[¡No puedo más, mi gran error afrontare!]** _

_Momo, Tomoe, Tsubasa y Ruruko están en el suelo mientras tienen unas cuantas heridas y un poco de sangre salen de ellas, y ellas en ningún momento se mueven, por ultimo aparece Tsubaki lastimada con la ropa rasgada y llorando._

 _ **[Ahora el mundo se abrirá ya]**_

 _Izuku al ver esto activa su One For All, y electricidad verde como un par de alas de murciélago salen de su espalda._

 _ **[Sueña, tu corazón podrás salvar del vacío al fin]** _

_Sale All Might golpeando a All For One con el United States Smash, enterrándolo en el suelo y haciendo un cráter._

 _ **[A las sombras hay que destruir, venceremos]**_

 _Shigaraki está caminando mientras detrás del, salen varios Nomus mutados, pero uno de ellos curiosamente tiene las mismas alas que los demonios._

 _ **[Si buscas en otros lugares lo encontraras, te aguarda un gran mañana]**_

 _Estos desaparecen, para mostrar a All For One, en prisión sonriendo._

 _ **[¡No te rindas! No habrá más mentiras]**_

 _La ciudad de Kuoh, sale infestada de demonios callejeros, en eso Todoroki y Katsuki aparecen mientras el primero congela y calcina a dichos demonios y el otro los hace estallar._

 _ **[En todo este mundo]**_

 _Ambos se lanzan en contra de un demonio en específico, y amos atacan al mismo tiempo logrando matarlo,_

 _ **[Mis ideales mantendré hasta el final** ]_

 _Aparece Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh algo destruido, y en su rostro tiene unas quemaduras que poco a poco se extienden, en eso activa el One For All y su playera se destruye, enfrente del hay un pelinegro con cicatrices en su rostro, esta persona tiene un traje negro pero el saco lo tiene en sus hombros, en eso este tipo muestra su mano y de este sale una concentración de llamas y espera a que el peli verde este frente al para que ambos lancen un golpe, al momento de chocar sus puños aparece un resplandor cegando todo._

 _ **[Los sueños y el amor por siempre en nosotros estarán]**_

 _El peli verde junto con el clan Sitri lanza un Delaware Smash y los demás un ataque mágico en contra de una pared, y de esta sale el título del Fic con letras blancas en " My Hero", de color blanco con rojo "en", y por ultimo rojas en "Kuoh Academia"_

 _ **[Mi destino forjare, no cedereeeeeeee]**_

 _Izuku deja de correr, cuando se esparce la corriente de polvo la pantalla se divide en dos, del lado derecho se ve que es de día y está usando su traje de héroe y alado del esta All Might con su traje mientras sonríe y el peli verde se levanta para ver el cielo solo mostrando el lado derecho de su rostro con que hay de su lado. Del lado izquierdo es totalmente de noche mientras Sona, Tsubaki y Saji están con sus uniformes y detrás de ellos están sus alas, en eso el peliverde se levanta y muestra un gran cambio, en vez de su traje de héroe usa una gabardina del mismo color que su traje de un verde oscuro, debajo de esta tiene una playera negra, unos pantalones negros y unas botas, en eso de su espalda sale una ala de diablo de su lado izquierdo. La imagen se detiene mostrándolo como si fuera un espejo del mismo mientras ambas mitades del peli verde miran para el mismo lado… el cielo._

* * *

El clan Sitri debe admitir que el entrenar con Midoriya y Azazel era más complicado de lo que se creía, el viernes no hicieron nada destacable, solo entrenar aunque Midoriya estuvo muy nervioso por algún motivo que se desconoce, solo veía de reojo a Tsubaki de momentos y luego se sonrojaba, todos dejaron de lado eso y el día concluyo con otro entrenamiento infernal, el sábado cambio la cosa ya que en la mañana tenían que darle 3 vueltas a la ciudad…si a toda aun con los sellos, Saji e Izuku la pasaron peor ya que después de la primer vuelta y la absorción de energía los hizo arrastrarse en las dos siguientes vueltas, cuando fueran las 9:00 am regresaban a campo de entrenamiento y esta vez se dividieron los ejercicios, los dos únicos hombres empezaron a hacer 10 series de 15 lagartijas, 20 abdominales y 30 sentadillas, curiosamente que donde lo hacían el ángel caído coloco unas piedras calientes y al momento de hacerlo lo hacían con desesperación para no tener más heridas que puedan ser permanentes. En cambio las chicas ellas realizaban ejercicios de flexibilidad ya que debían alcanzar cierto objeto mientras están encadenadas, tienen permitido moverse en un diámetro de 5 metros lejos del árbol encadenado, y el objeto que deben alcanzar está a partir del sexto metro, talvez sea fácil, el único problema es que necesitan resolver un "pequeño puzle", es sencillo frente a ellas tienen un mecanismo para colocar figuras las cuales están lejos del diámetro de 5 metros, al colocarlas les dará tiempo de 1 minuto para que consigan el objeto y si no lo logran, se reinicia todo.

 _Departamento de Midoriya 11:00 pm_

Todos estaban cansados y en la sala, ya que querían discutir algo, pero a decir verdad todos estaban a punto de caer dormidos, sin embargo una escena despertó a todos. Izuku estaba tan cansado que llego y se tiro al sofá.

 _ **-BOING-**_ Debía de admitir que hoy fue un día de mucho cansancio, él pensaba ya dormir en el sillón mientras descansaba su rostro en las suaves y redondas almohadas.

Él estaba a punto de dejar a todas, porque su consciencia estaba por irse al mundo de los sueños con las almohadas, lo curioso es que las almohadas del sofá se sentían mejor que las de su habitación, era eso o por el estar durmiendo en el suelo con un Fuuton y almohadas improvisadas le afecto demasiado, la verdad no tenía idea…esperen un momento ¿Almohadas? ¿Qué cuando había rentado el departamento el sofá no tenía almohadas, y de ser así en que esta acostado?

 _ **-WOW Izuku-Sempai se mueve rápidamente… ¿Quién diría que te gustaba Tsubaki-Sempai?-** exclamo Saji al ver a su superior con asombro ya que su rostro está enterrado en los pechos de la oji-castaña._

El peli verde-oscuro levanto la vista rápidamente solo para encontrarse que las almohadas eran los pechos de Tsubaki, el pecoso volteo lentamente la vista a enfrente del, solo para encontrar a una Tsubaki enojada y sonrojada a mas no poder.

 _ **-CLAP-**_ Le propino una cachetada para bajarlo de ella, y el término cayendo al suelo.

 _ **-¡Pervertido!-**_ _fue lo único que dijo Tsubaki viendo a su amigo en el suelo._

Los demás estaban tratando de aguantar la risa que sentían.

 _ **-*Ejem* Creo que es mejor de hablar de un asunto importante antes de ir a dormir-** todos asintieron incluso Midoriya el cual se sentó en posición de loto para escuchar lo que diría Sona._

 _ **-¿Qué es eso tan importante para hablar Sona-Kaicho?-** pregunto Momo, la cual estaba algo adormilada por todo lo que hicieron el día de hoy._

 _ **-Mañana tenemos un contrato a las 10:00 am, es limpiar una casa y como la casa es muy grande el cliente requiere de todos nosotros, lo que quería llegar es con Midoriya-san… ¿Te gustaría ayudarnos?, si lo piensas de otra manera puedes convivir con todos nosotros y te das una idea de cómo son los contratos-** Izuku comenzó a pensar con respecto a lo que dijo, al fin y al cabo Azazel les dio los domingos como día libre de entrenar, pero no de los sellos, a decir verdad no sería tan malo ayudarles._

 _ **-¡Acepto!-** exclamo con emoción el chico, todos sonrieron por esto, e incluso Tsubaki dejo de lado el enojo que había sucedido hace unos segundos._

 _ **-¡Bien!...nos vemos mañana-** todas las chicas comenzaron a levantarse e irse a la habitación._

 _ **-Tsubaki-san… ¡L-Lo siento!-** la chica al escuchar eso de su amigo se detuvo un momento, dirigió la vista a su amigo, y le sonríe un poco._

 _ **-Fue un accidente pero, que no se vuelva a repetir-** ella dejo la sala de estar para luego retirarse dejando a los chicos._

 _ **-¡Buenas noches, Izuku-Sempai!-** Saji se acostó, ya que el contrato seria temprano._

Midoriya se levantó y se acercó a uno de los estantes donde tenía libros, el cogió uno que está totalmente nuevo, se acercó al estante que está debajo de la televisión, abrió el cajón y cogió un marcador rojo y un lápiz.

En la primera cara del cuaderno, la vio con detenimiento unos segundos, cogió el marcador rojo y escribió sobre ella lo siguiente _**"Magia y Sacred Gear de demonios…Volumen 1"**_ , abrió el cuaderno y en la primera hoja coloco en letras grandes _**"Guerra de las tres facciones"**_ en las próximas 30 hojas escribió de una manera muy detallada sobre la historia de los demonios y la guerra que ocurrió y su participación en ella, luego pensaría hacer un libro para cada facción ya que escribir todo en el mismo lo revolvería, por parte de Sona le fue contado sobre la guerra contra los Satanes anteriores así que el también coloco eso en su cuaderno.

El comenzó a dibujar en una hoja a Sona, donde decidió colocar una breve descripción de su familia, lo cual le tomo una hoja, a la vuelta de la hoja coloco la palabra _"Habilidades"_ el dejo esa hoja en blanco ya que no sabe mucho de sus habilidades, así que solo se encargaría de dibujar a cada uno y poner su posición de acuerdo a sus piezas de ajedrez, dibujo a todos de una manera detallada a Tsubaki por lo poco que había visto solo puso el nombre de su Sacred Gear, en cambio Saji Genshirou como él ha sido testigo y sufrido, lleno la hoja lo mejor que podía colocando datos de su amigo, la debilidades de su amigo y una posible manera de cómo mejorarla.

Con cada uno de sus amigos les dejo un apartado de 5 hojas para llenar ya que como ellos tienen control sobre magia debía de escribir detalladamente sus funciones, debilidades y una solución, también se tomó un poco la molestia de poner una tabla de los atributos en lo que más destacan sus compañeros, pero aun así no conoce mucho de ellos, tal vez con el tiempo le ayuden con su pequeño Hobby. Él se levantó, dejo el cuaderno en el estante, apago la luz y fue directamente a dormir.

 _Domingo 10:00 am_

Todos se encuentran a fuera de una gran mansión con estilo oriental, esto sorprendió a Midoriya ya que según por lo que sabe la casa de Todoroki conserva cosas de estilo japonés antiguo, pero ver una casa completamente así era algo genial.

 _En eso las puertas se deslizaron y mostraron a un viejo de avanzada edad, que al ver a los chicos sonrió- **¡Buenos días jóvenes! Espero que no les moleste de nuevo con limpiar mi casa-** exclamo el señor._

 _ **-¡No es ningún problema para nosotros!-** respondió Sona._

 _En eso la vista del señor se posa en Midoriya **\- ¿Quién eres tú?... ¡Nunca antes te había visto!-** cuando el peli verde-oscuro pensaba hablar fue interrumpido por Sona._

 _ **-Él es Izuku Midoriya, un demonio en entrenamiento-** el hombre asintió, regreso su vista al chico que hizo una reverencia._

 _ **-¡Es un gusto conocerlo!-**_ _el señor solo asintió y dejo entrar a todos._

Cada uno le encomendaron un área que limpiar junto con alguien más, los grupos eran los siguientes Sona y Saji, Tsubaki y Midoriya, Tomoe y Tsubasa, Ruruko y Momo. A nuestro héroe y su compañera les toco limpiar una bodega algo vieja que tenía varias cajas, su trabajo era sacar las cajas limpiar todo, cambiar el contenido de las cajas en unas nuevas, por ultimo volver a meter las cajas, pero como vieron había demasiadas cajas Midoriya sonrió por la idea que se le ocurrió.

 _ **-¡One For All: Full Cowl: 2%!-**_ _la electricidad de su particularidad se manifestó rodeando todo su cuerpo._

Tsubaki lo vio sorprendido y antes de que preguntara el motivo de eso, corrió directamente a unas cajas y comenzó a sacarlas, ella al ver eso sonrió y también se dirigió para comenzar a sacar cajas, Izuku le daba de vez en cuando una sonrisa al ver que ella también se apresuraba un poco para tratar de alcanzarlo aunque ella estaba usando más velocidad que él, y ellos estuvieron así por unos minutos cuando lograron sacar todas las cajas, sacaron el interior cuidadosamente para no romper lo que contenía y los cambiaban por las nuevas cajas, una caja larga llamo la atención de Midoriya, al retirarlo pudo ver un estuche el por curiosidad la abrió.

Lo que encontró era una katana con el mango de color blanco y varios rombos de color negro, lo que sostiene a la hoja es un círculo amarillo, tiene una funda o protector de color negro un poco abajo del mango tiene un lazo de color amarillo o dorado amarrado, en la parte baja también tiene una parte dorada la cual ignoro.

 _ **-CLIC-** Desenfundo la katana y pudo ver que la hoja estaba en buenas condiciones, tal vez no era un espadachín, pero la reluciente hoja, ninguna grieta era una muestra que ha sido cuidada._

 _ **-Veo que esa katana llamo tu atención-** Tsubaki y Midoriya dirigieron su vista al dueño._

 _ **-Sí, me llamo mucho la atención, a pesar de que no soy muy fan de las espadas, esta veo que se ha mantenido conservada-** sonrió un poco e peli verde._

 _ **-Esta ha sido una reliquia que mi familia ha cuidado por generaciones se llama Yamato, me contaron mis padres cuando era un niño que fue el arma de un demonio, este demonio al principio tuvo deseos de poder, ya que según él "Sin el poder no eres nada"…él se enfrentó a su hermano el cual tenía ideales distintos, no se sabe muy bien que les sucedió, pero el portador de Yamato desapareció, su hermano conoció a uno de mi familia, y le entrego que le cuidara la katana porque luego un nuevo portador vendría a por ella-**_

 _Ambos jóvenes estaban callados, Midoriya enfundo de nuevo la katana, la coloco en su estuche y lo puso en una nueva caja._

 _ **-¡Es una interesante historia!, no sabía que Yamato tenía una historia detrás de ella-** hablo Tsubaki después de escuchar todo._

 _ **-Es una historia que ha estado de familia en familia, me retiro para que puedan continuar con o suyo-** el señor abandono la bodega._

 _ **-Me pregunto si el portador de Yamato era una persona vieja, con una barba hasta la cadera y un yukata blanco-** exclamo Midoriya._

 _ **-Pero puede ser también un joven con un traje a la moda y una actitud arrogante-** los dos se vieron por unos segundos y rieron por sus ideas._

 _ **-Puede que su sed de poder no esté tan equivocada de tu idea Tsubaki-san-** ambos siguieron acomodando todo._

Limpiaron todo la bodega, luego comenzaron a meter las cajas, esto les llevo un total de 3 horas, cuando terminaron se dirigieron al patio cercas de la fuente que había, esperaron unos minutos y llegaron el resto de sus amigos, dieron por finalizado el contrato, cuando todos salieron Midoriya pregunto algo que no entendía.

 _ **-Sona-Kaicho… ¿Por qué dijo que era un demonio practicante? ¿Acaso todos los contratos son así?-** a chica de entes con ojos violeta respondió a su comentario, después de pensar durante unos segundos._

 _ **-Lo dije ya que en cierta forma es cierto tú estás viendo los tipos de contrato así que eres una persona practicante a demonio, y con lo de tu segunda pregunta, no todos los contratos son así, la mayoría son encargos pequeños a cambio de algo como resistencia física, cierta cantidad de dinero o en el peor de los casos la muerte-** Midoriya asintió a esto._

La mayoría se separó y fueron a sus respectivas casas por más ropa para llevarlo al departamento de Midoriya, Tsubaki en cambio quiso disfrutar un poco el día con el peli verde-oscuro, ambos fueron a la plaza central a por un helado, la pelinegra llamaba mucho la atención por el vestido verde olivo que traía puesto mientras el peli verde-oscuro trae un saco azul marino, con una playera negra y unos pantalones color crema, a decir verdad lo único que combinaban entre los dos es el cabello y el vestido por la semejanza de ambos colores.

Tsubaki termino pidiendo un helado de vainilla y Midoriya uno de fresa, cuando salieron del stand de helados justo iban entrando un peli castaño y una pelinegra con ojos violeta, esta última dio un vistazo a Izuku, y al reconocerlo se sobresaltó.

 _**-(¡Imposible! A Dohnaseek le toco vigilar y asesinar a ese chico… si él está vivo entonces ese idiota está muerto…después de matar a este chico me encargare personalmente del)-** ambos continuaron su camino, Tsubaki pudo sentir la energía de la chica, esto lo hablaría con Azazel, agradeció que Izuku no pueda sentir su energía sino haría cualquier cosa para salvarlo._

Los dos terminaron su helado hablando de cosas triviales como los objetivos y sueños de cada uno, los de Midoriya ya los sabían, ella en cambio por el momento no los tenía del todo definido pero quiere ayudar a su amiga a cumplir su sueño el cual es crear una escuela, no especifico mas pero si él se unía a ellos e contaría más sobre los sueños de cada uno.

Los dos regresaron al departamento, donde por consejo de Azazel acordaron en la semana comprar una casa lo suficientemente grande para todos y que vivan en ella para de esa manera mejorar la convivencia, y así los chicos no duerman en el suelo lo cual tarde o temprano les traería problemas en el futuro.

 _Lunes U.A en Musatafu_

Todos estaban emocionados ya que dentro de unos meses [N/A: Sé que en el manga no son meses sino que fueron cuestión de días, pero me gustaría hacerlo así para que Deku consiga la licencia y no le reclamen por usar su Kosei en alguna otra ciudad donde si hay agencia de héroes] podrían tener una licencia con la cual ya podrían pedir permisos a héroes Pro que los entrenaran para ver la vida cotidiana como héroes.

 _ **-Iida-kun… sabes el motivo del ¿Por qué Deku-kun no ha venido? ¿Acaso sus heridas empeoraron más?, si todos vimos claramente como fue para tratar de rescatar a Bakugou-** exclamo Ochaco_ [N/A: No pienso describir a cada personaje ya que los conocemos, y aquel que no los conozcan, vean el anime, o lean el manga o la wikia, ya como lo deseen].

 _ **-¡Tienes razón Uraraka-san! Desde el incidente hace más de una semana que no veo a Midoriya-kun-** exclamo pensativo el presidente de la clase A, ya que no ha visto a su mejor amigo._

 _ **-Hablando de Midoriya… ¡Ey, Bakugou! ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Midoriya para que no esté viniendo?-** pregunto Kirishima el cual estaba cercas de la plática y pudo escuchar todo, la pregunta llamo la atención de toda la clase, y todos dirigieron la vista al chico rubio cenícero._

 _ **-¡Yo que mierdas sabré de lo que le pasa a Deku, no soy su niñera para estarlo cuidando!-** exclamo con algo de enojo pero si veían bien estaba distraído en sus pensamientos, el reproducía varias veces las palabras que dijo All Might después de derrotar a All For One **"Tú sigues"** , luego la respuesta que le dio cuando le pregunto el que era Deku para él, su respuesta fue **"…Es mi estudiante al igual que tú. Así como a ti, lo veo como un joven aspirante a héroe, un polluelo con un gran potencial"** todo esto lo ha mantenido con muchos pensamientos de lo que sucede._

Shoto Todoroki, ha estado en silencio viendo cómo se desarrolla la plática, él no pensaba decir nada ya que hoy su maestro Aizawa les diría que Midoriya, ya no pertenece a la U.A, y a decir verdad, aunque no lo admitiera él quería que regresara, era su amigo y rival, en eso ve que la puerta se abre y entra su maestro con el mismo rostro de " _mátenme por favor"_

 _ **-¡Bien!, antes de que inicien sus clases, los demás maestros y yo, llegamos al acuerdo que las clases serán dejadas de lado por esta semana para que empiecen a practicar para examen de licencia de héroes que será dentro de un par de meses-** cuando dijo eso su maestro se preparó para que gritaron todos._

 _ **-¡ESO ES ALGO TOTALMENTE GENIAL!-** Todo el salón comenzó a gritar, pero a decir verdad, la siguiente noticia que diría, ya no sería bueno._

 _ **-¡Guarden silencio aún no he terminado!-** sus ojos se dilataron un poco y sus pupilas brillaron de color rojo, su cabello se levantó completamente, y las vendas que tiene en su cuellos pareciera que aflojaron un poco su agarre._

 _Todos hicieron caso a temor de que su maestro les hiciera algo, ya que de esa manera le da un aspecto intimidante._

 _ **-Pero un así no se libran de sus deberes, les dejaremos las tareas y actividades de cada clases que le corresponda-** entonces suelta un suspiro cansado, ya que lo siguiente sería lo más difícil **\- Por ultimo tengo que notificarles que hace una semana un alumno de la U.A., se dio de baja-** esta noticia llamo la atención de todos, y comenzaron a formular hipótesis de ¿Quién fue la persona que se dio de baja?_

 _Momo levanto la mano **\- ¿De qué salón era el estudiante de donde se dio de baja?-** todos prestaron más atención a lo que diría. _

_**-Ustedes lo conocen muy bien-** exclamo con aburrimiento mientras sacaba unas orejeras._

 _ **\- ¿Enserio?... ¿Puede ser ese latoso de la clase B llamado Neito Monoma?-** pregunto Kaminari y a decir verdad la mayoría deseaba que fuera e quien se dio de baja._

 _En eso Aizawa saca una hoja donde se puede ver el sello de U.A.,- **"Por este medio prometo seguir la indicación del artículo 3 de la U.A., y no revelare ninguna información sobre las instalaciones ni las enseñanzas vistas de este plantel"-** el maestro se detuvo y le paso la hoja a la persona enfrente del, que resultó ser Mineta- **¡Quiero que observes bien el nombre de la persona y la firma para corroborar!-** el chico con peinado de uva asintió, cuando ve el nombre sus ojos se abren hasta más poder, no creyendo lo que ve._

 _ **-Mineta ¿Quién es el que se dio de baja?-** pregunto Mina con mucha impaciencia, ella ya quería saber quién se dio de baja._

 _Aizawa ve que de todos el mas calmado es Shoto- **Todoroki, de todos aquí eres el menos interesado con el tema, ¿Es porque ya sabes quien fue dado de baja?- t** oda la atención se dirigió al chico con quemadura en su rostro._

 _Shoto asintió a esto, lo cual sorprendió a todos- **Díganos ¿Quién se dio de baja?-** preguntó Jirou, la cual dejo de lado su música para saber quién se dio de baja._

 _**-¡Midoriya!-** exclamo Todoroki el cual al ver como se formó un silencio incomodo en todo el salón, creían que les estaban tomando el pelo._

 _ **-¿E-Estas bromeando?-** pregunto Ochaco, ella se llevó una mano a la zona de su corazón y sintió como este, se apretaba y sentía dolor._

 _Mineta en eso paso la hoja a Tokoyami, el cual al ver el nombre abrió ligeramente sus ojos- **¡Tienen razón!...Midoriya, dejo la U.A.-** ahora todos se levantaron de sus asientos para ver, cuando vieron su nombre y su firma les costaba creerlo aun._

 _ **-¡ESTO ES UNA CONSPIRACIÓN!-** grito Kaminari._

 _ **-¿Por qué DIABLOS LO HIZO?-** esta vez fue Kirishima._

 _ **-¡No se supone que todos somos amigos!-** exclamo Ojiro, con algo de preocupación por su compañero._

 _ **-¡Y A QUIEN MIERDA LLE IMPORTA SI ESE PERDEDOR SE SALIO, ESO SOLO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO ES DIGNO DE SER UN HÉROE!-** todos voltean a ver a Bakugou, el cual e importa una mierda su compañero._

 _ **-¿Por qué hablas así de Midoriya-san, no se supone que son amigos?-** pregunto Momo con enojo al ver al chico cenizas reaccionando de esa manera._

 _ **-¡DEKU…NO…ES…MI…AMIGO!-** lo dijo con notable odio._

 _ **-¡COMPAÑEROS, GUARDEMOS SILENCIO!-** Iida, levanto la mano y hablo con fuerza **\- No dejemos que esta noticia nos altere, e-es a-algo normal, d-después de todo, p-puede que la U.A, n-no cumpliera c-con sus expectativas-** todos veían como temblaba demasiado **\- pero lo que m-me cuesta e-entender e-es que…MIDORIYA NO NOS CONTARA NADA, SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS SUS AMIGOS-** y ahora dio a la luz sus verdaderas intenciones, cuando voltearon a ver a Aizawa se sorprendieron por no verlo._

 _ **-¿Dónde está Aizawa-sensei?-** pregunto Tsuyu, la cual tiene su típica sonrisa en forma de "V"_

 _ **-¡Dijo que era todo el anuncio y nos daría 2 horas para solucionar esto como se debe!-** exclamo Sero._

 _ **-¡No contesta Deku-kun!-** exclamó haciendo un puchero Ochaco._

 _Con Izuku_

El chico pecoso tiene un problema… se encontró con Akeno y ella lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo detrás de los edificios.

 _ **-Ara, ara… ¡Es momento de que recibas tu castigo por tomar mi cuerpo sin mi permiso!-** exclamo la oji-violeta con una mirada lujuriosa y sádica._

 _ **-(¡Este día no puede empeorar!)-** justo cuando todos regresaron de su entrenamiento, fueron al departamento de Midoriya, se cambiaron y se dirigieron a la academia, el peli verde se desvió del camino para ir al baño, cuando salió, sintió que su teléfono sonaba, cuando estaba a punto de contestar sintió que unas manos lo rodearon del cuello, y luego lo aventaron en contra de la pared, cuando ve a su atacante resulta que es Akeno Himejima._

 _En eso llega la pequeña Koneko Toujo, ella solo se truena las manos **\- Izuku-Sempai, malo con Akeno-Sempai-** esto obviamente era solo para intimidarlo, y bien que estaba resultando._

 _ **-(¡Bueno tengo dos problemas!)-** ahora el peli verde-oscuro, no sabía qué hacer._

 _ **-Entonces si me dejas castigarte procurare darte un trato agradable y talvez te permita tocarme-** Akeno se acercó y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, esta acción sonrojo furiosamente a Izuku **\- pero si eliges la mala…me asegurare que nunca olvides lo que te haré Kufufufufu-** ella pasa su pulgar por su rostro, logrando intensificar el sonrojo del chico._

 _ **-(¡Tengo muchos problemas!)-** se dijo mentalmente el chico._

 _En la U.A._

 _ **-¿Por qué no contesta Midoriya-kun?-** esta vez el que marco fue Iida._

 _ **-¡Cabrón, a lo mejor debe estar con una belleza!-** exclamo Mineta con un rostro exageradamente pervertido._

 _ **-PUM-** le propinó un golpe Mina._

 _- **¡NO ES MOMENTO DE PENSAMIENTOS PERVERTIDOS!-** ella, luego voltea a ver a Todoroki **\- ¿Por qué no lo llamas tú, a lo mejor y a ti te conteste?-** el chico mitad, asintió._

 _Con Izuku_

 _ **-¡-Lo s-siento!-** fue lo único que dijo antes de que algo le hicieran._

 _ **-Ara, ara… ya te dije, ¿Por las buenas o las malas?-** pregunto mientras se lamió ligeramente sus labios._

 _ **-P-P-Por…l-l-las buenas-** apenas y pudo decir, las mujeres de esa academia producían mucho miedo._

 _En eso Akeno arrastra a Izuku a los vestidores de hombres, ella cierra la puerta con seguro- **Si… logras resistir por esto… te recompensare como se debe-** en eso se acerca a una mochila y saca un látigo._

 _ **-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-** ese grito se escuchó en toda la academia._

 _En la U.A_

 _ **-¡Aun no contesta!, tal vez este en clase, le hablare en unas horas más-** dijo Todoroki, todos asintieron a esto._

 _En Kuoh academia hora de descanso_

Midoriya regreso a su clase mientras estaba algo pálido, lo más destacable en su rostro tenia marca de unos labios en su mejilla izquierda, producto de la recompensa que le dio Akeno por resistir su tortura, en el receso se encuentra en el salón del consejo.

 _ **-Izuku-Sempai… ¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Saji a decir verdad todos estaban preocupados por él._

 _ **-¡H-HAI!... Sona-Kaicho… por favor… no me haga acercarme a ella-** todos sudaron por la respuesta confusa del chico. _

_**-Dejando tu trauma, hay algo que deberías saber-** esto hizo sacar del trauma al chico **-Hoy Rías me informo que Issei fue reencarnado en un demonio, pero lo que me dijo en clase me preocupo-** esto extraño a todos._

 _ **-¿Qué pregunto Rías-san?-** pregunto Tsubasa confundida._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Sona llego al salón algo cansada, poco a poco siente que los sellos no hacen efecto en ella, cuando pensaba que su día mejoraría, ve a su amiga y rival Rías con una sonrisa._

 **-** _ **Hola Sona… ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?-** pregunto con una sonrisa algo presumida._

 _ **-¡Bien!-** fue todo lo que contesto._

 _ **-¡Quiero informarte que ya reencarne a Issei!-**_

 _ **-Me alegro mucho tu nobleza creció ahora con el-**_

 _ **-¡Si!... pero me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor-**_

 _ **-(Ya lo veía venir) ¿Qué necesitas Rías?-**_

 _ **-Koneko me informo que hace poco llego un chico llamado Izuku Midoriya, y desde que el llego siento como si una aura divina o incluso mayor estuviera aquí, así que llegue a la conclusión de que es el…mi pregunta es ¿Me darías información sobre el de sus datos personales?-**_

 _ **-¡Rías… te di la información de Issei ya que me pediste que no interviniera, tu sabes que te lo deje, para que te ayude con tu problema!-**_

 _ **-Pero si es necesario que ese chico me ayude,** **haré** **lo que sea para obtenerlo, estoy desesperada por librarme de "eso"-**_

 _ **-¡Que tengas suerte!-**_ _en eso la oji-violeta sonríe y suena el timbre del inicio a clases._

 ** _Flashback END_**

 _ **-¿Por qué me desea tanto si ni siquiera me conoce?-** pregunto Midoriya._

 _ **-Ella te quiere por el aura que desprendes, tu aura es algo como si fuera… ¿Divina?, la verdad no sé si esa es tu aura, no sabe sobre tu Kosei, así que te diremos quiénes son sus demonios de su nobleza-** ella chasqueo los dedos de su mano izquierdo, en eso Momo, deja unas carpetas en la mesa, el peli verde-oscuro, al abrir todas las carpetas sus ojos se agrandan demasiado por ver a Akeno, Koneko, un rubio el cual es Kiba, y se sonrojo furiosamente por ver a Rías._

 _ **-¿P-Porque t-todas e-en esta escuela l-las chicas s-son muy hermosas?-** lo dijo todo rojo, algunas agradecieron el halago._

 _Y antes de que hablaran de nuevo, el teléfono de Midoriya sonó **\- ¡Me disculpan!-** en eso ve su teléfono y ve que es Todoroki **\- ¡Todoroki-kun! ¿Cómo estás?-** pregunto con un tono amigable._

 _ **-¡Midoriya!... tienes un problema-** exclamo del otro lado de la línea mientras tenía el alta voz. _

_**-¡Lo sé!, hoy no ha sido mi día, Akeno-san me castigo p-por h-haberle t-tocado s-sus pechos… ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!, ella me t-torturo-** todos en la sala vieron al chico el cual se puso azul con una aura negra que lo rodeaba, ahora entendían, la palidez y el beso **\- S-Segundo…Koneko-san me sujeto para que A-Akeno-san me hiciera lo que quisiera-** en eso se cae al suelo **\- Y tercero una pelirroja está comenzando a obsesionarse conmigo-** del otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio incómodo._

 _ **-¡MIDORIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** todo su salón de la U.A., grito desde el lado del teléfono, pero lo más gracioso son Mineta y Kaminari que al escuchar lo que le paso a su compañero lograron de envidia, ahora querían ir a por el para matarlo, en eso el peli verde-oscuro colgó por eso._

 _ **-S-Sera mejor que no conteste p-por un t-tiempo-** todos asintieron con una gota de sudor por lo que dijo._

 _ **Adelanto:**_

 _ **Hola soy Midoriya ¿Koneko-san me está siguiendo?-** [Tsubaki, le susurra a Midoriya que Koneko lleva siguiéndolo desde hace 3 cuadras]_

 _ **¡Esto es incómodo, me asegurare de que no me siga!-** [Usa su One For All y aparece detrás de ella para golpearla en el cuello y ella cae inconsciente]_

 _ **¡Estoy disfrutando el tiempo con todos aquí, ahora estoy empezando a considerar la unión con el Clan Sitri!-** [Todos están en la nueva casa comiendo como si fuera una familia]_

 _ **Sin la liga de villanos, no quiero que nadie perturbe nuestra tranquilidad** \- [En el inframundo se ve un gran bloque de hielo y de este comienza a agrietarse, mientras unas leves llamas se filtran, para luego estallar y mostrarse un aura de muerte y odio]_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo de My Hero en Kuoh Academia será: "Despertar"-** [Un pelinegro con corte parecido al de Todoroki aparece, sus ojos color sangre muestran un gran odio, el levanta su mano izquierda y de esta aparece una concentración de llama]_

 ** _Izuku/Saji/Shoto: ¡PLUS ULTRA!_**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _El anonimus v: No, gracias a ustedes por apoyar el Fic y con eso me dan inspiración para traer capítulos más rápidos :D, en este caso sería Maou, porque ella es una XD, no quise mostrar el cómo sufrió o_o_**

 ** _Rosmar34: ¡Gracias!, si tendrá resultados pero será demasiado tarde por cómo puedes ver el avance algo malo está a punto de venir, ya viste como reaccionaron, pero dejare el resto de las reacciones en el siguiente capítulo, eso espéralo, pero si quieres que te diga algo, será gracias a los poderosos celos, me tome mi tiempo amigo, espero que les guste como los anteriores, gracias por tus like´s._**

 ** _Jhanter1999: ¡Hola!, gracias amigo, tardara mucho para que salga la loca de Toga, así que rara a la vez tendrán sus momentos por ahora abra momentos con Tsubaki, ¿Cuál de los dos veras?...¡Hail, GoKa e IzuKi!_**

 ** _ThonyCvs: ¡Gracias, amigo!, la elegí a ella por dos razones; la primera es que a mí me atrae las chicas con lentes y serias, no sé porque pero como que me gustaría descubrir lo que ella oculta [Si, si, ahora muy acosador, y la segunda es para la originalidad, ya que nadie la elige, siempre, siempre la dejan con Kiba y bien dice el dicho "No es el único pez debajo del agua". No esperes más, aquí está el capítulo, nos vemos ¡PLUS ULTRA!_**

 ** _Bladetri: Like, amigo mío._**

 ** _Guest: Era el último capítulo que tenía escrito así que quise cerrar con broche de bronce la semana :D… gracias por tu votos, ya vi el Fic que recomendaste y hay muchas revelaciones en el primer capítulo, y si me dio gracia XD. ¡Gracias a ustedes por comentar!_**

 ** _Alejandro Moreira: 1- Jajajajaja la única manera es que funcione con más votos._**

 ** _2-Con lo de la magia publicare a votación en el capítulo 15 que será cuando comience a tener más motivación para unirse con ellos._**

 ** _Fitoxi: Antes que nada amigo…¡Gracias por tu participación especial!, ahora con el review, su hermandad se fortalecerá en este primer arco, y si pobre de ellas pero su pechonalidad les impide mucho XD._**

 ** _Ella solo sabe del pero cuando quiera reclutarlo, bueno, ya será parte de con Sona, eso hare amigo y de nuevo gracias por la ayuda._**

 ** _Saludos :D_**

 ** _Guest: Le fay saldrá a su tiempo y será como apoyo, aun así agradezco los votos. Gracias. _**

**_Matias ssj4: Bueno aun pondré la reacción de los demás en el siguiente capítulo XD._**

 ** _Zeadreus: Gracias por tu critica a decir verdad me costó un poco de trabajo quitarlos ,pero bueno "Viejos hábitos nunca mueren" ¿Kodere?... perdona amigo, pero no estoy muy enterado con el tipo de actitudes de personas luego investigo más a fondo._**

 ** _Alex no Kitsune: ¡Gracias, amigo!, el tuyo también es genial…. Mmmmm muy buena sugerencia amigo, CHAO, CHAO._**

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: No será precipitada su unión, ya que habrá un factor, que hará que se una a ellos._**

 ** _Guest: MMMMMM me dio hambre con lo que dijiste XD… son buenos votos amigo._**

 ** _Ar4969656: Hola, gracias, aun soy un novato por lo tanto me cuesta algo de trabajo dejar el viejo estilo, pero hago lo mejor que puedo, me gustan mucho tus votos :D_**

 ** _Anonymous: ¡Tienes mucha razón!, los Quirk que mencionaste ya son de por sí muy fuertes, y personajes de DXD, seria imposibles vencerlos a menos que sepan cómo contratacarlo, y si, si no os escondiera sería una cacería contra ellos todo para obtener un Quirk en su nobleza, su codicia crecería más._**

 ** _Dos noticias: la mala es que la votación del harem se cierra, la buena es que ya están las dos chicas que terminaran de completar el harem, y los votos con las modificaciones nuevas son los siguientes:_**

 ** _Serafall: 10 puntos._**

 ** _Rossweisse: 10 puntos._**

 ** _Momo [U.A.]: 9 puntos._**

 ** _Koneko: 8 puntos._**

 ** _Xenovia: 8 puntos._**

 ** _Ravel: 6 puntos._**

 ** _Irina: 5 puntos._**

 ** _Ophis: 4 puntos._**

 ** _Kyoka [U.A.]: 4 puntos._**

 ** _Juvia [Fairy Tail]: 4 puntos._**

 ** _Tomoe: 4 puntos._**

 ** _Kuroka: 3 puntos._**

 ** _Itsuka Kendo: 3 puntos._**

 ** _Momo [DxD]: 2 puntos._**

 ** _Ragdoll: 2 puntos._**

 ** _Le fay: 2 puntos._**

 ** _Mandalay: 2 puntos._**

 ** _Mina: 2 puntos._**

 ** _Midnight: 2 puntos._**

 ** _Yura: 1punto._**

 ** _Sekvaira: 1 punto._**

 ** _Beenia: 1 punto._**

 ** _Grayfia: 1 punto._**

 ** _Yura: 1 punto._**

 ** _Mitsuki B. [U.A]: 1 punto._**

 ** _Asia: 1 punto._**

 ** _Pixie Bob: 1 punto._**

 ** _Tsuyu: 1 punto._**

 ** _Como pueden ver las ganadoras son: Serafall y Rossweisse, son las integrantes del harem, aquellas que no fueron elegidas pues será un suerte para la próxima, en fin espero leerlos de nuevo, supérense a sí mismos ¡PLU ULTRA!, CHAO, CHAO._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo han estado?, bueno espero que bien, bien quiero hacerles una pregunta es con respecto a que como cerré el harem, unas personas me siguen poniendo que elija a Momo Yaoyorozu debido a que quedo en tercer lugar y solo faltaba un voto para estar dentro del harem… la pregunta es ¿Les gustaría que este dentro, y de ser así por qué?, a mí me costaría decidirlo así que les pido su ayuda… ¡Renuncia de derechos a Kohei Horikoshi, creador de Boku no Hero Academia y al creador de DXD, Ichiei Ishibumi…Comencemos!**_

 _ **Opening 4 "Boku no Hero Academia"**_

 _ **[I keep my ideals, Sorezore no tenmei wo]**_

 _Esta Izuku en pose para correr, en eso comienza a recordar cuando su madre lo abraza y se disculpa por que su hijo no tiene Quirk, el recuerdo cambia y aparece All Might en su forma debilucha diciéndole lo que el más quiso. Vuelve a cambiar el recuerdo en la playa donde comenzaría su entrenamiento, en eso sale All Might con una sonrisa extendiéndole una mano mientras le dice que esta admitido en la UA, en eso se muestra dos imágenes del en el festival deportivo, y por ultimo cambia ahora el con un uniforme que no es de la UA._

 _ **[What´s going through?]**_

 _Cuando deja de recordar eso, el corre, en un espacio oscuro aparece el peli verde y el pelirrubio el cual le entrega un mechón de su cabello. Izuku acerca poco a poco su mano y cuando toca el único cabello brilla._

 _ **[Subete wa mi kara deta sabi]**_

 _Están en un parque, del lado izquierdo de la banca esta Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, y del derecho All Might en su forma debilucha vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca, mientras detrás de con ellos hay un árbol de cerezo de Sakura, y las hojas caen poco a poco._

 _ **[Haburi yoku fuyashita kurorekishi]**_

 _Esta el Clan Sitri caminando directamente a la academia, mientras alrededor de ellos hay fanáticas que idolatran a Sona y a Tsubaki._

 _ **[Ari to arayuru mono wo suterari]**_

 _Ellos se apresuran y se encuentran con el club de lo oculto, pero deciden continuar con su camino, y entran a la sala del consejo._

 _ **[Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni]**_

 _Desde el cielo aparecen dos siluetas que están viendo con interés al peli verde que está murmurando rápidamente haciendo reír a todo el clan de Sona._

 _ **[Korosarekaketa koto mo atta shi]**_

 _La escena cambia para mostrar a Azazel, y detrás del aparecen Michel, junto con otra mujer rubia muy hermosa de grandes proporciones, esa chica es Gabriel la cual está sonriendo linda y tiernamente, detrás de ellos salen varios ángeles y ángeles caídos, en eso todos despliegan sus alas al mismo tiempo._

 _ **[Shinda me wo shite ikita jiki]**_

 _Aparece cada uno de los villanos que participaron en el secuestro de Katsuki, y Dabi con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda saca un pilar de fuego color azul._

 _ **[Soredemo kyou mo ikasareteru tte koto wa]**_

 _En eso Toga, sale con un aparato y lanza un misterioso gas._

 _ **[What´s going on?]**_

 _Shigaraki Tomura esta con las manos frente a un televisor el cual esta encendido._

 _ **[Mada sou yarinokoshiten darou]**_

 _De un momento a otro del televisor sale una mano y esta se posa sobre la cabeza del chico._

 _ **[Shuusei no shiyo no nai darou, no naka demo]**_

 _Izuku trae una sudadera verde fuerte abierta mostrando una playera negra y usa una bermuda negra, mientras camina bajo la lluvia está pensando en todo lo que ha pasado._

 _ **[What´s going on?]**_

 _Sale Sona lastimada y con las gafas rotas, luego cambia a Saji que se está sujetando el brazo mientras está perdiendo sangre._

 _ **[Hito to wa chigaou to mitometa ue de]**_

 _Momo, Tomoe, Tsubasa y Ruruko están en el suelo mientras tienen unas cuantas heridas y un poco de sangre salen de ellas, y ellas en ningún momento se mueven, por ultimo aparece Tsubaki lastimada con la ropa rasgada y llorando._

 _ **[Kanousei no rutsubo hiraku ah]**_

 _Izuku al ver esto activa su One For All, y electricidad verde como un par de alas de murciélago salen de su espalda._

 _ **[Dreaming ishi gyakusou, shikakui sora kokoro no sukima umenu]**_

 _Sale All Might golpeando a All For One con el United States Smash, enterrándolo en el suelo y haciendo un cráter._

 _ **[Akenu yoru karanukeyou]**_

 _Shigaraki está caminando mientras detrás del, salen varios Nomus mutados, pero uno de ellos curiosamente tiene las mismas alas que los demonios._

 _ **[Mirai no kaizou do sage bokura wa]**_

 _Estos desaparecen, para mostrar a All For One, en prisión sonriendo._

 _ **[Me wo sorashite wa naritai]**_

 _La ciudad de Kuoh, sale infestada de demonios callejeros, en eso Todoroki y Katsuki aparecen mientras el primero congela y calcina a dichos demonios y el otro los hace estallar._

 _ **[Mono nante nai to usobu ita hibi wo]**_

 _Ambos se lanzan en contra de un demonio en específico, y amos atacan al mismo tiempo logrando matarlo,_

 _ **[I keep my ideals sorezore no jinsei]**_

 _Aparece Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh algo destruido, y en su rostro tiene unas quemaduras que poco a poco se extienden, en eso activa el One For All y su playera se destruye, enfrente del hay un pelinegro con cicatrices en su rostro, esta persona tiene un traje negro pero el saco lo tiene en sus hombros, en eso este tipo muestra su mano y de este sale una concentración de llamas y espera a que el peli verde este frente al para que ambos lancen un golpe, al momento de chocar sus puños aparece un resplandor cegando todo._

 _ **[Ai mo yume mo kiken na hodo, kantan ni hi ga tsuicau no sa]**_

 _El peli verde junto con el clan Sitri lanza un Delaware Smash y los demás un ataque mágico en contra de una pared, y de esta sale el título del Fic con letras blancas en "My Hero", de color blanco con rojo "en", y por ultimo rojas en "Kuoh Academia"_

 _ **[Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo]**_

 _Izuku deja de correr, cuando se esparce la corriente de polvo la pantalla se divide en dos, del lado derecho se ve que es de día y está usando su traje de héroe y alado del esta All Might con su traje mientras sonríe y el peli verde se levanta para ver el cielo solo mostrando el lado derecho de su rostro con que hay de su lado. Del lado izquierdo es totalmente de noche mientras Sona, Tsubaki y Saji están con sus uniformes y detrás de ellos están sus alas, en eso el peli-verde se levanta y muestra un gran cambio, en vez de su traje de héroe usa una gabardina del mismo color que su traje de un verde oscuro, debajo de esta tiene una playera negra, unos pantalones negros y unas botas, en eso de su espalda sale una ala de diablo de su lado izquierdo. La imagen se detiene mostrándolo como si fuera un espejo del mismo mientras ambas mitades del peli verde miran para el mismo lado… el cielo._

* * *

Izuku después de colgar estuvo sudando un poco debido a que su celular siguió sonando, y a decir verdad, sabe que su pequeño desliz de información hizo alterar a sus compañeros, solo espera que ya estén tranquilos.

 _ **U.A. en Musatafu**_

Todo el salón… bueno la mayoría estaban haciendo un escándalo al escuchar algo que nunca esperaron de su compañero Midoriya, ser torturado por una chica, que alguien lo sujete y ayude a la primera a torturar al chico, pero lo más impresionante es que una pelirroja este obsesionada con él es algo que NUNCA, creyeron posible.

 _ **-¡LES DIJE ESE CABRÓN DE MIDORIYA ESTABA CON PURA SUKULENCIA!-**_ **el enano pervertido soltaba saliva al imaginarse, el estar en su lugar, pero a decir verdad, no sabe lo que le esperaría en esa tortura.**

 _ **-MIDORIYA, ¡QUE ENVIDIA TE TENGO!-** grito Kaminari con mares de lágrimas por la suerte de su amigo._

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

Ambos chicos recibieron un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Momo y Jirou las cuales, estaban en shock, por lo de su compañero, pero al escuchar la parte de tocar sus pechos entraron en un estado de furia total.

 _ **-¡Parece que Midoriya era un pervertido de closet!-** exclamo Momo, la cual ya estaba pensando en distintas formas para torturar al chico cuando lo vea._

 _ **-¡Quién lo diría!... ¿Quién me apoya para torturarlo cuando lo vea?-** pregunto Jirou en eso todas las chicas levantaron la mano, excepto Ochako la cual aún no salía del shock._

 _ **-Midoriya-kun… parece que no te conocía del todo, y me hago llamar tu amigo… cuando te vea procurare conocerte mejor y te reprenderé por ser un pervertido-** exclamo Iida temblando por ser un mal amigo._

 _ **-Ja, Parece que Deku, el irse de aquí le ayudo a tener más pelotas, para acercarse a las chicas-** comento Bakugou con mucha gracia._

 _ **-Todoroki… ¿Puedes marcarle de nuevo?-** pregunto Sero, toda la atención se dirigió a el **\- Recuerden que le hablamos por un motivo, e incluso él dijo que fue accidente lo que hizo-** todas se le quedaron viendo, en eso suspiran y aceptan la propuesta del chico con cintas._

 _ **-¡Bien!, pero esta vez guarden silencio, y déjenme a mi liderar la conversación-** exclamo el chico mitad, todos asintieron, en cambio Bakugou salió del salón no importándole el perdedor de "su amigo"._

 _ **Kuoh Academia**_

Todos estaban comiendo, en eso suena el teléfono del peli verde-oscuro, todos lo ven a él para ver si contestara, pero en cambio está temblando.

 _ **-Midoriya-san ¿Por qué no contesta?, lo más probable es que ellos ya estén más tranquilos-** expreso su opinión Tsubasa, la cual quería saber de qué hablarían, al igual que los demás._

 _ **-¡B-Bien!-** en eso Midoriya recoge el teléfono, y ve claramente como Todoroki le está marcando, él contesta y pone el altavoz **\- T-Todoroki-kun… ¿E-Estas s-solo?-** preguntaba con muchos nervios temiendo lo peor._

 _ **-Sí, estoy solo, después de tu declaración me vi obligado a congelar a los demás alborotadores-** los de su lado vieron con el ceño fruncido al chico, pero este le dio igual como lo vieran._

 _ **-¡Q-Que alivio!-** declaró el chico con pecas mientras se relajaba demasiado._

 _ **-Pero aun así, me gustaría que te expliques, porque lo que dijiste me dio a entender que eres como Mineta-** el chico con peinado de uvas pensaba quejarse, pero Todoroki le congelo la boca, para evitar hacer ruido._

 _ **-La primera semana que llegue aquí, salí a correr por la ciudad, me distraje pensando en cómo reaccionarían con la noticia, entonces caí sobre Akeno-san, y u-una d-de mis m-manos l-le toco un p-p-e-c-h-o, m-me asuste y s-salí corriendo del l-lugar, y h-hoy cuando m-me vio m-me llevo a un cuarto y-y-y-y-** los de la clase A escuchaban atentos a lo que diría a continuación._

 _ **-Cuando dijiste tortura te refieres a un golpe ¿Verdad?-** pregunto el mitad-mitad._

 _ **-P-Peor…involucra un l-látigo, un trapo para a-amordazar y-y-y-y a-aceite-** todo el consejo vieron que Midoriya se puso pálido y comenzó a caer lentamente mientras su alma, o algo así, salía de su boca, pero de inmediato regreso cuando contestaron del otro lado._

 _ **-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?-** pregunto no muy seguro de su pregunta, a decir verdad, todos querían saber que le hizo._

 _ **-S-Solo diré que a partir de ahora tengo una n-nueva c-colección de heridas por el cuerpo-** su respuesta solo dejo más intrigado a los demás._

 _ **-Por cierto, te hablaba para decirte que ya se enteraron todos y no lo tomaron muy bien-** cambio el tema el chico, ya que sabía que por el momento al chico le sería difícil hablar lo que le sucedió._

 _ **-¡Ya veo!... cuando los descongeles diles que espero verlos de nuevo-** cuando estaba a punto de colgar, pregunto algo Todoroki._

 _ **-Antes de que cuelgues respóndeme esto ¿Dónde estudias hay personas con Kosei?-** todos ahora querían saber eso, ya que de no ser así, Midoriya jamás podría cumplir su sueño de ser un héroe._

 _ **-…No…-** incluso el consejo se sorprendió por esto, ya que creyeron que mentiría un poco diciendo que sí, pero esto, era demasiado, ya que no quiere revelar nada sobre los Sacred Gear´s._

 _ **-…Espero que al menos te den una oportunidad para tener tu licencia de héroes, la cual se hará una prueba dentro de unos meses… -** no dijo nada más mientras colgaba._

 _ **-¿Por qué ocultaste lo de los Sacred Gear?- p** regunto Sona, la cual estaba en shock, por lo que dijo el chico._

 _ **-P-Prometí no revelar información sobre las tres facciones y e-eso incluye sobre los Sacred Gear-** el hablo algo decaído, por todas las cosas que le han estado sucediendo en menos de 8 días._

 _ **-Eso fue demasiado, al menos hubieras revelado sobre eso, de esa manera, podrías hacer creerles a tus amigos que no estas dejando tu sueño-** hablo Tsubaki la cual veía a su amigo el cual comenzó a recoger sus cosas, para acercarse a la puerta._

 _ **-Y-Ya lo hice… aun si ellos creen que no podre lograr mi sueño… ¡Lo lograre!-** en eso sale de la sala para prepararse a la clase de deporte._

 _ **Club del ocultismo**_

Rías está sentada en una silla mientras, está viendo los papeles que tiene junto con el escritorio, pero ha estado distraída, al saber que su amiga/rival Sona se negó a darle información de Izuku Midoriya, ella por primera vez se sintió frustrada, ya que antes si ella decía algo se hacía, pero ahora no paso, así que está pensando en una manera para tener información del chico, ella voltea a su nobleza y ve a Kiba el cual está leyendo un libro, Akeno la cual está más feliz que de costumbre, comenzó sirviendo té para todos, la pequeña Koneko con una mirada estoica pero sus ojos demuestran algo de brillo al estar comiendo dulces, ella suspira, y llamo la atención de todos por su acción.

 _ **-¿Sucede algo Buchou?-** pregunto Kiba, el cual estaba intrigado por lo que hizo su rey ya que no es común verla suspirar a menos que sea algo grave._

 _ **-Si, se puede decir que ayer reencarne a Issei como uno de nosotros-** les aviso desde antes ya que no quiere que lo traten mal, todos asintieron ante esto **\- pero hay algo que me inquieta y es Sona la cual, no accedió a darme información sobre Izuku Midoriya-** la mención de dicha persona sorprendió a las otras dos chicas._

 _-Ara, ara, si Buchou me hubiera dicho desde antes que lo ocupaba, después de que lo torturara lo hubiera traído aquí- esta respuesta sorprendió a Rías y a Kiba._

 _ **-¿Q-Que quiso decir Akeno-Sempai?-** pregunto el rubio viendo como los ojos violeta de la chica brillaban de vez en cuando con mucho sadismo._

 _ **-Bueno, yo ya lo conocía a el de antes y hoy…Koneko-san me ayudo para encontrarlo, y digamos que le di un trato especial….kufufufufu debo decir que lo resistió muy bien, ahora se convirtió en mi chico de tortura numero 1…kufufufufu-** al pelirrubio le tembló la columna vertebral por eso, solo sintió notable pena por el chico._

 _ **-¿Y porque no me dijiste que irías a verlo?, Sona me negó su información, y estoy pensando en reclutarlo, me queda un alfil, una torre y un caballero así que pensaba proponérselo…pero creo que nos creería locos a menos que, lo reencarne obligándolo para que nos ayude-** todos escuchaban el punto de su rey **\- Koneko, cuando el salga de la academia quiero que lo sigas y lo vigiles en todo momento-** la pequeña albina asintió mientras mordía una galleta **\- Akeno, acércate a él pero sin nada de torturas-** la mencionada asintió, pero ignoraría lo último, ya que el hecho de que un humano aguantara sin gritar más que al principio, la excito demasiado, su mente comenzó a planear distintas torturas para pasar tiempo juntos **\- Y tu Kiba si lo llegas a ver en la academia haz lo mismo que Akeno-** todos asintieron, y dejaron el tema de lado para concentrarse en los contratos que tenía cada uno, la sádica se acercó a abrir la ventana, cuando lo hace fijo su vista al patio de educación física, para ver a su chico favorito._

 _-Ara, ara… Midoriya-kun es muy fuerte, me pregunto que más tendrá guardado- ella se lamió lentamente los labios, este comentario llamo la atención de todos y se acercaron a la ventana, y vieron al chico con su traje deportivo, mientras jugaba tenis con Mizuri, en eso se ve que esta última no alcanzo a golpear la pelota con la raqueta y termino perdiendo, dándole otro punto al equipo de los hombres, los cuales Midoriya llevaba casi todas las victorias, omitiendo algunas que fueron parte de sus compañeros._

 _ **-Veo que al fin conozco a Midoriya-kun-** exclamo el pelirrubio viendo desde la ventana, en eso siente que su corazón se le detiene, ya que la siguiente participante de parte de las mujeres es su amor platónico Tsubaki Shinra la cual trae una playera blanca sin mangas, algo apretada resaltando más sus pechos, una falda de color verde-mar, unas medias blancas que le llegan hasta las rodillas, unos tenis de color blanco, y unas muñequeras de color negro, ella entro, viendo con una sonrisa de desafío al peli verde-oscuro el cual sonrió de la misma manera **-(S-Se ve linda)-** pensó el chico caballero de Rías._

 _ **-Veamos de lo que es capaz Izuku Midoriya-** dijo la pelirroja en eso Tsubaki lanza un poco la pelota y le golpea._

Midoriya fue a la izquierda rápidamente y golpeo la pelota, no tan fuerte, ya que no sabe si con su fuerza base podría excederse y lastimarla…vaya error por subestimarla, ella se acercó al frente y con la raqueta en su mano derecha golpeo la pelota regresándola, todos vieron el inicio del partido, excepto los hombres los cuales veían los pechos, y de momento las panties que se veían cuando el aire levantaba su falda levemente.

El peli verde-oscuro, fue a la izquierda y golpeo un poco más fuerte, esto Tsubaki lo tomo como una competencia, y comenzó a poner más fuerte con sus golpes, el pecoso respondió de la misma manera, cada golpe que daba demostraba que no cederían en contra del otro.

 _ **-Noveno portador del One For All… estas a prueba-** el peli verde- oscuro escucho una voz en su oído, esto lo sobresalto, y activo el OFA al 15% golpeando con la raqueta la pelota, logrando mandando a volar con rapidez, la chica con anteojos lo esquivo a penas, cuando volteo para recriminar a su amigo, ve como la raqueta está destruida, y su brazo derecho donde está su vendaje se destruyó y su brazo tenia ligeros raspones._

Todos se acercaron a verlo, lo más probarle es que su brazo fallara de nuevo.

 _ **-Izuku-san ¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Tsubaki viendo a su amigo como sujetaba su mano._

 _ **-A-Algo-** exclamo no muy seguro, de lo que escucho antes._

 _ **-Midoriya-san, le recomiendo que descansé el resto de la clase, y se dirija a la enfermería-** el maestro le dijo al chico el cual asintió **\- Shinra-san, acompáñelo a la enfermería-** la chica asintió._

 _ **-¿Qué sucedió para que lo activaras?-** pregunto ella cuando se alejaron de los demás._

 _ **-Escuche una voz que me dijo…"Noveno portador del One For All…estas a prueba", me sobresalte y active más poder del que mi cuerpo puede soportar por ahora-** la chica con lentes abrió ligeramente los ojos, ambos se dirigen a la enfermería._

 _Con Rías y los demás vieron todo el suceso, y sintieron un poder que broto del chico en menos de un segundo y golpeo con todo su poder la pelota- Ahora más que nunca quiero que lo vigilen, sentí un poder muy grande viniendo del- exclamo la pelirroja, Akeno sonrojada un poco asintió, ella pudo ver como el chico se lastimo…esto la excito, Koneko asintió, y Kiba también, con algo de celos al ver a Tsubaki muy cercas del._

Pasado unas horas, salieron de la academia Izuku, Tsubaki, Saji y Momo, los cuales venían platicando de algo en común.

 _ **-¿Entonces ya consiguieron una casa para todos?-** pregunto Izuku a Saji el cual asintió._

 _ **-¡Si, fue más fácil de lo que parecía, incluso nos tomamos la molestia de llevar tus cosas!-** exclamo con una sonrisa sincera a su Sempai._

 _ **-Estas a prueba Midoriya shonen-**_ el peli verde volteo atrás del al escuchar la misma voz de antes, esto llamo la atención de todos.

 _ **-Izuku-Sempai… ¿Está bien?-** pregunto Momo, viendo al chico que dejo de voltear atrás del._

 _ **-Sí, estoy bien-** todos comenzaron a caminar, empezaron a pasar por un parque, más específico en una fuente, Tsubaki sintió una energía conocida sabiendo lo que pasaría, ella pensaba decirle a Saji y a Momo que hicieran algo con ella, pero ve que se acercaron a un puesto de hamburguesas, ella suspira en derrota._

 _ **-Izuku-san… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-** el chico asintió **\- lo que sucede es que…Koneko-san nos está siguiendo-** esto extraño al chico._

 _ **-¿Enserio?, no me di cuenta, quieres que le hable y nos acompañe…-** él iba a decir algo, pero al ver la seriedad de su amiga dejo de hablar._

 _ **-Lo que quiero pedirte es otra cosa…quiero que la desmayes-** esto sobresalto al peli verde-oscuro._

 _ **-¿Por qué?... Y-Yo no s-seria c-capaz d-de lastimar a u-una mujer y-y m-menos d-desmayar a a-alguien-** dijo muy alterado, mientras movía sus brazos para todos lados._

 _ **-Puede ser que… no puedas hacerlo, pero-** ella suavizo su mirada y mostró una mirada comprensiva **\- recuerda lo que te dijo Sona-Kaicho… te están vigilando para conocerte mejor y usar algo en tu contra o tenerte en su nobleza-** ella cogió las manos de su amigo el cual se sonrojo demasiado **\- así que desmáyala y yo la enviare con Rías, ella hará lo que sea para tenerte, si no lo haces entonces deja que sepan todo de ti-** el chico lo medito unos segundos._

 _ **-¿Dónde está?-** el pregunto mientras veía a su alrededor discretamente._

 _ **-¡Esta detrás del edificio naranja, voltea a ver cada 30 segundos, al parecer no escondió su nivel de poder, creyendo que nosotros no nos conocemos y sabemos nuestros secretos!-** ella exclamo en un susurro._

 _ **-"One For All: 6% Full Cowling"-** en eso el sintió que los sellos de su cuerpo comenzaron a comprimirse como si quisieran aplastarlo, el desapareció en máxima velocidad._

Koneko, fijo su vista, y lo curioso fue no ver al chico que debe de vigilar.

 _ **-¡Lo siento, Koneko-san!-** ella escucho una voz detrás de ella, en eso todo se volvió oscuro, porque recibió un golpe detrás en el cuello._

 _ **-PUM-** Todo se volvió oscuro para ella, el la sujeta antes de caer, el sale y ve a Tsubaki a lado de ella, en eso van a un callejón y colocan un sello mágico y ella desaparece._

Ambos regresaron con sus amigos, los cuales al verlos y ver el ceño fruncido de Tsubaki supieron que algo malo pasaría, así que se fueron a su nueva casa, cuando Izuku ve la casa se sorprendió que no fuera tan grande ni llamativa, tenía toques japonés como la del señor del día anterior, pero esta casa era más pequeña. Cuando entro era todo lo contrario, era muy grande parece que las apariencias engañan, en la puerta había varias sirvientas que se ofrecieron a llevar sus cosas a la habitación pero él se negó, se dirigieron a la cocina donde vieron al resto del clan, y le informaron acerca de Koneko.

 _ **-Veo que está empeñada en obtener información sobre ti… ¿Qué piensas ante esto Midoriya-san?-** pregunto Sona mientras veía al único humano de la cocina, mientras Saji les pasaba a todos sus hamburguesas._

 _ **-M-Me es extraño…. A-ahora me siento más acosado que antes-** expreso el chico mientras tenía una nube gris sobre el con depresión._

 _ **-Sera mejor que te prepares para lo que viene, no falta que ella te hable y vayas a su club…de ser así tratara de revelarte todo y proponerte que te unas a su clan-** exclamo Sona mientras rechazaba la comida, y las sirvientas traían ensalada Cesar…¿Qué extraño?, es Japón pero en fin dejarían de lado eso._

 _ **-S-Si lo hace y-yo negare todo y-y no creo que sea capaz de obligarme… ¿o sí?-** pregunto mientras todos desviaban la mirada mientras las chicas comían comida más sana que Izuku y Saji **\- S-Saben al menos hubieran fingido- declaro el chico deprimido.**_

 _ **-No se preocupe Izuku-Sempai como usted es muy listo sé que se le ocurrirá algún plan para salir del rango de con ellos-** exclamo Saji mientras mordía su hamburguesa._

 _ **-Hablando de listos… ¿Qué es esto Midoriya-san?-** pregunto Sona mientras todos veían un cuaderno algo chamuscado que decía **"Para el futuro análisis de héroe…volumen 13"**_

 _ **-B-Bueno después de descubrir que nunca podría tener un Kosei, me obsesione con ellos que incluso tenía la ligera esperanza de convertirme en un héroe, aun si no tuviera un Kosei, empecé a ser más observador con todas aquellas personas que tuvieran un Kosei, e hice un análisis de su habilidad, su debilidad, y una posible manera de mejorarlo-** Sona ojeo el cuaderno y se detuvo cuando vi algo relacionado con un tal Shoto Todoroki, vio el hecho de que el pose dos Kosei uno especializado en fuego y el otro de hielo, vio el problema de usar demasiado cada uno de ellos, si usaba mucho el hielo porciones de escarcha cubrían su cuerpo hasta congelarlo a el mismo y provocar que sus movimientos sean más lentos, si usaba mucho el fuego, tendría problemas de deshidratación, ya que por lo que dice no se ha acostumbrado a hacerlo._

 _ **-¡Es increíble, la forma tan detallada que describes todo, puede ayudarte para crear estrategias rápidamente!-** Sona le paso la libreta a Tsubaki y ve esto y tuvo que admitir que era muy bueno para describir todo, ella también paso el cuaderno a los demás de su nobleza._

 _ **-N-No e-es para t-tanto-** exclamo Izuku nervioso, ya que es extraño que alaguen su trabajo._

 _ **-Izuku-san…. ¿Usted está haciendo esto con nosotros?-** pregunto Ruruko con curiosidad, la verdad esto llamo la atención de todos._

 _ **-H-Hai-** en eso se levantó y se acercó a su mochila, la abrió y saco un cuaderno con título rojo **"Magia y Sacred Gear´s de Demonios…Volumen 1"- E-Esto es lo que t-tengo ahora de ustedes-** Saji cogió la libreta y ve como habla sobre él, su puesto el cual es de un peón, él se interesó en un mejor funcionamiento y es que mientras este robando la energía puede agregarle magia elemental a la lengua que lanza Vritra y a través de eso hacer que su oponente reciba daño internamente o poco a poco sin que él se dé cuenta._

 _ **-WOW… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto?-** pregunto Saji emocionado ante lo que leyó._

 _ **-Cuando absorbías mi energía para que hiciéramos el ejercicio con más trabajo, estuve tentado a usar mi One For All, al momento que lo use comenzó a desaparecer, y vi que Vritra reacciono de una manera distinta, parte del salieron líneas verdes como si tratara de absorberlo y asimilarlo, y cuando lo quitaste se vio que recibiste daño…un par de raspones tenías después, así que llegue a la conclusión que fue por lo poco que absorbiste, y llegue a la conclusión… si tú puedes absorber para debilitar… ¿Por qué no usar su lengua para atacarlo sin siquiera darse cuenta?-** Saji asintió ante eso, la verdad ya quería probar eso._

 _ **-Izuku-san… ¿Puedes hacer eso con nosotros?-** pregunto Tomoe, con mucha admiración ya que quería mejorar lo más que pueda._

 _ **-C-Claro-** dijo con nervios el chico con pecas._

 _ **-Eso será para después, ahora regresaremos al concejo para continuar con nuestro trabajo, Midoriya-san, esta vez no podremos continuar con el entrenamiento…Azazel-san lo espera en el piso inferior de la casa para continuar con el entrenamiento-** Izuku asintió ante lo dicho por Sona, todos se levantaron y se acercaron al centro de la sala, en eso un circulo salió debajo de ellos y dejaron la casa._

 _ **-(Cada vez más me estoy convenciendo de que estar con ellos no estaría nada mal, pero aun así faltara más para convencerme de estar con ellos)-** él se dirige a las escaleras y comienza a bajarlas, el llego a un vestuario, se acercó a un casillero que dice su nombre, lo abre y ve una playera negra sin mangas de color negro, un chor de color crema y unos tenis rojos, vaya esos tenis siempre lo acompañarían, se cambió, abrió la puerta y vio un bosque de nuevo el avanzo al centro y ve a Azazel._

 _ **-Midoriya-kun… a partir de ahora que llevas una semana con esos sellos, ya no te afectan por lo tanto, aumentare el peso y trabajaremos en algo que te puede interesar-** dijo el ángel caído con una sonrisa._

 _ **-¿Y eso es?-** pregunto el chico muy confundido ya que el hombre es muy misterioso._

 _ **-Aumentaremos tu arsenal con algún ataque nuevo… dime ¿tienes algún ataque de largo alcance?-** pregunto mientras veía al chico negar, esto sería excelente._

 _-No- fue la respuesta del chico mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza._

 _-Entonces crearemos un ataque, he visto tus vídeos de participación contra los villanos y hay uno que me intereso… y es cuando tú y el chico bomba se enfrentan a All Might- en eso muestra una pantalla, en ella sale All Might enfrentándose a ambos, de un momento a otro el símbolo de la paz para lograr alcanzar a Midoriya dice **"New Hampshire Smash"** el lanzo un golpe al aire para propulsarse y golpear a Midoriya en su columna- **Lo que harás será crear una versión de esa manera para propulsarte y moverte a grandes velocidades y otra versión como esta** \- sale una recolección de Midoriya lanzando **"Delaware Smash"** con sus dedos- **Ocupo que domines esa técnica, de esa manera crearas dos nuevos movimientos, uno de largo alcance y otro para "volar"** \- Izuku vio esto sorprendió, tal parece que dentro de poco se volverá más fuerte y alcanzara a sus compañeros._

 **-Entendido… ¿Con cuál comienzo?- pregunto con emoción.**

 _ **-Antes harás las 10 abdominales, 10 sentadillas, 10 flexiones y los 10 kilómetros-** cuando dijo eso el chico se puso pálido._

 _ **-O-Otra vez… ¿P-Porque? Ya lo hice en la mañana-** dijo con mucho nervios._

 _ **-Fortalecerás tu 8% de One For All, si entrenas sin usar tu Quirk te beneficiara, ya que tu poder aumentara, a pesar de que siga en el mismo 8%...luego con el tiempo cuando rompas tu limitador de nuevo serás más fuerte, por lo pronto fortalecerás tu 8% para que sea igual de fuerte que un 15%, luego tú decides cual movimiento te gustaría comenzar primero-** Azazel dijo mientras veía al chico._

 _ **-¡B-Bien!-** en eso ve que los sellos brillan y aumenta el peso de la gravedad solo un poco ya que si usara más lo más probable es que lo dejaría lisiado por no tener un cuerpo adecuado para continuar con el entrenamiento, en comparación de antes no cae al suelo, sino que su cuerpo se ajustó **-T-Terminando esto m-me gustaría comenzar c-con el de mover a máximas velocidades y-y mejorarlo p-para volar-** el ángel caído asintió en eso el peli verde comienza a trotar, con dificultad._

Pasadas unas horas regreso el clan de Sona, listos para hacer sus deberes, ellos voltearon para todas partes buscando al peli verde-oscuro, en eso escuchan que se abre una puerta y unos pasos por las escaleras del piso inferior se escuchaban en eso todas las chicas se sonrojan por lo que ven, es un Izuku Midoriya el cual tiene todo el cabello mojado, su torso esta descubierto, de la cadera a los pies tiene una toalla amarrada, por como se ve intuyeron que salió de bañarse, todas pensaban decirle algo por salir de esa manera, solo que vieron el rostro del chico el cual demostraba un cansancio extremo, el camino directamente a su mochila, la cogió, subió las escaleras para buscar su cuarto.

 **-¿Q-Que le p-paso?-** _pregunto Momo sonrojada al ver al chico desnudo de su torso._

 **-Su rutina de entrenamiento al fin está completa-** _todos vieron a Azazel el cual tenía una copa con vino tinto._

 **-¿Qué quiere decir?-** _pregunto Saji._

 _ **-El dentro de poco se volverá más fuerte que antes, eso y que estamos aumentando su repertorio de habilidades, mañana todos entrenaran con nosotros, los veo temprano-** el se dirige a la salida y se va._

 _ **En el inframundo**_

En un lugar específico del inframundo, en una mansión totalmente destruida, las ventanas estaban agrietadas, las puertas ya no estaban presentes, las paredes manchadas de sangre, pero había un mensaje en específico escrito con sangre, el cual dice _**"Así que tu alma no está en venta. De acuerdo, juguemos entonces a un juego, si yo gano me la quedo, si tu ganas te concederé lo que quieras. ¿Sí? Bien. Por cierto yo jamás pierdo** **."** _el mensaje no tiene firma de quien fue aquel que lo puso, pero a unos cuantos metros de ese mensaje hay otro escrito con hielo _**"Tal vez tú dices que ganes, pero siempre habrá alguien que encontrara la manera para pasar, nunca subestimes a alguien por su apariencia" ATT: Serafall Sitri,**_ era lo único destacable de la casa, las escaleras que conducían al sótano la madera está podrida, en dicho lugar hay algo muy destacable hay un bloque gigante hielo, mientras este está intacto, hay una nota la cual dice que la única manera de abrir el bloque es a través de un sacrificio.

En eso, escucha varias pisadas, él está perdido no hace falta saber que los guardias lo alcanzaron, el ve la casa en mal estado, él no lo pensó dos veces para entrar lentamente, no presto atención a las paredes con los mensajes, el ve las escaleras y trata de bajarlas pero ya no puede, él se lanza de las escaleras y comienza a rodar hasta llegar al sótano.

 **-¿Qué coño hace un hielo aquí?-** el entonces ve la nota **\- Para romper este ataúd de hielo es necesario un sacrificio, pero no cualquier sacrificio, si no aquel que esté dispuesto a darlo todo, por el camino del mal-** el dejo de leer la nota, a decir verdad, ya nada le importaba ahora era un demonio callejero, tenía dos opciones ceder totalmente al odio y entregarse totalmente aun sacrificio, o ser condenado a muerte **\- ¡Bien!-** él sonríe con demencia, así que no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a canalizar todo su odio, ahora sería su fin, él se empalo con una estalactita que sobresalía del hielo, solo esperaba que su acción sirviera.

 _ **-Señor ¿Qué haremos ahora?-** pregunto un hombre mientras pateaba levemente al criminal._

 _ **-El señor de la casa Yagami nos dijo que si moría recuperáramos las piezas que uso en ese desgraciado-** el superior de todos les dijo a los 4 soldados que lo acompañaban._

Uno de ellos se acercó, el inserto su espada en el pecho del hombre, luego con ayuda de su magia busco las piezas y extirpo los 3 peones que uso en el hombre.

 _ **[Insertar Lord Xanxus´s Fight Theme]**_

Cuando se dieron la vuelta para retirarse, escucharon que algo se rompía, como si se agrietara.

 _ **-¿Qué fue eso?-** pregunto el superior._

 _ **-No lo sé señor… ¿Quién rayos está ahí?-** pregunto creyendo el guardia que le responderían._

 _ **-CRASH-** ellos vieron como el hielo comenzó a romperse lentamente._

 _ **-No se preocupen no es nada-** dijo el guardia, pero antes de avanzar el hielo exploto creando una gran cortina de hielo._

En eso cuando comenzó a despejarse el hielo, se ve a un hombre alto de 1.85 cm, cuando se despejo completamente vieron que era un hombre (Con el cabello igual al de Todoroki, pero en azabache), sus ojos color rojo sangre los intimido un poco, en su rostro tenia demasiadas cicatrices pero estas comenzaron a desaparecer hasta solo quedar uno en su mejilla izquierda, el hombre tiene una chamarra de cuero amarrada con unos lazos en el cuello, usa una camisa banca con una corbata, un pantalón negro para vestir y unos zapatos negros pulidos, los hombres al verlo se pusieron rígidos y en guardia.

 _ **-¿Quiénes son ustedes escorias?-** el los ve con sus ojos color sangre, lo cual paralizo a los hombres._

 _- **E-Eso d-deberíamos preguntar nosotros-** exclamo como pudo el líder._

El pelinegro le molesto un poco lo que escucho, el levanto su mano izquierda, en eso aparece una esfera amarilla rodeada de una esfera negra.

 _ **-FUOSH-** el lanzo la esfera al superior y a los demás hombres solo dejando con vida al que tiene los peones._

 _ **-S-Somos guardias, v-veníamos a r-recuperar unos peones-** él le mostró los peones lo cual el hombre vio interesado, él se acercó y se los arrebato **\- M-Me dejara i-ir-** él estaba a punto de levantarse._

 _ **-¡Desaparece de mi vista!-** el pelinegro le propino un golpe con sus llamas en el rostro, lo siguiente que se ve es una explosión en la casa, el comienza a subir por la casa, cuando ve ambos mensajes, con sus llamas escribe en el primer mensaje un nombre… **ATT: Xanxus.** El sale de la casa para luego ver con odio la sociedad **\- La facción de los antiguos satanes nunca perecerá-** el comienza a alejarse de la casa._

 _ **[Fin Lord Xanxus´s Fight Theme]**_

En una mansión esta una reunión con tres de los 4 Maou Satanes, el primero es un hombre con el cabello rojo, ojos azul eléctrico, en vez de su típica armadura está usando un traje negro formal, con una camisa blanca, la siguiente persona es una albina que está usando un traje de maid, haciéndole resaltar sus pechos tamaño DD, esta mujer albina con mirada estoica se encuentra detrás del pelirrojo, la siguiente persona es un hombre peli verde con su peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos color azul demuestran una gran sabiduría y conocimiento algo extraño de ver en un joven que no aparenta de los 27 años, el usa un traje formal verde-olivo con una camisa blanca, la última persona es una chica de baja estatura con el cabello negro atado en dos colas de caballo, sus ojos color violeta irradian en felicidad e inocencia, esta chica está usando un saco azul de Prusia, también una pañoleta como moño doble de color rosa tapando un poco sus grandes pechos, no tan grandes como los de la albina, pero sí muy grandes para aquellas personas las de su estatura y físico, tiene una falda negra para que combine un poco con su saco, tiene unos tacones de color negro, todos están discutiendo algo que no tiene nada que ver con la función principal de la reunión.

 _ **-Los ángeles caídos tienen demasiados territorios, cuando nuestros demonios más jóvenes piensan dar un movimiento misteriosamente ellos se adueñan de ciertas ciudades-** exclamo el peli verde, el cual tomo un poco de té que trajo la maid._

 _ **-Eso es algo muy extraño-** hablo el pelirrojo **\- ¿Qué piensas sobre esto Serafall?-** el pelirrojo pregunto a la chica pelinegra._

 _ **-Yo digo que, solo están incrementando rápidamente sus territorios por miedo a que nuestros demonios se vuelvan más fuertes, Sirz-tan, pero… esto es muy extraño han estado así desde que terminó la guerra de las tres facciones-** exclamo la chica con una sonrisa alegre._

 _ **-Tiene razón, la pregunta aquí es… ¿Por qué se están movilizando más rápido que nosotros?, los ángeles no se quedan atrás, están a la par con los ángeles caídos con el número de territorios, nosotros apenas y superamos los 30 territorios-** exclamo el peli verde mientras, el solo trataba de encontrar una respuesta a su propia pregunta._

 _ **-CROC-** cuando Serafall estuvo a punto de recoger su taza esta comenzó a cuartearse hasta romperse completamente, esto llamo la atención de los demás._

 _ **-Mou… se rompió, espero me perdonen Aju-tan, Sirz-tan y Gray-tan-** la chica saco una varita con una estrella grande ella la agito un par de veces y la taza se reparó, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada._

 _ **-(Eso nunca ha significado nada bueno…algo muy mala pasara en el futuro)-** pensó el peli verde con un rostro serio._

 _ **-¿Sucede algo Ajuka? (Parece que también piensa lo mismo que yo)-** pregunto el pelirrojo a su amigo._

 _ **-No es nada Sirzech, si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme-** el hombre se levanta y sale de la habitación._

 _ **-Yo también me voy Sirz-tan, tengo que hacer el nuevo capítulo de mi show ¡Adiós!-** la chica usa un sello mágico para desaparecer._

 _ **-¿Se encuentra bien Sirzech-sama?-** pregunto la maid._

 ** _-Esa taza rota… me da mala espina-_** _el pelirrojo le dijo a la maid._

 _ **Avance:**_

 _ **Hola soy Izuku Midoriya… ¿Qué Sona-Kaicho tiene una hermana?-** [Midoriya grita mientras Saji le tapa la boca, ambos están usando camisa de tirantes, un chor y unos tenis para correr]_

 _ **¿S-Sucede a-algo A-Akeno-san?-** [La pechugona sádica toma de la mano al chico, enfrente de toda su clase, lo que hace poner a los hombres celosos]_

 _ **Es momento de dejar en claro al clan Gremory que no quiero estar con ellos-** [Izuku se encuentra frente a Rías, Akeno, Koneko Kiba e Issei, el cual ve enojado al chico]_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo de My Hero en Kuoh Academia: "Aclaraciones"-** [Izuku y Asia se dirigen a la iglesia, mientras es seguido por Koneko e Issei]_

 ** _Izuku/Saji/Shoto: ¡PLUS ULTRA!_**

 _ **REVIEWS:**_

 ** _Bladetri: ¡Gracias! XD._**

 ** _Yang Wen-li: Hay pleito en a casa del boxeo XD, bueno es cierto que a mí también me falta aprender un poco más de High School DxD pero poco a poco aprendo :D._**

 ** _Reynardgautama: ¡Thank´s!_**

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: Si, y pasara tiempo para que él lo supere, y demasiado que lo mal pensó XD, yo lo invite para que nombrara a la chica del harem de Midoriya shonen así que se le agradece a él también por aceptar._**

 ** _SilentXD7: Poco a poco traeré más capítulos de este Fic amigo :D. Ya viste ella ya se excito por verlo lastimarse, solo falta que lo vea sobrepasando el 100% y ahora querrá hacerlo suyo jajaja._**

 ** _El anonimus v: Gracias… la tortura aparecerá más seguido, ya que ahora se convirtió en su sujeto N°1 favorito de tortura, cierto, ahora la pelirroja manda a la loli a acosarlo, y lo que falta amigo, yo diría que ambas pena por los pleitos en los que estará involucrado y envidia por todas sus chicas y las que aún faltan por venir._**

 ** _Guest: Jajaja, y aún falta un poco más, esa Akeno ya no lo soltara. _**

**_FlashHero: Lo siento amigo, pero el harem se cerró hace tiempo. Solo te digo que una de las que mencionaste ya está, pero si me das un motivo para Momo U.A. puede que la agregue._**

 ** _Baraka108: Jajaja, es para que él se acostumbre ya que en el futuro habrá más y bueno preferible que le dé un ataque desde ahora, que ya cuando estén en cosas más intensas XD, torturado pero recibió un beso de la chica, aquí es donde entra el meme de Goffy el que dice "Puta que oferton", te recomiendo que lo leas es muy bueno, me atrevería decir que el mejor de ese cruce entre ambos._**

 ** _Jhanter1999: ¡Hail GoKa e IzuKi! :v, con lo de tu pregunta será antes de las negociaciones de las tres facciones amigo, y si vendrá toda la clase junto con otros que no pertenecen a la U.A., pero que ya es de la nobleza de Sona._**

 ** _Don Obvion: A decir verdad el capítulo excedió de as 7,500 palabras, pero cuando alguien se entretiene en algo que le llama la atención lo sientes muy corto, espero que mis razones te gustaran, aun así como vez en el siguiente capítulo, Koneko lo seguirá sin que él se dé cuenta._**

 ** _Alex no Kitsune: Yo también, lo peor de todo es que yo lo escribí :v, lo que le espera está por verse, dame una razón amigo y lo pensare, ya que no eres el único que quiere que ella este, así que espero que tu próxima actualización también de tu historia._**

 ** _CHAO, CHAO._**

 ** _Rosmar34: ¡Gracias, Bro!, y en futuro aparecerán más que antes XD._**

 ** _Fitoxi: Y ahora le agregaron más rutina para crear movimientos y como vez ya tengo dos en mente uno de manga y otro que se me ocurrió a mí, sí pero luego se encontraran de nuevo, es cierto y si serán amigos ese par de pervertidos, hay un descendiente, tú ya sabes quién es amigo , yo soy el que te debe las gracias por querer participar y nombrar a una chica del harem, y cualquier otra duda que tenga luego hablamos, CHAO, CHAO._**

 ** _Guest: ¡No esperes más, el capítulo está aquí!_**

 ** _ThonyCvs: Ya somos dos entonces XD, y eso harán a su tiempo, por ahora se comenzaran a volver más fuerte. ¡Hail GoKa, Hail IzuKi! ¡PLUS ULTRA!_**

 ** _Eternal4Ever: Estoy corrigiendo eso de poco a poco, viejos hábitos nunca mueren así que luego ese detalle casi no se notara. _****_Es cierto, muchos están preguntando, por ahora puedo decirte que están Tsubaki, Yasaka, Serafall y Rossweisse, las demás chicas se revelaran con el tiempo, solo y cuando vea apoyo ya sea en favoritos o reviews, así me motivo y les doy como una compensación que viene siendo el nombre de otra chica XD…La pregunta sería ¿Cuál es la chica que te gustaría nominar?, puede que trates de nominar a una que ya está, y no es malo dar tu opinión…depende si una de esas chicas es Momo [U.A.] necesitaría un motivo para integrarla, luego nos leemos CHAO, CHAO._**

 _ **ESE FUE EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO LOS ANTERIORES, QUIERO PEDIRLES UN NUEVO FAVOR Y ESE SERIA QUE ME AYUDEN A PENSAR UN NOMBRE PARA LA NUEVA** **TÉCNICA** **DE Izuku, LA CUAL EN LOS** **PRÓXIMOS** **CAPÍTULOS** **SE HABLARA DE ELLA, Y ME** **GUSTARÍA** **QUE USTEDES LA** **BAUTICEN** **XD.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola a todos ha pasado tiempo, antes que nada quiero darles dos noticias; la buena es que ya está el capítulo XD, la mala es que la siguiente semana regreso a la universidad así que otra vez menos tiempo para escribir, sin embargo tratare de traerles capitulo lo más rápido que pueda, bueno siempre que tenga tiempo para escribir, y quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a EDG1999, que me estuvo mandando saludos y se preocupó por mi salud, enserio ¡Gracias!, y de una vez les recomienda que pasen a leer su Fic "Re: Kumo No Dokugan Yoko", es una reescritura del fic de Airdal, ambas versiones están muy geniales, si no los han leído se los recomiendo… ¡Renuncia de derechos a Kohei Horikoshi, creador de Boku no Hero Academia y al creador de DXD, Ichiei Ishibumi…Comencemos!**_

 _ **Opening 4 "Boku no Hero Academia"**_

 _ **[I keep my ideals, Sorezore no tenmei wo]**_

 _Esta Izuku en pose para correr, en eso comienza a recordar cuando su madre lo abraza y se disculpa por que su hijo no tiene Quirk, el recuerdo cambia y aparece All Might en su forma debilucha diciéndole lo que el más quiso. Vuelve a cambiar el recuerdo en la playa donde comenzaría su entrenamiento, en eso sale All Might con una sonrisa extendiéndole una mano mientras le dice que esta admitido en la UA, en eso se muestra dos imágenes del en el festival deportivo, y por ultimo cambia ahora el con un uniforme que no es de la UA._

 ** _[What´s going through?]_**

 _Cuando deja de recordar eso, el corre, en un espacio oscuro aparece el peli verde y el pelirrubio el cual le entrega un mechón de su cabello. Izuku acerca poco a poco su mano y cuando toca el único cabello brilla._

 _ **[Subete wa mi kara deta sabi]**_

 _Están en un parque, del lado izquierdo de la banca esta Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, y del derecho All Might en su forma debilucha vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca, mientras detrás de con ellos hay un árbol de cerezo de Sakura, y las hojas caen poco a poco._

 _ **[Haburi yoku fuyashita kurorekishi]**_

 _Esta el Clan Sitri caminando directamente a la academia, mientras alrededor de ellos hay fanáticas que idolatran a Sona y a Tsubaki._

 _ **[Ari to arayuru mono wo suterari]**_

 _Ellos se apresuran y se encuentran con el club de lo oculto, pero deciden continuar con su camino, y entran a la sala del consejo._

 _ **[Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni]**_

 _Desde el cielo aparecen dos siluetas que están viendo con interés al peli verde que está murmurando rápidamente haciendo reír a todo el clan de Sona._

 _ **[Korosarekaketa koto mo atta shi]**_

 _La escena cambia para mostrar a Azazel, y detrás del aparecen Michel, junto con otra mujer rubia muy hermosa de grandes proporciones, esa chica es Gabriel la cual está sonriendo linda y tiernamente, detrás de ellos salen varios ángeles y ángeles caídos, en eso todos despliegan sus alas al mismo tiempo._

 _ **[Shinda me wo shite ikita jiki]**_

 _Aparece cada uno de los villanos que participaron en el secuestro de Katsuki, y Dabi con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda saca un pilar de fuego color azul._

 _**[Soredemo kyou mo ikasareteru tte koto wa]**_

 _En eso Toga, sale con un aparato y lanza un misterioso gas._

 ** _[What´s going on?]_**

 _Shigaraki Tomura esta con las manos frente a un televisor el cual esta encendido._

 ** _[Mada sou yarinokoshiten darou]_**

 _De un momento a otro del televisor sale una mano y esta se posa sobre la cabeza del chico._

 _ **[Shuusei no shiyo no nai darou, no naka demo]**_

 _Izuku trae una sudadera verde fuerte abierta mostrando una playera negra y usa una bermuda negra, mientras camina bajo la lluvia está pensando en todo lo que ha pasado._

 _ **[What´s going on?]**_

 _Sale Sona lastimada y con las gafas rotas, luego cambia a Saji que se está sujetando el brazo mientras está perdiendo sangre._

 _ **[Hito to wa chigaou to mitometa ue de]** _

_Momo, Tomoe, Tsubasa y Ruruko están en el suelo mientras tienen unas cuantas heridas y un poco de sangre salen de ellas, y ellas en ningún momento se mueven, por ultimo aparece Tsubaki lastimada con la ropa rasgada y llorando._

 _ **[Kanousei no rutsubo hiraku ah]**_

 _Izuku al ver esto activa su One For All, y electricidad verde como un par de alas de murciélago salen de su espalda._

 _ **[Dreaming ishi gyakusou, shikakui sora kokoro no sukima umenu]** _

_Sale All Might golpeando a All For One con el United States Smash, enterrándolo en el suelo y haciendo un cráter._

 _ **[Akenu yoru karanukeyou]**_

 _Shigaraki está caminando mientras detrás del, salen varios Nomus mutados, pero uno de ellos curiosamente tiene las mismas alas que los demonios._

 _ **[Mirai no kaizou do sage bokura wa]**_

 _Estos desaparecen, para mostrar a All For One, en prisión sonriendo._

 _ **[Me wo sorashite wa naritai]**_

 _La ciudad de Kuoh, sale infestada de demonios callejeros, en eso Todoroki y Katsuki aparecen mientras el primero congela y calcina a dichos demonios y el otro los hace estallar._

 _ **[Mono nante nai to usobu ita hibi wo]**_

 _Ambos se lanzan en contra de un demonio en específico, y amos atacan al mismo tiempo logrando matarlo,_

 _ **[I keep my ideals sorezore no jinsei]**_

 _Aparece Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh algo destruido, y en su rostro tiene unas quemaduras que poco a poco se extienden, en eso activa el One For All y su playera se destruye, enfrente del hay un pelinegro con cicatrices en su rostro, esta persona tiene un traje negro pero el saco lo tiene en sus hombros, en eso este tipo muestra su mano y de este sale una concentración de llamas y espera a que el peli verde este frente al para que ambos lancen un golpe, al momento de chocar sus puños aparece un resplandor cegando todo._

 _ **[Ai mo yume mo kiken na hodo, kantan ni hi ga tsuicau no sa]**_

 _El peli verde junto con el clan Sitri lanza un Delaware Smash y los demás un ataque mágico en contra de una pared, y de esta sale el título del Fic con letras blancas en "My Hero", de color blanco con rojo "en", y por ultimo rojas en "Kuoh Academia"_

 _ **[Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo]**_

 _Izuku deja de correr, cuando se esparce la corriente de polvo la pantalla se divide en dos, del lado derecho se ve que es de día y está usando su traje de héroe y alado del esta All Might con su traje mientras sonríe y el peli verde se levanta para ver el cielo solo mostrando el lado derecho de su rostro con que hay de su lado. Del lado izquierdo es totalmente de noche mientras Sona, Tsubaki y Saji están con sus uniformes y detrás de ellos están sus alas, en eso el peli verde se levanta y muestra un gran cambio, en vez de su traje de héroe usa una gabardina del mismo color que su traje de un verde oscuro, debajo de esta tiene una playera negra, unos pantalones negros y unas botas, en eso de su espalda sale una ala de diablo de su lado izquierdo. La imagen se detiene mostrándolo como si fuera un espejo del mismo mientras ambas mitades del peli verde miran para el mismo lado… el cielo._

* * *

Eran las 6:00 am, y debajo de una casa con aspecto japonés, se encuentra el consejo estudiantil, todos están con traje deportivo Midoriya está trotando lo que se supone son los 10 kilómetros.

 _ **[Escuchar Eye of the Tiger- Survivor]**_

Midoriya comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, cada paso que daba el sentía como despertaba su cuerpo adormecido, sus pasos eran más rápidos, él podía sentir el aire que ejercía cuando trotaba, Saji a los segundos entro a la pista comenzó a trotar algo o mejor dicho todo adormilado, el peli verde-oscuro, mientras corría tuvo recuerdos del en su entrenamiento con All Might, la primera vez que comenzó a limpiar la playa, se ve a el mismo tratar de levantar unas pesas de gran tamaño, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano, no puedo evitar compararse antes estaba bajo la tutela de All Might, ahora está bajo la tutela de un ángel caído o el jefe de esa facción, ambos eran muy distintos mientras All Might le ayudo a convertir su cuerpo en un contenedor "estable", Azazel se estaba encargando de que su propio limitador sea roto, y él pueda volverse más fuerte sin la necesidad de que se fracture los huesos siempre, pero el en momentos creía que cada vez que se destruía algún hueso siempre se volvía más fuerte, aunque no conviene tentar su suerte así que se volvería más fuerte entrenando.

El dio la vuelta para continuar con la vuelta en la plataforma para correr de los 5 kilómetros que le faltaban, lo único malo es que no puede usar el One For All, pero se ha dado cuenta que ha estado ateniéndose mucho a su Kosei, cuando no tenía dicho poder demostró que aun sin poder su corazón es igual de bueno o mejor que el de un héroe normal, así que se esforzara lo más que pueda.

Ahora en vez de trotar comenzó a correr, él quiere continuar con el entrenamiento y eso debe de hacerlo ahora, no más distracciones, Midoriya comenzó a forzar su cuerpo más que antes.

Después de correr comenzó a hacer las 10 lagartijas, las 10 sentadillas, y 10 abdominales, al terminar eso en vez de ir a practicar su nueva habilidad, él fue por pedido de Azazel a la piscina, con su ropa se aventó a dicho lugar y comenzó a nadar, él estaba tan concentrado en llegar a los 50 metros que no se dio cuenta de un detalle.

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **[Detener Eye of the Tiger- Survivor]**_

Midoriya choco con la pared de la piscina, la música se detuvo de repente, todos voltean a ver a Azazel el cual esta su dedo índice en un reproductor y el acaba de presionar el botón de pausa, Midoriya levanta la cabeza del agua y ve al ángel caído.

 _ **-A-Azazel-san, no es por quejarme pero… ¿Por qué detuvo la música?-** pregunto Midoriya mientras en todo momento está moviendo sus brazos, ya que si lo deja de hacer terminara hundiéndose por los sellos de gravedad._

 _ **-(Solamente pensaste en la música en vez de pensar en ¿Por qué Azazel-san trajo un reproductor?)-** todos los demás piensan lo mismo mientras se acercan a ver al peli verde nadando._

 _ **-¡Fácil!, eso se debe a que te golpeaste a ti mismo eso le quito la inspiración y el encanto a todo-** exclamo el hombre mientras los veía que estaban confundidos._

 _ **-No entiendo-** exclamo Momo, mientras levanto la mano para una mejor explicación._

 _ **-Lo que quiero decir es que todo buen ejercicio es mejor con una música que nos represente-** todos asintieron a su comentario._

 _ **-Pero aun así… ¿Era necesario una música en Ingles?-** pregunto Tsubasa, mientras señala la grabadora **.**_

 _Azazel dejó de sonreír para verlos con cara de palo y aburrimiento **\- Ustedes sí que no saben apreciar la música, es un clásico para los entrenamientos… ahora no me critiquen y continúen para que vuelva a colocar la canción-** nadie se movió de su lugar, Azazel solo suspiro por todo lo acontecido._

 _ **-Tengo una duda ¿Por qué no nadan conmigo?-** pregunto Izuku viendo a sus compañeros, todos estaban a punto de contestar pero alguien hablo antes que ellos._

 _ **-Ellos aún no terminan el entrenamiento, así que continúenle, recuerden que tienen que alistarse en 15 minutos-** todos asintieron, el volvió a poner la música._

 _ **[Continuar Eye of the Tiger- Survivor]**_

Midoriya continuo nadando, a hora le costaba más que antes, por detener el paso hace unos momentos se volvió lento y perdió la velocidad que llevaba, así que comenzó a nadar más rápido para alcanzar la velocidad que tenía antes, el continua nadando y al fin termino de nadar, el salió de la piscina mientras el agua que tenía caía a montones llamando un poco la atención de todos, el dio unos cuantos pasos y a decir verdad sentía la ropa pesada, el sin estar consciente de que todas las miradas están puestas en él, el comenzó a quitarse su playera negra, el comenzó a exprimirla para quitarle el agua, cuando pensaba quitarse algo más de ropa escucho que alguien estaba chiflando y en eso se da cuenta de que todos lo están viendo.

 ** _[Fin Eye of the Tiger- Survivor]_**

El ve que Tsubasa está volteando a otro lado ligeramente roja, Tomoe esta inconsciente mientras su rostro esta rojo y sus ojos parecen espirales, Ruruko está viéndola con ojos saltones y sonrojada, Momo es la que está chiflando demasiado.

 ** _-Poca ropa, poca ropa-_** _ella lo está viendo con una mirada coqueta, a decir verdad desde que ayer lo vio sin playera comenzó a imaginarse cosas nada santas, ella perdiéndose en su pecho._

Sona tiene los lentes ligeramente movidos, está totalmente roja mientras algo de humo le sale de sus orejas, y Tsubaki, vaya está totalmente sonrojada y no puede apartar la mirada del, el al ver toda esa atención se sonrojo.

 ** _-¡Que envidia, Izuku-Sempai!-_** _exclamo Saji, llorando cómicamente al ver que tiene toda la atención de sus compañeras._

 _ **-L-L-L-Lo s-siento-** exclamo el peli verde todo rojo, el decidió ponerse la playera pero aun así toda la atención estaba en él ya que la playera esta mojada, y toda esta pegada en el torso del chico como si fuera una segunda piel, el camino directamente a ellos, y cada vez más se sentía más incómoda ya que las miradas de las chicas, está en su torso y ahora Momo lo ve con lujuria, solo da gracias al destino que no estuviera Akeno-san._

 _ **-Vaya no sabía que guardabas ese cuerpo debajo de tanta playera… ¿Cuánto me cobrarías por un privado?-** pregunto Momo, guiñándole un ojo. _

_**-M-M-Momo-san… y-ya d-deja de decir i-incongruencias-** exclamo Tsubaki toda roja, apenas y pudo apartar la mirada de su amigo._

 _ **-Vamos… yo sé que todas queremos ver eso, y de no ser así ¿Por qué están totalmente rojas?-** su comentario hizo que a todas les saliera humo de sus orejas por tal cosa, pero a decir verdad no estaría nada mal esa propuesta._

 _ **-VEN CONMIGO SAJI-KUN-** Midoriya sujeto a Saji de su camisa de tirantes y salieron del alcance de las chicas._

 _Ambos chicos llegaron a sus casilleros, Izuku se quitó su camisa y se ponía una de tirantes de color verde oscuro._

 _ **-¿Por qué nos alejamos?, se veía que tiene suerte con las chicas…que envidia-** el comenzó a llorar a montones._

 _ **-¡Te equivocas!-** esto llamo la atención de Saji **\- N-N-Nunca he tenido s-suerte con las mujeres, e-en mi Secundaria f-fui ignorado y abusado por no t-tener un Kosei, así que nunca llame l-la atención, en U.A., f-fue lo mismo n-nunca llame la atención de nadie, pero al menos pude volverme u-un poco más fuerte-** exclamo con una sonrisa melancólica- P-Pero ahora llame la atención de tres locas- exclamo mientras recordaba a Koneko, Akeno y su acosadora Rías._

 _ **-¿Tan malo era con las mujeres?-** al ver asentir a su Sempai solo negó varias veces **\- hay un dicho que dice si cierras una ventana, el Maou te abrirá una ventana-** exclamo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano izquierda con su pulgar._

 _ **-¡Ni siquiera es así!-** exclamo con una cara confundida._

 _ **-Lo que quiero llegar es que, si tuviste mala suerte puede que aquí tu suerte sea mejor, y por lo que veo tienes a las personas más importantes cercas de ti así que eso si es mucha suerte-**_

 _ **-¡Gracias, Saji-kun!-**_

 _ **-Por cierto tengo una duda desde que llegaste… bueno son varias… ¿Por qué escogiste Kuoh, y no otra ciudad?, ¿Tienes algún otro familiar?, y por ultimo ¿Por qué quieres ser el símbolo de la paz?-**_

 _ **-Veamos, a decir verdad Ka-san me dijo algo que me sorprendió y es que si yo no hubiera despertado mi "Kosei", pensaba enviarme a esta academia, lejos de todo relacionado con los héroes, aunque dudo mucho que ustedes se fijaran en mi si no tuviera un poder, con lo de las familiares solo está mi ka-san nunca conocí a oto-san, solo sé que se fue a trabajar al extranjero, me pregunto ¿Quién de todos tendrá un hermano?, con lo del símbolo de la paz…es un manto que pienso tomar-** exclamo Izuku viendo a su amigo._

 _ **-Respuesta equivocada…N-Noveno portador del One For All-** el peli verde escucho otra vez la voz, solo que esta vez se escuchó algo desesperada y… ¿Decepcionada?_

 _ **-(¿Quién es el dueño de esa voz?)-** se preguntó Midoriya en su mente._

 _ **-Con lo de tu pregunta yo no tengo hermanos, de la única que sé que tiene hermanos es Sona-Kaicho, tiene una hermana mayor llamada Serafall Leviathan, es una de las 4 Maous-** esto hizo que el peli verde-oscuro abriera los ojos a mas no poder._

 _ **-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-** para evitar que siga gritando Saji le tapó la boca._

 _ **-¡SHHHH!, a ella no le gusta hablar mucho de su hermana, por dos razones; la primera es que siempre está detrás de su sombra y no quiere que la comparen con ella, y segundo ella es muy… ¿Especial?-** fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió con eso último._

 _ **-¿Qué quieres decir con especial?-** pregunto confundido el peli verde-oscuro._

 _ **-Cuando la conozcas, entenderás el motivo, yo aún no la conozco pero por lo que me han dicho me hago una idea de cómo es-** ellos suben las escaleras y fueron a sus habitaciones a bañarse para luego ir a desayunar._

 _Las chicas salieron poco después y se fueron a sus habitaciones, Tsubaki termino de bañarse, ella se ve en un espejo viendo su figura sus pechos copa E, sus torneadas piernas, su cadera algo estrecha, ella se quitó sus lentes y se ve su delicado rostro, solo suspira y se pregunta si algún hombre la vera por lo que es y no por su físico- **Eso nunca pasara** \- ella sale de su baño y comenzó a cambiarse con su uniforme._

Con Sona ella también tenía pensamientos iguales debido a que a pesar de que es linda su falta de atributos delanteros hace que los hombres no la ven muy bien, sin embargo su trasero es lo que llama la atención de los hombres pero nada más eso, su trasero y sus piernas torneadas, ella quiere conocer a un hombre inteligente, recuerda que la única manera que pueda estar con un hombre es que ella pierda en una partida de ajedrez en contra del, así de esa manera, se terminó de cambiar y bajo con el resto, solo que no sabía que las pensamientos de Tsubaki y Sona serían escuchados en un futuro cercano.

Todos llegaron a la academia y fue cada uno de ellos a su salones, las clases pasaron con normalidad en 3- C, aunque Izuku está algo preocupado por esa voz que ya lleva dos días hablando con él y cada vez más la voz suena decepcionada del como si estuviera fallando en algo, Tsubaki está pensando en lo mismo de la mañana a veces es algo frustrante tener un buen cuerpo cuando nadie toma en cuenta sus sentimientos, ellos tenían un periodo libre, cuando Tsubaki se disponía a hablar con Izuku el cual está viendo la ventana, pero en eso apareció alguien…su rival Akeno Himejima.

Cuando todos los hombres vieron a Akeno su vista se dirigió a sus pechos principalmente, ella con cada paso llamaba mucho la atención, el movimiento de sus pechos hipnotizaba a todos…todos excepto uno.

Akeno movió una silla hasta enfrente de Izuku, ella se sentó y acomodo sus manos debajo de sus pechos resaltándolos más y dándoles la apariencia que era mucho más grande que antes, mientras espera a que el chico reaccione.

 _ **-Hola Izuku-kun-** la voz de Akeno saco de sus pensamientos al peli verde-oscuro que cuando ve a la hermosa chica que le guiño un ojo, esta acción hizo sonrojar al chico._

 _ **-A-A-A-Akeno-san-** él se levantó rápidamente de su silla._

 _ **-¡Esa soy yo!-** ella saco su lengua mientras lo veía, esta acción sonrojo a todos los hombres, ella se levantó de su asiento y se puso enfrente de Izuku **\- Dime ¿Tienes tiempo libre?-** ella paso su dedo índice en pecho del chico **\- Vaya parece que escondes algo debajo de toda esa ropa, pero eso no es lo impor** tante… ¿Quiero que me acompañes al club del oculto?- **ella dejo que la mirada lujuriosa desapareciera de su rostro, ya que antes tenía algo que hacer, después viene la tortura.**_

 _ **-H-H-HAI-** el exclamo con nervios ya que aún le tiene algo de miedo. _

_**-¡Excelente!-** ella lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo fuera del salón mientras Izuku recogía su mochila con su mano izquierda._

 _ **-¡AHORA TAMBIÉN AKENO-SAN!-** se escuchó un grito por parte de los hombres, lo que le espera a Izuku._

Tsubaki al ver que salieron de la sala, se levantó de su asiento, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al consejo a informarle lo sucedido a Sona.

En el camino con Izuku, él se siente nervioso, ya que desde que salieron del salón las chicas se susurran el hecho de que este cercas de Akeno, la pelinegra pareció darse cuenta de que el chico está muy nervioso así que decidió hablar para aligerar un poco las cosas.

 _ **-¿Por qué tan nervioso Izuku-kun?-** su pregunto saco de sus pensamientos al chico._

 _ **-E-Es que m-me es extraño e-el ser llamado p-por un club del c-cual no conozco a alguien-** lo dijo muy nervioso._

 _ **-¿Yo no cuento?-** pregunto mientras fingía enojo y tristeza a la vez._

 _ **-B-B-Bueno, c-creo q-que solo t-te conozco a t-ti-** se corrigió rápidamente ya que no quiere ser castigado otra vez._

 _ **-Solo queremos hacerte una propuesta…y terminando eso, nos conoceremos mejor-** el peli verde sintió un escalofrió en su espalda._

 _ **-(¿Cómo rayos fue que me metí en este problema?)E-E-Eso es bueno-** una gota de sudor comenzó a deslizarse por su rostro ya que sentía que algo malo pasaría._

Pasado unos minutos llegaron al edificio del club del oculto, ambos ingresaron a dicho lugar, el interior tenía un toque si viviera en la época de la edad media, en el sentido que parecía todo muy viejo por dentro incluso parecía un salón embrujado, al llegar a la habitación principal del club pudo observar a un pelirrubio de ojos grises, así es damas y caballeros él es Yuto Kiba, junto a él está un castaño con una playera roja debajo de su uniforme de la academia, es uno de los integrantes del trió pervertido Issei Hyoudou [N/A: Aquí en el Fic este Issei fue asesinado por Kalawarner, y antes de que Akeno e Izuku vinieran le explicaron todo lo del canon, sin más preámbulo continuemos] , en un sillón se encuentra la estoica albina ingiriendo unas galletas, ella al ver a Deku-Sempai, lo saludo débilmente y regreso a lo suyo.

 _ **-(Parece que Koneko-san también está aquí…recuerda, no quieres pertenecer con ellos, ya que solo te quieren por tu Kosei)-** se decía así mismo en sus pensamientos Midoriya._

 _ **-¿Tú debes de ser Izuku Midoriya?-** en eso el peli verde se dio cuenta de otra presencia, enfrente del en un escritorio estaba una pelirroja con ojos azul eléctrico, de grandes pechos, el al verla se sonrojo tanto que volteo a otro lado, todo esto fue visto por ellos **\- ¿Sucede algo?-** pregunto Rías mientras veía que el chico evitaba verla._

 _ **-¿Por qué todas en esta academia son endemoniadamente lindas?-** murmuro el peli verde, olvidándose que fue escuchado._

 _ **-Ara, ara, no sabía que era linda para tus ojos Izuku-kun-** el chico se sonrojo más, su rostro ahora tenía el mismo color que el cabello de Rías. _

Koneko veía que el chico no veía a sus compañeras, no como Pervertido-Sempai, el cual está viendo los pechos de su presidenta, ella sonrió un poco por eso, pero su sonrisa era imperceptible para alguien.

 _ **-Deku-Sempai-** el mencionado volteo a ver a la albina, ella palmeo un lugar en el sofá alado de ella, el chico dudosamente se sentó._

 _ **-Muy bien me presento, yo soy la presidenta del club del oculto Rías Gremory ¡Un gusto!-** ella sonrió al ver al chico asentir._

 _ **-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo soy I-Izuku M-Midoriya-** él no podía dejar de lado su tartamudeo y nervios._

 _ **-Yo soy Akeno Himejima, Kufufufufu-** esa risa solo ocasiono al chico ponerse pálido, ya que la tortura aún está fresca en su mente, y bueno, esa risa la uso demasiado mientras lo azotaba. _

_**-Mi nombre es Yuto Kiba, espero llevarme bien contigo…Deku-Sempai-** el peli verde al escuchar la última parte se deprimió y cae al suelo diciendo un **"H-Hai"- ¿Sucede algo?-** pregunto no entendiendo su comportamiento._

 _ **-"Deku", es un insulto que todos me dicen por no hacer algo bien, pero yo no lo veo de esa manera, una compañera me dijo que mi Deku suena más como "Puedes lograrlo"…solo a unas personas les permití que me dijeran así en mi otra escuela y bueno, es raro que alguien que no conozco lo use-** el pelirrubio asintió **\- Solo Koneko-san lo usa, ya que bueno…cogió el cariño a insultarme-** él se volvió a deprimir por eso._

 _ **-Ya veo… ¡Lo siento!-** el chico hizo una reverencia por el malentendido._

 _ **-Me llamo Koneko Toujou-** el peli verde ve como lo mira y reconoció la mirada, el abrió su mochila y saco una paleta y se la entrego **\- ¡Gracias, Deku-Sempai!-** definitivamente, ya no había respeto por el chico._

 _ **-Yo soy Issei Hyoudou-** fue todo lo que dijo el castaño._

 _ **-Creo que te estarás preguntando… ¿Qué hago aquí?-** Rías ve que el peli verde asiente **\- Lo que sucede es que cada año elegimos a alguien de distintos años para integrarlos al club del oculto, y tu este año fuiste nominado para entrar… dime ¿Quieres estar con nosotros?-** ella espera la respuesta del chico._

 _ **-No-** eso sorprendió a todo el club, el castaño comenzó a sentir ira, ya que ese imbécil, está menospreciando a su presidenta._

 _ **-¿P-Porque no?-** pregunto Rías sorprendida._

 _ **-N-Ni siquiera los conozco, me es extraño que me inviten aparte… siento que me quieren por otro motivo-** esto puso un poco nervioso a Kiba, Akeno abrió los ojos sorprendida por la habilidad deductiva del chico, Koneko dejo de comer sus dulces para ver a su Sempai, Issei apretaba los puños en ira y Rías se sorprendió._

 _ **-Se ve que eres más listo de lo que aparentas-** exclamo la pelirroja **\- El caso es que…-** no termino de hablar cuando ve al peli verde-oscuro levantarse del sofá **\- ¿Por qué te levantas? Aún no he terminado de hablar-** la acción del chico sorprendió a todos._

 _ **-M-Mire Rías-san, yo ya pertenezco al club de deportes, aparte el concejo estudiantil me dio un lugar, por mis calificaciones-** esto sorprendió a todos…otra vez **\- así que tengo la agenda ocupada, aparte trabajo en las tardes, un segundo club solo me haría volver loco por demasiadas responsabilidades-** en eso le hace una reverencia **\- espero lo entienda-** el volvió a su posición original._

 _ **-Entonces estas en el concejo… y dime ¿Han hecho algo contigo?-** pregunto ella sintiéndose algo frustrada por el hecho de que Sona se le adelantara._

 _ **-Sí, estoy con ellos…. ¿conmigo?...no, solo que en veces se van todos y me dejan todo el papeleo, y regresan algo sucios, nunca me han dicho por qué-** este comentario le dio una ligera "esperanza" a la pelirroja, ya que eso quiere decir que el aún no sabe sobre los demonios, así que se encargara de traerlo a su lado._

 _Pero alguien tuvo que interrumpir la plática **\- ¡Eres un hijo de puta!-** este comentario venia del castaño._

 _ **-¿Q-Que?-** él se encuentra confundido._

 _ **-La presidenta se toma el tiempo para invitarte y tú la rechazas, cualquier persona quisiera estar en su club-** los del club solo veían esto negando todo, sabían que ahora con eso, el peli verde-oscuro no confiaría en ellos._

 _ **-L-Lo siento, pero… yo no soy de esas personas que les gustaría estar aquí, tengo obligaciones, soy del concejo, trabajo, estudio, tengo muy poco tiempo-** Issei solo le enfado más su respuesta._

 _ **-Entonces renuncia lo demás y entra al club-** exclamo furioso pero tratando que no ignore a su presidenta._

 _ **-¡C-Con su permiso me retiro!-** el chico cogió sus cosas, y salió del lugar, Akeno ve eso, solo va detrás del chico por un motivo especial._

 _Rías_ _voltea a ver a su peón **\- ¿Por qué lo trataste así?-** pregunto enojada._

 _ **-La estaba rechazando-** exclamo algo molesto._

 _ **-Él dijo que no podía, no confiaba en nosotros, y tu haciendo tu drama hiciste quedarnos mal-** esto hizo que el pervertido se deprimiera **\- Solo esperemos que Akeno pueda hacer algo para ayudarnos-** ella se llevó sus manos a la sien mientras pensaba en que podía hacer._

 _ **Algún tiempo después**_

 _Midoriya va saliendo de su trabajo, pero en todo momento ha estado muy distraído, eso se debe a la marca de beso que tiene en la mejilla **\- (Podría acostúmbrame a eso si recibo ese trato por parte de Akeno)-** pensó algo bobo, debido lo que paso unas horas antes, un quejido lo saco de sus pensamientos, y eso fue ver a una monja rubia la cual se le cayó su maleta, ella comenzó a recoger todo, y murmura unas palabras que no entendió, él se acercó para tratar de ayudarla._

 _ **-H-Hola… ¿Puedo ayudarte?-** ella lo voltea a ver y se da cuenta que la chica era una monada, pelirrubia, ojos verdes o jade y un rostro angelical, la chica ladeo el rostro por lo que dijo._

Ella murmuro unas palabras en otro idioma que no entendió.

 _ **-¿Eh?-** ambos ladean la cabeza para el lado contrario **\- Hablas japonés-** ella definitivamente no entendía, en eso él pensó en algo **\- ¡Espérame aquí!-** el hizo una seña con sus manos, ella asintió a la seña confundida._

 _Pasaron unos minutos y el regreso con un diccionario Japonés- Europeo [Ingles o lo que sea], el chico cogió un papel, y puso lo siguiente… **"Hola mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, te vi perdida así que me preguntaba si ¿podría ayudarte?"** , la rubia al leerlo sonrió tiernamente._

 _ **-"Hola Izu-kun mi nombre es Asia Argento, soy de Europa, y bueno… e-estoy algo perdida, ya que fui transferida a una iglesia, y llevo unas horas tratando de encontrarla, ¿podrías ayudarme?"** , el peli verde asintió, ella sonrió, en eso el estómago de ella rugió y se sonrojo de la vergüenza por eso._

 _ **-"¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer?"-** ella dudo un poco pero al ver la sonrisa del chico asintió, ambos comenzaron a caminar mientras Issei y Koneko los seguían a pedido de Rías. _

_Ambos chicos, llegaron a la plaza comercial, entraron a un restaurante y ambos pidieron Katsudon… bueno Midoriya pido por ella ya que le escribió que nunca antes había comido algo que no fuera del convento eso incluye comida chatarra, ellos continuaron hablando con un papel, Midoriya descubrió un poco de ella como el que tiene un Sacred Gear, en eso el activó su modo Fan, y comenzó a bombardear a la rubia con muchos preguntas, ella amablemente las contesto todas, y bueno él se sentía feliz, de la información que recibió. En eso les llego su cuenco de arroz cubierto con una chuleta de cerdo, con huevo revuelto y otros condimentos._

 _ **-¡Itadakimasu!-** el recogió los palillos y comenzó a ingerir su comida favorita, en eso él se detiene al ver que la chica ve curiosa el cuenco **\- "Perdona deja te ayudo"-** el escribió en el papel, el cogió los palillos de ella, sujeto un pedazo de huevo revuelto con arroz, él lo acerco a su bello rostro, ella abrió ligeramente su boca y lo ingirió, comenzó a masticarlo, cuando logro pasarlo sonrió._

 _ **-"Esta delicioso"-** escribió en el papel, ella se dispuso a comer por su cuenta, ya que no quería que el la alimentara y solo comiera ella._

Al terminar de comer el peli verde- oscuro pidió varios cuencos más para llevar, ya que quería que sus amigos lo comieran, ambos salieron del lugar mientras Midoriya la llevo a la iglesia, cuando estuvieron ahí la pequeña monja lo invito a tomar el té por ayudarla, el no pudo rechazar a esa carita tan mona, ambos tomaron té mientras aún se comunicaban con el papel y el diccionario.

 _El chico se despidió de ella, el cuándo llego a la casa, ve a todas las chicas con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho o debajo de ellos **\- ¿Dónde estuviste?-** preguntaron todas._

 _ **-C-C-Compre K-Katsudon-** el levanto las bolsas para que al menos lo dejaran en paz, lo cual no funciono._

 _ **-Sé que Rías te mando hablar, después del trabajo acompañaste a una monja a la iglesia, te prohíbo que vayas ahí de nuevo-** Sona le dijo mientras el chico dejo las bolsas en la mesa._

 _ **-¿P-P-Porque?-** pregunto sorprendido._

 _ **-¡Ella es parte de la iglesia, no debes de relacionarte con ellos!-** exclamo muy seria la chica._

 ** _-Pero yo no soy de tu nobleza-_**

 ** _-Pero aun así-_**

 ** _-E-E-Ella es mi amiga, al igual que ustedes-_**

 ** _-Te lo digo una vez más…no…te... acerques... a... ellos-_**

 _El peli verde se molestó con Sona **\- ¿Quién eres tú para decidir con quién me junto y quién no?, no pertenezco a tu nobleza, solo somos amigos, yo no soy un peón al cual puedes controlar-** él se sobresaltó al hablar de esa manera, el ve las caras impresionadas de todos, el solo suspira y bajo al sótano a entrenar, cuando llego al sótano cargo su OFA en sus dedos y **\- "Delaware Smash"-** comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de viento comprimido pero cada vez que lanzaba una la fuerza que ponía era cada vez menor **\- ¡Maldición!-** el continuo haciéndolo por un tiempo más, mañana vería la forma en disculparse con ella, sin saber que ese mañana todo cambiaría._

Cuando fue a acostarse se dio cuenta que tenía 158 llamadas de la U.A., el las ignoro por el sueño que sentía.

 _ **Avance:**_

 _Soy Izuku Midoriya… ¿Qué es esa voz que escucho en mis sueños?- [El peli verde se mueve demasiado mientras ve la sombra de un cuerpo enfrente del, de esa sombra salen 8 mas]_

 _¡Sona-Kaicho…lo siento!- la chica sonrió un poco ante el gesto del peli verde._

 _¿Q-Que es esta presión en aire?- [En la casa aparecen 5 figuras una de ellas es la misma que estaba dentro del hielo]}_

 _¡TSUBAKI!- [Midoriya grito mientras esta en el suelo con una quemadura en la parte izquierda del rostro, justo como la de Todoroki, solo que esta quemadura se está extendiendo]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de My Hero en Kuoh Academia será: **"Movimiento"-** [Izuku y los demás se preparan para ir al infierno a recuperar a su amiga, el chico ve su teléfono y ve que está recibiendo una llamada del Gran Torino]_

 _¡PLUS ULTRA!- Todos van en un tren mientras las quemaduras en el peli verde comienzan a extenderse mientras el apriete los puños en dolor, Sona comienza a usar hielo para calmarle el dolor]_

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

El peli verde salió del club pensando que al menos se salvó un poco, bueno recibió insultos del castaño, pero él pudo callarlo con un golpe, pero él no se rebajaría hacer eso a menos que estuviera algo en juego, cuando pensaba en algo siente unas manos detrás del que lo empujan a un cuarto, espera un segundo el recuerda ese cuarto.

 _ **-CLIC-** su columna vertebral sintió un escalofrió, y si no se equivocaba acaban de cerrar una puerta, el voltea lentamente atrás del y sí._

 _ **-Te dije que después tendríamos un momento para divertirnos-** Akeno lo veía con una dulce sonrisa…demasiado dulce._

 _ **-A-A-A-Akeno–san-** el ve que ella se acercó a una mochila y saco un látigo, él se puso más pálido que antes._

 _ **-¡Vamos a jugar un rato!-** ella abrió los ojos y el chico vio lujuria, excitación, esos dos sentimientos dirigidos a él, esto le recordó su anterior tortura._

Antes de que dijera algo, ella le propino un latigazo en la espalda, el contuvo su grito.

 _ **-Resiste-** comenzó a hablar Akeno._

Ella volvió a darle otro látigo en la espalda.

 _ **-Te gusta verdad-**_

Ella reanudo con otros dos latigazos.

 _ **-Si resistes serás recompensado por tu esfuerzo-** ella dio otro látigo pero Izuku lo detuvo, esto hizo que ella se sonrojara más, lo más espantoso paso, nunca, pero nunca debías detener la tortura de una sádica._

 ** _-(Parece que me ira peor de antes)-_** _pensó Izuku mas asustado que nunca._

Akeno amarro al chico con el látigo, ella se acercó a su mochila y saco dos cosas un taiser y… ¿Un dildo de plástico?...NO JODAS PIENSA VIOLARLO. El chico comenzó a preocuparse más, en eso ella aguarda el dildo, ella se acercó al peli verde con el taiser.

Ella se acerca al chico y con una fuerza que el peli verde no sabía que escondía rompió su camisa.

 _ **-¿Q-Q-Q-Que h-hará A-Akeno-san?-** el chico siente el tacto de la pelinegra en su pecho, esto lo hace estremecer._

 _ **-¡Eres muy fuerte!-** ella activo el taiser y le dio una descarga al chico en el pecho, Midoriya aguanto eso para no gritar, no pensaba darle el gusto a ella de verlo gritar._

 ** _-¿No gritaras?-_** _al verlo negar sonrió y volvió a usar su arma eléctrica_ _._

 _Pasaron unos minutos en que ella usaba su arma, ella al ver que el chico está casi en la inconsciencia lo desamarro y se sentó a horcajadas, en donde está ubicado la virilidad del chico, ella decidió disfrutar unos momentos el cuerpo del chico así que paso ambas manos por el cuerpo del peli verde más específicamente el torso, ella sintió cada musculo en tonificación, lo extraño eran los tatuajes que tenía, en eso recogió un marcador negro y en el torso escribió algo **"Propiedad de Akeno Himejima"** , ella incluso anoto su número de celular, cuando pensaba hacer algo más sintió en su trasero algo que se movió, ella puso una cara pervertida mientras sus ojos irradian lujuria pura, cuando dirigió su mano a dicho lugar resulta que estaba sonando el celular del chico, ella suspiro en decepción, ya que quería jugar con el amiguito de Izuku._

Saco el teléfono de la bolsa y ve que un tal Iida estaba marcando, ella contesto.

 _ **-Midoriya-kun… al fin contestas quiero saber el motivo de ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te cambiarías?-** el chico de lentes pregunto mientras en la U.A, estaban en la sala de sus departamentos hechos por la misma U.A., y bueno sobra decir que todo el salón está en la misma habitación que él._

 _ **-Perdón pero Izu-kun y yo estamos machacándonos en contra del muero así que podrías hablar más tarde-** lo dijo Akeno mientras gemía de vez en cuando._

 _ **-Lo siento, sigan machacando esperé… ¿QUUUUEEEEE?-** su grito llamo la atención de todos. _

_**-D-Dije que… k-Kya no moleste… mientras… m-más fuerte I-Izuku-kun… e-estamos h-haciendo e-el amor…. ¡ME VENGOOOO!-** el grito y su orgasmo que dio Akeno fue tan falsó como el amor que ella te tiene…. [Voy por clorox (TT_TT)]_

Iida quedo en shock, era imposible de creer eso, p-pero…

 _ **-¿Qué sucede Iida?-** pregunto Momo, viendo a su compañero que parece estar de piedra._

Akeno colgó, ella comenzó a reír tiernamente por lo que hizo, pero bueno haría una última cosa, ella se desabrocho su camisa, su retiro su sostén negro, dejando al descubierto dos grandes mabumbos, se bajó la falda y se quitó sus bragas negras, ella hizo lo mismo con Midoriya el cual está dormido, y lo abrazo mientras usaba magia para curarlo, en eso toma el teléfono del chico y antes de tomar la foto, coloco a el chico entre sus pechos, desbloqueo el teléfono y puso la cámara y tomo tres fotos, una de esas tres la edito selecciono a todos sus contactos y envió esa foto, ella dejo el teléfono y siguió curando al chico.

En la U.A., todos ven a Iida, que está pensando en cómo decirles sobre la llamada, en eso el teléfono de todos suena.

 _ **-¿Qué será?-** pregunto Sero._

 _ **-¡Es un mensaje de Midoriya!-** exclamo Tsuyu._

En eso ven que Todoroki dejo caer su teléfono y su rostro esta sonrojado, algo extraño de ver en él.

 _ **-¿Qué tienes?-** pregunto Momo._

 _ **-¿Cómo DIABLOS LOGRO HACER ESO EL PERDEDOR DE DEKU?-** en eso todos dirigen su vista al chico explosivo sonrojado mientras grita._

 _Todos deciden checar sus celulares, cuando lo hacen las mujeres se sonrojan, y los hombres tienen un sangrado nasal nivel All Might, ya que en la foto se ve a una pelinegra sonrojada y como si estuviera gimiendo un poco, lo destacable es que esta desnuda mientras Midoriya está sobre ella y su rostro esta sobre sus Oppais, las cuales eran enormes. Esa foto tenía un mensaje el cual dice **"Reforzando la relación entre alumno y One-sama"**_

Momo y Ochako sintieron un nudo en su corazón mientras los demás estaban en shock.

Con Akeno, ella comenzó a sentir movimiento en sus pechos ella solo ve que el peli verde levanto su rostro solo para sonrojarse al ver que está en los pechos de la chica, y antes de que se escapara, Akeno lo acerco más a sus pechos.

 _ **-Esta es tu recompensa Izuku-kun-** en eso lo acerco más sus Oppais **\- Solo disfrútalo, aún sigo siendo virgen, solo que ya no soy virgen de mis pechos ya que te lo entrego como recompensa disfrútalo, si te portas bien te dejare probar mis pezones-** el chico se sonrojo más que nunca, el comenzó a respirar pesadamente y su aliento golpeaba los pechos de la pelinegra._

 _Pasado unos minutos ella se levantó y cambio, ella luego apunto a su pecho **\- espero tu llamada Izuku-kun, y por cierto…disfruta tu regalito para tu amiguito-** ella luego abre la puerta y sale de ese lugar._

 _El peli verde se quedó en el suelo **\- (Si esto es acaso una recompensa por todos los abusos y maltratos por no tener Kosei, y de ser necesario volver a sufrir para tener otra recompensa así… y-yo…y-yo)-** en eso al peli verde le sale la hemorragia nasal que estuvo evitando demasiado tiempo **\- (¡GRACIAS!)-** el grito en sus pensamientos mientras aun piensa en dos cosas que difícilmente olvidara y menos cuando las toco con el rostro._

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: Seria interesante, pero bueno todo depende de su voto amigo mío…buen motivo amigo, te mando un saludo.**_

 _ **Guest: Y espero que este capítulo también XD**_

 _ **Bladetri: LIKE XD**_

 _ **ThonyCvs: Y ahora te traigo otra actualización. Imagínate ahora lo que pensara el XD, buena opción de Momo amigo ¡PLUS ULTRA!**_

 _ **Mark157Issei: No importa si comentas o no, si quieres hacerlo hazlo si solo quieres leer hazlo, cierto puede ayudar a la trama amigo, mmmm motivo de celos también suena interesante, con lo de Todoroki, el definitivamente si será principal en el Fic, Bakugou no tanto pero saldrá, me gusto tu opinión gracias, espero que lo sigas leyendo XD.**_

 _ **Fitoxi: Ahora morirás de risa o solo te saldrá sangre de la nariz por el Omake xd?... y como puedes ver ya ahora lo agradece jajaja, también puede servir lo que recomendaste Jejeje.**_

 _ **Si será descendiente, pero faltara tiempo a que desarrolle al personaje de Shoto.**_

 _ **Jajaja a mí no me engañas tú quieres ver contenido rikolino jajaja, cierto puede crear varios objetos. CHAO, CHAO.**_

 _ **Ruben00: Lo entiendo pero necesito un motivo.**_

 _Eternal4Ever: **¿Quién sabe? [Comienzo a sonreír mientras levanto los hombros], una razón con un buen fundamento y justificado por un hecho, de las chicas que mencionaste te diré que solo una de ellas no está, y con el numero lo cambie a 10, pero siento que a la mera hora lo haré como Fitoxi que digo un número y a la mera hora termino poniendo a 14 chicas jajaja.**_

 _ **Alejandro Moreira: Las magias lo haré a través de votación y bueno las posteare aquí mismo en el capítulo 15 así que solo espera, decidí dos magias que le podrían funcionar, ustedes votaran las que mejor les parezca. **_

_**Alex no Kitsune: ¡Gracias, amigo!, no solo basto creo que hasta sobro :v**_

 _ **Espero que te guste el resultado final amigo XD.**_

 _ **Guest: Io. Excelente pero como puedes ver o darte una idea me convencieron hasta de mas jajaja. Como puedes ver aquí te dejo uno ahora aquí es donde tú dices "No es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho" jajaja, espero que te guste a decir verdad es el primero que hago, y si te gusto puede que dentro de unos capítulos más coloque otro.**_

 _ **Ak4gi: Jajaja stalkear en veces es bueno así es como encuentras algo que te puede gustar XD, encontraste tu oro amigo jajaja. No te preocupes el nombre que pusiste me dio la idea para inventar un ataque, y ya sé quién será el que lo enfrentara jaja. Puede ser si se encuentran lejos, gracias :D**_

 _ **ANTES DE TERMINAR QUIERO DECIRLES UNA MALA NOTICIA… LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA REGRESO A LA UNIVERSIDAD ASÍ QUE, MENOS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR XD. POR CIERTO QUIERO HACERLES UNA ENCUESTA A TODOS, LA PREGUNTA VA ASÍ ¿Qué FEMENINA DEL CLAN DE SONA LES AGRADA? [PROHIBIDO VOTAR POR LA WAIFU TSUBAKI Y SONA], SOLO TIENEN PERMITIDO A VOTAR UNA VEZ, EL MOTIVO DE ESTO, BUENO SERA PARA EL FIC, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO, CHAO, CHAO.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola a todos sé que han estado esperando mucho por este capítulo, pero quería algo más de inspiración para los capítulos que están por venir así que tuve que replantearme lo que haría, ahora que tengo una idea más concreta lo que** **haré** **espero que les guste el capítulo y comenzamos con el primer arco… ¡Renuncia de derechos a Kohei Horikoshi, creador de Boku no Hero Academia y al creador de DXD, Ichiei Ishibumi… Comencemos!**_

* * *

 ** _Opening 4 "Boku no Hero Academia"_**

 ** _[I keep my ideals, Sorezore no tenmei wo]_**

 _Esta Izuku en pose para correr, en eso comienza a recordar cuando su madre lo abraza y se disculpa por que su hijo no tiene Quirk, el recuerdo cambia y aparece All Might en su forma debilucha diciéndole lo que el más quiso. Vuelve a cambiar el recuerdo en la playa donde comenzaría su entrenamiento, en eso sale All Might con una sonrisa extendiéndole una mano mientras le dice que esta admitido en la UA, en eso se muestra dos imágenes del en el festival deportivo, y por ultimo cambia ahora el con un uniforme que no es de la UA._

 ** _[What´s going through?]_**

 _Cuando deja de recordar eso, el corre, en un espacio oscuro aparece el peli verde y el pelirrubio el cual le entrega un mechón de su cabello. Izuku acerca poco a poco su mano y cuando toca el único cabello brilla._

 ** _[Subete wa mi kara deta sabi]_**

 _Están en un parque, del lado izquierdo de la banca esta Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, y del derecho All Might en su forma debilucha vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca, mientras detrás de con ellos hay un árbol de cerezo de Sakura, y las hojas caen poco a poco._

 ** _[Haburi yoku fuyashita kurorekishi]_**

 _Esta el Clan Sitri caminando directamente a la academia, mientras alrededor de ellos hay fanáticas que idolatran a Sona y a Tsubaki._

 ** _[Ari to arayuru mono wo suterari]_**

 _Ellos se apresuran y se encuentran con el club de lo oculto, pero deciden continuar con su camino, y entran a la sala del consejo._

 ** _[Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni]_**

 _Desde el cielo aparecen dos siluetas que están viendo con interés al peli verde que está murmurando rápidamente haciendo reír a todo el clan de Sona._

 ** _[Korosarekaketa koto mo atta shi]_**

 _La escena cambia para mostrar a Azazel, y detrás del aparecen Michel, junto con otra mujer rubia muy hermosa de grandes proporciones, esa chica es Gabriel la cual está sonriendo linda y tiernamente, detrás de ellos salen varios ángeles y ángeles caídos, en eso todos despliegan sus alas al mismo tiempo._

 ** _[Shinda me wo shite ikita jiki]_**

 _Aparece cada uno de los villanos que participaron en el secuestro de Katsuki, y Dabi con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda saca un pilar de fuego color azul._

 _**[Soredemo kyou mo ikasareteru tte koto wa]**_

 _En eso Toga, sale con un aparato y lanza un misterioso gas._

 ** _[What´s going on?]_**

 _Shigaraki Tomura esta con las manos frente a un televisor el cual esta encendido._

 ** _[Mada sou yarinokoshiten darou]_**

 _De un momento a otro del televisor sale una mano y esta se posa sobre la cabeza del chico._

 ** _[Shuusei no shiyo no nai darou, no naka demo]_**

 _Izuku trae una sudadera verde fuerte abierta mostrando una playera negra y usa una bermuda negra, mientras camina bajo la lluvia está pensando en todo lo que ha pasado._

 ** _[What´s going on?]_**

 _Sale Sona lastimada y con las gafas rotas, luego cambia a Saji que se está sujetando el brazo mientras está perdiendo sangre._

 ** _[Hito to wa chigaou to mitometa ue de]_**

 _Momo, Tomoe, Tsubasa y Ruruko están en el suelo mientras tienen unas cuantas heridas y un poco de sangre salen de ellas, y ellas en ningún momento se mueven, por ultimo aparece Tsubaki lastimada con la ropa rasgada y llorando._

 ** _[Kanousei no rutsubo hiraku ah]_**

 _Izuku al ver esto activa su One For All, y electricidad verde como un par de alas de murciélago salen de su espalda._

 ** _[Dreaming ishi gyakusou, shikakui sora kokoro no sukima umenu]_**

 _Sale All Might golpeando a All For One con el United States Smash, enterrándolo en el suelo y haciendo un cráter._

 ** _[Akenu yoru karanukeyou]_**

 _Shigaraki está caminando mientras detrás del, salen varios Nomus mutados, pero uno de ellos curiosamente tiene las mismas alas que los demonios._

 ** _[Mirai no kaizou do sage bokura wa]_**

 _Estos desaparecen, para mostrar a All For One, en prisión sonriendo._

 ** _[Me wo sorashite wa naritai]_**

 _La ciudad de Kuoh, sale infestada de demonios callejeros, en eso Todoroki y Katsuki aparecen mientras el primero congela y calcina a dichos demonios y el otro los hace estallar._

 ** _[Mono nante nai to usobu ita hibi wo]_**

 _Ambos se lanzan en contra de un demonio en específico, y amos atacan al mismo tiempo logrando matarlo,_

 ** _[I keep my ideals sorezore no jinsei]_**

 _Aparece Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh algo destruido, y en su rostro tiene unas quemaduras que poco a poco se extienden, en eso activa el One For All y su playera se destruye, enfrente del hay un pelinegro con cicatrices en su rostro, esta persona tiene un traje negro pero el saco lo tiene en sus hombros, en eso este tipo muestra su mano y de este sale una concentración de llamas y espera a que el peli verde este frente al para que ambos lancen un golpe, al momento de chocar sus puños aparece un resplandor cegando todo._

 ** _[Ai mo yume mo kiken na hodo, kantan ni hi ga tsuicau no sa]_**

 _El peli verde junto con el clan Sitri lanza un Delaware Smash y los demás un ataque mágico en contra de una pared, y de esta sale el título del Fic con letras blancas en "My Hero", de color blanco con rojo "en", y por ultimo rojas en "Kuoh Academia"_

 ** _[Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo]_**

 _Izuku deja de correr, cuando se esparce la corriente de polvo la pantalla se divide en dos, del lado derecho se ve que es de día y está usando su traje de héroe y alado del esta All Might con su traje mientras sonríe y el peli verde se levanta para ver el cielo solo mostrando el lado derecho de su rostro con que hay de su lado. Del lado izquierdo es totalmente de noche mientras Sona, Tsubaki y Saji están con sus uniformes y detrás de ellos están sus alas, en eso el peli verde se levanta y muestra un gran cambio, en vez de su traje de héroe usa una gabardina del mismo color que su traje de un verde oscuro, debajo de esta tiene una playera negra, unos pantalones negros y unas botas, en eso de su espalda sale una ala de diablo de su lado izquierdo. La imagen se detiene mostrándolo como si fuera un espejo del mismo mientras ambas mitades del peli verde miran para el mismo lado… el cielo._

* * *

 _Es curioso como una simple acción puede cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, yo siempre quise ser un héroe, pero no tenía un Kosei y si no tenía uno, no podía ser un héroe, pero un día mi mayor héroe All Might, me entrego su Kosei "One for All", pero para eso tuve que entrenar para que mi cuerpo lo resistiera, entrene por 10 meses pero aun así mi cuerpo solo podía aguantar menos del 0% de poder, pero al menos estaba cumpliendo mi sueño un día era héroe, y al siguiente… mejor es momento de que ustedes lo descubran…_

En una casa muy grande se encuentra el pelinegro Xanxus el mismo que salió del hielo, su rostro esta golpeado, su saco ya no está y su camisa está rota, el hombre esta serio viendo a su oponente, un joven el cual tiene el cabello verde- oscuro, la mitad de su cabello [Lado izquierdo] se encuentra más corto mientras vapor sale de esté, en señal de que algo muy caliente fue lo que ocasiono eso, su playera de la academia está destruida del lado izquierdo, pero lo más traumante era el estado en el que se encontraba Midoriya, su rostro, torso y brazo izquierdo tenia quemaduras de segundo grado, su brazo derecho se veía la piel más oscura que su tono normal otro claro indicio de que uso el OFA al 100%, pero aun así se veía esta vez peor ya que el brazo se ve ligeramente levantado y como si estuviera tratando de salir de su brazo, eso solo explicaba algo malo… se destruyó su brazo, lo perdió y ahora jamás podría usarlo de nuevo, pero por la adrenalina que tiene en esos momentos no le importara usarlo de nuevo.

 _ **-Entonces… ¿Aceptas el juego?, un golpe y un golpe, puedes** **contraatacar** **, si tu detienes mi golpe, es tu turno, si yo lo detengo es mi turno, así seguiremos hasta que uno de los dos muera-** lo dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con demencia._

Midoriya piensa lo que dijo, a decir verdad tiene todas las de perder, el voltea a su derecha y ve sobre su hombro a Tsubaki la cual está llorando con la ropa destruida pero al menos cubría lo más importante. Sona con sus gafas rotas del cristal pero aun así las trae puestas, tiene varios cortes y una herida en su hombro, Saji está sin su playera y en el suelo inconsciente , a un lado de él se encuentra Momo igualmente inconsciente, las demás se encuentran en la entrada en el mismo estado que sus compañeros… o eso parece.

 _ **-P-P-Por favor… n-no lo hagas-** dijo Sona llorando algo extraño en una persona muy seria **-N-No quiero p-perder a-a u-un amigo-** Midoriya la ve con una expresión cansada, parece que si no hace algo la adrenalina se ira de su cuerpo y caerá inconsciente o muerto._

 _ **-I-Izuku-kun… e-esperemos a que llegue Serafall… e-ella puede ayudarnos-** dijo Tsubaki mientras ve al chico sonreír con tristeza._

 _ **-D-Dudo mucho q-que X-Xanxus se quede de brazos cruzados mientras ella llega-** el voltea a ver a frente **\- ¡Acepto!-** esto hizo que ambas chicas lloraran más._

 _ **-NO QUEREMOS PERDER A ALGUIEN MAS-** gritaron ambas, él sonríe un poco._

 _ **-T-Todo estará bien… cuando esto e-empiece quiero que salgan de a-aquí, c-corran y no vean atrás-** les dijo mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas._

 _ **-No arriesgues más por nosotras… él me quiere a mí para amenazar a mi hermana-** dijo Sona._

 _ **-¿P-P-Porque arriesgas tanto?-** pregunto Tsubaki mientras trata de levantarse._

 _ **-A-Antes diría… porque es el d-deber de un h-héroe… ahora lo hago… porque son mis amigos… y yo daría la vida por ustedes, porque ese es el deber de un peón y un amigo-** el peli verde-oscuro ve al frente dispuesto a aceptar lo que está por venir._

 _ **-N-No eres un p-peón, e-eres nuestro amigo-** dijo Sona, al fin comprendiendo la diferencia entre clan y amistad, pero para que lo entendiera término perdiendo demasiado._

 _ **-Bien… ¡Yo empiezo!-** Xanxus cargo sus llamas en la palma de sus manos **– Arrivederci di flame-** en eso una gran bola de fuego salió de sus manos._

 _Izuku veía cómo se acercaba el ataque en eso Xanxus y una sombra le preguntan algo **\- Antes de que mueras dime ¿Qué es el símbolo/paz para ti?-** el peli verde lo pensó, aun no tenía una respuesta correcta, pero al menos morirá tratando de encontrarla._

 _ **-"One For All 100%...-** el peli verde comenzó a correr directamente al ataque del pelinegro **-…. Kuoh…-** trato de cerrar la mano derecha lo mejor que pudo pero no podía **-… SMASH…-** dio el golpe cuando estaba enfrente._

 ** _7 días antes_**

Izuku se levantó más temprano de lo normal, el siguió entrenando hasta las 12:00 am, pero hoy se levantó a las 05:00 am, él tenía una lámpara encendida, se levantó la camisa y ve el mensaje con tinta permanente "Propiedad de Akeno Himejima", incluso se sorprendió de ver el número de teléfono, estaría mal anotarlo, puede que le guste las recompensas que recibe después de las torturas pero lo que menos quiere, es estar más relacionado con ella, pero ¿Por qué esta anotando el número de su celular?, la verdad todo lo que pensó le daría igual, él debía conocer gente nueva y mentiría si no dijera que no es linda incluso admitiría que se siente atraída por ella, sonríe un poco por eso al momento de dejar de anotar el número de Akeno.

El salió del cuarto y fue directamente al sótano, cuando llego no vio a ninguno de sus amigos, suspiro y en ese mismo lugar se cambió y se colocó una playera blanca, un chor de color negro y sus tenis rojos, comenzó a correr los 10 km.

Paso un total de 20 minutos y termino de correr, hizo las 10 lagartijas, 10 abdominales, y las 10 sentadillas, al terminar se lanzó para nadar unos minutos, al salir se tomó unos minutos para disfrutar el que su cuerpo este refrescándose, se esperó unos minutos y se levantó, llego al centro del lugar, suspiro un par de veces para lo que haría ahora.

 _ **-"Delaware Smash"-**_ _lanzo una ráfaga de aire que comprimió con sus dedos, comenzó a correr y volvió a lanzar otra ráfaga, él se toma su tiempo ya que si lo hace constantemente la fuerza de la presión de cada ataque disminuye exponencialmente, algo que le perjudicaría demasiado ya que en dado caso que este en una batalla, y no lo utiliza como se debe puede ser fácilmente predecible._

Midoriya ve fijamente el techo y suspira.

 _ **-"One For All: 5%...-** la electricidad fluyo de su cuerpo, los sellos de gravedad comenzaron a comprimir su cuerpo **\- Bangkok Guillotine…-** dio un gran salto y algo curioso comenzó a patear el aire y lograba propulsarse para legar al techo **-SMASH-** siguió elevándose, pero al momento de querer dar una quinta patada y propulsarse, el OFA se desactivo **\- ¡AHHHHHHH!-** el peli verde comenzó a caer._

 _ **-SPLASH-** el lado bueno es que cayó en la piscina._

El sale de la piscina frustrado, bueno lleva dos días con ese entrenamiento, él quiere ser más fuerte para cuando se encuentre con sus amigos demostrarles que no estuvo de flojo.

[N/A: Ese ataque Bangkok Guillotine SMASH, es un ataque que al momento de saltar da una patada y con la fuerza y la presión del aire lo hace levitar o flotar, un claro ejemplo puede ser Maito Gai vs Madara, que este primero pateaba el aire para subir o escalar y enfrentar a Madara]

En eso la puerta se abre y todo el clan de Sona junto Azazel llegaba a entrenar, pero se sorprendieron de ver al peli verde- oscuro con el cuerpo mojado, la camisa muy pegada a su piel, pero lo curioso es lo que decía la camisa "Propiedad de Akeno Himejima", todas las chicas ven sorprendida ese mensaje, Saji está llorando de la alegría y envidia, por ultimo Azazel levanta su pulgar en aprobación aunque algo serio por un motivo curioso.

 _ **-(¿Cómo reaccionara Barakiel al saber que su hija se interesó en alguien?)-** el hombre dejo de hacer lo que hacía al ver como Tsubaki lo veía molesto al peli verde._

 _ **-Hola, chicos-** Izuku los saludo el ve al pelirrubio llorando en el suelo, luego se levanta y corre, cuando llego con él, lo sujeto de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo._

 _ **-¿Cómo LOGRO TAL HAZAÑA Izuku-SEMPAI?-** grito el pelirrubio zarandeándolo con emoción._

El peli verde lo mira extrañado, si habla de una hazaña puede ser su nueva técnica.

 _ **-Te refieres a eso, bueno todo fue gracias a la ayuda de Azazel-sensei, él me dijo paso a paso como es que pude lograrlo-** dijo sin percatarse que Tsubaki lo miraba algo molesta, incluso ella no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, Sona se sintió ¿Decepcionada? Y… ¿Triste?... tal vez solo esta confundida, Momo está sorprendida, Tomoe tiene los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, Tsubasa no podía creerlo ¿Azazel ayudo a Izuku- Sempai para que Akeno-Sempai cayera a sus pies? _

_**-No sabía que te interesaba Akeno- Sempai-** dijo Ruruko viendo al peli verde el cual se extrañó por lo que dijo._

 _ **-¿Qué tiene que ver Akeno-san en todo esto?-** pregunto muy confundido._

 _ **-Ve tu playera-** exclamo Tsubaki molesta, todos se dieron cuenta de su tono **\- Según tu dijiste que Akeno y tú solo cruzaban unas cuantas palabras-** el peli verde la ve sorprendido._

 _ **-N-N-No f-fue mi culpa… e-e-ella me hizo e-esto por r-rechazar l-a oferta d-de Rías-san-** todos se calmaron por eso, entonces solo quería tratarlo bien para que el de una u otra forma aceptara._

 _ **-Sona-san… ¿podemos hablar un poco?-** Azazel les dio la señal a todos para que continuaran con lo suyo y dejaran a ambos resolver sus asuntos._

 _ **-¿Sucede algo?-** pregunto seriamente, a decir verdad, ella quiere disculparse, pero le es muy difícil por su orgullo de demonio._

 _ **-L-Lo s-siento-** esto tomo por sorpresa a Sona **\- P-P-Por gritarte ayer y m-molestarme p-pero, no q-quería que t-te sintieras como si f-fuera de tu n-nobleza-** ella suavizo su mirada, sabe que si hizo mal en ordenarle a alguien que no pertenece a su nobleza._

 _ **-L-La que debería disculparse… s-soy yo-** las palabras de Sona sorprendieron al peli verde **\- S-Sé que hice mal… p-pero me cuesta t-trabajo disculparme… nunca había hecho e-eso-** Midoriya asintió._

 _ **-¿Por qué nunca habías hecho eso?-** pregunto con interés._

 ** _-Para los demonios lo más importante es su orgullo, nunca los veras humillarse con disculpas, no importa que tan amable sea el demonio, nunca lo veras disculparse-_**

 ** _-¿Nunca?-_**

 ** _-Bueno hay unos demonios con excepciones entre ellos están los cuatro Maous, ellos si aceptan sus errores y se disculpan-_**

 _ **-¿Cómo tú hermana?-** _

_**-¿C-C-Como lo s-sabes?-** pregunto Sona roja de la vergüenza._

 ** _-B-Bueno… A-Azazel-san m-me lo contó-_**

 ** _-S-Si… ella es diferente a los demás demonios… e-es más una niña, p-pero aun así, la consideran rara… por su a-actitud infantil y ella la he v-visto disculparse varias veces…-_**

 ** _-¿Cómo es ella?-_**

 ** _-Es una persona alegre, infantil, pero hay algo que nos preocupa a Ka-san y a mí-_**

 ** _-¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?-_**

 ** _-Eso es un asunto familiar… espero no te lo tomes a mal-_**

 _ **-N-No se p-preocupe S-Sona-san… r-regresemos con los demás-** ambos sonríen y regresan al entrenamiento, Izuku volvió a lanzar su **"Delaware SMASH"** de vez en cuando todos lo veían sorprendido._

 _En el inframundo_

 _ **-Entonces ¿Quieres ir a por su hermana y tenerla de rehén hasta que acepte pelear contigo?-** enfrente de Xanxus había varias personas con capas completamente tapando su cuerpo, su rostro no se veía debido a la capucha que tienen._

 _ **-Si-** dijo el pelinegro viéndoos con algo de enojo._

 _ **-Al parecer no lo entiendes nuestro bando está muy débil después de la guerra civil que hicimos en contra de los nueva facción satán, y tú por que se te subieron las bolas a la garganta quieres secuestrar a la hermana de Serafall, para vengarte de ella-** hablo una mujer la cual no se podía ver su rostro por la capucha que lo cubría._

 _ **-Ustedes me dieron la información sobre Serafall y su familia, esa tal Sona es la carnada perfecta para vengarme de esa maldita rara-** lo dijo con enojo el pelinegro._

 _ **-¿Por qué no mejor esperas al momento de que Katarea haga su golpe?-** exclamo un hombre._

 _ **-Cuando ella haga su golpe, ellos se habrán fortalecido demasiado, conviene atacar mientras están débiles- dijo Xanxus-No saben los líos que tuve para salir de la civilización y venir aquí-** las cuatro personas se ven entre sí._

 _ **-¿Qué piensas… Dimaria Yesta?-** pregunto un hombre a la mujer que todo el momento ha estado en silencio._

 ** _-Si te ayudamos… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-_**

 _ **-Un juego de supervivencia para la nobleza de esa mocosa, si ustedes quieren pueden exterminarlos, yo solo quiero mi venganza con la familia Sitri-** la chica que antes hablo estiro su manos en forma de cerrar el trato._

 ** _-Cuenta con nosotros, puede que esto sirva para mostrarles a la nueva facción que su método de reencarnación es una estupidez-_**

 _En Academia Kuoh_

Para ser más específico en el club del oculto se encuentra Rías en su escritorio, viendo a Akeno, Kiba, Issei y Koneko.

 _ **-Entonces… ¿No lo convenciste?-** pregunto Rías algo enojada por lo que dijo Akeno._

 _ **-Ara, Ara… yo fui a divertirme un poco con el-** exclamo la sonriente pelinegra._

 ** _-Pero creí que irías a convencerlo, y por si acaso envié a Koneko e Issei a que lo siguieran-_**

 _ **-Tu no me pediste nada Rías, él y yo pasamos unos momentos inolvidables-** ella comenzó a reír mientras con su mano derecha se tapaba sus labios ocultando su tierna sonrisa._

 _ **-¿Qué clase de momentos?-** pregunto Rías._

 _ **-Son cosas intimas entre una mujer y un hombre-** el comentario de la pelinegra fue malinterpretado por todos._

 _ **-E-Eso q-quiere decir…-** dijo Kiba con los ojos algo abiertos._

 _ **-Akeno-Sempai…-** siguió Koneko algo sorprendida pero no lo demostraba._

 _ **-¡ESE MALDITO SE LLEVO EL CUERPO SENSUAL DE AKENO-SEMPAI, SUS GRANDES OPPAIS…! NO ¿Por qué?-** grito Issei, todos lo ven, pero luego la atención regreso a la pelinegra._

 _ **-Akeno no puedo creer que te acostaras con Izuku-san para ilusionarlo contigo-** Akeno la ve de mala manera por el comentario de Rías._

 _ **-Yo no hice eso, solo jugamos un poco-** la pelinegra salió de la habitación._

Akeno al salir revisa su celular y ve un mensaje de buenos días por parte de Izuku, ella sonríe, solo quiere que él llegue para que pueda hacer otra momento "hermoso" para los dos.

 _Con Midoriya_

El peli verde estaba en shock, todos lo veían pálido, y no saben el motivo de eso, y el motivo es sencillo se da cuenta que tiene un total de 3,000 llamadas, y todas son variadas por lo que ve tiene 1,000 llamadas por parte de su Ka-san [Inko Midoriya], 500 llamadas de Mineta, 500 de Kaminari, 200 por Iida, 100 de Shoto, 100 de Ochako, 100 de Momo, 100 de All Might, 100 de Gran Torino, 50 de Kirishima, 50 de Mina, 50 de Tsuyu, 50 de Sero, 50 de Kyuoka y 50 de Bakugou, algo curioso, él quería saber ¿Por qué tantas llamadas?, en eso pensaba enviarle un mensaje a su madre, cuando se disponía a hacerlo, ve que en su aplicación de "WhatsApp" que en todos sus contactos parecía que envió una imagen, cuando el abrió el chat de All Might, se pone de piedra unos segundos, luego se vuelve pálido por lo que ve.

 _ **-¿Qué DIABLOS ES ESTO?-** todos van corriendo y se acercan a ver lo que sucede, todos absolutamente todos, se pusieron de piedra._

 _La imagen era Akeno desnuda + Izuku desnudo+ acostado sobre sus pechos x el hecho de que ella tiene su mano cercas de la virilidad del chico= **¡Sexo!**_

 _ **-¿Q-Q-Q-Q…Que f-fue lo q-que me hizo?-** fue todo lo que pudo preguntar el chico._

Tsubaki lo ve sorprendido, una persona cualquiera no le hubiera importado pero no entiende porque le duele ver esa imagen demasiado, Sona tiene la mirada perdida por lo que ve ella nunca pensó ver al peli verde así.

 _ **-BOOOMMM-** nadie más pudo formular palabra, ya que la puerta fue destruida, todos voltean y ven que donde se supone esta la puerta, ahora hay 5 personas, una de ellas esta descubierta es Xanxus._

 _ **-Te dijimos que no sabemos si es aquí, cicatrices-** exclamo un hombre con aburrimiento._

 _ **-Es la tercera casa que destruye, si no son los que quieres tendremos que matar a las personas-** dijo una mujer, la voz es de Dimaria._

 _ **-¿Qué quieren?-** pregunto Sona totalmente seria, ella se dio cuenta que eran demonios por la energía y magia que desprendían._

 _ **-Estamos buscando a alguien llamada Sona Sitri… ¿La conocen?-** pregunto Dimaria, todos parpadean por eso ¿Para qué quieren a Sona?_

 _ **-¡Soy yo!, ¿se les ofrece algo?-** el pelinegro dirigió su vista a ella, Sona mentiría si dijera que no la incomodaba._

 _ **-¡Excelente!... entonces venimos a por ti-** hablo la otra mujer y antes de que alguien dijera algo ella estaba detrás de Saji y Ruruko con una espada en sus gargantas._

 _ **-¿Q-Que quieren?-** pregunto Sona viendo cómo se puso hostil la mujer._

 _ **-Que no escuchaste venimos por ti, para usarte de moneda de cambio-** dijo un hombre que estaba cubierto totalmente, levanto su cabeza y su rostro tiene una máscara._

El desaparece y está frente a Tomoe, Tsubasa y Momo haciendo con sus dedos como si fuera una pistola, parecía un juego pero por algún motivo no se movían al miedo que tenían.

 _ **-¿Por las buenas o malas?-** pregunto Dimaria._

Ella se acerca lentamente y pasa un brazo en los hombros de Tsubaki.

 _ **-¿Por qué me quieren usar como moneda de cambio?-** pregunto Sona mientras veía como la otra persona que ha estado cayado desde el inicio se acercó y se puso enfrente de Izuku._

 _ **-¡Venganza!-** dijo el pelinegro, el dio unos pasos hasta estar enfrente de ella cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla paso algo._

 _ **-¡Mi pie!-** dijo Dimaria, ya que Tsubaki la piso._

Tomoe, Tsubasa y Momo se movieron al ver como el tipo de la máscara voltea a ver a su compañera, pero siente un pie… en su entrepierna, el tipo cae al suelo mientras se sujeta su descendencia, Saji y Ruruko golpearon a la mujer, Izuku al ver todo esto ve como el hombre pelinegro esta distraído.

 _ **-"One For All: SMASH"-** Xanxus y todos se sorprendieron por la presión de poder que sintieron, el pelinegro voltea a verlo, Midoriya estiro su brazo derecho dispuesto a golpearlo, pero este último levanto su mano y detuvo su golpe._

El peli verde ve sorprendido eso, y no era el único, todos estaban en el mismo estado que el chico, Xanxus se sorprendió por eso, el ve su mano y se sorprende de ver que tiene varios raspones, ve en el suelo y ve parte del suelo destruido.

 _ **-Me sorprende que un** **reencarnado** **pueda lastimar…-** él se detiene al reconocer su aura, el abrió los ojos sorprendidos **\- ¿Un humano?... Un estúpido humano me lastimo-** el pelinegro lo ve con odio, demasiado._

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo, el pelinegro golpeo al peli verde con su puño el cual tenía una llama, le propino el golpe en el rostro del lado izquierdo, el peli verde sale volando y se estrella en las escaleras.

 _ **-¡UGHHHH!-** el peli verde se llevó las manos en su rostro, el dolor era insoportable sentía que le arrancaron su ojo izquierdo._

 _ **-MIDORIYA-** todos gritaron preocupados por el chico._

 _ **\- ¿En que estábamos?-** pregunto Xanxus viendo a la pelinegra de ojos violeta._

 _ **-"ONE FOR ALL: 5%...-** en eso todos ven al peli verde con el rostro la mitad izquierda la quemadura se extendió **-…DETROIT…-** la electricidad sale de su cuerpo, y los sellos de gravedad lo volvían a aplastar **-… SMASH…-** volvió a correr pero ahora a una velocidad mucho mayor que antes y apareció enfrente del pelinegro, cuando se dispuso a golpearlo, alguien más se puso enfrente._

 _ **-PUM-** La que traía la espada se puso en medio y recibió el golpe en la boca del estómago, ella salió volando llevándose al pelinegro._

 _ **-CRASH-** ambos se estrella con los escombros de la pared._

Los demás ven sorprendidos eso, Izuku dejo de usar se OFA, ya que sintió un dolor mil veces peor, su vista empezó a ponerse borrosa, en eso cuando voltea de frente ve a la mujer de la espada, pero esta vez esta descubierta dejando ver un traje blanco no sabía si era de general o de un soldado, trae un pañuelo azul en el cuello y botas de tacón alto. Su cabello es celeste y sus ojos iguales.

 _ **-Golpeas duro mocoso… un poco más arriba y casi me tocabas las tetas-** el peli verde se llevó la mano a su ojo izquierdo._

Midoriya comenzó a cerrar los ojos, en eso ve que Sona lanzo agua, no pudo identificar que, todos hacían algo, antes de desfallecer ve como Tsubaki es agarrada de su muñeca y la peli celeste comienza a jalarla.

 _ **-T-Tsubaki-** comenzó a hablar débilmente **\- Tsubaki-** volvió a hacerlo, ve como a ella se la están llevando **-¡TSUBAKI!-** el grito para luego caer inconsciente. _

Izuku abrió los ojos y ve oscuridad, algo curioso.

 _ **-¿Sona-san?... ¿Tsubaki-san?... ¿Saji-kun?-** el comenzó a desesperarse empezó a caminar buscando una salida del lugar **\- ¿Momo-san?... ¿Ruruko-san?... Tomoe, Tsubasa ¿Dónde están?-** no recibía respuesta alguna._

El situó caminando, pero en eso escucha una voz, una voz angelical pero esa voz hablaba con un toque de tristeza.

 _ **-P-por favor… n-no mueras… y-yo… t-te amo… no me dejes… d-dijiste que cuando derrotaras a t-tu hermano e-estaríamos juntos-** el peli verde ve dos sombras enfrente del, una tiene la forma de una mujer que está sosteniendo a un hombre el cual está en el suelo, la cabeza del hombre está en el regazo del chico._

 _ **-¿Q-Que es e-esto?-** pregunto Midoriya._

 _ **-D-Despierta-** escucho jadeos mientras parecía que lloraba **\- M-Michael-ni sama me dijo que m-me alejara de ti… p-pero no lo hice…ya que… q-quería seguir conociendo ese s-sentimiento que hace m-mi corazón latir r-rápidamente-** en eso la sombra de la mujer voltea a la dirección del peli verde- oscuro **\- ¡A-Ayúdanos!-** en eso la sombra de la mujer desapareció._

 _ **-¿Q-Que paso?-** en eso la sombra del hombre está de pie, y detrás del salen 7 sombras más, el primer hombre da un paso y todos estiran la mano derecha._

 _ **-D-D-Demuéstranos… q-que vales… ser… e-el noveno portador del… O-One F-For A-All… t-tu verdadera… p-prueba comienza a-ahora-** en eso de sus manos brillaron una luz, y de su mano la luz verde que tenía redujo demasiado hasta apenas ser un grano de arena._

 _ **-¿Q-Que están h-haciendo?-** pregunto Midoriya._

 _ **-T-Tu OFA está siendo reducido, l-lo que pasara… es que debes de lidiar con el 8% de tu poder… ¡s-suerte!-** en eso desaparecieron las sombras._

En eso Midoriya se levantó abruptamente, pero al momento de hacerlo sintió demasiado dolor, y con su ojo derecho ve que está en su habitación, el corre directamente al baño, abre el grifo y comienza a mojarse su rostro, levanto su rostro y ve el espejo, se dio cuenta que su parte izquierda tiene una quemadura como la de Todoroki.

 _ **-Espero que no se ofenda al creer que le estoy copiando su estilo-** él se tocó su rostro y lo sintió de nuevo sintió que perdió su ojo- **R-RR-Recordatorio… no tocar el r-rostro…-** se dijo así mismo, en eso recuerda algo **\- Tsubaki-san… Mina [Chicos]-**_ _el bajo corriendo las escaleras encontrándose con Sona, Saji, Momo, Tsubasa, Ruruko y Tomoe ellos con unas cuantas heridas, el al verlos corre a ellos y para sorpresa de todos abrazo a Sona, la cual se quedó en shock._

 _ **-¿M-Midoriya-san?-** pregunto Sona en shock._

 _ **-E-E-Están bien-** el volteo a ver a todos serios, algo malo paso **\- ¿Qué paso?-** Sona lo ve a los ojos, mientras no rompe el abrazo._

 _ **-Cuando caíste inconsciente me agarraron a mí, cuando estaban a punto de tele transportarse al inframundo, Tsubaki cambio mi lugar con el mío-** el peli verde la soltó. _

_**-¿Q-Que haremos?-** pregunto con un deje de esperanza._

 _ **-Iremos a salvar a nuestra Reina-** el peli verde dejo de sonreír por lo último que menciono._

 ** _-¿Qué?-_**

 _ **-Dije que salvaremos a nuestra Reina, para eso queremos saber ¿nos prestas tu poder para salvarla?-** el peli verde-oscuro los ve seriamente. _

**_-Yo pienso hacerlo, pero… ¿Solo por eso la salvaras?-_**

 _ **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** no entendió Momo._

 _ **-Por ser su reina… y no su amig** a- nadie supo cómo responder a eso._

 _ **-No lo entiendes, ella es la reina de la nobleza de Sona-Kaicho-** dijo Tsubasa, el peli verde-oscuro comenzó a molestarse por la respuesta._

 _ **-¿Solo una compañera?... ¿Solo eso?-** todos escucharon el tono molesto del chico._

 _ **-Si, ella es la segunda al mando cuando Kaicho no está-** dijo Ruruko. _

_**-Ella no es eso…-** todos la ven curioso **\- ¡ELLA ES UNA AMIGA NUESTRA!-** siguieron sin decir nada **\- Me sorprende que solo la quieran por ser una simple pieza y no por ser su amiga-** este comentario molesto a Sona._

 _ **-No lo entiendes, ellos son una nobleza y…-** fue detenida abruptamente por algo._

 _ **-PUM-** Izuku golpeo una pared y le hizo un agujero._

 _ **-LOS QUE NO ENTIENDEN SON USTEDES… TU SOLO LOS VES A TODOS COMO SIMPLES PIEZAS DE AJEDREZ, YO PIENSO SALVARLA PORQUE ES MI PRIMERA AMIGA QUE** **CONOCÍ** **EN ESTE LUGAR-** Sona pensaba replicar, en eso sonó algo que detuvo la plática, Midoriya metió su mano en su pantalón escolar y ve que es Gran Torino **\- Bueno, habla Midoriya-** lo dijo algo tranquilo pero conteniendo su enojo._

 _ **-Mocoso, no me interesa que clase de vida tienes con las mujeres, pero abstente de mandarme tus aventuras-** sí, está diciendo por la imagen que envió Akeno._

 _ **-No es un buen momento Gran Torino, lo de la foto lo siento tanto-** el hombre identificó su tono de enojo._

 _ **-¿Qué te sucede Midoriya?-** pregunto G. Torino._

 _ **-S-Solo quiero decirle… que estoy orgulloso de haber sido su alumno… p-pero… n-no creo que pueda sobrevivir… lo s-siento-** en eso colgó y ve a todos con una mirada seria **\- Ustedes vayan y salven a su reina… yo salvare a mi mejor amiga-** Sona solo lo ve seria y comenzó a salir con todos, incluso el peli verde que los seguía. _

Midoriya se sorprendió al saber que debajo del tren había un ascensor especial, que al pasar una tarjeta llegaron a un tren subterráneo, el subió al tren y comenzó a avanzar, a los minutos comenzó a avanzar pero en el transcurso del tiempo sus quemaduras dolieron mucho peor, él se encontraba en un sofá retorciéndose de dolor, en eso siente que le cae una bolsa de hielo en su cara, él se lo acomoda, y ve que se lo lanzo Saji, y alado del esta Sona.

 _ **-¡Gracias, Saji-kun!-** el pelirrubio asintió._

 _ **-Solo lo hacemos para que nos prestes tu poder… como me arrepiento de conocerte-** ese comentario lo escucho toda su nobleza, el peli verde-oscuro la ve con su ojo sano._

 _ **-Y yo por conocerte-** Sona se molestó aún más **\- Pero salvare a mi amiga y después de eso… no quiero que te me acerques-** Sona salió de la sala, junto con las demás solo se quedó Saji **\- ¿Vas a defenderla?-** pregunto mientras ve a su amigo._

 _ **-Lo haría, pero todos son mis amigos, entiendo cómo te sientes, ella está preocupada pero sabe que si lo demuestra preocuparía a todos-** el exclamo._

 _ **-No lo parecía-** el pelirrubio voltea a verlo **\- Yo he visto personas como ella y sin embargo al menos ellos si demostraban preocupación y harían lo que fuera por sus amigos, ella en cambio… no lo hacía, puedes dejarme dormir un poco, me duele la cabeza-** el pelirrubio asintió y sale del lugar Izuku solo cierra los ojos, dando por terminado el primer día de esta locura._

* * *

 _ **Avance:**_

 _Hola soy Izuku Midoriya… ¿Qué le sucede a esa peli celeste?- [La peli celeste se acerca a Izuku y pasa su mano por sus abdominales, sonrojando al chico]_

 _Si debo pelear en contra de una mujer para salvar a Tsubaki-san… ¡LO HARE!- [Izuku está usando su Delaware SMASH, mientras ella con su katana corta los ataques]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de My Hero en Kuoh Academia será: **"Esdeath"-** [La peli celeste sonríe mientras uno de sus ojos brilla de color rojo]_

 _¡PLUS ULTRA!- [EL peli verde lanzo un golpe y le pega en… una Oppai, la peli celeste se sonroja mientras sonríe y Midoriya se pone muy rojo]_

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: Eso está por verse en el siguiente capítulo, yo diría que ambas, ¡Gracias! _**

**_Bladetri: ¡Gracias por tu Like!_**

 ** _Mark157Issei: Amigo… no sé si leíste los demás comentarios pero… aclare que Momo ya está dentro, espero que te gustara._**

 ** _ ThonyCvs: Jajajajaja tranquilo amigo, te emocionaste un poco, todos desahogamos nuestra ira por Issei. Momo [DXD], me parece bien._**

 ** _Zeadreus: ¡Excelente!_**

 ** _Guest: Buena elección XD._**

 ** _Anonimus-sama v: Azazel sabe lo que hace, si ya está dentro del camino, algo así me imagine cuando lo escribía._**

 ** _Fitoxi: Ese Azazel es un experto en música… el ahora no se llevara tanto con los demás, pero luego tal vez si… fue un momento tierno que se me ocurrió._**

 ** _Jajaja eso es lo peor ya comenzó a gustarle, y quiere tener otro momento con ella otra vez, aquí está el capítulo, excelente Momo. Un Saludo :v_**

 ** _Guest: A bueno, ¿Eso crees?... si espero el segundo…si, eso incluye a todos ellos incluso su madre._**

 ** _Y aún falta más por ver , ellas dos me parecen excelentes. Tal vez no tenía la obligación pero aun así fue para complacer a uno de ustedes, y parece que a más personas les gusto XD._**

 ** _Guest: Si lo pones de esa manera a decir verdad… creo que se morirán de la envidia del chico XD._**

 ** _Xpegasox: ¡Gracias, nuevo lector!, un gran desmadre y eso que fue solo una chica… ¿Motivo?, ya que tal vez en el futuro aumente el harem, pero si quieres eso necesito un motivo, es todo lo que te pido._**

 ** _Ak4gi: ¿enserio?, hago lo mejor que puedo, muchas gracias, señor doctor profesor lector Ak4gi XD._**

 ** _Uno no estará el otro si XD._**


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Este Fic no está muerto!, solo tenía que checar cosas y adelantar otro Fic, pero el punto es que regreso con una nueva actualización, pero enserio que me demore, el punto es que espero que disfruten este capítulo demasiado… ¡Renuncia de derechos a Kohei Horikoshi, creador de Boku no Hero Academia y al creador de DXD, Ichiei Ishibumi… Comencemos!_

* * *

 ** _Opening 4 "Boku no Hero Academia"_**

 ** _[I keep my ideals, Sorezore no tenmei wo]_**

 _Esta Izuku en pose para correr, en eso comienza a recordar cuando su madre lo abraza y se disculpa por que su hijo no tiene Quirk, el recuerdo cambia y aparece All Might en su forma debilucha diciéndole lo que el más quiso. Vuelve a cambiar el recuerdo en la playa donde comenzaría su entrenamiento, en eso sale All Might con una sonrisa extendiéndole una mano mientras le dice que esta admitido en la UA, en eso se muestra dos imágenes del en el festival deportivo, y por ultimo cambia ahora el con un uniforme que no es de la UA._

 ** _[What´s going through?]_**

 _Cuando deja de recordar eso, el corre, en un espacio oscuro aparece el peli verde y el pelirrubio el cual le entrega un mechón de su cabello. Izuku acerca poco a poco su mano y cuando toca el único cabello brilla._

 ** _[Subete wa mi kara deta sabi]_**

 _Están en un parque, del lado izquierdo de la banca esta Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, y del derecho All Might en su forma debilucha vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca, mientras detrás de con ellos hay un árbol de cerezo de Sakura, y las hojas caen poco a poco._

 ** _[Haburi yoku fuyashita kurorekishi]_**

 _Esta el Clan Sitri caminando directamente a la academia, mientras alrededor de ellos hay fanáticas que idolatran a Sona y a Tsubaki._

 ** _[Ari to arayuru mono wo suterari]_**

 _Ellos se apresuran y se encuentran con el club de lo oculto, pero deciden continuar con su camino, y entran a la sala del consejo._

 ** _[Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni]_**

 _Desde el cielo aparecen dos siluetas que están viendo con interés al peli verde que está murmurando rápidamente haciendo reír a todo el clan de Sona._

 ** _[Korosarekaketa koto mo atta shi]_**

 _La escena cambia para mostrar a Azazel, y detrás del aparecen Michel, junto con otra mujer rubia muy hermosa de grandes proporciones, esa chica es Gabriel la cual está sonriendo linda y tiernamente, detrás de ellos salen varios ángeles y ángeles caídos, en eso todos despliegan sus alas al mismo tiempo._

 ** _[Shinda me wo shite ikita jiki]_**

 _Aparece cada uno de los villanos que participaron en el secuestro de Katsuki, y Dabi con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda saca un pilar de fuego color azul._

 ** _[Soredemo kyou mo ikasareteru tte koto wa]_**

 _En eso Toga, sale con un aparato y lanza un misterioso gas._

 ** _[What´s going on?]_**

 _Shigaraki Tomura esta con las manos frente a un televisor el cual esta encendido._

 ** _[Mada sou yarinokoshiten darou]_**

 _De un momento a otro del televisor sale una mano y esta se posa sobre la cabeza del chico._

 ** _[Shuusei no shiyo no nai darou, no naka demo]_**

 _Izuku trae una sudadera verde fuerte abierta mostrando una playera negra y usa una bermuda negra, mientras camina bajo la lluvia está pensando en todo lo que ha pasado._

 ** _[What´s going on?]_**

 _Sale Sona lastimada y con las gafas rotas, luego cambia a Saji que se está sujetando el brazo mientras está perdiendo sangre._

 ** _[Hito to wa chigaou to mitometa ue de]_**

 _Momo, Tomoe, Tsubasa y Ruruko están en el suelo mientras tienen unas cuantas heridas y un poco de sangre salen de ellas, y ellas en ningún momento se mueven, por ultimo aparece Tsubaki lastimada con la ropa rasgada y llorando._

 ** _[Kanousei no rutsubo hiraku ah]_**

 _Izuku al ver esto activa su One For All, y electricidad verde como un par de alas de murciélago salen de su espalda._

 ** _[Dreaming ishi gyakusou, shikakui sora kokoro no sukima umenu]_**

 _Sale All Might golpeando a All For One con el United States Smash, enterrándolo en el suelo y haciendo un cráter._

 ** _[Akenu yoru karanukeyou]_**

 _Shigaraki está caminando mientras detrás del, salen varios Nomus mutados, pero uno de ellos curiosamente tiene las mismas alas que los demonios._

 ** _[Mirai no kaizou do sage bokura wa]_**

 _Estos desaparecen, para mostrar a All For One, en prisión sonriendo._

 ** _[Me wo sorashite wa naritai]_**

 _La ciudad de Kuoh, sale infestada de demonios callejeros, en eso Todoroki y Katsuki aparecen mientras el primero congela y calcina a dichos demonios y el otro los hace estallar._

 ** _[Mono nante nai to usobu ita hibi wo]_**

 _Ambos se lanzan en contra de un demonio en específico, y ambos atacan al mismo tiempo logrando matarlo,_

 ** _[I keep my ideals sorezore no jinsei]_**

 _Aparece Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh algo destruido, y en su rostro tiene unas quemaduras que poco a poco se extienden, en eso activa el One For All y su playera se destruye, enfrente del hay un pelinegro con cicatrices en su rostro, esta persona tiene un traje negro pero el saco lo tiene en sus hombros, en eso este tipo muestra su mano y de este sale una concentración de llamas y espera a que el peli verde este frente al para que ambos lancen un golpe, al momento de chocar sus puños aparece un resplandor cegando todo._

 ** _[Ai mo yume mo kiken na hodo, kantan ni hi ga tsuicau no sa]_**

 _El peli verde junto con el clan Sitri lanza un Delaware Smash y los demás un ataque mágico en contra de una pared, y de esta sale el título del Fic con letras blancas en "My Hero", de color blanco con rojo "en", y por ultimo rojas en "Kuoh Academia"_

 ** _[Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo]_**

 _Izuku deja de correr, cuando se esparce la corriente de polvo la pantalla se divide en dos, del lado derecho se ve que es de día y está usando su traje de héroe y alado del esta All Might con su traje mientras sonríe y el peli verde se levanta para ver el cielo solo mostrando el lado derecho de su rostro con que hay de su lado. Del lado izquierdo es totalmente de noche mientras Sona, Tsubaki y Saji están con sus uniformes y detrás de ellos están sus alas, en eso el peli verde se levanta y muestra un gran cambio, en vez de su traje de héroe usa una gabardina del mismo color que su traje de un verde oscuro, debajo de esta tiene una playera negra, unos pantalones negros y unas botas, en eso de su espalda sale una ala de diablo de su lado izquierdo. La imagen se detiene mostrándolo como si fuera un espejo del mismo mientras ambas mitades del peli verde miran para el mismo lado… el cielo._

* * *

 _Yo solo creía que el mundo estaba lleno de personas normales y con Kosei, pero parece que el mundo es muy pequeño para esas palabras que tenía en mente, ahora existen más cosas de las que cualquier ser humano conocía, y yo… estoy dentro de ese nuevo mundo._

Se ve a las afueras de una casa corriendo un grupo de 15 guardias los cuales están tratando de seguirle el ritmo a su Maou Satán, pero era imposible seguirlo, ella iba demasiado rápido.

 _ **-No puedo creerlo, Serafall-sama, destruyo ese laberinto que normalmente le tomaría a cualquier persona normal pasarlo en 6 días-** exclamo un guardia mientras voltea a uno de sus compañeros._

 _ **-Es entendible que lo haga, ya que su hermana está en peligro-** exclamo el que estaba a su lado. _

Todos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a las puertas de una mansión. Serafall totalmente sería cargo una tremenda patada y pudo romper la puerta en miles de pedazos, ella y los guardias escuchan ruido así que se dirigen al lugar, el cual es una gran sala y ven con sus ojos a cuatro chicos y entre ellos se encuentra Sona, la hermana de Serafall.

 _ **-So-tan ¿Te encuentras bien?-** Serafall corrió a ella mientras tenía un rostro preocupado, Sona al ver a su hermana la abrazo y comenzó a llorar. _

_**-A-Ayúdalo… p-por favor-** exclamo la chica con lentes, Serafall volteo y ve a un chico el cual está siendo arrastrado poco a poco y su puño derecho comienza a salir sangre, demasiada, el entonces usa su brazo izquierdo para golpear y logra detenerse un poco._

 _ **-¡URUSAIIIIIII!-** se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, todos dirigen su atención al frente y ven al peli verde-oscuro el cual está tratando de empujar la esfera de fuego- **YA TE LO DIJE… YO ME VOLVERÉ EN AQUEL HÉROE DE LOS HUMANOS Y LAS DEMÁS FACCIONES NECESITEN… ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL SÍMBOLO DE LA PAZ QUE TANTO NECESITAN-** la Maou pelinegra ve su convicción, ella se sonrojo levemente, y se emocionó el escuchar que es un héroe, ella siempre ha sido una chica mágica y el ver a un héroe, le emocionaba demasiado, ella definitivamente le ayudaría **\- ¡AGGGHHHH!-** el comenzó a gritar de dolor y todos ven como de ambos brazos le sale más sangre, esto hizo que aflojara su choque, y la masa de fuego le cayó a la mitad del rostro izquierdo y su cuerpo comenzó a quemarse demasiado, el para impedir que siguiera avanzando, lo empujaba pero todo era en vano._

 _ **-IZUKU-KUN-** gritaron Sona y Tsubaki, Serafall se quedó en shock al ver lo que sucedía, cuando ella pensaba entrar a ayudar vio algo que la detuvo, su ojo derecho que volteaba con ella y los demás, mostró dos destellos uno verde y el otro azul._

 ** _6 días antes_**

Izuku Midoriya se despertó abruptamente, el ve a su alrededor y se da cuenta que aún está en el tren, el suspira mientras ve que la bolsa de hielo que tenía fue derretida totalmente y ahora tenía una bolsa de agua la cual esta tibia, él se levanta y se dirige al baño, abre la bolsa y tira el agua en el lavamanos, en eso se lava el rostro para calmar un poco el dolor de su rostro, sale del baño y cuando pensaba ir a otro vagón, suena su teléfono, el saca el teléfono de su pantalón y descubre que es su madre.

 _ **-H-H-Hola…K-Ka-san-** hablo con muchos nervios el chico._

 _ **-Izuku, mi bebe, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué me envías esas fotos? ¿Por qué no me contestas? No quiero ser abuela tan pronto, primero debes conocerla como se debe no ir directamente por el postre, aun eres menor de edad, bueno puedes tener relaciones, pero usen protección ¿Cuándo me la presentas?-** Inko comenzó a hablar rápidamente._

 _ **-K-Ka-san… e-eso f-fue un m-malentendido-** dijo el chico muy rojo._

 _ **-¿Cómo que un malentendido?, si ya hicieron eso ahora quieres dejarla abandonada o a menos que… ¿TE VIOLO?-** grito su madre y el chico se volvió su rostro de un rojo muy oscuro- **De ser así le hablo a las autoridades para que se encargue de hablar seriamente con esa chica…-** la mujer empezó a hablar rápidamente y muy alterada. _

_**-K-K-KA-SAN… s-solo e-era una e-escena… p-para una o-obra-** fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió al peli verde-oscuro, su madre pareció calmarse._

 _ **-¿Enserio?-** pregunto con esperanza y decepción._

 _ **-H-HAI-** dijo rápidamente el chico **\- E-Es que p-participamos e-en una o-obra para l-la prevención del e-embarazo… a e-edad temprana-** el chico aún seguía rojo y distraído, sin siquiera darse cuenta todo el sequito de Sona se encontraba en la puerta viendo lo que hacía el chico. _

_**-Sabes… me alegro que fuera un malentendido-** su hijo se sintió mal por haberle mentido **\- pero aun así me gustaría que en ese lugar encuentres a alguien que te quiera, siempre me preocupo nunca verte con alguna chica… ni siquiera cuando estuviste en la U.A. traías a una chica… me hubiera gustado que tuvieras al menos un romance con alguna chica, hablamos luego-** ella colgó, el chico suspiro con pesadez, él se sentía extraño y debía admitir que tenía razón su madre, pero él tenía la desgracia de que por no tener un Kosei ninguna chica lo veía, incluso en la U.A, solo tuvo buenas amistades, y ahora que está en una escuela de puras mujeres le sería más difícil interactuar con mujeres, bueno… no será tan difícil interactuar con las chicas siendo amigo con Tsubaki, su dominadora Akeno, la Loli de Koneko y ahora una acosadora demasiado sexi como Rías Gremory, pero aun con todo esto, él no le interesa tanto el físico, eso es superficial para él… pero por ahora debe salvar a su mejor amiga de Kuoh, ya que él lo prometió, cuando se da la vuelta ve a todos y Sona dándole una mirada seria. _

_**-¿Terminaste? Tenemos cosas que hacer-** Izuku los sigue mientras llegan a un vagón donde hay mesas y sillas, todos se sientan mientras esperan lo que dirá Sona._

 _ **-¿Qué haremos, Kaicho?-** pregunto Saji._

 _ **-Estas personas antes de irse dejaron un papel con una nota de la ubicación-** dijo Sona mientras mostraba._

 _ **-¿Territorio Astaroth?-** pregunto Momo **\- ¿Por qué ese lugar?-** era extraño que fiera ese lugar en vez de otro._

 _ **-Es lo que queremos saber-** dijo Sona con una mirada seria **\- es muy extraño que uno de los clanes más importantes de los 72, este involucrado de esta manera-** era algo que no entendía la hederá del clan Sitri. _

_**-¿Qué haremos al llegar?-** pregunto Izuku._

 _ **-Nos dirigiremos a la ubicación, según dice aquí es algo alejado de la casa principal, así que si sucede algo tardaran demasiado en llegar los refuerzos-** exclamo Sona viendo al chico. _

_**-¿Creen que estén los 5 juntos o estén separados?-** pregunto Tsubasa viendo a Kaicho._

 _ **-Eso es algo que no se, nunca antes los había visto o escuchar de ellos, nos queda alrededor de 2 horas, podemos usar ese tiempo para investigar y encontrar información de ellos-** todos asienten y se levantan del lugar, cuando Izuku pensaba irse de la habitación Saji lo detiene._

 _ **-¿Sucede algo Saji-kun?-** pregunto el peli verde-oscuro._

 _ **-Tú has vivido este tipo de situaciones… ¿Qué hiciste cuando estuviste en una situación familiar?-** pregunto el portador de Vritra con un deje de esperanza. _

_**-La verdad… no lo sé… nunca estuve en una situación tan grave, antes de venir aquí mi amigo Kacchan fue secuestrado, me sentí culpable como me siento ahora… fuimos varios amigos y yo al salvarlo, pero solo eso, no estuvimos peleando como ahora, no sé qué tan grave es, y por eso me siento un poco nervioso, pero sé que juntos saldremos de esta-** dijo el chico con una sonrisa. _

_**-¿si tuvieras que tomar una decisión de vida o muerte qué harías?-** pregunto el chico con preocupación._

 _ **-He tomado varias decisiones de vida a muerte sobre mi persona, siempre he procurado sacrificar el bienestar de mi cuerpo, alma y voluntad, para que los demás no sufran-** exclamo el chico con una sonrisa._

 _ **-Pero… no sé si yo pueda hacerlo-** exclamo el pelirrubio. _

_En eso Izuku coloca ambas manos en los hombros del chico **\- Sé que cuando llegue el momento podrás hacerlo, a veces necesitamos hacer un sacrificio que lastimen nuestro cuerpo para evitar que aquellas personas que nos importan las lastimen-** exclamo el chico, en eso Izuku sale del vagón dejando al pelirrubio pensando. _

Izuku llego al último vagón y ve que todos están buscando en los libros, él se acercó y tomo un libro de la mesa, desgraciadamente solo vio el rostro del pelinegro y la peli-celeste.

 _ **-(Veamos… historia de los demonios… esto será demasiado largo, solo leeré las ideas principales…. Lucifer… mmm… Beelzebub… WOW, según dice aquí el nuevo Beelzebub es demasiado inteligente… nota mental conocerlo… ¿Qué más sigue?)-** pensaba el chico._

 _ **-podrías callarte, escuchamos lo que dices y no podemos concentrarnos como se debe-** hablaron Momo, Sona, Tsubasa, Ruruko, Tomoe y Saji el cual ya había llegado, Izuku se sonrojo, parece que su tic vuelve a traicionarlo en un momento como el de ahora._

 _ **-(¡Solo concéntrate y no hables!... veamos aquí dice que de ambos Maou, tuvieron descendientes, pero… eso fue hace años, a menos que los diablos puedan vivir demasiado tiempo, dudo mucho pero nunca pregunte, regresando al asunto,,, también se habla sobre Leviathan, yo creí que la hermana de Sona es la actual Leviathan, no entiendo del todo pero debo seguir viendo… Asmodeus no hay mucha información del, pero los originales se explica que eran unas bestias en combate, esto podría relacionarlo con al menos unas 100 veces al All For One, ya me llene de conocimiento ahora investigare en los demás libros para ver si puedo encontrar al menos el rostro y nombre de esa peli-celeste)-** Izuku cerro el libro y lo dejo en la mesa, y cogió otro libro._

 _ **-¡Aquí esta!-** exclamo Ruruko, todos se acercan a ella y muestra a la peli-celeste._

 _ **-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-** pregunto Saji sorprendido._

 _ **-En el libro de registro de demonios de los Satanes originales-** eso sorprendió a todos ¿acaso había un libro así? **\- Bueno, eso fue una mentira, lo encontré en un libro de demonios renegados-** todos suspiran, parece que les sería difícil encontrarlos a todos. _

_**-¿Cómo se llama nuestra atacante?-** pregunto Tsubasa mientras se acercaba al libro **\- ¡Mierda!-** exclamo la chica y eso era algo raro normalmente todas son respetuosas con todos. _

_**-¡Tsubasa, vocabulario!-** la chica asiente ante el pedido de su rey **\- pero dime ¿Por qué dijiste eso?-** Tsubasa solo le paso el libro y la expresión seria y estoica de la chica se deformo mostrando impresión **\- n-no p-puede… s-ser-** dijo en un susurro la chica. _

_**-¿Qué sucede Kaicho?-** pregunto Tomoe._

 _ **-Tenemos un enorme problema-** ella dejo el libro en la mesa **\- el nombre de la peli-celeste es Winter Leviathan-** todos abren los ojos en shock, no por su primer nombre sino por su apellido **\- descendiente directa del Leviathan original-** todos no podían creerlo._

 _ **-¿Q-Que clase de mala broma es e-esta? –** pregunto Saji, totalmente espantado ante la idea de enfrentarse a un descendiente directo de Leviathan._

 _ **-Por ahora hay que saber lo que ella hace… ¿Cuáles son sus habilidades?-** pregunto Momo totalmente sería algo extraño en ella, pero estando en esta situación era lógico._

 _ **-No hay mucho sobre ella, manejo excelente en la espada, y aquí dice que su magia es el hielo-** dijo Izuku el cual empezó a leer un poco la información de la chica. _

_**-Es peor de lo que imagine, no tenemos una idea de sus habilidades, pero si lo poco que dice aquí, debemos tener cuidado, veamos si yo tuviera hielo me haría una experta en ataques de larga distancia, y su manejo en la espada es a corta distancia… pero es aún más peligroso de larga distancia, Midoriya y Saji serán aquellos que la atacaran a un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, Ruruko y Tomoe pueden ser de apoyo en ataques de distancia, Momo, Tsubasa y yo podemos terminarla desmayando con un ataque certero en la nuca, debemos hacer esto rápido para no gastar energías-** todos asienten excepto Saji, el cual levanto la mano._

 _ **-Kaicho ¿Por qué no hablarle a su hermana? A puesto que ella nos ayudaría sin dudarlo-** exclamo el pelirrubio._

 _ **-No-** su respuesta sorprendió a todos._

 _ **-¿Por qué?-** preguntaron todos en shock._

 _ **-No la necesitamos, puede ser difícil pero este asunto es solo del clan Sitri, ya tenemos suficiente con segundos-** cuando dijo eso vio a Midoriya **\- no debemos de involucrar a terceros-** todos asienten mientras Midoriya sale de la habitación para ir al baño y lavarse el rostro, aun siente un increíble dolor, siente que está perdiendo la mitad del rostro y su cerebro. _

_**-Debo poner todo mi empeño… Tsubaki-san… te rescatare-** el sale del baño para esperar el momento de su llegada al inframundo. _

_Pasaron unos minutos y el tren se detuvo, en eso el conductor del tren un hombre de avanzada edad se dirige al vagón principal donde se encuentran todos **\- ¡Hemos llegado!, ¿quiere que le notifique de su llegada a su familia, Sona-san?-** la chica al escuchar esto rápidamente negó lo dicho._

 _ **-Quiero que sea una sorpresa-** exclamo ella sin verlo, ya que si él se daba cuenta de su mirada podría darse cuenta que era una mentira, el hombre asiente feliz, ya se imagina el rostro de su familia al verla después de tanto tiempo que fue dejada en el mundo de los humanos, tal vez la que más se sorprendería seria Serafall, así que se hizo a un lado para que bajaran todos._

Cuando Izuku bajo y ve a su alrededor se sorprende por varias cosas, lo primero es el cielo, ya que en ese lugar el cielo es de color rojo, esto lo hizo ponerse muy nervioso ya que no quiere saber qué sucedería si lo llegan a descubrir por ser un humano, el no pudo evitar temblar ante ese pensamiento.

 _ **-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-** pregunto Sona confundida y extrañada por el comportamiento del peli verde-oscuro._

 _ **-¿Q-Que pasara s-si… me d-descubren?... ¡y-ya sabes… si descubren que soy humano!-** esto hizo que todos se detuvieran._

 _ **-No te preocupes… no pasara nada, nos moveremos atreves de los callejones, ya que aunque no lo creas, la mayoría de los demonios pueden sentir las energías mágicas, aunque parezcas como todos los demonios conviene no arriesgarnos-** exclamo Sona mientras ella y su sequito caminaban, Izuku decidió seguirlos, durante todo el camino observaba con curiosidad a su alrededor, se sorprendía demasiado, si los comparaba con el mundo humano, la verdad…no había mucha diferencia, solo había algo que destacaban entre todos y era su increíble sed de poder, ya que con cada calle que pasaban observaba con atención a los niños, ellos siendo desde esa edad ya tenían pláticas sobre sus noblezas, y el cómo usar a los humanos como sus sirvientes… ¿acaso este es siempre el destino de un demonio renacido? Se preguntaba mentalmente el chico con pecas. La verdad ahora con las declaraciones que escuchaba de los niños, aquellas personas que deberían tener un alma pura y aspirar cosas de bondad, hablaban sobre sirvientes a los humanos, maltratarlos y demostrar ante los demás que son demonios más fuertes, era algo que no le gusto, sino que le desagrado totalmente. _

El grupo de chicos estuvo caminando unos minutos, así que se detuvieron en una mansión pero dicho lugar se veía desgastado, las puertas dobles de madera están podridas, los pilares que sostenían parte del segundo piso se encuentran destrozados, para Midoriya este lugar tenía el aspecto de un lugar abandonado, solo si tuviera los árboles muertos alrededor de la casa, el pasto y la maleza de un tono gris carente de color y vida, diría que es una casa embrujada… por desgracia todo esto tenía la mansión.

 _ **-(¡E-Esta embrujada!)-** exclamo con evidente miedo el pecoso._

 _ **-¿Seguro que es aquí?-** pregunto Saji a su Rey._

 _ **-Sí-** exclamo ella mientras verificaba la dirección **\- pero aun así no hay que dejarnos engañar-** dijo la oji-violeta._

 _ **-¿Por qué dice eso?-** exclamo Midoriya._

 _En eso Tsubasa se acercó a él y le respondió **\- Puede que este así por fuera pero por dentro puede estar encantando con una dimensión de bolsillo-** esto último trajo demasiadas dudas al peli verde-oscuro._

 _ **-¿Qué es una dimensión de bolsillo?-** pregunto en su modo nerd._

 _ **-Para resumirlo, es una realidad alterna creada con magia, imaginemos que la casa es tal cual como se ve por el exterior, pero por dentro si alguien quisiera puede crear el centro comercial de Kuoh o la misma academia, este lugar impide que toda aquella persona que esté dentro pueda tener contacto con el exterior, la única manera de tener contacto es que el poder mágico pueda sentirse y para eso necesitas hacer una grieta o destruir la dimensión-** termino por responder Ruruko._

 _ **-¡Ya entiendo!-** responde Midoriya en afirmación **\- pero aun así ¿Cómo saben que está usando una dimensión de bolsillo?-** hizo de nuevo la pregunta el chico._

 _ **-¡Por la magia que rodea al lugar!-** responde Sona **\- es momento de entrar-** ella avanza y todo el grupo la sigue, cuando entran en la casa, la sorpresa que se llevó el peli verde-oscuro ya que por dentro había un complejo para albergar a un clan completo, cuando todos pasaron vieron que el cielo antes oscuro se volvió naranja._

 _ **-¿Por qué sucedió esto?-** pregunto Midoriya._

 _ **-Estamos en territorio enemigo, y el color del cielo se debe a la persona que creo el lugar, así que estamos en el lugar correcto-** respondió Sona **\- ¡Maldita sea!-** exclamo ella._

El motivo de la exclamación de Sona se debe a que enfrente de ellos había varios caminos, un total de siete y el aspecto del lugar daba a entender que es un laberinto.

 _ **-Las cosas se complicaron-** exclamo Tomoe mientras veía a su rey._

 _ **-Cambio de planes…-** empezó a hablar Sona._

 _ **-(¿Qué extraño?)- pensó Midoriya viendo alrededor en el lugar que se encontraban en esos momentos- (e-este lugar… parece que tiene el espacio suficiente para pelear… si este lugar es territorio enemigo ¿quiere decir…?)-** el peli verde-oscuro dejo de pensar mientras miraba discretamente el lugar prestando más atención, a su alrededor se dio cuenta que en efecto, la "habitación" era lo suficiente grande para pelear, Midoriya sigue viendo para los lados, el decide voltear en eso sus ojos se abren demasiado **\- ¡C-Chicos!-** el llamo la atención de todos._

 _ **-¿Qué pasa?, estamos discutiendo el plan para separarnos-** exclamo Saji, en eso Izuku dice algo que molesto a todos._

 _ **-No vale la pena idear un plan, ya que ya lo saben-** todos ven con enojo al peli verde-oscuro **\- ¡miren!-** en eso señala un lugar, todos dirigen su vista arriba en el techo y se ve que en una de las puertas esta la peli-celeste sacando filo a su espada, ella se detuvo para luego sonreírles._

 _ **-¡Veo que terminaron!-** exclamo ella con una pequeña sonrisa **\- si yo hubiera querido los hubiera matado desde el momento en que entraron… pero no me interesan los débiles, estoy aquí para enfrentarme al más fuerte entre todos-** en eso con su espada apuntaba al frente._

 _ **-¡Todos somos fuertes así que tendrás que enfrentarte a todos!-** exclamo Momo con seriedad mientras ve a la peli-celeste la cual afilo su mirada de una seria a una más oscura y diabólica._

 _ **-¿Enserio?- pregunto con un tono oscuro- puedo sentir su magia, excepto del humano que esta con ustedes… y déjenme decirles que su magia es decepcionante, ¿y así quieren salvar a la reencarnada?, espero que lleguen a tiempo, lo último que recuerdo antes de venir era que mis socios la estaban torturando-** todos miran con enojo a la peli-celeste, en eso ella se pone un sombrero de general **\- veamos ¿Quién se enfrentara conmigo?-** se preguntó ella misma mientras ve a todos._

 _ **-¡Yo lo haré!-** exclamo Saji._

 _ **-No les preguntaba a ustedes… me estaba preguntando a mí misma-** exclamo su oponente con indiferencia._

 _Todos se encontraban nerviosos por lo que dijo la peli-celeste **\- (¿Quién se enfrentara a ella?)-** todos los jóvenes tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, así que los músculos de todos se tensaron._

 _ **-Veamos… ¡De tin…-** en eso ella señala con su espada a Sona y luego pasa a Tsubasa **\- … marin…-** luego paso a Saji y se detiene en Momo **-… dedo…-** en eso señala a Izuku, luego a Ruruko, en eso la peli-celeste sonríe al señalar a Tomoe._

En eso para asombro y preocupación de todos la peli-celeste desapareció, todos mueven la cabeza de manera frenética mientras ven para todos lados, la preocupación los estaba matando.

 _ **-…pingue!-** en eso todo pareció detenerse , Izuku abrió los ojos sorprendidos por escuchar el tono coqueta de la chica, pero le preocupo más el ver que ella está frente a frente con el mientras la punta de su espada la presiona contra su garganta._

 _ **-"ONE FOR ALL: FULL COWL"-** Izuku salto directamente atrás para alejarse de su oponente._

La peli-celeste se agacho rápidamente y coloco su mano izquierda en el suelo, en eso un círculo mágico de color azul celeste apareció debajo de ella.

 _ **-CRASH-** Del suelo salieron seis paredes y cada una de ellas se dirigió a los demás, los demás no reaccionaron a tiempo y fueron empujados por las paredes._

Empujo a todos de la siguiente manera, en el primer camino quedo Saji, en el segundo esta Tomoe, el tercero fue Momo, el cuarto camino esta descubierto dando a entender que ese sería el camino del ganador del combate, el quinto esta Ruruko, el sexto Sona y el séptimo Tsubasa.

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que no había manera de volver se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a golpear la pared de hielo, incluso Sona uso magia de agua solo para ver para desgracia de ella ya que ni siquiera le hizo una cuarteada a la pared, así como cuando un cubo de hielo se le agrega agua.

 _ **-¡El elegido fuiste tú… humano!-** exclamo la chica con una sonrisa mientras lo mira seriamente._

 _Izuku veía todo lo que paso sorprendido **\- (Parece que sus habilidades con el hielo superan con creces al Kosei de Todoroki-kun)-** pensó sorprendido el peli verde-oscuro._

 _ **-MIDORIYA-SAN, CORRE-** gritaron Tsubasa y Tomoe._

 _ **-Izuku-san… no podrás ganarle solo corre-** exclamo Sona mientras golpeaba la pared de hielo._

 _ **-IZUKU-SEMPAI-** grito Saji preocupado por aquella persona que considera su primer amigo del mismo sexo._

 _ **-IZUKU-SAN-** gritaron Momo y Ruruko._

 _ **-¿Quieres saber el motivo por el cual te elegí?-** pregunto la chica mientras ve al peli verde-oscuro._

Izuku no contesto nada.

 _ **-Tomare eso como un sí… la respuesta es simple, cuando golpeaste a mi socio lograste lastimarlo, eso hizo que todos nos diéramos cuenta que eres un humano fuerte, tal vez eso se debe por tu Sacred Gear-** dijo la chica mientras se ponía en una pose de batalla y blandió su espada dos veces **\- y también… porque te pareces a nosotros-** esto último confundió a todos, pero por desgracia se terminó la conversación._

En eso Izuku ve que la chica aparece de nuevo enfrente del, el chico salta para esquivar el ataque de nuevo.

 _ **-¡Eso no funcionara dos veces!-** exclamo la chica en eso ella salta y aparece enfrente del, ella gira su espada unos segundos y atraviesa el hombro derecho de Midoriya._

Todos sintieron que el tiempo se detuvo al ver como la espada de la chica atravesó el hombro de Izuku.

 _ **-Ughhhhh-** se quejó el peli verde-oscuro al sentir un enorme dolor en su hombro, en eso sus ojos se abren en shock, ya que ve que la hoja de la espada empezó a enfriarse demasiado y el color de la hoja parecía que estaba uniéndose con el hielo, en eso lo siente, ve su hombro y ve una estalactita que es completamente roja y le quemaba, en vez de ser como el hielo normal, este se encuentra mezclado con su propia sangre **\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-** todos se estremecieron de dolor por el grito de Izuku, pero la chica… ella sentía que eran música para sus oídos._

 _ **-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no atacas?-** ella le dio una patada en el estómago a Izuku, este golpe abrupto hizo que saliera la espada de su hombro pero aun así dejando una estalactita._

 _ **-PUM-** Izuku cae abruptamente mientras se lleva su brazo izquierdo a su hombro derecho._

 _ **-¿Acaso es porque soy mujer?-** pregunto la chica de manera molesta._

 _ **-MIDORIYA, CORRE-** volvieron a gritar sus amigos._

 _ **-CONTÉSTAME, MALDITA SEA-** grito ella viendo con enojo a Izuku._

 _ **-SÍ-** grito Izuku **\- n…n-no me gusta g-golpear a m-mujeres-** exclamo con vergüenza el chico._

 _ **-Ese estúpido ideal solo hará que te mate, por si no lo sabes hay dos mujeres en nuestro equipo, yo soy una de ellas, ¿Qué harás si te toca enfrentarte con ella y conmigo?, solo quedarte y dejar recibir los golpes como un débil que eres-** ella lo ve con odio **\- gente débil como tú no merece vivir, una vez terminado contigo nos encargaremos de tus amigos-** exclamo ella con una voz que irradia locura, deseo y demencia._

En eso ella sintió dolor en el estómago y esto hizo que se arrastrara de su lugar un poco, ella ve esto sorprendido para luego sonreír por ver al chico que la golpeo con su brazo izquierdo.

 _ **-¿Qué sucede? ¿No dijiste que no golpearías a las mujeres?-** pregunto con superioridad pero a la vez con deseo de seguir peleando._

 _ **-E-Es cierto que dije e-eso…-** en eso con su mano izquierda se retira la estalactita de su hombro, rompe parte de su camisa y la amarra para aplicar un torniquete y mantener la herida cerrada por ahora **-… pero un héroe debe hacer lo que sea para mantener a salvo a aquellas personas que le importan… "One For All: Full Cowl 8%"-** en eso la electricidad lo rodea y empieza a salirle vapor de la herida de su rostro._

 _ **-¡De eso es de lo que he estado hablando, tendrás el honor de morir ante la grandiosa Esdeath!-** aclaro Esdeath._

 _ **-¡CHICOS, SIGAN ADELANTE!-** los demás se ven dudosos pero al ver que el chico no aceptaría ayuda se fueron **\- es una perfecta oportunidad para ver la fuerza de un Kosei y la magia… Winter Leviathan-** Esdeath al escuchar ese nombre afilo su mirada una vez más._

Ambos corren en contra del otro, al llegar Midoriya lanzo una patada y ella golpea con su espada sin usar el filo de esta.

 _ **-PUM-** En eso una gran ventisca de aire frió con destellos de electricidad verde salieron por todo el lugar._

En eso ambos retroceden, Esdeath blandió su espada y creo una ventisca y al mismo tiempo salió una luna creciente de hielo puro.

 _ **-ZUM-** Izuku corrió, logrando esquivar el ataque._

 _ **-(Ese ataque si no lo esquivara fácilmente pudo haberme partido en dos)-** pensó el chico con una mirada sorprendida._

Esdeath toco el suelo con su mano izquierda y del suelo sale una columna de hielo que se dirigía a Izuku.

 _ **-"Delaware SMASH"-** Izuku uso su dedo índice para lanzar una bola de aire comprimido, pero por desgracia su ataque se destruyó al contacto de chocar con la columna de hielo._

 _ **-CRASH-** Izuku ve eso sorprendido._

 _ **-HOP-** En eso Izuku le rodeo la electricidad del One For All, y de un momento a otro salto._

Esdeath hizo crecer una columna de hielo más grande, en eso ella desaparece y la columna de hielo se destruye en eso Izuku se pone en una parte del hielo destruido, cuando dirige su mirada al frente ve a la peli-celeste con su espada, ella salto y apareció enfrente del.

 _ **-¡Muere!-** exclamo ella con una voz gélida._

 _ **-"One For All: Bangkok Guillotine SMASH"-** en eso pateo un poco el hielo y salió volando al techo, la peli-celeste lo ve sorprendido **\- "Delaware SMASH"-** en eso lanzo dos ataques de aire comprimido con ambas manos, ambos ataques le dieron en el rostro a la peli-celeste._

 _ **-PUM-** Esdeath sintió que algo la golpeo en el rostro, ella estaba en shock._

 _ **-CRASH-** Ella cae al suelo y genero un pequeño cráter._

Esdeath se llevó sus manos a su nariz y se tallo un poco, en eso ella ve sus guantes antes eran blancos ahora estaban teñidos de un color rojo.

 _ **-Sangre…-** exclamo ella mientras sonreía poco a poco._

Izuku cae al suelo, él se levantó y ve a la peli-celeste que se puso de pie, en eso el sintió una enorme sed de sangre proveniente de ella, algo que miro extrañado era, en eso ella blandió su espada.

 _ **-TCHAI-** Por extraño que pareciera, Izuku escucho eso como si estuviera demasiado cerca._

En eso siente un enorme dolor y ve su pecho para ver con asombro y se da cuenta que tiene una enorme cicatriz.

 _ **-¿Q-Que… d-demonios?-** exclamo sorprendido._

 _ **-¡Empecemos enserio, ya me aburrió el calentamiento!-** exclamo ella mientras el peli verde-oscuro juro que sus ojos eran completamente rojos._

 _ **-(¡S-Sabía que estaba jugando… p-pero… n-no creí que t-tanto!)-** pensó el chico con miedo, ahora ya no importaba… debía sacrificar su cuerpo otra vez, pero debía dejar algo de su cuerpo intacto para continuar peleando._

Pero hubo un problema cuando trato de superar el 8%, no podía superar ese límite, es más sentía que ese era su límite.

 _ **-Es momento en dejarte en tu lugar-** en eso ella creo más de cien picos de hielo **\- trata de sobrevivir-** exclamo ella con un toque oscuro pero a la vez juguetón._

 _ **-¡M-Maldición!-** se quejó el pecoso, en eso uso el One For All al 8% de nuevo, en eso comenzó a esquivar lo mejor que pudo, pero aun así varios de los picos empezaron a rozarlo y comenzaron a herirlo._

 _ **-"Furosuten" (Frosten)-** ella toco el suelo y se congelo, lo que impidió que el chico pudiera correr, de hecho su Kosei se apagó debido a que no pudo entrar en calor para activarlo y correr._

 _ **-"OFA: SMASH"-** Izuku uso su brazo con la poca energía que puede usar y golpear el suelo._

 _ **-CRASH-** ese golpe levanto una enorme cortina de fragmentos de hielo._

 _ **-Movimiento inteligente, si quiere correr destruyo el suelo que se encontraba congelado-** exclamo Esdeath viendo como los fragmentos de hielo se dirigían a ella._

 _ **-TCHAI-** Ella lanzo varios cortes y los fragmentos se destruyeron rápidamente._

 _ **-Puede que pudieras destruir eso, si no puedes contra mí, quiero ver cómo te desenvuelves con esto "Shimo no Kiheitai" (Caballería helada)-** en eso Izuku ensancho los ojos al ver como de la nada apareció un ejército de personas creadas totalmente de hielo, al menos por lo que pudo ver eran un total de 50._

 _ **-¿Q-Que p-puedo h-hacer?-** se preguntó con incredibilidad el chico, la verdad esto no se parecía al ataque de la USJ._

 _ **-No lo sé, solo sobrevive-** exclamo la peli-celeste sonrojada **\- tortúrenlo-** ella exclamo mientras todos los soldados de hielo corrían directamente a él._

 _ **-SMASH-** grito Izuku mientras lanzo un golpe y creo una ventisca de aire._

 _ **-CRASH-** este ataque destruyo solo 7 soldados._

 _ **-"One For All: Bangkok SMASH"-** en eso pateo el suelo y sale volando al techo **\- (Recuerda… haz lo mismo que Gran Torino)-** en eso se dejó caer mientras golpeaba el aire para caer más rápido **\- SMASH-** en el último momento da una vuelta y hace una potada de hacha._

 _ **-CRASH-** cuando su patada toco el suelo levanto varias piedras que salían volando directamente a los soldados._

 _ **-(¡Está entrando en desesperación, que magnifico!)-** pensó la chica con un sonrisa._

 _Izuku estaba detrás de una piedra jadeando de manera pesada **\- (¿Q-Que puedo hacer?)-** se preguntó mentalmente el chico **\- (su manejo en la espada es sorprendente, con un simple corte me hizo una herida… a menos que lanzara varias estocadas, ha revelado dos técnicas de hielo, me será difícil acercarme si vuelve a crear ese ejercito de soldados de hielo, pero me preocupa más el hecho de que puede congelar todo lo que toca… podría aprovechar el Delaware Smash, pero aun así cada vez que lo lanzo su potencia disminuye demasiado)-** estaba claro lo que pensó, no tenia de otra más que seguir usando ese ataque._

 _Izuku se levantó y mando su Kosei a su mano derecha **\- "Delaware SMASH"-** exclamo en un susurro._

Esdeath se encontraba moviéndose entre los escombros, ella sonríe al sentir la energía del chico, si el tan solo supiera esconder su energía, tal vez tendría una mejor oportunidad para pensar y derrotarlo.

 _ **-CRASH-** en eso ella abre los ojos en shock, ya que una piedra aparece enfrente de ella._

 _La peli-celeste toco la piedra y la congelo._

 _ **-"DETROIT SMASH"-** Esdeath abre los ojos en shock, el chico apareció detrás de la piedra en eso el chico lanzo un golpe, pero para su desgracia golpeo algo que no debía._

 ** _-BOING-_**

 ** _-CRACK-_**

 _En ese momento se sintió un gran silencio incomodo, la peli-celeste tenía un pequeño sonrojo por lo que hizo el chico, mientras que Izuku retrocedió mientras tocaba demasiado su antebrazo, al fin lo sintió, parte del hueso sintió que se rompió un poco, parece que ya estaba sufriendo aquello que le dijeron los médicos._

 _ **-N-Ni… s-siquiera pude… m-moverte-** exclamo con cansancio._

 _ **-M-Más bien querías aprovechar la situación y tocarme-** ella exclamo, pero a decir verdad ella sintió que el golpe del chico perdió potencia, miro discretamente las heridas del chico y se dio cuenta que en efecto el antebrazo derecho del chico tenía más heridas y quemaduras, pero lo que más destaco era que estaba algo hinchado, ahora lo entendió, el brazo del chico está roto, tal vez aun pueda moverlo pero aun así traería problemas si no se cura al momento._

 _**-¿Aprovechar la situación?-** pregunto confundido, en eso ve que la peli-celeste señalo su pecho derecho y en ese momento recordó donde la golpeo._

 _ **-Sabes… es falta de educación hacer eso-** ella lo ve un poco sonrojada pero sus ojos eran completamente rojos, Izuku se sonrojo pero también se estremeció **\- ahora te enseñare lo que sucede cuando lo haces mientras no tienes el permiso de una chica-** ella acerco su mano izquierda al chico._

 _ **-HOP-** Izuku salto pero aun así fue alcanzado, la chica alcanzo a tocar el antebrazo derecho del chico y este se congelo junto con su mano._

Izuku no tuvo tiempo para pensar en el dolor que sentía por su brazo congelado así que volvió a usar su Bangkok Smash para alejarse al otro extremo de la habitación.

 _ **-Sí que es persistente-** exclamo Esdeath viendo al chico que huyo._

Izuku se encontraba jadeando de dolor, mientras hace eso ve su antebrazo congelado, y la parte superior de su codo obtuvo un color morado por las quemaduras del hielo, el chico tiembla mientras piensa seriamente en una decisión muy mala.

 _ **-¿Q-Que puedo hacer?... mi brazo derecho está incapacitado, solo me queda mis pies y mi brazo izquierdo, ella no es igual que Todoroki-kun, su magia de hielo está a un nivel inimaginable, no sufre los efectos de la capa de escarcha como él… no puedo llegar al 100%, solo puedo usar el 8%-** el chico dejo de hablar mientras ve su brazo derecho **\- si tan solo pudiera sobrepasar el límite una vez más…-** en eso se detuvo por algo que sucedió cuando rescataron a Kacchan._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-Primero nos lanzaremos con mi Kosei y el de Iida- pensó el chico mientras, él e Iida tenían sujetado a Kirishima._

 _-CRASH- Iida y yo atravesamos el muro mientras Kirishima se cubre un poco para no recibir daño._

 _En el instante en que se abrió la pared, Todoroki-kun creo un camino de hielo para nosotros._

 _Este camino fue lo suficientemente alto para pasar el campo de batalla sin la necesidad de arriesgarnos a pelear._

 _En eso Kirishima estira su mano mientras ve a Kacchan- ¡Ven!-en eso Kacchan uso su explosión para impulsarse y sujetar la mano de Kirishima-kun._

 _En eso el sujeto que había atrapado a mi amigo salto, esto nos preocupó demasiado… teníamos que salir de ese lugar ahora, vi que Iida-kun activo al máximo su motor, Kacchan aumento sus explosiones para salir de ese lugar, así que yo use mi One For All en un 5%, pero sentía que no podía ayudar con eso… me sentía débil así que no tenia de otra que superar el límite._

 _Bakugou ve aquel que considera inútil ayudar con su electricidad, pero de un momento a otro esta se intensifico, pero por extraño que pareciera sus venas no se resaltaron._

 _Midoriya lo sintió, en eso abre sus ojos, ahora rebosaban de poder una vez mas, asi que al hacer eso pateo una vez el cielo y salieron volando mientras un gran destello de electricidad opacaba a las explosiones y el motor, cuando gira su rostro para ver lo que hizo se sorprendió, pero también vio a su maestro noqueando a varios de la liga de villanos._

 _-¡Gran Torino!- exclamo sorprendido el chico._

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

 _Midoriya se encuentra en la playa que limpio a las 4:00 am, en eso abre y cierra sus manos varias veces._

 _-Veamos si lo que paso hace unas horas fue mi imaginación o enserio paso- el uso su One For All, en eso el comienza a correr, de un momento a otro lo subió al 5% y sintió demasiado poder, en eso comenzó a elevar su poder y en eso su velocidad aumento a tal grado que solo se veía un rayo verde por la playa y poco a poco al pasar un minuto su Kosei se ajustó y el aumento que sintió desapareció, Izuku se detuvo abruptamente mientras sonríe por la emoción._

 _-¡8%!... ahora llegue a este nivel- sonríe el chico mientras ve la electricidad que rodea su cuerpo_ _._

 _ **Flashback finalizado**_

 _ **-E-Eso es… si empiezo a turnar el porcentaje durante un minuto podre tener una oportunidad… así que del 5% al 8%-** el chico se pone de pie y empieza a caminar para estar a la vista de la peli-celeste que lo ve extrañada._

 _ **-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te rendiste?-** pregunto muy desilusionada por la debilidad del chico._

 _ **-Aun no… esta vez podre golpearte-** exclamo con determinación el chico._

 _ **-OH… ya veo, veamos si puedes hacerlo pasando sobre ellos "Shimo no Kiheitai"-** en eso Midoriya ve que enfrente del aparece un ejército de 50 soldados de nuevo._

 _ **[Insertar "You say run" {Boku no hero academia}]**_

 _Izuku levanto su mano izquierda e hizo una seña rara el dedo medio y el anular izquierdo los doblo **\- (siento como si usara la red de telaraña del gran Spider-Man)… "Delaware Twice SMASH" -** en eso con ambos dedos hizo como si golpeara para luego ver como una bola de aire al menos tres veces más grande que la normal salió de sus dedos._

 _ **-(¡Soy yo o ese golpe es más fuerte que antes!)-** pensó ella sorprendida._

 _ **-CRASH-** En eso comenzó a destruir a los soldados, para alegría del chico destruir un total de 18 soldados, pero aun así no era suficiente._

 _ **-"ONE FOR ALL: FULL COWL 5%"-** el pecoso corría mientras esquivaba algunos soldados, en eso cinco soldados se pusieron en su camino, pero él no se detendría **\- ¡DETROIT SMASH!-** en eso lanzo un golpe y esto hizo que los soldados se destruyeran mientras una ventisca de aire alejaba a algunos otros que se acercaban._

 _ **-(Atacando de frente… ¿Qué es lo que planea?)-** se preguntó la peli-celeste mientras sujetaba más fuerte el mango de su espada._

 _Midoriya siguió corriendo en eso para impulsarse más se preparó para saltar y en eso decidió hacerlo **-(¡AHORA 8%!)-** y la electricidad que tenía lo rodeo aún más y cuando salto los ojos de Esdeath se abrieron en shock ya que el cuerpo del chico desapareció para volverse en un rayo verde, y cuando pudo verlo fijamente ya era tarde, ya que fue tacleado por él._

 _ **-CRASH-** ambos salieron volando hasta estrellarse con una de las paredes de hielo que ella creo, pero el aumento repentino del poder de Midoriya hizo destruir la pared._

 _ **-¡Q-Quedan… 50 segundos!-** exclamo el chico, mientras se levantó rápidamente para saltar._

 _ **-*Cof*… *Cof*… ¿C-Como hizo eso?... s-se supone que e-es alguien d-débil-** exclamo Esdeath en shock y confusión. _

_**-"ONE FOR ALL: BANGKOK GUILLOTINE SMASH"-** en eso se impulsó en el aire, dio una vuelta para luego hacer una patada de hacha y derrotar a la chica._

 _Esdeath al ver eso toco el suelo y creo una enorme columna con la forma de un copo de nieve **\- Esto debería detenerlo-** exclamo ella en un susurro, pero para sorpresa de ella cuando la patada del chico impacto con la columna, esta se partió a la mitad, y el chico siguió con su camino **\- ¡M-Maldición!-** la chica se quejó y esquivo el ataque cuando se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro._

 _ **-CRASH-** En eso el chico cuando conecto su patada con el suelo hizo un cráter de al menos 12 metros de largo y 3 metros de profundidad._

 _ **-1-10… segundos-** exclamo el chico, en eso uso algo que aprendió de Gran Torino, empezó a saltar entre todas las piedras para moverse más rápido, toda la habitación se veía un rayo verde rebotando en todos lados._

 _ **-¿En dónde está?-** exclamo Esdeath mientras veía el rayo moviéndose en todos lados **\- s-solo veo ese estúpido rayo-** en eso siente un gran dolor en su costado izquierdo._

 _ **-CRACK-** pero también sintió como sus costillas fueron destruidas._

Por ultimo ella salió volando y se estrelló con otra de las paredes del hielo, la peli-celeste empezó a soltar saliva por el dolor.

 _ **[Terminar "You say run" {Boku no hero academia}]**_

Midoriya se detuvo mientras desactivaba su particularidad.

 _ **-T-Te… g-golpee-** exclamo con cansancio el peli verde- oscuro._

La peli-celeste se levantó mientras su mirada era escondida por su sombrero, en eso ella levanto su rostro y se veía sonrojada y sorprendida.

 _ **-¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte?-** pregunto ella mientras se tocaba ligeramente su costado izquierdo._

 _ **-…-** Midoriya no contesto solo la veía._

 _ **-¿Cómo te llamas?-** pregunto ella mientras esto extraño al pecoso._

 _ **-Izuku Midoriya-** por extraño que pareciera el respondió._

 _ **-Izuku-kun-** el chico se estremeció por esto **\- te considero mi igual-** en eso para asombro del chico un tatuaje que tenía la peli- celeste en el centro de su pecho comenzó a crecer un poco y brillaba, de un momento a otro enfrente ella salió algo que Midoriya consideraría imposible._

 _ **-¿U-UN GOLEM?-** grito la pregunta el chico._

 _ **-¡Haz que esta pelea sea más emocionante!-** exclamo ella con demencia._

 _ **-Sabes… hace unos minutos dijiste que no vale la pena enfrentarte con los débiles, pero lo que no sabes es que nadie es débil solo falta que encuentren aquel propósito para despertar la fuerza que yace en cada uno de nosotros-** Izuku la ve mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad **\- ¡E-Eres increíble! Y por eso quiero derrotarte para ayudar a mis amigos-** cuando estas últimas palabras salieron de la boca de Midoriya la peli- celeste lo ve sorprendido._

Esdeath por extraño que pareciera pudo ver una sombre a lado del chico, y algo que la molesto fue verse a ella cuando era una niña sonriendo.

 _ **-"Katarea- ne san eres increíble, quiero ser igual que tú"-** ella al escuchar esas palabras de su pasado solo su mirada se volvió un poco triste._

Izuku en eso activo su One For All al 5% y corre directamente a ella.

* * *

 _ **Avance:**_

 _-Parece que ella ha estado peleando como se debe- Midoriya esquiva un golpe del Golem._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con que me parezco a ustedes?- pregunto el peli verde- oscuro mientras Esdeath lo apuñalo en su costado izquierdo._

 _-(¡E-Ella n-necesita a-ayuda!)- el ve como ella está llorando mientras Midoriya cae al suelo._

 _-¡DÉJAME SALVARTE!- Midoriya dejo en el suelo a la peli-celeste que está evitando su mirada mientras cae lagrimas por algún extraño motivo._

 _En el próximo capítulo de "My Hero en Kuoh Academia" es: **"Ideales"-** Midoriya llevo un frasco de color rojo a sus labios para beber el contenido._

 _-¡PLUS ULTRA!- Midoriya abre los ojos y cuando ve a su alrededor ve a Esdeath abrazándolo mientras esta inconsciente._

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **¡Gracias, aunque siento que este capítulo esta algo sin sentido, pero espero que lo disfrutes aun así! La verdad… no lo se jajaja soy malísimo para hacer OC, así que uso personajes ya hechos para usarlos, solo que decido cambiarles su origen un poco.**_

 _ **Bladetri:**_ _ **¡Gracias por el like!**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7:**_ _ **Y eso que solo dio una explicación sin detalles, solo espera a que su madre lo aborde con preguntas mientras están frente a frente.**_

 _ **ThonyCvs:**_ _ **¡Espero cumplir con eso!, ojala no lo demande, pero lo bueno es que no se encontraran los dos sino hasta mucho tiempo. Se podría decir que si ya que soy pésimo para hacer OC, así que trato de ver cómo hacerlos. ¡Ah caray!**_

 _ **Anonimus-sama:**_ _ **¡Lo siento si lo hice así de abrupto, pero no tenía una idea muy concreta de cómo hacerlo! Con lo de tu pregunta la respuesta es "¿Quién sabe?" y vaya que sí.**_

 _ **Qwaiser-Izanagi:**_ _ **¡Se encontraran dentro de poco así que veras como es que ellos dos se conocen! ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Fitoxi:**_ _ **¡Me alegro que te gustara ese capítulo!, y ahora mostré otro Timeskip de lo que sucede, y si les lloverá feo… bueno es cierto ellos entenderán ya un poco al Midoriya shonen, y lo que falta ya que en el siguiente capítulo ella sí que no lo dejara descansar en más de un sentido… olvida eso ultimo jajaja. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Souldeak:**_ _ **¡Veré cuando puedo continuarla!**_

 _ **Ak4gi:**_ _ **¡Perdón si sientes a Midoriya así de ñoño, pero en momentos él es así, si no me crees ve cuando ve a un superhéroe y se emociona a tal grado que murmura todo sobre ellos! Pero si no te gusto de esa forma tratare de hacerlo menos y gracias por decirme, le bajare un poco.**_

 _ **Alejandro Moreira:**_ _ **¡Como vez en algún momento Midoriya tuvo esa idea, pero no lo hará!**_

 _ **Ellis:**_ _ **¡Ya actualice, pero no fue tan pronto!... bueno no importa XD.**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **MMMM si es por lo que puse de personajes en pareja, creo que confunde mucho.**_

 _ **Nexxoz Highdraco:**_ _ **1- ¡Gracias, y espero que te guste!**_

 _ **2-¡Gracias!**_

 _ **3-Jajaja y más si ya sabemos que tiene su propio anime y novela.**_

 _ **4- ¿Koneko? Ósea ella no conoce el entrenamiento infernal o Midoriya es aquel que no lo conoce.**_

 _ **5-like.**_

 _ **6- Se te agradece que leas el Fic.**_

 _ **7- No pienso abandonarla, solo que no actualizare como se debe.**_

 _ **8- Espero que esta parte te guste.**_

 _ **Darkrage2001:**_ _ **1-Ok.**_

 _ **2- Thank´s.**_

 _Quiero aclarar dos cosas; primera el hecho de cambiarle cosas a Esdeath, quiero darle yo una historia a ella en el universo de DXD y MHA, así que no esperen que sea lo mismo, solo habrá coincidencias con su actitud pero su origen de su carácter será impulsado por otra persona, la segunda y es el aumento de poder que recibe al usar el 5% y aumentarlo al 8% de golpe, la aclaración es si han visto en el manga o anime cuando se enfrenta a Katsuki se observa que cuando paso del 5% al 8% Midoriya igualo su poder e incluso lo supero por un corto periodo de tiempo, así que quise usar esa lógica que cuando lo use tiene al menos un minuto de sobrepasar su limite, todo aclarado, nos vemos cuando tenga tiempo de actualizar, CHAO, CHAO._


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Feliz 2019!, es curioso que diga eso, pero en fin, tengo una gran noticia si no eres seguidor de mi Fic de Dragan Ball x Fairy Tail no estarán enterados de una sorpresa que dije que haría, y esa es que durante todo el mes de Enero actualizare "My Hero en Kuoh Academia", el motivo son dos; el primero es que durante Diciembre pensé en más cosas para continuar con la trama del Fic así que dije "¿Por qué no hacerlos si ya tengo inspiración de sobra?" así que espero que los disfruten. ¡Renuncia de derechos a Kohei Horikoshi, creador de Boku no Hero Academia y al creador de DXD, Ichiei Ishibumi, Comencemos!_

* * *

 _ **Opening 4 "Boku no Hero Academia"**_

 ** _[I keep my ideals, Sorezore no tenmei wo]_**

 _Esta Izuku en pose para correr, en eso comienza a recordar cuando su madre lo abraza y se disculpa por que su hijo no tiene Quirk, el recuerdo cambia y aparece All Might en su forma debilucha diciéndole lo que el más quiso. Vuelve a cambiar el recuerdo en la playa donde comenzaría su entrenamiento, en eso sale All Might con una sonrisa extendiéndole una mano mientras le dice que esta admitido en la UA, en eso se muestra dos imágenes del en el festival deportivo, y por ultimo cambia ahora el con un uniforme que no es de la UA._

 ** _[What´s going through?]_**

 _Cuando deja de recordar eso, el corre, en un espacio oscuro aparece el peli verde y el pelirrubio el cual le entrega un mechón de su cabello. Izuku acerca poco a poco su mano y cuando toca el único cabello brilla._

 ** _[Subete wa mi kara deta sabi]_**

 _Están en un parque, del lado izquierdo de la banca esta Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, y del derecho All Might en su forma debilucha vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca, mientras detrás de con ellos hay un árbol de cerezo de Sakura, y las hojas caen poco a poco._

 ** _[Haburi yoku fuyashita kurorekishi]_**

 _Esta el Clan Sitri caminando directamente a la academia, mientras alrededor de ellos hay fanáticas que idolatran a Sona y a Tsubaki._

 ** _[Ari to arayuru mono wo suterari]_**

 _Ellos se apresuran y se encuentran con el club de lo oculto, pero deciden continuar con su camino, y entran a la sala del consejo._

 ** _[Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni]_**

 _Desde el cielo aparecen dos siluetas que están viendo con interés al peli verde que está murmurando rápidamente haciendo reír a todo el clan de Sona._

 ** _[Korosarekaketa koto mo atta shi]_**

 _La escena cambia para mostrar a Azazel, y detrás del aparecen Michel, junto con otra mujer rubia muy hermosa de grandes proporciones, esa chica es Gabriel la cual está sonriendo linda y tiernamente, detrás de ellos salen varios ángeles y ángeles caídos, en eso todos despliegan sus alas al mismo tiempo._

 ** _[Shinda me wo shite ikita jiki]_**

 _Aparece cada uno de los villanos que participaron en el secuestro de Katsuki, y Dabi con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda saca un pilar de fuego color azul._

 ** _[Soredemo kyou mo ikasareteru tte koto wa]_**

 _En eso Toga, sale con un aparato y lanza un misterioso gas._

 _ **[What´s going on?]** _

_Shigaraki Tomura esta con las manos frente a un televisor el cual esta encendido._

 ** _[Mada sou yarinokoshiten darou]_**

 _De un momento a otro del televisor sale una mano y esta se posa sobre la cabeza del chico._

 ** _[Shuusei no shiyo no nai darou, no naka demo]_**

 _Izuku trae una sudadera verde fuerte abierta mostrando una playera negra y usa una bermuda negra, mientras camina bajo la lluvia está pensando en todo lo que ha pasado._

 ** _[What´s going on?]_**

 _Sale Sona lastimada y con las gafas rotas, luego cambia a Saji que se está sujetando el brazo mientras está perdiendo sangre._

 _ **[Hito to wa chigaou to mitometa ue de]** _

_Momo, Tomoe, Tsubasa y Ruruko están en el suelo mientras tienen unas cuantas heridas y un poco de sangre salen de ellas, y ellas en ningún momento se mueven, por ultimo aparece Tsubaki lastimada con la ropa rasgada y llorando._

 ** _[Kanousei no rutsubo hiraku ah]_**

 _Izuku al ver esto activa su One For All, y electricidad verde como un par de alas de murciélago salen de su espalda._

 _ **[Dreaming ishi gyakusou, shikakui sora kokoro no sukima umenu]** _

_Sale All Might golpeando a All For One con el United States Smash, enterrándolo en el suelo y haciendo un cráter._

 ** _[Akenu yoru karanukeyou]_**

 _Shigaraki está caminando mientras detrás del, salen varios Nomus mutados, pero uno de ellos curiosamente tiene las mismas alas que los demonios._

 ** _[Mirai no kaizou do sage bokura wa]_**

 _Estos desaparecen, para mostrar a All For One, en prisión sonriendo._

 ** _[Me wo sorashite wa naritai]_**

 _La ciudad de Kuoh, sale infestada de demonios callejeros, en eso Todoroki y Katsuki aparecen mientras el primero congela y calcina a dichos demonios y el otro los hace estallar._

 ** _[Mono nante nai to usobu ita hibi wo]_**

 _Ambos se lanzan en contra de un demonio en específico, y amos atacan al mismo tiempo logrando matarlo,_

 ** _[I keep my ideals sorezore no jinsei]_**

 _Aparece Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh algo destruido, y en su rostro tiene unas quemaduras que poco a poco se extienden, en eso activa el One For All y su playera se destruye, enfrente del hay un pelinegro con cicatrices en su rostro, esta persona tiene un traje negro pero el saco lo tiene en sus hombros, en eso este tipo muestra su mano y de este sale una concentración de llamas y espera a que el peli verde este frente al para que ambos lancen un golpe, al momento de chocar sus puños aparece un resplandor cegando todo._

 ** _[Ai mo yume mo kiken na hodo, kantan ni hi ga tsuicau no sa]_**

 _El peli verde junto con el clan Sitri lanza un Delaware Smash y los demás un ataque mágico en contra de una pared, y de esta sale el título del Fic con letras blancas en "My Hero", de color blanco con rojo "en", y por ultimo rojas en "Kuoh Academia"_

 ** _[Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo]_**

 _Izuku deja de correr, cuando se esparce la corriente de polvo la pantalla se divide en dos, del lado derecho se ve que es de día y está usando su traje de héroe y alado del esta All Might con su traje mientras sonríe y el peli verde se levanta para ver el cielo solo mostrando el lado derecho de su rostro con que hay de su lado. Del lado izquierdo es totalmente de noche mientras Sona, Tsubaki y Saji están con sus uniformes y detrás de ellos están sus alas, en eso el peli verde-oscuro se levanta y muestra un gran cambio, en vez de su traje de héroe usa una gabardina del mismo color que su traje de un verde oscuro, debajo de esta tiene una playera negra, unos pantalones negros y unas botas, en eso de su espalda sale una ala de diablo de su lado izquierdo. La imagen se detiene mostrándolo como si fuera un espejo del mismo mientras ambas mitades del peli verde miran para el mismo lado… el cielo._

* * *

Izuku en eso activo su One For All al 5% y corre directamente a ella.

Esdeath niega varias veces por la imagen que vio, se supone que ella odia a su hermana por lo que le hizo… su propia hermana la condeno a volverse una fugitiva, ¿Por qué diablos debe preocuparse por alguien débil que simplemente la uso?, pero al menos debe agradecerle algo a su hermana, si ella no le hubiera hecho lo que le hizo… nunca hubiera encontrado satisfacción en ver a los débiles retorcerse bajo sus pies, pero ahora, disfrutara el momento con el chico pecoso frente a ella que está demostrando estar a su igual, pero tiene una duda ¿podrá estar a su nivel ahora que peleara enserio?

Ella no necesito decir nada, su golem actuó por instinto, movió su mano para golpear al peli verde-oscuro.

 _ **-¡Maldición!-** declaro Midoriya mientras salta para alejarse del golem. _

_**-¿Qué sucede, Izuku-kun?-** pregunto con burla la peli-celeste mientras ve al chico._

 _ **-¿Por qué no bajas a pelear como antes?-** pregunto con cautela el chico, sabe que a partir de este momento todo lo que vaya hacer puede terminar para bien o para mal._

 _ **-No, no-** Esdeath negaba con su dedo índice **\- no sería justo, ya que como tu dijiste que una persona nace débil puede volverse fuerte mientras tenga un motivo para volverse fuerte, así que quiero ver que tan fuerte te puedes volver, pero no te lo dejare fácil-** en eso del suelo comenzaron a crearse de nuevo esos soldados de nieve._

 _ **-Esto será muy difícil… recuerda lo mismo que con Todoroki-kun… ¡DELAWARE SMASH!-** uso su dedo izquierdo y lanzo una esfera de aire a los soldados._

 _ **-CRASH-** El ataque solo destruyo unos cinco, poco pero algo era algo._

 _ **-¡SMASH!-** Midoriya lanzo otro golpe pero potenciado al 8% para destruir a más soldados._

 _ **-¡Ahí está de nuevo ese poder!-** declaro con un sonrojo la peli-celeste **\- muéstrame más poder-** declaro con locura la chica._

 _ **-¿Por qué siempre me meto en esta clase de problemas?-** pensó con miedo el peli verde-oscuro mientras esquiva a unos cuantos soldados._

 _ **-¿Qué sucede, ahora solo esquivaras?-** dijo Esdeath con burla **\- yo creí que demostrarías lo que es capaz un estúpido humano con una Sacred Gear, pero solo te la pasas corriendo ¿Por qué lo haces?-** pregunto la chica mientras se enojaba un poco._

 _ **-¿Qué limite tendrá ella en crear ejércitos de hielo?... de ser así lo puedo comprobar ahora-** pensó Midoriya, dejo de lado sus pensamientos y enfoco el 8% de su poder en su puño izquierdo **\- ¡DETROIT SMASH!-** lanzo su golpe y logro propinar en un soldado de hielo, este salió volando y empezó a destruir a todos aquellos que se encontraban detrás de ese soldado._

 _ **-Mou, los destruiste pero mira el lado bueno, puedo crear más-** ella volvió a aparecer más soldados de nieve._

 _ **-Por ahora no ha descubierto lo que yo quiero, esta vez me acercare un poco más a ella, y seguiré destruyendo, en los casos más agresivos usare que su golem los destruya mientras me coloco cercas de ellos, solo espero no salir más lastimado, no usar un brazo es muy difícil-** pensó Midoriya, comenzó a caminar con dirección al golem, Esdeath parpadeo un par de veces, enserio no entendía al chico primero huye, luego la manosea, otra vez corre, luego la golpea, otra vez huye y ahora está de loco lanzándose a ella, sí que los humanos eran una especie rara, por eso ellos solo son buenos para servir a los demonios. _

Midoriya ve a su alrededor de manera disimulada y se percata que las piedras aún siguen acomodadas de la forma en la que los dejo, eso serviría de manera perfecta puede usarlas para desplazarse de manera rápida y confundirla como lo hizo antes, pero no puede hacerlo de la misma manera ya que eso lo canso demasiado, debe usarlo solo en el momento perfecto.

 _ **-"One For All: 5%"-** la electricidad verde lo rodeo por todo su cuerpo, era momento de iniciar con la siguiente fase de su plan y para eso necesitaba demasiada velocidad, ahora no era la fuerza, sino la velocidad, aunque se pregunta si puede destruir los sellos que le coloco Azazel para que la diferencia lo ayude solo un poco._

 _ **-HOP-** Esdeath lo ve saltar a una piedra y luego lo hizo una que se encontraba a la izquierdo, luego derecha, una vez más toco el suelo y volvió a dar un salto para tocar el techo, cuando hizo esto lo repitió de una forma más rápida hasta el punto de volverse un rayo de color verde que estaba por todo el lugar._

 _ **-PUM-** Pero para sorpresa de Esdeath el rayo también usaba a sus soldados no solo para destruirlos sino que también para propulsarse y moverse de distinta manera, ahora su patrón era más indescifrable._

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que planeas chico?-** pregunto la chica para ella misma._

 _ **-CRASH-** En eso se destruyó un soldado que se encuentra a la izquierda de la posición de su golem. _

El golem decide mover su brazo izquierdo para golpear el lugar donde antes se encontraba, pero para su mala suerte solo golpeo el suelo.

 _ **-¡Ahí!-** declaro Esdeath mientras su golem se giraba y golpeaba el lado derecho._

 _ **-CRASH-** Pero para su mala suerte destruyo de nuevo a sus soldados, en eso Esdeath abre ligeramente sus ojos sorprendida._

 _ **-Sabes, no eres el único que ha pensado en destruir mi ejercito de soldados con mi golem, en el pasado tuvieron la misma idea-** declaro la chica con una sonrisa._

 _ **-¡SMASH!-** ella y su golem ven al techo y para su mala suerte el chico lanzo un golpe._

 _ **-¡Mierda!-** dijo la chica, en eso salta del golem para que este sea destruido en vez de ella._

 _ **-CRASH-** Y tal como lo esperaba el peli verde-oscuro el golem fue destruido, pero solo la mitad._

Cuando Izuku comenzó a caer se sorprendió que no encontraba a la peli-celeste, en eso siente unos brazos que lo rodean por el cuello pero a la vez el filo de una katana en su cuello.

 _ **-Lo admito, eres fuerte-** declaro ella mientras con su mano izquierda pasaba por su torso, Midoriya comenzó a sonrojarse demasiado._

 _ **-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-** se escuchó un estruendo grito por todo el territorio. _

_**Con Saji**_

En otro lado se puede ver a Saji corriendo de forma recta y se detiene para ver un camino sin salida.

 _ **-¿Otra vez?, no puede ser, ya llevo demasiado tiempo en esto-** en eso escucha el grito de Midoriya **\- Izuku-Sempai… ¿Qué clase de tortura estará sufriendo?-** pensó con tristeza el chico **\- espero que salga vivo de ese combate, si no lo hace… no sé qué decirle a Tsubaki-Sempai que usted murió** \- declaro con seriedad el chico mientras se regresaba para salir del laberinto._

 _ **Con Ruruko** _

En otra sección del laberinto se encuentra a Ruruko jadeando de manera pesada, su uniforme se encuentra algo destruido, su cuerpo tiene varios raspones.

 _ **-N-No puedo… r-rendirme… S-Sona- Kaicho… m-me necesita-** declaro con cansancio la chica._

Frente a ella se encuentra a la conocida como "Dimaria" que la ve de forma aburrida.

 _ **-¿Así que esta es la salvación de nuestra facción?-** se preguntó a ella misma **\- por eso yo me encuentro insatisfecha, los reencarnados solo son una vergüenza para nuestra facción-** en eso se acerca lentamente a la peón de Sona._

 _ **-¡A-ALÉJATE!-** grito la chica con impotencia ya que durante el combate se dio cuenta que no podía hacer mucho._

 _ **-CLAP-** En eso la pelirrubia le dio una bofetada a la chica y esta cae de bruces al suelo._

 _ **-¡Eres una vergüenza, no mereces ser un demonio!-** en eso la pelirrubia se detuvo y luego sonríe de manera oscura **\- tengo una idea, durante mucho tiempo estuvimos buscando una manera para deshacernos de los reencarnados, dime, ¿quieres ser la primera en probarlo?-** pregunto con una sonrisa._

 _ **-No lo seré-** en eso recibe un golpe en el abdomen producto de la pelirrubia._

 _ **-Si no quieres ser por la forma amable, lo haré por la fuerza-** en eso la suelta y la coge de su cabello para comenzar a arrastrarla._

 _ **-¡S-SUÉLTAME!-** gritaba la chica con dolor._

 _ **-No quisiste cooperar, ahora ya es tarde, así que lo haré a mi manera-** en eso la suelta para verla fijamente, más en específico su cuerpo, Ruruko al sentir la mirada de la mujer comenzó a temblar de miedo **\- ¿Qué sientes de tu cuerpo? ¿Orgullo? ¿Desagrado?-** pregunto la pelirrubia con una sonrisa._

 _ **-¿Q-Que?-** pregunto Ruruko confundida pero aun así sintiendo miedo por la mirada de la chica._

 _ **-Veamos, por la estructura de tu cuerpo me dice que es decepción-** dijo con una sonrisa **\- no te quieres a ti misma-** declaro con una sonrisa._

 _ **-E-Eso no es c-cierto-** exclamo la chica en el suelo con miedo a lo que le hiciera._

 _ **-No te engañes, tienes miedo a tu cuerpo la pregunta sería ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso será por no llamar la atención de un chico importante? O ¿Por qué te ven con lujuria?-** ella se hinco y comenzó a acercarse a ella mientras gatea de manera lenta, Ruruko comenzó a alejarse de manera desesperada._

 _ **-¡ALÉJATE!-** grito la chica._

 _ **-¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque a ti?-** exclamo la pelirrubia con una mirada neutra pero se sigue acercando a la castaña._

 _ **-¿Q-Que es lo que me hará?-** se preguntó Ruruko en su mente._

 _ **-Te va a gustar lo que te voy a hacer-** en eso la pelirrubia chasquea sus dedos y todo cambio, Ruruko se encontraba en la academia Kuoh, ella parpadeo un par de veces._

 _ **-¿P-Porque e-estoy aquí?-** pregunto la chica confundida pero a la vez con miedo._

 _ **-¿Así que esto es lo que te preocupa?-** pregunto la pelirrubia mientras ve la academia, en eso ve a la chica y sonríe mientras ve algo que está detrás de ella._

 _ **-¿Q-Que h-haces?-** pregunto Ruruko con miedo._

 _ **-¿Yo?... nada, más bien, ellos harán algo contigo-** la castaña voltea detrás de ella para ver a todos los hombres de la academia._

 _ **-¿Q-Que hacen e-ellos aquí?-** pregunto confundida._

 _ **-Ya entiendo, el peor miedo de una mujer es…-** en eso murmuro algo que solo ella pudo escuchar, los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de terror._

 _ **-No, no, no, no, no… ¿e-estas bromeando?-** pregunto la chica con mucho miedo._

 _ **-¡Diviértanse con ella, chicos, solo procuren romper su espíritu más de una vez!-** ella desapareció._

 _ **-E-E-Estos e-es mentira-** dijo Ruruko mientras comienza a moverse de manera desesperada **\- e-este lugar n-no es real-** exclamo la chica con terror._

 _ **-¡Puede ser una ilusión de rango medio, pero todo lo que sientes, pasara!-** Ruruko comenzó a asustarse más._

 _ **-¡AUXILIO, Sona-KAICHO, SAJI-KUN- Izuku-SEMPAI, MINA, AYÚDENME!-** se escuchó un intenso grito por todo la academia._

Pero para su desgracia ella en todo momento estaba de pie y la pelirrubia la miraba fijamente, en eso ve como la chica comienzan a salirle lágrimas.

 _ **-¡WOW, tan rápido está perdiéndose a ella misma!, es un enorme problema cuando son más que nada mujeres reencarnadas, bueno es momento de ir con Yusei, el con algo de investigación encontró una manera para hacerte sufrir de mejor manera, no te preocupes, como te había dicho antes…. Tu serás la primera en probarlo-** en eso comienza a arrastrarla de su cabello._

 _ **-Yusei se divertirá mucho con todos ustedes, me pregunto ¿Quién será el siguiente en pelear con nosotros?-** pensaba la pelirrubia mientras salía del laberinto, era momento de demostrar las enormes desventajas de un demonio reencarnado._

 _ **Con Midoriya**_

Esdeath está parpadeando por lo que ve, hace unos segundos había tocado el cuerpo del peli verde-oscuro, y resulta que se sonrojo demasiado, para luego gritar, esto la sorprendió, así que lo soltó por susto, ahora está el peli verde-oscuro en el suelo de una manera… ¿sumiso?, si es que se le puede llamar así, ya que esta sonrojada, mira a otro lado con vergüenza y juega con sus dedos índices.

 _ **-¡Esto sí que es nuevo!-** pensó la peli-celeste con algo de sorpresa._

 _ **-Dime Izuku-kun… ¿Acaso es la primera vez que una chica te toca de esa manera?-** pregunto con burla la chica._

 _ **-…-** Midoriya no contestaba más bien volteo a otro lado mientras seguía en lo suyo._

 _ **-¿Bromeas verdad?-** pregunto una vez más la chica **\- espera, me manoseas y luego alguien te manosea y te pones de esa manera-** la chica medito unos segundos, para luego sonreír **\- sabes, eres un humano interesante-** Izuku se sonrojo demasiado._

 _ **-¿P-P-Porque d-dices e-eso? ¿A-Acaso no q-querías matarme?-** pregunto el peli verde-oscuro mientras trata de recomponerse._

 _ **-Si…-** Esdeath se detuvo unos segundos, ella ve a Midoriya **\- nos parecemos más de lo que crees-** exclamo la chica con una mirada triste._

 _ **-¿Q-Que quieres d-decir?-** pregunto Midoriya en confusión._

 _ **-Eres raro humano, nunca nadie me había preguntado algo como eso-** Esdeath sonríe un poco **\- pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué estás tan interesado?-** pregunto la chica con sumo interés._

 _ **-Habías dicho que nos parecemos, pero no entiendo en qué sentido nos parecemos-** la peli-celeste asintió lentamente **\- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tu pasado, Winter?-** Esdeath se molestó demasiado._

 _ **-No me llames así de nuevo, deje de llamarme así desde aquel día-** la peli-celeste exclamo con enojo._

 _ **-¿Por qué te molesta que te digan por tu nombre? ¿Por qué tienes la necesidad de crear un alias de villano?-** la peli-celeste parpadeo demasiado._

 _ **-¿Alias de villano?... ¿en qué clase de mundo vives?-** pregunto confundida._

 _-No lo pienses más… solo termina con su vida- Esdeath abre los ojos en shock, como pudo olvidarlo, ella ve lentamente el tatuaje de su pecho aún seguía activo y si eso pasaba… esa voz, hace mucho que no la escuchaba, la voz de su hermana._

 _ **-Cállate-** dijo con enojo Esdeath._

 _ **-P-P-Pero… n-no había d-dicho nada-** exclamo Midoriya con miedo, la aura que desprendía la chica era más peligrosa cada segundo._

 _-Solo es un movimiento, ya lo has hecho antes, recuerda lo que sucedió ese día… el día en que renaciste como Esdeath- Esdeath comenzó a golpearse un par de veces en la cabeza de manera lenta._

 _ **-No quiero recordar ese día-** Midoriya veía confundido todo lo que decía, en eso ella centra su atención al peli verde-oscuro **\- somos muy parecidos…**_

 _Flashback_

 _Se ve a una morena de una apariencia joven de al menos 15 años, ella usa unas gafas, su cabello es castaño y se encuentra atado por un moño, la oji-violeta tiene un traje formal impidiendo ver su figura en desarrollo, pero aun así, este se ajustaba un poco acentuando su hermosa cadera._

 _-Aun ni es suficiente, necesito entrenar más!- declaro Katarea con seriedad, a veces no entiende que sucede, ella es una Leviathan sin embargo le cuesta mucho trabajo usar su magia de hielo._

 _-¡Katarea- nee sama!- la morena con lentes quita su expresión seria y muestra una sonrisa de amor, algo extraño para un demonio orgulloso, pero ¿Cómo no sonreír por la inocencia de la chica?_

 _En eso llega una pequeña peli-celeste usando una playera de tirantes celeste, una bermuda blanca y unas sandalias blancas. Katarea se pone de rodillas y abraza a la pequeña- ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy, Imōto?- pregunto con dulzura la morena._

 _-Bien, ¿puedes llevarme a comprar dulces, por favor?- pregunto la pequeña con ilusión._

 _-No puedo negarle eso a mi hermanita- la morena carga a la pequeña en sus brazos y salen del lugar._

 _Todo era alegría para mí, a pesar de no recordar a mi padre, yo era feliz con mi hermana, ella me importaba mucho, yo cuando la veía entrenar me emocionaba demasiado y es cuando llegue a un propósito… ¡quiero ser como ella!_

 _Pero cambio por esa estúpida guerra civil, yo tenía 13 años cuando sucedió, incluso aprendí que mi propia facción era egoísta, los satanes de la vieja facción en contra de los satanes más jóvenes, muchos ya estuvieron hartos de las leyes de los satanes viejos, así que se creó esa guerra para desterrar a estos, mi hermana se unió a los más jóvenes, a pesar de que creía que los más viejos no estaban tan equivocados con sus métodos, ella creía que era momento de que pasaran de página y le dejaran las riendas a la nueva generación._

 _En esa guerra comenzó a descontrolar a tal grado en que los demonios más jóvenes tenían que participar, incluyéndome, y llego un momento en el que mi hermana cambio, ella no me llego a contar mucho pero escuche rumores en el que ella y su escuadrón se enfrentaron a Rizevim, ella fue la única sobreviviente, durante unos días estuvo encerrada con ella misma, así que yo quise hablar con ella._

 _-Katarea- nee… ¿podemos hablar?- se acercó Winter con un traje de soldado de color negro, unas botas de color negro y en el cuello tiene una corbata blanca, ella se acerca lentamente a su hermana la cual se encuentra en una piedra sentada._

 _-¡Lárgate!- Winter se estremeció ante el tono de su hermana._

 _-E-Escuché l-lo que les p-paso… y-y creí que p-podríamos hablar… s-siempre es recomendable hablar con a-alguien para s-sentirse mejor- ella se acercó lentamente a su hermana._

 _-¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!- ella se volteo de manera rápida y levanto la mano a su hermana._

 _ **-CLAP-** Katarea le dio una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda, Winter cae de bruces al suelo._

 _Katarea abre los ojos en shock y sorprendida, luego ve su mano mientras tiembla, ella se pone de rodillas con su hermana._

 _-L-Lo siento… lo s-siento… y-yo no q-quería… perdón- exclamo la morena mientras acercaba a su hermana en un abrazo, Winter se sobaba un poco su mejilla, pero era imposible que ella odiara a su hermana, al fin y al cabo… es su única familia._

 _-N-No te p-preocupes… fue mi culpa por venir- dijo cabizbaja la chica, Katarea negó a lo que dijo su hermana._

 _-No… fue mía, solo q-que… ese hombre me dijo algo que me dejo muy mal, me dejo viva para hacer que me uniera a él- Winter abrazo más a su hermana- dijo que ellos me apuñalarían por la espalda, me dejo viva y desde entonces… n-no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto- dijo la morena con voz seria._

 _-No le hagas caso… nadie te apuñalara, y yo no dejare que eso suceda- dijo Winter con una sonrisa, Katarea ve a su hermana y asiente de forma dudosa._

 _Nunca creí que me equivoque, el comportamiento de mi hermana comenzó a volverse más hostil, ella fue asignada a mi equipo, y me enseño lo peor de la guerra, ella mataba a todos por igual, incluso a los débiles, su ideología comenzó a cambiar y es "Los débiles no merecen vivir", a todo enemigo que lo incapacitaba o aquel que se rendía de buena manera, ella los mato por igual, y ella me obligo un día a matar._

 _-¡NO QUIERO HACERLO!- grito Winter con enojo, ella solo mataba aquellos que cruzaban el límite, ni loca lo haría con los débiles._

 _.-Soy tu hermana mayor y como hermana te digo que lo hagas… ¡AHORA!- regreso el grito la morena con enojo._

 _-Sé que la guerra cambia mucho pero debes mantenerte cuerda- Katarea se le queda viendo a la peli-celeste._

 _Katarea suspira y ella se acerca a los cinco hombres que están de rodillas llorando, levanta su espada de manera peligrosa y exclamo- ¡No importa de qué método usemos la guerra debe acabar!- ella bajo su espada de manera rápida y la cabeza del primer hombre se desprendió, los demás hombres comenzaron a rogar de manera desesperada por su vida, Winter abre los ojos en shock._

 _-No necesitabas hacerlo… e-el ya no podía hacer nada- dijo con enojo la peli-celeste, así que ella sin pensarlo dos veces creo una espada de hielo y carga contra su hermana- ¡VOY A DETENERTE!- Katarea muestra una mueca de odio por la acción de su hermana menor._

 _ **-TCHAI-** Ambas chocan sus espadas por motivos distintos._

 _-Sigues siendo alguien débil- exclamo con desprecio Katarea- pero aun así te quiero, mi pobre y estúpida hermana- antes de que Winter hiciera algo fue empujada con un corte en su hombro izquierdo, ella ve con atención la mano derecha de su hermana y ve una pequeña hoja de hielo, con eso la lastimo._

 _-¿Serias capaz de matar a tu propia hermana?- pregunto con miedo Winter, esta pregunta dejo con duda a Katarea._

 _-Sí en algún punto de mi vida tengo que hacerlo, no lo dudare, al fin y al cabo, solo eres mi media hermana, no me atrevo a aceptarte completamente, eres de otra mujer que solo fue como una puta a seducir a nuestro padre para dar nacimiento a una abominación como tú- Winter abre los ojos en shock, era la primera vez que su hermana le decía eso, a pesar de que sabía que era hija de otra madre, su hermana, nunca la había ofendido de esa manera, ella nunca conoció a su madre, pero por lo que le contó su hermana era una persona agradable, así que al ofenderla de esa manera sintió una terrible ira._

 _Katarea ve como la magia de su hermana aumento rápidamente- ¡RETRACTATE!- grito la peli-celeste apenas conteniendo su ira que en cualquier segundo estallaría._

 _-¿Quieres que me retracte por decir la verdad?- pregunto con burla la morena._

 _Con esto dicho Winter se lanzó llena de ira para golpear a su hermana y dejarla lastimada, romperle un par de huesos y obligarla para que implore perdón._

 _Winter lanzo un corte con su espada de hielo y Katarea saco sus alas de demonio para volar, pero su hermana toco el suelo y un enorme pilar con forma de copo de nieve fue lanzado, esta lo esquivo volando, cuando ella voltea a ver se sorprende de ver a Winter volando para alcanzarla._

 _-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto la morena con enojo- no puedes hacer algo bien, por eso yo siempre fui la favorita de Oto-san- esta declaración hizo detener por un segundo a Winter, cuando se recuperó del shock se veía más molesta que nunca._

 _-¡HAAA!- ella creo varias espadas de hielo a su alrededor y todas cargaron en contra de su hermana._

 _Katarea volaba esquivando las espadas pero al esquivar un total de 6 se dio cuenta que las espadas eran más rápidas._

 _-¿Así que solo estabas jugando conmigo?, deberías ser más seria si lo haces puede que Oto-san te preste atención y consigas alguien te quiera, porque nadie lo hace- Winter comenzó a molestarse más._

 _-¡CÁLLATE!- Winter voló de manera rápida y tacleo a su hermana, al caer al suelo creo una espada para lastimar a su hermana._

 _ **-PUM-** Pero Katarea reacciono antes y le dio una patada en el estómago para salirse del agarre de su hermana, al ponerse de pie, ve a Winter que hace lo mismo._

 _-¡Que decepción!- Katarea puso una sonrisa al ver que faltaba poco para conseguir lo que ella quería._

 _-¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!- ella se lanzó una vez más. Lanzado corte, tras corte, su ira la estaba cegando, ella quería hacer sufrir a su hermana la cual estaba esquivando sus estocadas y cortes con una sonrisa, y está cada vez más crece- ¿PORQUÉ SONRIES?- grito Winter con enojo._

 _-¡Te quiero tanto!- Winter se detuvo abruptamente confundida- mira la hermosa vista que creaste- ella ve a su alrededor y abre los ojos con horror, todo a su alrededor esta pintado de rojo,, el piso hay pedazos de carne, su espada antes azul es completamente roja, incluso su ropa esta manchada de sangre._

 _Winter huele el aire y se dio cuenta que es real, todo lo que le rodea… es sangre, ella abre los ojos con horror, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al darse cuenta de algo- ¿Q-Que hice?- Winter se pone de rodillas y comienza a vomitar, el olor de sangre fue tanto que su cuerpo reacciono de esa manera-_

 _Katarea se acerca a ella y le toca el hombro, la morena tiene una sonrisa de orgullo- Me haces estar orgullosa de ti, espero que recuerdes esto, "El débil perece, el fuerte sigue"- ella se da la vuelta y comienza a avanzar, dejando sola a Winter._

 _-¿Que hice?... ¿Qué hice?... ¿Qué hice?- Winter estaba llorando de dolor- y-yo n-no q-quería…- en el campo de batalla se escuchó un estruendo grito de dolor, proveniente de una víctima de su propio enojo._

 _Flashback pausado_

Midoriya estaba en shock, no podía creerlo, su oponente sufrió demasiado y todo por culpa de su hermana, si se pone a pensarlo, sus vidas no se parecen en nada ¿Cómo es que ella dice que se parecen?

 _ **-¿Aún hay más?-** pregunto Midoriya con cautela._

 _ **-Sí, pero quiero saber si ¿estás listo para continuar?-** pregunto ella con seriedad, Midoriya asiente, ella lo ve y suspira un poco._

 _Flashback continuación_

 _-¿Quieres venir a festejar?- pregunto una chica azabache con el cabello recogido en dos colas de caballo, ojos violeta y un curioso traje de chica mágica, desde que terminó la guerra hace una semana, ella pensó en hacer un show de una chica mágica._

 _-¿Quiénes irían?- pregunto Winter con cuidado._

 _-Solo seremos tú y yo- Winter sintió que caería al suelo por la declaración de la chica._

 _-¿D-Donde s-seria?- pregunto Winter con una risa nerviosa._

 _-En mi casa, comeremos helado y hablaremos de las cosas que haremos en el futuro- la chica comienza a alejarse y se detiene alado de ella- también servirá para olvidar todo lo que vivimos en ese lugar, debemos tener una vida más tranquila, recuerda Esdeath solo fue para causar miedo a tus oponentes, no eres tú- la chica se retiró, Winter tenía un semblante serio, después de que masacro por primera vez, su sangre le exigía más, ella comenzaba a perder la cordura, no fue hasta que conoció a Serafall Sitri, una chica con actitud infantil, despreocupada y enérgica, e increíblemente, podía usar hielo como ella y su hermana, esta chica llamada Serafall causo un tremendo odio en su hermana ya que a palabras de ella "un demonio como ella no debería ser capaz de manejar una magia de nuestro calibre", Winter comenzó a alejarse de su hermana porque Serafall le explico que lo que hacía su hermana no era correcto._

 _Winter ve a Serafall como su mejor amiga, y a decir verdad la primera, Katarea se sentía molesta por su relación, pero desde que su hermana se alejó de ella ya no podía obligarle a nada._

 _Winter suspira, tenía razón Serafall, la guerra termino y era momento de tener una vida tranquila._

 _Pasada unas horas ella se dirigió al territorio Sitri, cuando toco la puerta, una de las sirvientas la llevo a la alcoba de Serafall, cuando abrió la puerta ve a su mejor amiga con una playera amarilla muy ajustada para sus pechos, un chor de mezclilla, cuando ella ve a Winter sonríe- ¡Win-tan, viniste!- exclamo con alegría la chica, ella se abalanzo y abrazo a su amiga, Winter sonríe un poco, para luego alejar a la chica._

 _-¿Qué es lo que haremos?- pregunto Winter con miedo, ya que nunca había hecho algo con quien no fuera su hermana._

 _-Comeremos helado y hablaremos de cosas que haremos en el futuro- Serafall señala un bote de helado, Winter sonríe un poco, se sienta con ella en su cama y comienzan a comer helado._

 _-¿Qué planeas hacer para el futuro?- pregunto Winter a Serafall._

 _-Esto no debería decirlo aun pero… ¿has hablado con tu hermana?- pregunto Serafall con seriedad, pero con algo de emoción en sus palabras._

 _-No he hablado con ella desde que me obligo a hacer eso, siempre la evito, me fui de la casa del clan Leviathan, vivo en una pequeña casa, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- hablo seria la peli-celeste._

 _-Bueno… no debería decirlo… pero lo diré- dijo con emoción la chica de forma infantil, Winter sonríe por eso- como ahora quedan los puestos de los satanes originales se hicieron asambleas para ver quienes tomarían el lugar- Winter se pone seria, así que ella interrumpió a Serafall._

 _-No quiero nada que ver con los Leviathan… ni siquiera sé si pertenezco a ellos, después de todo lo que me dijo, me siento como la oveja negra, no siento que me quieran y el aceptar ese puesto, solo me recordara constantemente que solo soy algo que no debí existir- Serafall ve a Winter con sorpresa._

 _-No era que tú tomaras el lugar- Winter ve a Serafall- a tu hermana y a mí nos llamaron, tú eras una candidata perfecta, ya que en la guerra tus estrategias y crueldad sorprendió a todos, así que tenían más motivos para darte el cargo, pero al enterarse por parte mía y de tu hermana que no lo aceptarías, fuimos sometidas a votación y… ¡GANE YO!- grito lo último con alegría la chica, Winter abraza a Serafall._

 _-Sé que harás un trabajo excelente, pienso que serias mejor candidata que yo, alguien alegre sería mejor que una persona fría y dolida como yo- Serafall regresa el abrazo con alegría._

 _-Puede que estés lastimada, pero hay muchas formas de hacer que el corazón sea curado Win-tan- Serafall saco una varita y comenzó a agitarla._

 _-Jejeje, deja de hacerlo, es vergonzoso si lo haces constantemente- declaro Winter con una risa._

 _-Mou, no eres divertida- dijo Serafall con una sonrisa._

 _-JAJAJAJA- ambas empiezan a reír por las palabras de amas, cuando dejan de reír continúan comiendo helado, Winter ve a Serafall y pregunta algo que le llamo mucho la atención en la guerra._

 _-Serafall ¿Por qué siempre rechazaste a todo aquel que te invito a salir cuando termino la guerra?- Serafall se detuvo unos segundos, luego lleva la cuchara en su boca y come un poco de helado._

 _-No hay nadie que me llame la atención- declaro con detenimiento la chica._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto una vez más Winter._

 _-Lo que quiero decir es que… no siento que yo les interese, por juntarme contigo y convivir mucho me creían asexual, así que me ven como un reto, eso me molesta- la chica inflo sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban húmedos- nadie me llama la atención y menos si son personas que solo quieren mi poder- Serafall se calmó- sabes hay que divertirnos viendo una película- Winter asiente, sabe que ella se siente incómoda con ese tema._

 _La noche de chicas paso normal y divertida para las dos, todo parecía mejorar para Winter, ella fue a la iniciación de Serafall, incluyendo de los demás Maou Stan, para sorpresa de ella su hermana se acercó a ella, su relación estaba demasiado estancada por los problemas que crearon entre las dos._

 _-¡Quiero hablar contigo!- declaro con seriedad Katarea, ella se alejó del lado de su hermana, Winter la ve alejarse, sabe que tarde o temprano hablarían entre las dos, así que la siguió._

 _Ambas se alejaron hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, Katarea se detuvo y para sorpresa de su hermana saca una botella de champaña, esto extraño a su hermana._

 _-¿Por qué tienes eso?- pregunto Winter confundida._

 _-Quiero celebrar contigo… e-el nombramiento de Serafall y el que tú y yo pasáramos a segundo plano- lo último lo dijo con enojo, Winter ve con cuidado a su hermana._

 _-Ella se lo merece más que yo- dijo con simpleza la chica, estas palabras molestaron demasiado a Katarea._

 _-Somos descendientes directos de la Leviathan original, merecemos ese cargo- ella lleno ambas copas mientras le pasaba una a su hermana- ¿Por qué te rechazas a ti misma?- Winter ve la copa con desconfianza._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto sin rodeos la peli-celeste._

 _-Solo quiero recuperar a mi hermana- dijo con una sonrisa la morena- aparte no sería perfecto brindar por tu amiga Serafall- el nombre de la chica lo dijo con odio._

 _-Es obvio que tú no quieres esto- Winter se da la vuelta pensando irse del lugar, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo, cuando se da la vuelta ve a su hermana con una mirada triste._

 _-S-Solo quiero reconciliarme contigo… m-me siento mal por hacerte tanto mal- Winter ve esto como una oportunidad para llevar las cosas bien entre las dos, así que se da la vuelta y se pone de rodillas para recoger la copa, está la acerca a su hermana._

 _-¡Por ser las mejores hermanas!- exclamo Winter mientras movía su copa un poco, Katarea acerco su copa y la choco levemente con la de ella._

 _-¡Por ser las mejores hermanas!- cuando la morena dijo eso, sonrió un tanto extraña, pero esto no fue notado por Winter que bebió del vaso, hasta la última gota._

 _-¡Que extraño sabor tenia!- dijo Winter mientras se terminaba lo de su vaso, ella ve a su hermana que no ha terminado el suyo- ¿no piensas tomarlo?- pregunto confundida._

 _ **-BUM-**_

 _ **-BUM-**_

 _ **-BUM-**_

 _Winter siente que su corazón palpita rápidamente, su respiración se comenzó a acelerar y su vista… se veía como si estuviera cegándose ella misma, incluso sentía una fuerte adrenalina y unas enormes ganas de sangre de sus oponentes._

 _-¿Q-Que… m-me hiciste?- pregunto con desesperación la peli-celeste._

 _-S-Solo… q-quiero que mi hermana este c-conmigo- explico Katarea con un sonrojo en su rostro, mientras ve como Winter se convulsiona._

 _-S-Siento… d-dolor- ella se rompe un poco su camisa y ve cómo empezó a aparecerle un misterioso tatuaje que se estaba extendiendo- ¿Q-Que… e-es e-esto?- se quejaba la chica._

 _-Parece que unir sangre de un demonio con el de otro demonio que tienen cierto parentesco con uno crea efectos en sí mismo- dijo de una manera calculadora la morena._

 _-¿QUÉ CARAJOS DICES?- grito la chica mientras escuchaba varias voces de sus víctimas en su cabeza- ¿PORQUÉ ME ATORMENTAN?- pregunto a ella misma mientras se llevó las manos en su cabeza y la sujetaba._

 _-Durante la guerra vi a una persona hacer lo mismo que yo estoy haciendo contigo, él dijo que unir su sangre de su medio hermano con él tenía un efecto positivo… podías desbloquear el potencial que está oculto en él- Winter dejo de escuchar su voz, ella solo escuchaba los lamentos de sus víctimas en la guerra, pero también escuchaba la voz de su hermana mientras torturaba a sus oponentes._

 _Cuando Winter recupero la razón vio con horro lo que ella hizo, en sus manos tiene la cabeza de un hombre en su mano izquierda y en la derecha tiene una espada, ella voltea a todos lados y ve con horro, ella está siendo rodeada por guardias, los cuatro Maou la ven en shock y más su amiga Serafall, ella le está dando una mirada de terror y de preocupación, Winter ve con detenimiento la masacre que hizo._

 _-¡ATRAPENLA!- gritaron varios demonios, los guardias se lanzaron a ella, así que solo atino a poner sus manos en cruz mientras aceptaba su destino, pero para sorpresa de ella, no pasó nada._

 _-¿Qué es esto?- ella se preguntó a la nada, a su alrededor se veía el espacio y tiempo alterado, incluso los guardias se movían de forma más lenta._

 _ **-Solo un movimiento… y las acabaremos-** Winter dijo de una manera oscura, ella se niega varias veces._

 _-¡SALTE DE MI CABEZA!- grito ella, esa voz que le estaba arruinando la vida está actuando una vez más._

 _ **-¿No querías solucionar nuestros problemas?... solo debes matarlos-** Los ojos de Winter se pusieron rojos, su sonrisa comenzó a volverse una mueca retorcida._

 _-S-Solo… u-un m-movimiento…d-detente- ella se auto detenía a sí misma, pero su voluntad comenzaba a caer._

_**-¡H-Hazlo… p-por tu hermana!-** Y luego, no puedo detenerse, creo una espada de hielo, la blandió a una velocidad superior a ellos, y a provechando el que el tiempo viajaba de forma lenta, los mato a todos sin piedad, cuando el tiempo regreso a su normalidad, su ropa manchada de sangre sorprendió a todo el público y los Maou._

Winter parpadeo una vez más, y parece que recupero su consciencia, ella al ver el desastre que hizo, aprovecho el shock de todos para huir.

 _Fin del flashback_

 _ **-Y eso fue lo que paso-** exclamo Esdeath **\- tuve que huir, mi hermana me encontró y me felicito por obtener este poder, así que ella trato de hacer algo más conmigo, pero usando uso del poder que me dio para matar… la evite, me arruino mi vida, por su culpa soy un criminal, siempre escuchó su voz… ¿NO SABES LO QUE SIENTO?, OÍR SU VOZ, MI CORDURA SE PIERDE SIEMPRE-** Midoriya ve como sus ojos brillaron en color rojo._

 _ **-S-Solo… t-tranquilízate-** dijo el pecoso. _

_**-¿TRANQUILIZARME, DICES?-** ella grito una vez más **\- Izuku-kun…-** el peli verde- oscuro comenzó a retroceder de manera lenta por el tono que lo dijo, un tono coqueto, pero oscuro **\- déjame ver tu SANGRE-** ella corrió contra el chico._

 _ **-¡ESTA CHICA ESTA LOCA!-** Izuku activo su One For All y salto para esquivar el corte que ella lanzo._

 _ **-TCHAI-** Para sorpresa de Midoriya, el espacio donde había cortado la chica comenzó a destruirse lentamente, y luego, todo a su alrededor se destruyó, dejando a Midoriya con miedo._

 _ **-¡DÉJAME SENTIRME VIVA!-** grito la chica una vez más._

 _ **-"ONE FOR ALL: FULL COWL 5%"-** una vez más activo su capucha completa de su Quirk y comienza saltar por todos lados._

 ** _*Chasquido*_**

 _Todo alrededor de Midoriya comenzó a deformarse al punto en el que el tiempo iba extremadamente lento **\- ¿Q-Q….Q-….Q-Q…u….u….e…e…?-** pregunto lentamente Midoriya._

 _ **-¡SE ACABO!-** grito Esdeath mientras apareció frente él._

En eso el One For All de Midoriya aumento al 8% y pudo esquivar el ataque, pero aun así, se mueve de forma lenta.

 _ **-¿Qué puedo hacer?... parece ya no ser ella misma… por lo que dijo, la sangre de su hermana la altero de manera grave…-** en eso ve completamente algo que lo dejo en shock, ignorando el hecho que lo está apuñalando en ese momento, ve como su ojo izquierdo tiembla y poco a poco una lagrima sale de esté **\- ¡E-Ella necesita a-ayuda!-** pensó Midoriya con asombro._

 _ **-Quiero ser capaz de sonreír… y corresponderles… ser un héroe genial… ¡Eso es lo que quiero ser!-** un recuerdo de Midoriya enfrentándose a Todoroki llego a su mente, él no lo pensó dos veces, su propio oponente está sufriendo una vez más… ¡y un héroe debe salvar a todos, no importa a quien sea!_

Cuando el espacio y tiempo regreso a la normalidad, Midoriya cae al suelo, Esdeath sonríe con locura, pero su lagrima contra dice sus emociones.

 _ **-N-No me rendiré… los héroes no se rinden-** se quejó el chico, en eso activo su One For All al 4% **\- "¡SMASH!"-** el chico lanzo un golpe en el abdomen de la chica, se puso de pie y volvió hacer su jugada de hace unos minutos, alterar el 4% al 8%, su cuerpo volvió a ser un rayo._

 _ **-¿Crees que eso funcionara dos veces?-** pregunto con una voz temblorosa la chica._

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos, hablo interrumpiéndola.

 _ **-Tu eres quien quieras ser… no necesitas a tu hermana para ser alguien-** Esdeath se detiene unos segundos, para luego chasquear los dedos._

 _ **-¡NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE LLAMAN!-** grito la chica llena de ira, pero para su sorpresa el chico volvía a moverse en su propio espacio._

 _ **-No d-dejes… q-que t-tu h-hermana… t-te c-cambie… p-por completo-** exclamo el chico mientras ella se molestaba aún más._

 _ **-cállate, cállate… CÁLLATE… QUE TE CALLES-** ella se lanzó para apuñalarlo._

 _ **-No dejes que tu hermana te atormente, sigue adelante, sé que puedes lograrlo, no eres mala como todos creen-** Esdeath vacío en su agarre con su espada, pero en su mano izquierda creo una daga de hielo y la lanzo._

Midoriya como pudo se movió y esquivo apenas el ataque.

 _ **-Como si lo supieras, soy un demonio renegado de clase SS, ¿crees que por eso soy una persona buena?-** pregunto con sarcasmo._

 _ **-Eso solo es un título, depende de uno mismo decidir si lo cambia o se mantiene igual-** Esdeath se detuvo **\- creo que eres alguien genial por todo lo que tuviste que soportar-** la peli-celeste se le veía molesta._

 _ **-¿Te estas burlando de mí?-** pregunto con enojo una vez más._

 _ **-¿Qué motivo tendría para burlarme de ti?... eres como un héroe encargado de soportar el dolor para que los demás no sufran-** Esdeath no sabía que decir._

 _ **-…-** ella se detuvo frente al chico._

 _ **-Sé que puedes cambiar-** Midoriya tiende su mano izquierda **\- solo debes tomar mi mano-** Esdeath extiende su mano izquierda, en eso la sujeta, levanta a Midoriya y lo azota en el suelo._

 _ **-¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás!-** exclamo ella con una mirada oscura._

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 _Esdeath siguió golpeando en el rostro al chico._

 _ **-PAM-** Midoriya le dio una patada para alejarla._

Una vez activo su Quirk y se puso frente a ella y la golpeo en el abdomen.

 _ **-Siempre hay un retorno-** una vez más la vuelve a golpear **\- puede parecer imposible pero yo confió en que puedes ser de nuevo Winter Leviathan-** dijo con un tono de comprensión. _

_**-No menciones ese nombre… yo me llamo Esdeath-** reclamo la chica mientras pateaba en la entrepierna al chico, Midoriya se puso pálido y cae al suelo sujetándose su entrepierna._

 _ **-¿Otra vez?-** se preguntó a él mismo **\- y te equivocas en algo-** Esdeath que estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello se detiene **\- tú decides quien quieras ser, nadie puede decidir por ti, tu eres Winter Leviathan, conocida como "Esdeath", una demonio increíble-** Esdeath se quedó inmóvil unos segundos._

 _ **-¡Cállate, por favor! ¡Detente!... tus palabras lastiman más que todos los cortes que te hecho-** la peli-celeste se ve que está derramando unas cuantas lágrimas._

 _En eso Midoriya como pudo tacleo a la peli-celeste, él se puso sobre ella en su regazo y sujeto sus manos, durante el forcejeo de la ropa de Esdeath cae un cristal rojo **\- No estás sola, solo creíste que te dejaron sola, pero sé que puedes volver a ser como antes, con ayuda mía y de tu amiga puedes ser la chica de antes-** Esdeath está llorando completamente._

 _ **-¿Por qué… a-arriesgar tanto… p-por una abominación…. C-como yo?-** ella ve los ojos de Midoriya._

 _ **-¡Porque parecía que estabas pidiendo ayuda, y no quería dejarte cargar con tu dolor sola!-** ella ve que no hay mentira en esos ojos, solo comprensión y una enorme calma que a gritos pide permiso para ayudarla._

 _ **-¿P-Prometes… e-estar… p-para mí… s-siempre?-** pregunto la chica con esperanza en su voz, sin que se diera cuenta las voces comenzaron a desaparecer y solo escuchaba la voz del chico frente a él._

 _ **-¡Lo prometo, no sería capaz de dejarte sola y más cuando necesitas ayuda!-** estas palabras fueron malinterpretadas por la mujer ya que su rostro se enrojeció demasiado mientras lloraba **\- ¿Qué es eso?-** pregunto Midoriya mientras ve el cristal, él se acerca, lo abre y se da cuenta que un líquido, él lo huele, pero parece tener un olor fuerte, cuando lo dirige a su boca para beberlo, una daga destruye el frasco y Midoriya alcanzo a saltar antes de salir lastimado._

 _ **-No lo bebas… p-por favor… era un veneno…-** ella seguía llorando **\- como me gustaría tener… una lagrima de fénix…. Para curarte… lo siento tanto…-** dijo mientras lloraba, Midoriya comienza a parpadear varias veces en cansancio, y luego se escucha un ruido sordo._

 _ **-Izuku-kun-** Winter se levanta y lo abraza **\- ¿Qué hago?... ¡sus heridas son muy problemáticas!... la única manera de curarlo… es de e-esa forma-** ella comienza a sonrojarse, sin dudarlo un segundo más, ella se comienza a quitarse su ropa, toca su brazo y lo descongela, ella comienza a curarlo **\- ¡No te preocupes, yo también estaré contigo para salvarte!-** a pesar de que su magia se agota por no usarla y entrenarla por mucho tiempo, perdió forma y control para manejarla._

 _ **-¿Q-Que?-** pregunta Midoriya mientras abre ligeramente los ojos._

 _ **-¡Gracias!-** ella se sonroja mientras acerca lentamente sus labios a los de Midoriya, ella comienza a besarlo, mientras el rostro y cuerpo de Midoriya se pone rojo, entonces paso algo que se espera de alguien que nunca ha tenido mucho contacto con el sexo femenino._

…¡Se desmayó!...

 _ **-Quiero estar contigo, y ver como avanzas en la vida… pero tengo que hacer eso-** ella cierra los ojos mientras disfruta del momento, ya que sabe que lo que hará puede redimirla, pero ya no podrá ver a ese chico que acepto ser lastimado, y se aferró a su terquedad para salvarla._

 _ **-UHHHHH-** Midoriya se despierta abruptamente el ve a su lado a Winter durmiendo totalmente desnuda, él se sonrojo demasiado, pero se da cuenta de algo **\- mi hombro y algunas heridas… ¡están curadas!-** exclamo con sorpresa, el mueve lentamente a la chica y recoge la ropa de ella **\- ¿Cómo se la pondré?-** se preguntó así mismo, pero en vez de profanar su cuerpo, la cobijo un poco con su ropa, incluso se quitó su camisa de botones la cobijo, él se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar con rumbo a ayudar a sus amigos, pero en eso se sonroja al recordar algo **\- ¡Yo bese a una chica!-** dice con un enorme sonrojo mientras camina, pero para mala suerte del, aparecen unas palabras que dicen "Tú no la besaste, ella te beso a ti"_

 _Flashback_

 _-Antes de que te vayas, quiero preguntarte algo, Midoriya-kun- exclamo Azazel mientras ve al chico con aspecto cansado y cara de muerto._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con las pocas energías que le quedaban._

 _-¿Qué piensas de la caja de Pandora?- esto atrae un poco la atención del chico al ángel caído._

 _-¿Existe?- pregunto con sorpresa, pero aun estando cansado._

 _-¡Por supuesto que sí!, si existen lo ilógico como los Ángeles y demonios, es obvio que existe lo nórdico y lo olímpico, incluyendo la caja de Pandora- Midoriya se sorprende demasiado por lo que dijo- sabes, como eres mi alumno y estás buscando crear movimientos, me encantaría que creerás un movimiento y que tenga el nombre relacionada a la caja de Pandora- esto sorprendió a Midoriya aún más._

 _-¿Por qué me pide eso?- pregunto sorprendido._

 _-La caja de Pandora tiene una función, cuentan leyendas que puede transformarse en cualquier objeto, así como armas, edificios, incluso tecnología, pero así como esta esta leyenda hay otra donde menciona que se esconde el poder de la esperanza dentro de ella… y me hizo pensar algo, si tú quieres ser el próximo símbolo de la paz, estaría bien que tuvieras un ataque inspirado en esa leyenda para reforzar el hecho de la paz y mantener en calma a más personas al creer que tú sabes sobre esa leyenda y quieres mantenerlos en paz- Midoriya asiente con cansancio y sale del lugar lentamente._

 _-Yo sé que eres el correcto, recuerda chico, si aquel portador que conocí hace tiempo no pudo cumplir con la meta de derrotar ese problema que amenazo a los Quirk, sé que tú puedes hacerlo… después de todo, tú eres el noveno y si tu no lo logras… nadie más lo hará- Azazel ve con seriedad al peli verde-oscuro, sabe que tarde o temprano ambos portadores de Quirk que son poderosos se enfrentarían, y la batalla sería muy dura y más si el chico no logra explotar su potencial al máximo._

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

 _ **Avance:**_

 _-¿Por qué no puedo mejorar?- Uraraka está en su habitación deprimida, ella ve por la ventana los alrededores de la academia._

 _-¿Te gusta… Midoriya?- Uraraka ve a Izuku cuando él lo salva de ser aplastada de un robot._

 _-No puedo negarlo… yo, lo quiero- Izuku está corriendo, y de pronto cae de bruces al suelo, mientras jadea de manera pesada._

 _-¡Te quiero devuelta, no puedo seguir adelante, te extraño tanto, Deku-kun!- Saji y Momo se encuentran frente a un peli-azul con ojos color ámbar que los ve con una mirada aburrida._

 _En el próximo capítulo de "My Hero en Kuoh Academia" es: **"Sentimientos aceptados"-** Se ve a Tsubasa en el suelo que es pateada de repente por el peli-azul, Momo y Saji abren los ojos en shock y horror._

 _-¡PLUS ULTRA!- Sona se encuentra frente a la pelirrubia, Sona se ajusta sus lentes para enfrentarse a la chica_ _._

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Bladetri:** ¡Gracias por el Like!_

 _ **Mark157Issei:** Y creo que hice esperar de más jajaja, creo que ya todos se dan una idea por las pistas que estoy dando, solo uno de la trinidad estará con Sona, ya que yo digo junto con los demás, es imposible que Katsuki sea un peón de alguien, el preferiría estar muerto así que lo descarto, pero si se enfrentara a demonios, ella aparecerá en un futuro, pero falta demasiado para que aparezca._

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7:** ¡Gracias, amigo!_

 _ **ThonyCvs:** No lo creas, este Fic me gusta mucho escribirlo, incluso me tomo más tiempo para asegurarme que este bien, solo le di un pasado, y Katarea aparece en dicho pasado. ¡No esperes más, tú capitulo ya está aquí!_

 _ **Berrus-sama:** Thank's, and it's true the translator is very bad._

 _ **Dark-Dukemon-14:** ¡Vaya, me sorprende que lo leyeras muchas veces, y créeme me pone feliz que te guste, y no solo a ti sino que también a los demás!_

 _Es cierto, siempre es con Kiba, no lo dudes, tendrán un enorme choque de resentimientos, pero para su mala suerte, Tsubaki comenzara a sentir cosas por él, en el siguiente arco._

 _Está bien que salga el clan Gremory, pero es algo malo que los Sitri sean desperdiciados cuando tienen potencial, lo siento si te molesta que humille a Issei, si te parece bien no hace nada con él, solo habrá quejas por parte de Issei porque el peli verde rechazo entrar al club del oculto._

 _De hecho tuve mucho tiempo para pensar incluso actualice la lista de las parejas una vez más, no diré el número de chicas, pero solo diré esto, agarre chicas de la encuesta que había hecho y seleccione las que mejor me parecieron y no lo dudes, tendrá muchos nietos jejeje._

 _Creo que este capítulo confundirá aún más, así que espero que le entiendas jajaja._

 _Después de pedírmelo varias personas dije "¿Por qué no?" así que solo espera a descubrir las chicas._

 _Me gustaron tus razones y no me las tome mal, gracias por la suerte, y ya actualice._

 _PD: ¿Quién es Rito?, perdona pero no conozca a mas personajes de temática Echii, apenas y conozco a Issei, olvido muy rápido los nombres rápidamente… mmm no estaría nada mal hacer lo que hace con las chicas jajaja, es broma, es que batallo un poco en poner momentos de ese tipo, así que espero que no les incomode, ya que de ser así, los retiro y los pongo más lentos._

 _ **Dovah117:** El ojo, no tiene nada que ver con Sans, solo es una manifestación de poder demoníaco con el One For All, en eso tienes razón._

 _ **Alejandro Moreira:** ¡Me alegra que te hiciera feliz ese día, tendrán una conversación muy problemática!_

 _Con lo de tu pregunta del ojo, es un no, aún tiene su ojos solo que tiene una quemadura severa y esta se extiende poco a poco, esto se explicara más adelante._

 _ **Nexxoz Highdraco:** ¡No esperes más, el capítulo ya está aquí!_

 _ **Fitoxi:** ¡YEAH, subí otro… jajaja!, espero que estuviera bien ponerle un pasado, sino funciono… me la pienso dos veces para hacerlo de nuevo… jajaja no hay problema solo digamos que es momentáneo el poder, Midoriya tiene un principio, nunca matar a nadie, ya que no se consideraría héroe así que la respuesta ya está dicha. ¡Saludos!._

 _ **Guest:** ¡Yo lo continue! XD._

 _ **AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE YA HAN LEÍDO LA NOVELA Y NO VEN QUE CONCUERDE EL PASADO DE ESDEATH CON LO QUE SUCEDE EN LA NOVELA, LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA, PERO NO HE PODIDO LEER BIEN LA NOVELA POR PROBLEMAS QUE ESTOY PASANDO, CHAO, CHAO.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Puede que no actualice las primeras dos semanas de Enero, pero pienso cumplirles actualizando las primeras de Marzo, espero que esto les guste, como había dicho anteriormente, el Harem, estuve replanteándolo demasiadas veces por Diciembre y lo modifique un poco, ustedes se darán cuenta si es para bien o para mal, solo diré esto, chicas de la misma encuesta fueron elegidas para ser integradas, no todas pero solo algunas, por cierto por un comentario, tuve que hacer algunos cambios, incluso parecerá distinto para mí, pero como sea, ¡Renuncia de derechos a Kohei Horikoshi, creador de Boku no Hero Academia y al creador de DXD, Ichiei Ishibumi, Comencemos!_

* * *

 ** _Opening 4 "Boku no Hero Academia"_**

 ** _[I keep my ideals, Sorezore no tenmei wo]_**

 _Esta Izuku en pose para correr, en eso comienza a recordar cuando su madre lo abraza y se disculpa por que su hijo no tiene Quirk, el recuerdo cambia y aparece All Might en su forma debilucha diciéndole lo que el más quiso. Vuelve a cambiar el recuerdo en la playa donde comenzaría su entrenamiento, en eso sale All Might con una sonrisa extendiéndole una mano mientras le dice que esta admitido en la UA, en eso se muestra dos imágenes del en el festival deportivo, y por ultimo cambia ahora el con un uniforme que no es de la UA._

 ** _[What´s going through?]_**

 _Cuando deja de recordar eso, el corre, en un espacio oscuro aparece el peli verde y el pelirrubio el cual le entrega un mechón de su cabello. Izuku acerca poco a poco su mano y cuando toca el único cabello brilla._

 ** _[Subete wa mi kara deta sabi]_**

 _Están en un parque, del lado izquierdo de la banca esta Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, y del derecho All Might en su forma debilucha vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca, mientras detrás de con ellos hay un árbol de cerezo de Sakura, y las hojas caen poco a poco._

 ** _[Haburi yoku fuyashita kurorekishi]_**

 _Esta el Clan Sitri caminando directamente a la academia, mientras alrededor de ellos hay fanáticas que idolatran a Sona y a Tsubaki._

 ** _[Ari to arayuru mono wo suterari]_**

 _Ellos se apresuran y se encuentran con el club de lo oculto, pero deciden continuar con su camino, y entran a la sala del consejo._

 ** _[Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni]_**

 _Desde el cielo aparecen dos siluetas que están viendo con interés al peli verde que está murmurando rápidamente haciendo reír a todo el clan de Sona._

 ** _[Korosarekaketa koto mo atta shi]_**

 _La escena cambia para mostrar a Azazel, y detrás del aparecen Michel, junto con otra mujer rubia muy hermosa de grandes proporciones, esa chica es Gabriel la cual está sonriendo linda y tiernamente, detrás de ellos salen varios ángeles y ángeles caídos, en eso todos despliegan sus alas al mismo tiempo._

 ** _[Shinda me wo shite ikita jiki]_**

 _Aparece cada uno de los villanos que participaron en el secuestro de Katsuki, y Dabi con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda saca un pilar de fuego color azul._

 ** _[Soredemo kyou mo ikasareteru tte koto wa]_**

 _En eso Toga, sale con un aparato y lanza un misterioso gas._

 _ **[What´s going on?]** _

_Shigaraki Tomura esta con las manos frente a un televisor el cual esta encendido._

 ** _[Mada sou yarinokoshiten darou]_**

 _De un momento a otro del televisor sale una mano y esta se posa sobre la cabeza del chico._

 ** _[Shuusei no shiyo no nai darou, no naka demo]_**

 _Izuku trae una sudadera verde fuerte abierta mostrando una playera negra y usa una bermuda negra, mientras camina bajo la lluvia está pensando en todo lo que ha pasado._

 ** _[What´s going on?]_**

 _Sale Sona lastimada y con las gafas rotas, luego cambia a Saji que se está sujetando el brazo mientras está perdiendo sangre._

 _ **[Hito to wa chigaou to mitometa ue de]** _

_Momo, Tomoe, Tsubasa y Ruruko están en el suelo mientras tienen unas cuantas heridas y un poco de sangre salen de ellas, y ellas en ningún momento se mueven, por ultimo aparece Tsubaki lastimada con la ropa rasgada y llorando._

 ** _[Kanousei no rutsubo hiraku ah]_**

 _Izuku al ver esto activa su One For All, y electricidad verde como un par de alas de murciélago salen de su espalda._

 _ **[Dreaming ishi gyakusou, shikakui sora kokoro no sukima umenu]** _

_Sale All Might golpeando a All For One con el United States Smash, enterrándolo en el suelo y haciendo un cráter._

 ** _[Akenu yoru karanukeyou]_**

 _Shigaraki está caminando mientras detrás del, salen varios Nomus mutados, pero uno de ellos curiosamente tiene las mismas alas que los demonios._

 ** _[Mirai no kaizou do sage bokura wa]_**

 _Estos desaparecen, para mostrar a All For One, en prisión sonriendo._

 ** _[Me wo sorashite wa naritai]_**

 _La ciudad de Kuoh, sale infestada de demonios callejeros, en eso Todoroki y Katsuki aparecen mientras el primero congela y calcina a dichos demonios y el otro los hace estallar._

 ** _[Mono nante nai to usobu ita hibi wo]_**

 _Ambos se lanzan en contra de un demonio en específico, y amos atacan al mismo tiempo logrando matarlo,_

 ** _[I keep my ideals sorezore no jinsei]_**

 _Aparece Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh algo destruido, y en su rostro tiene unas quemaduras que poco a poco se extienden, en eso activa el One For All y su playera se destruye, enfrente del hay un pelinegro con cicatrices en su rostro, esta persona tiene un traje negro pero el saco lo tiene en sus hombros, en eso este tipo muestra su mano y de este sale una concentración de llamas y espera a que el peli verde este frente al para que ambos lancen un golpe, al momento de chocar sus puños aparece un resplandor cegando todo._

 ** _[Ai mo yume mo kiken na hodo, kantan ni hi ga tsuicau no sa]_**

 _El peli verde junto con el clan Sitri lanza un Delaware Smash y los demás un ataque mágico en contra de una pared, y de esta sale el título del Fic con letras blancas en "My Hero", de color blanco con rojo "en", y por ultimo rojas en "Kuoh Academia"_

 ** _[Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo]_**

 _Izuku deja de correr, cuando se esparce la corriente de polvo la pantalla se divide en dos, del lado derecho se ve que es de día y está usando su traje de héroe y alado del esta All Might con su traje mientras sonríe y el peli verde se levanta para ver el cielo solo mostrando el lado derecho de su rostro con que hay de su lado. Del lado izquierdo es totalmente de noche mientras Sona, Tsubaki y Saji están con sus uniformes y detrás de ellos están sus alas, en eso el peli verde se levanta y muestra un gran cambio, en vez de su traje de héroe usa una gabardina del mismo color que su traje de un verde oscuro, debajo de esta tiene una playera negra, unos pantalones negros y unas botas, en eso de su espalda sale una ala de diablo de su lado izquierdo. La imagen se detiene mostrándolo como si fuera un espejo del mismo mientras ambas mitades del peli verde miran para el mismo lado… el cielo._

* * *

{Leyenda}

 _Narrador Midoriya del Futuro- Letra en cursiva._

 _Flashback- Letra cursiva y subrayada._

 _ **Persona hablando y pensando- Palabras en negritas y cursiva.**_

{Fin de Leyenda}

 _Hay distintas maneras en las que un humano puede llegar a relacionarse con lo oculto, puede ser siendo alguna persona del 80% que tienen Quirk, ser un sin Quirk y ser involucrado de manera forzada en este mundo, por ultimo relacionarse con alguien de las tres facciones, yo estoy en todos los anteriores… pero ahora estoy más en el último… siendo el peón de Sona-chan._

Dentro de una habitación se podía ver a dos de los cuatro Maous Satán, Sirzech, Ajuka y la sirvienta/esposa de Sirzech, Grayfia, ellos están viendo por un sello mágico que trae Serafall, ellos ven sorprendidos a Midoriya, pero aun más su "Sacred Gear" ya que nunca antes habían visto una como la que mostraba el chico.

 _ **-Wow, me sorprende él peón de la hermana de Serafall, su Sacred Gear se ve importante ¿me pregunto cuál de todas será?-** pregunto el pelirrojo con sorpresa._

 _ **-¿Me pregunto cuando fue reencarnado?-** pregunto la albina mientras ve con algo de sorpresa a Midoriya que recibe el ataque. _

_**-Ustedes solo se preguntan eso-** exclamo el peli-verde con una mirada seria, pero si observaban bien tenía un brillo de emoción **\- yo lo que preguntaría es ¿Cómo fue que ese chico paso desapercibido de nuestro facción?-** esta pregunta sorprendió a los otros dos, pero tenía razón lo que dijo el hombre **\- si ese chico paso desapercibido tanto tiempo, puede que nuestros métodos para ubicar a personas potenciales este fallando-** declaro con una mirada seria el hombre._

 _ **-¿Cómo sería si mi Rías-chan encontrara a ese chico?-** no pudo evitar preguntar Sirzech. _

_**-¿Enserio preguntas eso?-** pregunto el peli-verde con una mirada sorprendida y un poco ofendida._

 _ **-Claro que sí, un hermano mayor siempre busca darle lo mejor a sus hermanos-** declaro con una sonrisa el pelirrojo._

 _ **-Pero eso es malo si se da en exceso-** dijo el hombre mientras ambas personas se ofendían._

 _ **-¿Cree que Rías-sama no sería una buena ama con ese chico?-** pregunto ofendida la albina, ya que al fin y al cabo, Rías es como su hermana._

 _ **-Por lo que me contaron hace unas horas, ella reencarno a un chico el cual ocupo los 8 peones, eso quiere decir que ese chico contiene un Sacred Gear poderoso, está bien darle todo a un hermano pero no malcriarlo dándole de más-** dijo el hombre con una mirada seria **\- si no me crees mira a mi hermano Diodora, le fue dado todo, y ahora… ya no tiene arreglo, parece más un demonio de la vieja facción-** ambos se callaron **\- aun así, no está nada mal que otras personas obtengan algo de mucho valor, la hermana de Serafall tuvo mucha suerte al encontrar a ese chico-** se detuvo el hombre para seguir viendo el combate. _

_**-Puede que digas lo correcto, pero aun no puedo evitar pensar en que ese chico sería perfecto para mi hermana, pero aun así, creo que el estar con Sona- chan, no es tan malo-** todos detuvieron su conversación al ver como Midoriya empieza a ser empujado poco a poco, hasta que la bola de fuego comenzó a llevárselo._

 _ **-No puede ser-** exclamo en shock Ajuka, pero para desgracia, esa era la cruel realidad, un chico que apenas era un reencarnado, nunca, nunca, podría estar a la par con un demonio puro. _

_**-Es una lástima que el chico termine de esa manera, si se entrenaba correctamente podría llegar a ser un demonio de clase alta-** declaro Grayfia de forma estoica viendo el final de Midoriya._

Cuando la esfera arraso con Midoriya llego a un punto en el que no aguanto más y estallo.

 _ **-Pero aun así no puedo evitarme preguntar ¿Qué tipo de Sacred Gear tenía?, si era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a un demonio de esa magnitud, y por lo que nos dijo ella, puede derrotar a cualquiera si se lo proponía-** dijo Sirzech con una mirada neutral, es una lástima que el chico pereciera de esa forma, tanto potencial en el chico y fue desperdiciado._

En eso una enorme cantidad de escombro de una pared comenzó a salir volando, y una enorme cantidad de electricidad salía de dicho lugar, verde y azul, salían de la enorme cortina de humo, cuando se aclaró se ve un cuerpo carbonizado, pero ellos podían reconocerlo muy bien.

 _ **-No puedo creerlo-** exclamo Sirzech con sorpresa **\- pero que macizo-** dijo el hombre con emoción **\- AUCH, Grayfia ¿Qué dije ahora?-** se quejó el pelirrojo con su sirvienta/esposa._

 _ **-Ya te lo he dicho más de una vez, no digas palabrotas-** Sirzech pensaba replicar pero la mirada gélida de su esposa lo callo por completo._

 _ **-Esperen un segundo... ¿Por qué la electricidad se vuelve más fuerte?-** pregunto Ajuka con interés._

En eso ven como de un momento a otro el chico se mueve a una velocidad superior de un demonio de clase baja y aparece enfrente del demonio.

 _ **-¿Qué clase de aumento de poder tuvo el chico?-** preguntaron todos en sus pensamientos._

 _ **5 días antes**_

Momo se encuentra descansando en un callejón sin salida, paso todo el día anterior buscando el camino correcto, pero para su mala suerte siempre llegaba a callejones sin salida, cuando el cansancio llego en ella se quedó dormida.

 _ **-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-** pregunto la albina para luego soltar un bostezo._

Ella observa el lugar varias veces, para su sorpresa y enfado sigue en el mismo lugar.

 _ **-Mou-** la chica hizo un puchero **\- ayer no pude encontrar el camino correcto… ¿Cómo estarán los demás?-** no pudo evitar preguntarse la chica._

Ella se pone de pie y se estira un poco, una vez terminado eso se regresa por donde entro para buscar otro camino, Momo se detiene y su rostro se muestra aún más preocupado.

 _ **-Ayer escuche que alguien grito pero ¿Quién fue él que grito?-** ella comenzó a preocuparse aún más **\- el grito se escuchaba masculino… ¿Fue Saji-kun o Izuku-kun?-** la albina comienza a inhalar y exhalar varias veces._

 _ **-¡Tranquila!-** Momo habla de manera nerviosa y trata de calmarse a ella misma **\- recuerda, estamos hablando de Saji-kun y Izuku-kun, ambos son fuertes, pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme por ellos-** Momo dejo de pensar y siguió avanzando._

Momo avanzo por otro camino y una vez más llego a un lugar sin salida, pero esta vez había una mochila, ella se acerca de forma dudosa a está y la abre con cuidado, en eso sus ojos brillan de emoción.

 _ **-¡COMIDA!-** grito ella con emoción, en eso se detiene a pensar unos segundos agarra la mochila y tira el contenido al suelo, se pone observar las barras de comida, agua, carne cruda y un papel **\- esto es curioso, parece que fue repartido para una persona, viendo la cantidad exagerada de barras, las 3 botellas de agua, el papel y la carne, puede ser que dure par días más-** exclamo ella mientras su estómago rugía un poco, su cara fue adornada con un sonrojo **\- no, ni loca comeré el alimento dejado por un enemigo-** una vez más su estómago suena **\- debo ignorarlo, pertenezco a la nobleza de Sona Sitri, nunca me rebajare a comer algo así-** ella se da la vuelta y coloca sus brazos de forma cruzada y los pone debajo de sus pechos, logrando que parecieran más grandes. _

_Minutos después se puede ver a Momo comiendo en el suelo mientras llora **\- No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-** exclamo la chica con vergüenza, pero un pequeño deje de gusto se podía identificar en sus palabras._

 _ **Musatafu, U.A.**_

En una alcoba se puede ver los materiales básicos que le fueron dados a una castaña con las mejillas un poco coloradas, en estos momentos ella está en su cama sentada, con las rodillas alzadas y está escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

 _ **-¿Qué puedo hacer?-** se preguntó la chica desanimada, en eso su actitud alegre llega una vez más **\- ya se, le pediré ayuda a Deku-kun…-** en eso se detiene al recordar el pequeño inconveniente **\- es cierto, el ya no estudia con nosotros-** exclamo la castaña con una mirada distante._

 _ **-¿Estabas pensando en lo que haría Midoriya-kun?-** la voz de un recuerdo de Aoyama resonó en su mente._

 _ **-Todo estaba bien… creí que lo que me hace feliz en mi corazón era algo pasajero, pero ahora en vez de estar feliz… me duele mucho-** Uraraka retira su rostro de sus rodillas para ver su habitación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo… ella se sentía sola y el problema es que no sabe el motivo._

 _ **-¿Qué estará haciendo Deku-kun en estos momentos?-** pensó la castaña mientras ve el reloj del mueble alado de su cama suena._

Ella se levanta de su cama y se dirige a la ducha, cuando el agua comienza a mojar su cuerpo, se distrae de nuevo en un recuerdo que probablemente sea el inicio de una amistad y algo más.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _El examen de admisión de la U.A, era el día de hoy, recogí mis cosas y fui a la academia, al llegar puedo ver a un chico peli verde-oscuro, con un rostro lleno de nerviosismo, en sus mejillas tiene pecas, se ve como una persona adorable, yo estaba a punto de pasar a lado del y veo como el pecoso estaba a punto de caer, lo que haría está mal ya que no debemos de usar nuestras peculiaridades, pero sería malo si lo dejaba caer._

 _Uraraka toco el hombro del chico, en eso el chico abre los ojos sorprendido y empieza a correr mientras flota en el aire, esto por supuesto causo gracia en ella así que cuando estaba a punto de cancelar mi Quirk, el chico me voltea a ver, me sorprendió por el color de los ojos del chico. Son un verde intenso que reflejan sorpresa y tranquilidad, así que cancelo su Quirk y decido hablar._

 _-Lo siento- decido disculparme en caso de creer que se molestó el chico- sé que no tenemos permitido usar nuestro Quirk, pero sería mala suerte que cayeras- dije mientras tenia mis dedos juntos entre si- ¡Hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros!- exclamo con mucha energía, para luego darme la vuelta e ir al auditorio para presentar el examen._

 _ **Algún tiempo después**_

 _Uraraka pudo destruir unos cuantos robots con ayuda de su Quirk, pero todo empeoro ya que apareció el robot de 0 puntos y destruyo el edificio, ella con algunos más corrió sin embargo no se salvó del todo, algunos escombros cayeron en sus pies dejándola atrapada, incluso su tobillo lo sintió hinchado lo que significaba que se lo lastimo._

 _-Por favor, ¿alguien? ¡Ayúdenme!- pensó Uraraka mientras intento sacar su pie de los escombros, pero al tratar de hacerlo sintió un tremendo dolor- ¡itei!- ella dio un quejido por el dolor._

 _En eso ella escucha unos pasos de una persona corriendo, cuando levanto la vista ve al peliverde-oscuro que se dirige a ella, luego el salto muy alto, incluso crea una ventisca de aire, la castaña miro en shock al chico, sin querer perderse más voltea a ver a cielo y escucho unas palabras._

 _-¡SMASH!- de un momento a otro la cabeza del robot de 0 puntos es destruida y poco a poco es destruido el robot._

 _-¿De un solo golpe? ¿Lo destruyo de un solo golpe? ¿Me salvo?- y esa fue la primera vez en la que sentí que mis mejillas ardían y un sentimiento cálido comenzó a inundar en mi corazón._

 _Fin del flashback_

Uraraka sale de bañarse y se coloca su uniforme, recoge su mochila y sale del lugar, ya que hoy se reunirán en el gimnasio para practicar sus nuevos movimientos.

 _ **-Uraraka-san, ¡llegas 5 minutos tarde!-** exclamo Iida mientras mueve su mano derecho de forma exagerada._

 _ **-Lo siento, Iida-kun, pero estuve pensando en algo-** dijo la chica mientras ve a su amiga ajustarse los lentes._

 _ **-¿Es por Midoriya-kun?-** pregunto el chico de la nada._

 _El rostro de Uraraka la traiciono ya que su rostro se sonrojo demasiado, su corazón latió rápidamente **\- N-No e-es lo que c-crees… e-él es solo un amigo… y y-yo-** la chica movía sus manos en negación._

 _ **-¿De qué hablas?-** pregunto confundido el chico._

 _ **-¿De qué hablas tú?-** pregunto muy roja la chica._

 _ **-Me refiero a que extrañas a Midoriya-** Uraraka sentía que su rostro podía volverse más rojo que antes **\- ya que aunque no lo parezca, extraño a mi mejor amigo-** el chico se le ve un semblante triste, Uraraka dejo de sonrojarse para ver a Iida._

 _ **-Tienes razón, yo también lo extraño-** ella dijo con una sonrisa triste._

 _ **-Pero aun así no debemos estar triste y bajar nuestro nivel académico, posiblemente Midoriya-kun esté dando todo de sí en aprender-** Iida volvió a su semblante serio y algo enérgico._

 _ **-Nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás-** Uraraka lo dijo alegre mientras ella y Iida entraron al gimnasio, ambos fueron al os vestuarios para usar sus trajes de héroes, al salir ven al resto del salón, incluido al maestro Aizawa y alguien que conocieron en el festival deportivo de la U.A, esa persona es Hitoshi Shinso._

 _ **-¿Qué hace ese bastardo aquí?-** pregunto Bakugou con su típico humor._

 _ **-Bakugou, guarda silencio-** dijo con aburrimiento Aizawa, pero aun así sonó más como una advertencia, el chico cenizas solo chasqueo la lengua y obedeció **\- la razón por la que está aquí es por una noticia-** cuando dijo esto, todos se encuentran nerviosos y ansiosos. _

_**-¿Qué clase de noticia será?-** pensaron todos al unísono._

 _ **-Ya que un alumno dejo la U.A, tenemos una regla que dice "Todos los salones deben estar obligatoriamente compuestos por 20 alumnos", así que el director y yo tuvimos una charla, repasamos a los alumnos de estudios generales y Hitoshi es elegido para llenar ese lugar vacío-** todos ven a Shinso con sorpresa._

 _ **-¿EH?-** incluso el peli-lavanda exclamo con sorpresa, nunca espero que su sueño para ser un héroe se cumpliría al fin._

 _ **-¿Qué están esperando? ¿Una invitación? Continúen entrenando-** el maestro se metió en su saco de oruga para luego caer al piso dormido._

 _ **-¿Siempre hace eso?-** pregunto Shinso viendo a su nuevo maestro y compañeros, los demás solamente pudieron asentir **\- por cierto ¿Dónde está Midoriya?-** algunos alumnos los rodea una aura oscura pesada de depresión, el peli-lavanda parpadeo muchas veces en confusión **\- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?-** pregunto con su típica voz neutra._

 _ **-Lo que sucede es que Midoriya-kun es dicha persona que se dio de baja-** exclamo Momo mientras se reponía de su actitud anterior._

 _Shinso apretó ligeramente sus puños **\- ¡Ya veo!-** dijo serio el peli-lavanda._

 _ **-Ya escucharon a Aizawa-Sensei… Continuemos con el entrenamiento-** Iida les dijo a todos comenzaron y empezaron a dispersarse, Uraraka ve a Shinso el cual sigue en el mismo lugar, ella se acercó al chico y le toco el hombro, esto hizo que la atención del chico se dirigiera a ella._

 _ **-Pareces molesto ¿Por qué será?-** Shinso se le quedo viendo unos segundos a la chica, Uraraka comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por la mirada del chico._

 _ **-Me hubiera gustado que él y yo nos enfrentáramos de nuevo-** su declaración sorprendió demasiado a la castaña._

 _ **-¿Por qué quieres eso?-** el peli-lavanda por un momento mostró una pequeña sonrisa._

 _ **-Quiero demostrarle cuanto he mejorado en todo este tiempo, pero parece que mi mala suerte no me lo permitirá-** el chico vuelve a su semblante serio y cansado._

 _ **-Sé que algún día se enfrentaran los dos y demostraran lo mucho que han progresado-** dijo con una sonrisa la castaña, Shinso muestra una pequeña sonrisa, se da la vuelta y se aleja._

 _ **-¿Te gusta no es así?-** la pregunta confundió demasiado a Uraraka **\- es muy obvio que te gusta, incluso hay rumores de ustedes dos juntos que se esparcieron por todas las clases que una castaña está enamorada de Midoriya y por como actuaste hace unos segundos… es más claro que te gusta, pero ahora parece que ni tu ni yo podremos cumplir uno de nuestros deseos, tu declarártele y yo enfrentarme a él… perdimos la oportunidad, a menos de que lo veamos en el futuro-** Uraraka se sonrojo demasiado, nunca creyó ser muy obvia aunque si Mina y Tsuyu se dieron cuenta que sentía amor pero no sabían de quien era obvio, entonces ¿ella enserio está enamorada?_

 _ **-N-No… e-es c-cierto-** ella dejo de hablar mientras ve al peli-lavanda retirarse del lugar._

 _ **-¿Por qué lo niegas tanto?-** ella se sobresalta y ve detrás de ella, se sorprende de ver a Aoyama una vez más._

 _ **-¿Q-Que d-dices?-** pregunto con un tartamudeo._

 _ **-Es lógico que lo quieres-** dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras guiñaba un ojo a la chica, lo más extraño es que un par de brillos salieron de su guiño. _

_**-P-Puedes… d-dejar de d-decirlo… e-es vergonzoso…-** dijo ella, en eso abre ligeramente su boca al darse cuenta de algo._

 _ **-Parece que ya lo aceptas-** dijo Aoyama con una sonrisa._

 _ **-No puedo negarlo… yo, lo quiero-** ella dijo en un susurro, ahora más que nunca se arrepentía por haberlo ocultado._

 _ **-¡Te quiero devuelta, creo que no podre mejorar, tu estuviste ahí para apoyarme, te extraño tanto, Deku-kun, vuelve aquí!-** pensó la castaña mientras recuerda al peli verde-oscuro._

 ** _En el inframundo_**

Se vea Izuku correr con el One For All al 8%, y más de una vez a terminado en callejón sin salidas y esta vez no fue la excepción, no se sabe cuánto tiempo lleva haciendo eso, pero su rostro cansado puede dar a entender que lleva demasiado tiempo, en eso cae de bruces al suelo, Midoriya se retuerce unos segundos y comienza a arrastrarse.

 _ **-¿P-Porque a-aun no encuentro la s-salida?-** se preguntó a él mismo mientras sigue arrastrándose._

 _ **-T-Tengo… m-mucha hambre-** exclamo Midoriya mientras su estómago rugía, el dejo de arrastrarse por el cansancio y el hambre que sentía._

 _ **-¿D-Donde puedo e-encontrar comida?-** se preguntó mientras se retuerce en el suelo. _

_Midoriya ve de manera dudosa unos arbustos con unas cuantas frambuesas, el las ve por un segundo, así que decidió arrastrarse hasta el arbusto **\- ¡Itadakimasu!-** el comienza a comer las frambuesas sin dudarlo **\- e-están… a-agrias-** declaro con una mueca de asco y desagrado._

 _ **-¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás?-** se preguntó Midoriya con cansancio **-… ¿Dónde podre encontrar agua por estos lugares?-** el chico dejo de lado lo que hacía para continuar comiendo lo poco que había._

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mismo laberinto se ve a Saji comiendo algo de la misma mochila, es difícil de creer que había una mochila con cosas para sobrevivir, se pregunta cómo están los demás.

 _ **-¿Por cuál camino debería ir?-** el chico se detuvo para ver el camino de frente y el izquierdo._

 _ **-¿Saji-kun?-** el pelirrubio voltea a ver del lado izquierdo y ve a Momo la cual está sonriendo, ella corre y lo taclea dándole un gran abrazo, enterrando el rostro del chico entre sus pechos. _

_**-Creo que esto es una buena manera para morir-** pensó de manera pervertida el chico, en cambio Momo seguía apretando con más fuerza por encontrarse a su amigo._

 _ **-Qué bueno es ver una cara conocida-** ella siguió apretándolo aún más **\- te extrañe mucho, Saji-kun-** en eso ella detiene su abrazo al darse cuenta de algo **\- ¿Eso quiere decir que el grito que escuche ayer no era tuyo?-** pregunto ella con terror._

 _ **-No fue mío, era de Izuku-Sempai-** el chico la toma de los hombros y la separa un poco **\- ayer lo escuche gritar, pero este laberinto no tiene fin, incluso trate de regresarme para ayudarlo, pero por desgracia perdí el camino de regreso-** Momo se pone seria mientras ve a Saji._

 _ **-¿Crees que este laberinto tenga algo?-** Saji solo ve el cielo._

 _ **-No lo sé, la magia que siento del mismo laberinto inunda todo el lugar, no me extrañaría que esa misma magia este afectando o confundiéndonos para ver el camino de regreso, pero no sé si lo que dijo es cierto-** exclamo el pelirrubio con una mirada distante._

 _ **-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-** pregunto la albina mientras ve al chico._

 _ **-Hay que continuar-** exclamo Saji, para luego comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por la albina. _

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que encontraremos la salida?-** pregunto Saji mientras ve a la albina._

Momo se llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla y medita lo que dijo el pelirrubio.

 _ **-Lo más probable es que tardaremos hasta la noche para encontrar la salida-** dijo ella de forma seria._

 _ **-Dudo mucho, si ayer me tarde un día completo para regresarme por accidente al inicio, pero no quise acercarme más al escuchar como Izuku-Sempai estaba peleando contra esa loca del hielo-** Saji levanto sus manos y los cruzo en forma de "x" para negar, Momo al ver esto sonríe un poco._

 _ **-Solo… continuemos caminando hasta que encontremos a alguno de nuestros amigos, nos juntaremos y entre todos podremos terminar con esta idiotez-** Saji asiente y continúan el resto del camino sin decir nada más. _

_**En Musatafu, U.A.**_

Ya era de noche y todos se encontraban en la sala principal, entre las chicas todas se encuentran algo preocupadas por una Uraraka que esta junto a la ventana y cada segundo mira su teléfono, luego ven que marca para escuchar y luego colgar.

 _ **-¿Qué creen lo que le pasa?-** pregunto Mina Ashido._

 _ **-Ella ha estado de esa forma desde la mañana ¡Gero!-** dijo Tsuyu mientras pone su dedo en su barbilla. _

_**-Eso me está preocupando-** dijo Jirou mientras deja de leer su revista para ver a Uraraka. _

_**-Contesta, por favor, contesta… te lo pido-** decía en susurros la castaña mientras ve su teléfono que está marcando a Izuku Midoriya **\- t-tengo q-que a-aclarar l-lo que siento-** en eso todas ven como la castaña se sonrojo demasiado, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que activo su Quirk y flotaba en el aire._

 _ **-Uraraka-san-** hablo Momo con preocupación._

 _ **-Está muy extraña, ¿Qué es tan importante para tenerla de esa manera?-** pregunto Toru Hagakure._

 _ **-Deku-kun-** dijo alegre la castaña, cuando todas escucharon lo que dijo le prestaron más atención._

 _ **En el infierno** _

Por curioso que suene Midoriya se encuentra dentro de una zanja.

 _ **-Quien diría que por estar corriendo por este laberinto habría lugares así y caería por un agujero-** exclamo Midoriya mientras en su mente aparecía una representación de el mismo corriendo y de repente aparece una agujero en el suelo, se detiene abruptamente, levanta la vista y rompe la cuarta pared mostrando un cartel que decía **"All Might… ¡SALVEMEEEEEEEEEE!"** y con eso cayo. _

_**-Pero el lado bueno es que hay agua y me llega a las rodillas-** dijo el peli verde-oscuro mientras bebía un poco de agua, en eso suena su teléfono y lo saca de sus bolsillos, aun le resulta increíble que tenga señal en el inframundo._

 _ **-Uraraka-san… ¿Por qué me llamara?-** se preguntó así mismo, pero para aclarar esa duda que tiene decidió contestar **\- Uraraka-san ¿Cómo estás?-** pregunto el chico con un tono alegre y animado._

 _ **-Deku-kun… s-solo q-quiero preguntarte algo-** el pecoso se sorprende demasiado por eso, pero aun así responderá a la pregunta, tal vez y resulte ser importante._

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede?-** en eso ambos compartieron un incómodo minuto de silencio **\- ¿H-Hola?-** al ya no saber que responder fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir._

 _ **-N-No has s-sentido… ¿C-Como si estuviéramos c-conectados?-** su comentario pareció confundir demasiado a Midoriya._

 _ **-No entiendo-** Midoriya en eso escucha varios suspiros colectivos de la línea de Uraraka ¿Cuántas personas están escuchando?_

 _ **-Olvídalo puedo preguntarte ¿En cuál academia estudias ahora?-** del lado de Uraraka decidieron prestar más atención por lo que pregunto la castaña, Jirou por pedido de todas acerco uno de sus enchufes y lo conecto al teléfono ahora todas podían escuchar lo que respondería el chico._

Momo también se encuentra ansiosa por la respuesta d Midoriya, ella quiere saber su ubicación por dos motivos; el primero es para traerlo de regreso a la U.A, y segundo… para reprenderlo por pervertido.

 _ **-Estoy en… ¡Espera un momento, me llego un mensaje!-** Midoriya abre su WhatsApp y ve que recibió un mensaje así que decidió abrirlo, en eso se sonroja por el mensaje que recibió._

 ** _"Izuku-kun ¿Por qué no vino mi chico de tortura favorito estos días? Quiero verte, ya que tengo una sorpresa para ti y mientras más te tardes será peor, Ara, Ara… ven rápido I- zu-ku-kun"_**

 _ **-A-Akeno-san-** murmuro el chico de manera inconsciente, en eso se tapa la boca por decir el nombre de la chica._

 _ **-¿Akeno?-** pregunto Uraraka confundida y hasta cierto punto su tono lastimado._

 _ **-¿Akeno?-** repitieron el nombre el resto de las chicas, todas estaban curiosas, pero solo una de ellas se encontraba molesta._

 _ **-T-Tengo a-algo que h-hacer-** Midoriya contesto de forma apresurada y colgó._

 _ **-¡Estoy muerto!-** exclamo Midoriya mientras un aura morada lo rodea._

Sona caminaba tensa, pasaron cosas muy extrañas, encontró una mochila llena de víveres así que la recogió y comenzó a caminar con más cuidado, lo siguiente es que con cada paso que daba se sentía asechada en cada segundo, pero lo que la dejo más tensa es que no importa que tanto caminé, de alguna u otra forma siempre regresa al lugar donde encontró la mochila.

 _ **-¿Quieres salir de una vez o continuo siguiéndote el juego?-** pregunto Sona mientras voltea disimuladamente a su alrededor de forma seria._

 _ **-Parece que te diste cuenta, pero a pesar de descubrir lo que sucede, caíste en mi trampa desde el momento en que recogiste la mochila-** se escuchaba una voz por toda la zona._

 _ **-¿Es tu magia?-** pregunto de forma analítica la presidenta del consejo estudiantil._

 _ **-Eres muy lista, mi magia es la ilusión, y como estas dentro de ella, todo lo que te suceda ahí le pasara a tu cuerpo-** exclamo con burla la mujer._

 _ **-Así que todo lo que me suceda aquí… sucederá a mi cuerpo-** pensó la oji-violeta **\- según recuerdo haber leído, la magia de ilusión es una magia muy poderosa, incluso ya es considerada magia perdida y la única manera de salir de aquí es recibiendo un daño físico… y parece que ella cometió un error fatal al revelar información de su propia magia-** Sona se llevó su dedo pulgar a su boca y lo mordió con mucha fuerza, todo el espacio comenzó a quebrarse como si de un espejo se tratara._

Y poco a poco regreso a la realidad mientras sujeta la mochila, la pelirrubia se le queda viendo.

 _ **-¿C-Como?-** pregunto sorprendida **\- no hay demonio alguno que saliera antes, ni siquiera salió tu reencarnada-** Sona afilo demasiado la mirada al escuchar eso._

 _ **-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-** pregunto con seriedad._

 _ **-No lo sé-** dijo con burla la chica **\- mi memoria no se encuentra fresca… creo que tendrás que ayudarme a recordar-** ella sonrió con confianza **\- tendré que tener cuidado, si ella se dio cuenta que al hacerse ella misma daño físico la libera, no podre usar varias veces mis ilusiones-** pensó la chica con seriedad mientras por fuerza mantiene su fachada llena de confianza. _

_**Con Saji y Momo**_

Los dos se encuentran temblando por lo que ven enfrente de ellos ya que un peli-azul con el cabello oscuro, sus ojos de color ámbar los ve a los dos chicos de manera desinteresada, su complexión delgada dejaba mucho que desear ya que no aparentaba ser fuerte pero no conviene confiarse ya que… en su mano derecha está sujetando a Tsubasa y en el suelo se encuentra Ruruko, ambas con los ojos abiertos y dilatados.

 _ **-ALÉJENSE DEL-** grito Momo con preocupación, pero ninguna de las dos chicas hizo algo para moverse._

 _ **-Esto es de ustedes-** el hombre dijo con aburrimiento y les aventó a Tsubasa, Saji la atrapa y comienza a verla._

 _ **-Tsubasa, Tsubasa… n-no es m-momento de jugar… ¡DI ALGO!-** grito con desesperación el chico._

 _ **-También esto es de ustedes-** en eso con su mano izquierda les lanzo algo, Momo lo atrapa sin saber lo que recogió, ella decide ver lo que tiene en la mano, y al ver lo que es abre los ojos sorprendida._

 _ **-N-No p-puede s-ser-** dijo Momo con miedo por lo que tenía en las manos **\- s-son l-las Evil piezas {Peón y la Torre}… ¿C-Como?-** pregunto en shock._

 _ **-Ustedes son los siguientes-** en su mano aparece un círculo mágico de color verde menta._

* * *

 _ **Avance:**_

 _-Esta chica es más lista de lo que aparenta- {Sona creo un ejército completo de halcones de agua y todos vuelan rápidamente para estrellarse en contra de la pelirrubia la cual no tiene más de otra que esquivar}_

 _-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?- {Con ayuda de unas serpientes de agua logra atrapar a "Dimaria" y luego para asombro de la pelirrubia, ser encerrada en una gran esfera de agua}_

 _-Tengo que reagruparme- {Dimaria está corriendo con desesperación pero es acorralada por los cuerpos de agua que creo Sona}_

 _-¿Q-Que hice m-mal?- {Momo y Saji están corriendo mientras son perseguidos de forma lenta por el peli-azul}_

 _En el próximo capítulo de "My Hero en Kuoh Academia" será: **"El gran error"-** {Sona se aleja lentamente mientras un cuerpo pálido está flotando dentro de una esfera de agua, y de un momento a otro tres dragones al estilo oriental cargan en contra de la esfera}_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Shadic21: Espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado. **_

_**Maximum Rhapsody: No lo sé amigo, tendrás que esperar a que revele alguna otra chica del Harem de Midoriya, y tienes razón, algún día volverá el pecoso a la U,A. y también seria acompañado por toda la nobleza de Sona y otro grupo más… eso no lo había pensado tanto, muy buena sugerencia.**_

 _ **Dovah117: ¡Es un alivio!... es aún mayor el alivio jajaja, si pudo salvarla, aun ni siquiera lo obtiene y ya tiene muchos problemas, ahora con el harem el cual es grande tendrá muchas peleas y problemas, y si estoy al tanto del manga, con respecto a tu segunda pregunta… llámame payaso o mamón o simplemente que no me crees, pero… yo ya me esperaba que pasaría eso, desde que se vio con el primer portador sospeche que saldrían los demás y le darían sus poderes ya que el OFA es originalmente del primer portador, así que era lógico que también almacenaría el poder del nuevo portador, ya dije si quieres creerme depende de ti, y por ultimo no afectara el Fic, con la pieza ya está colocada al inicio del capítulo.**_

 _ **Fitoxi: ¡Gracias, amigo!, no te preocupes más, ya deje un pequeño indicio de lo que le sucedió. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Mark157Issei: Me alegro que te gustara y no te equivocas del todo, Wow… me halagas demasiado con ser uno de tus Fic favoritos, en efecto el no será ya un héroe, tendrá una mejor meta por alcanzar, la pelea entre ellos dos obvio que existirá, la clase A se enterara de lo sobrenatural pero aún falta demasiado para eso, eso de apoyarlo me lo dejo guardado, no lo niego pero tampoco lo afirmo, con su final BOSS… no será él, será alguien más. ¡Se te agradece por leer el capítulo!**_

 _ **Pd: Primero tendrán sus problemas y luego serán amigos aunque el ultimo lo considerara un rival por el puesto del Rey del Harem ya que Midoriya obtiene a las chicas sin siquiera darse cuenta.**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Gracias! Con el movimiento no está mal, lo compro jajaja.**_

 _ **DragonOfApocalypse: No te preocupes ya quite varias cosas, pero es difícil dejar de usarlos, voy paso por paso, espero que esta vez la lectura sea un poco más satisfactoria.**_

 _ **Bladetri: ¡Gracias por el Like!**_

 _ **Dark-Dukemon-14: ¡Wow! ¿Enserio? **_

_**Es una pena por ella, y para problemas de la morena… Midoriya la conocerá.**_

 _ **JAJAJAJA, tienes razón, ya puede presumir algo.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por comentar!**_

 _ **PD: Y eso será en el próximo capítulo jajaja, lo se soy malo al dejar con la intriga, lo del All Might… aparecerá después su reacción en un Omake.**_

 _ **Guest: ¡Ya he actualizado!**_

 _ **POR ULTIMO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SE MENCIONARA OTRA CHICA DEL HAREM DE MIDORIYA ASÍ QUE ESPERENLO CON ANSIAS, CHAO, CHAO. {ESTA ERA LA SEGUNDA SORPRESA DE LA QUE DIJE EN MI CAPÍTULO DE DRAGAN BALL}**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola a todos, sé que algunos han estado esperando este capítulo, me sorprende el poco apoyo que tuvo el capítulo anterior, aunque… no creo que importe mucho ya que con las personas que comentaron son más que suficientes para mí, no quiero alargar mucho esto así que aquí está la solicitud.**_

 _ **¡Mensaje para lector!**_

 _ **¿Quiere ver la siguiente chica del Harem de Midoriya?**_

 _ **¿Sí? O ¿No?**_

 _ **¡Sí!**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **¡Solicitud confirmada!**_

 _En estos momentos, en lo que parecía ser una especie de restaurante un poco lleno y popular por varios personajes de fanfiction y Anime, se encontraba Izuku Midoriya vestido con su uniforme de la academia de Kuoh, y observando su celular esperando algo al parecer._  
 _Se preguntaran seguramente ¿Por qué? Es bastante fácil….hace apenas un día había sido invitado a almorzar a dicho restaurante a petición de un anónimo._  
 _¿Por qué acepto tomando en cuenta que probablemente sea alguien de la Liga de Villanos? Pues el simplemente no tuvo un mal presentimiento, y pensó que probablemente se llevaría una sorpresa._  
 _ **-Disculpa la demora, es que he estado algo ocupado–** y quien lo había citado llego por fin, pero al escucharlo se llevó una sorpresa, pues porque su voz se le hacía conocida._  
 _Y cuando lo vio, para su sorpresa, se vio a sí mismo, pero con la diferencia de que estaba usando su uniforme de la U.A y tenía vendas cubriendo todo su brazo derecho._  
 _ **-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?** –decía una y otra vez el Izuku (Kuoh) una y otra vez viendo a su réplica en frente suyo._  
 _ **-¡Tranquilo amigo! –** Dijo el Izuku (U.A) mientras ponía las manos al frente esperando no llamar mucho la atención **– soy tu, o mejor dicho, soy tu de otro universo. –**_  
 _ **-¿Otro universo? ¿Cómo es eso? –** pregunto Izuku (Kuoh) con los ojos abiertos mientras parpadeaba un poco._  
 _ **-Bueno veras… ¿viste Spider-Man into the Spider-Verse?** –pregunto Izuku (U.A) recibiendo un sí de su otro yo **– bueno es algo parecido, pero se le conoce como el "Deku-Verse" –**_  
 _ **-¿Eso quiere decir que hay distintas versiones de nosotros mismos? –** Pregunto sorprendido Izuku (Kuoh) recibiendo un asentimiento de Izuku (U.A) **–eso quiere decir que hay un sin número de universos con cosas similares y a la vez distintas. Eso sin duda hace que las hipótesis de los científicos sobre universos paralelos sean por completo correcta. Pero, ¿eso quiere decir que en algún punto habrá un choque entro estos como en Spider-Verse? Ciertamente sería algo impresionante… -** y así comenzó a murmurar._  
 _Mientras, que Izuku (U.A) estaba viendo a su contraparte murmurar con una gota en la nuca. **– (¿Así es como se sienten los demás cuando murmuro?) –** se preguntó creyendo saber lo que sentían sus amigos de regreso a la academia._  
 _Pero en eso, detuvo sus pensamientos al notar como su otro yo lo miro con atención **– ¿Crees que puedas decirme como es tu universo? –** Pregunto Izuku (Kuoh) _  
_**-Bueno, comenzando con algo, tengo una Individualidad a parte del One For All –** dicha respuesta hiso que los ojos de Izuku (Kuoh) se abrieran de sorpresa. Justo en ese momento, Izuku (U.A) alzo una mano al momento en que esta se cubriera en fuego y después se apagara **–su nombre es "Fire" desperté justo cuando trate de salvar a Kacchan del Villano de barro cuando conocimos a Sensei–**_  
 _ **-¡Increíble! –** susurro Izuku (Kuoh) después de ver eso **– ¿Alguna cosa de la que tenga que estar enterado? –**_  
 ** _-Algunas cosas fueron casi iguales como aquí. Aunque llegue a primer lugar en el festival Deportivo, tengo un Fan no.1 llamado Tenma, y logre quedarme en U.A y logre obtener mi licencia de héroe provisional y me enfrente contra el mejor de la U.A y darle un golpe… -_**  
 ** _-Increíble… -_**  
 ** _-y estoy saliendo con Momo-chan –_**  
 _ **-¡Espera! ¿¡Estas saliendo con Yaoyorozu-san!? –** pregunto impactado Izuku (Kuoh) viendo a su otro yo con los ojos abiertos y con la boca abierta súper sorprendido._  
 _Pasaron los segundos e Izuku (U.A) noto que Izuku (Kuoh) seguía de ese modo, y paso su mano frente a su cara unos segundos y noto que se había ido **–creo que lo rompí –** dijo nervioso._  
 _En ese momento, volteo a mirar hacia el frente y vio hacia los lectores **–Hola a todos, Soy Midoriya Izuku del Fic "Fire Hero of Peace" de Alex no Kitsune, y estoy aquí para presentar a la próxima integrante del Harem de mi otro yo de este universo la cual es…..ahora me siento mal por mi otro yo –** dijo mientras tenía la frente azulada._  
 _ **-Hatsume Mei –**_

 _ **Opening 4 "Boku no Hero Academia"**_

 _ **[I keep my ideals, Sorezore no tenmei wo]**_

 _Esta Izuku en pose para correr, en eso comienza a recordar cuando su madre lo abraza y se disculpa por que su hijo no tiene Quirk, el recuerdo cambia y aparece All Might en su forma debilucha diciéndole lo que el más quiso. Vuelve a cambiar el recuerdo en la playa donde comenzaría su entrenamiento, en eso sale All Might con una sonrisa extendiéndole una mano mientras le dice que esta admitido en la UA, en eso se muestra dos imágenes del en el festival deportivo, y por ultimo cambia ahora el con un uniforme que no es de la UA._

 _ **[What´s going through?]**_

 _Cuando deja de recordar eso, el corre, en un espacio oscuro aparece el peli verde y el pelirrubio el cual le entrega un mechón de su cabello. Izuku acerca poco a poco su mano y cuando toca el único cabello brilla._

 _ **[Subete wa mi kara deta sabi]**_

 _Están en un parque, del lado izquierdo de la banca esta Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, y del derecho All Might en su forma debilucha vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca, mientras detrás de con ellos hay un árbol de cerezo de Sakura, y las hojas caen poco a poco._

 _ **[Haburi yoku fuyashita kurorekishi]**_

 _Esta el Clan Sitri caminando directamente a la academia, mientras alrededor de ellos hay fanáticas que idolatran a Sona y a Tsubaki._

 _ **[Ari to arayuru mono wo suterari]**_

 _Ellos se apresuran y se encuentran con el club de lo oculto, pero deciden continuar con su camino, y entran a la sala del consejo._

 _ **[Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni]**_

 _Desde el cielo aparecen dos siluetas que están viendo con interés al peli verde que está murmurando rápidamente haciendo reír a todo el clan de Sona._

 _ **[Korosarekaketa koto mo atta shi]**_

 _La escena cambia para mostrar a Azazel, y detrás del aparecen Michel, junto con otra mujer rubia muy hermosa de grandes proporciones, esa chica es Gabriel la cual está sonriendo linda y tiernamente, detrás de ellos salen varios ángeles y ángeles caídos, en eso todos despliegan sus alas al mismo tiempo._

 _ **[Shinda me wo shite ikita jiki]**_

 _Aparece cada uno de los villanos que participaron en el secuestro de Katsuki, y Dabi con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda saca un pilar de fuego color azul._

 _ **[Soredemo kyou mo ikasareteru tte koto wa]**_

 _En eso Toga, sale con un aparato y lanza un misterioso gas._

 _ **[What´s going on?]** _

_Shigaraki Tomura esta con las manos frente a un televisor el cual esta encendido._

 _ **[Mada sou yarinokoshiten darou]**_

 _De un momento a otro del televisor sale una mano y esta se posa sobre la cabeza del chico._

 _ **[Shuusei no shiyo no nai darou, no naka demo]**_

 _Izuku trae una sudadera verde fuerte abierta mostrando una playera negra y usa una bermuda negra, mientras camina bajo la lluvia está pensando en todo lo que ha pasado._

 _ **[What´s going on?]**_

 _Sale Sona lastimada y con las gafas rotas, luego cambia a Saji que se está sujetando el brazo mientras está perdiendo sangre._

 _ **[Hito to wa chigaou to mitometa ue de]** _

_Momo, Tomoe, Tsubasa y Ruruko están en el suelo mientras tienen unas cuantas heridas y un poco de sangre salen de ellas, y ellas en ningún momento se mueven, por ultimo aparece Tsubaki lastimada con la ropa rasgada y llorando._

 _ **[Kanousei no rutsubo hiraku ah]**_

 _Izuku al ver esto activa su One For All, y electricidad verde como un par de alas de murciélago salen de su espalda._

 _ **[Dreaming ishi gyakusou, shikakui sora kokoro no sukima umenu]** _

_Sale All Might golpeando a All For One con el United States Smash, enterrándolo en el suelo y haciendo un cráter._

 _ **[Akenu yoru karanukeyou]**_

 _Shigaraki está caminando mientras detrás del, salen varios Nomus mutados, pero uno de ellos curiosamente tiene las mismas alas que los demonios._

 _ **[Mirai no kaizou do sage bokura wa]**_

 _Estos desaparecen, para mostrar a All For One, en prisión sonriendo._

 _ **[Me wo sorashite wa naritai]**_

 _La ciudad de Kuoh, sale infestada de demonios callejeros, en eso Todoroki y Katsuki aparecen mientras el primero congela y calcina a dichos demonios y el otro los hace estallar._

 _ **[Mono nante nai to usobu ita hibi wo]**_

 _Ambos se lanzan en contra de un demonio en específico, y amos atacan al mismo tiempo logrando matarlo,_

 ** _[I keep my ideals sorezore no jinsei]_**

 _Aparece Izuku con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh algo destruido, y en su rostro tiene unas quemaduras que poco a poco se extienden, en eso activa el One For All y su playera se destruye, enfrente del hay un pelinegro con cicatrices en su rostro, esta persona tiene un traje negro pero el saco lo tiene en sus hombros, en eso este tipo muestra su mano y de este sale una concentración de llamas y espera a que el peli verde este frente al para que ambos lancen un golpe, al momento de chocar sus puños aparece un resplandor cegando todo._

 _ **[Ai mo yume mo kiken na hodo, kantan ni hi ga tsuicau no sa]**_

El peli verde junto con el clan Sitri lanza un Delaware Smash y los demás un ataque mágico en contra de una pared, y de esta sale el título del Fic con letras blancas en "My Hero", de color blanco con rojo "en", y por ultimo rojas en "Kuoh _Academia"_

 _ **[Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo]**_

 _Izuku deja de correr, cuando se esparce la corriente de polvo la pantalla se divide en dos, del lado derecho se ve que es de día y está usando su traje de héroe y alado del esta All Might con su traje mientras sonríe y el peli verde se levanta para ver el cielo solo mostrando el lado derecho de su rostro con que hay de su lado. Del lado izquierdo es totalmente de noche mientras Sona, Tsubaki y Saji están con sus uniformes y detrás de ellos están sus alas, en eso el peli verde se levanta y muestra un gran cambio, en vez de su traje de héroe usa una gabardina del mismo color que su traje de un verde oscuro, debajo de esta tiene una playera negra, unos pantalones negros y unas botas, en eso de su espalda sale una ala de diablo de su lado izquierdo. La imagen se detiene mostrándolo como si fuera un espejo del mismo mientras ambas mitades del peli verde miran para el mismo lado… el cielo._

* * *

{Leyenda}

 _Narrador Midoriya del Futuro- Letra en cursiva._

 _Flashback- Letra cursiva y subrayada._

 ** _Persona hablando-_ Palabras en negritas y cursiva.**

 _ **"Persona pensando"- Palabras en negritas, cursiva, subrayado y en comillas.**_

{Fin de Leyenda}

* * *

 _Tal vez los demonios creen que por tener magia somos débiles, nos ven como esclavos o sirvientes y siempre debíamos estar debajo de ellos… sin embargo, nunca imaginaron que un humano re-encarnado en demonio demostraría lo contrario ya que ellos desconocían los Quirk y fue bueno que nos subestimaran, aun así al principio solo sabían unos pocos._

 _ **[Escuchar "The power of All For One"]**_

En una prisión se puede ver a un hombre con mascara negra en todo su cuerpo trae una camisa de fuerza, y está amarrada a una camilla, el hombre misteriosamente empieza a ver por todas partes-

 _ **-Hmph… jeje… jeje… JAJAJAJA-**_ la sonora risa siniestra del hombre hizo que las cámaras se enfocaron a él, los guardias corrieron hasta la celda para ver al hombre riéndose.

 _ **-¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?-**_ grito un guardia.

 _ **-Quieres callarte, tengo suficiente con vigilar tu celda, lo mínimo que pido es que guardes silencio-** _

El hombre de la máscara dejo de reír lentamente hasta que ve a los guardias.

 _ **-¿Por qué tan serios?-**_

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_

 _ **-Aunque quisiera huir no puedo hacerlo, solo esperare pacientemente mientras la gran obra se desarrolla-**_

El comentario del hombre dejo extrañado a todos los guardias.

 _ **-¿Cuál gran obra se desarrolla?-**_ pregunto con cautela un guardia.

 _ **-La obra será la nueva reconstrucción de la sociedad-**_ exclamo con tranquilidad.

 _ **-Esta demente-**_ los guardias se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a irse.

 _ **-"Shigaraki Tomura formara la sociedad como mejor le plazca, nadie podrá detenerlo, los demonios, los corruptos {caídos}, mucho menos esos seres de alas de ángel… Izuku Midoriya, puedo sentir como el One For All pierde el último rastro de humanidad en él ¿Qué fracción te uniste? ¿Demonio? ¿Caído? ¿Ángeles? O ¿esos con aspecto animal?"-**_ dejo de pensar el hombre, y debajo de su máscara empieza a sonreír.

 _ **-All For One… Shigaraki Tomura… One For All… Izuku Midoriya… Humano vs Facción… un combate digno de ver, estaré esperando hasta ese momento-**_

 _ **[Terminar "The power of All For One"]**_

 ** _3 días antes_**

Sona se encuentra caminando con tranquilidad, a pesar de tener unos cuantos raspones en su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo.

 _ **-No puedo creer que desperdicie mi magia en ella, todo para no obtener información de mi nobleza-**_ exclamo con seriedad la demonio.

 _ **-¿Qué quiso decir ella con que los reencarnados pueden perecer?-**_ la oji-violeta se detiene unos momentos para meditar lo que sucedió.

 ** _-Lo descubriré cuando llegue el momento-_** ella continua caminando sin preocuparse en lo que paso unas horas atrás.

 _Flashback del 4to_ _día_

 _-Solo eres una niña, es imposible que me derrotes- dijo con aires de grandeza Dimaria._

 _-Dimaria, si es que te llamas así deberías saber que tu actitud solo te conducirá a tu propia derrota-_

 _-Dimaria no es mi verdadero nombre, todos en este grupo utilizamos nombres falsos, algunos de nosotros somos marginados de clanes importantes-_

 _Sona se queda callada unos segundos, se lleva su mano derecha a sus lentes y los acomoda ligeramente._

 _-Tarde o temprano descubriré tu verdadero nombre, pero ahora te sacare información de lo que le sucedió a mi nobleza- un sello mágico de color azul aparece en su mano._

 _-Estoy emocionada, veamos lo que sucederá- la pelirrubia crea un sello mágico y este irradia un gran calor_

 _.-Llamas, viendo el calor e la llama, la densidad del calor y la forma que tomo su sello puede que pertenezca a ellos- pensó Sona de forma analítica._

 _Del sello de Sona sale un vórtice de agua que se dirigía a la pelirrubia y de Dimaria sale una llamarada de fuego._

 _ **-BOOM-** el agua y el fuego chocan entre sí, y al hacer contacto entre ellas se evaporaron, creando una cortina de vapor._

 _-¿Dónde estás, Sitri-chan?- pregunto Dimaria con un tono juguetón y burlesco._

 _-"¿Enserio piensa que contestare?"- pensó Sona con un rostro que demuestra desconcierto._

 _-¡No te veo! Mmmmm los rastros de su magia aún puede sentirse en el ambiente- Dimaria camino hasta la esquina y checo el callejón de la izquierda para sorpresa de ella, estaba completamente vacío- estaba completamente segura que ella estaba aquí- dijo con seguridad de sí misma la pelirrubia._

 _-"Es fácil confundir a alguien que tiene un ego muy elevado"- pensó Sona mientras ve a Dimaria voltear al otro callejón._

 _-¿Quieres jugar un juego?- pregunto Dimaria con una sonrisa- veamos por como están las cosas me da la idea de que quieres jugar a las escondidas- Dimaria crea un nuevo sello mágico y el fuego comenzó a rodear su cuerpo._

 _Sona enfoco magia en su garganta y procedió a hablar._

 _-Si eso es lo que quieres, te espero- Kaicho término de poner un sello mágico en unos arbustos y se aleja lentamente._

 _-Mmmmm me parece genial de tu parte jugar conmigo- la pelirrubia se detuvo unos momentos para meditar lo que haría- "puedo sentir al menos 5 fragmentos de magia, tres cerca de mi posición, una se encuentra a 40 metros y el ultimo se encuentra en movimiento, me cree tan idiota para caer en la más cercana, la que está a 40 metros no se ha movido, así que solo deja la única en movimiento"- dejo de pensar la chica y una sonrisa que irradia arrogancia se mostró en su rostro._

 _Dimaria usa el sello mágico en su puño izquierdo y golpea el aire, de su golpe sale un ave que se considera extinta para los propios humanos._

 _-{Phoenix Ken}- la ave extiende sus alas, canturrea un poco y sale volando con dirección al objetivo en movimiento._

 _El fénix comenzó a destruir los arbustos, cuando Dimaria sintió que su ataque se dirigió a el objeto en movimiento su sonrisa se ensancho mas._

 _-Se terminó- es todo lo que dijo la pelirrubia._

 _-Parece que mi deducción fue la correcta, volvió a caer en mi trampa- pensó Sona al ver como la ave había pasado alado de ella hace unos segundos- es momento de contraatacar- sus manos brillaron y apareció dos círculos mágicos._

 _Los tres sellos cercas de Dimaria brillaron y los tres soltaron remolinos de agua… o eso se creía._

 _-He visto esta estrategia antes, la persona usa su propio cuerpo como cebo y al recibir impacto, trampas mágicas han sido activadas-_

 _La pelirrubia incremento sus llamas y los tornados fueron evaporados._

 _-Fue una acción muy estúpida de tu parte al hacer eso- cuando redujo sus llamas suspira de decepción._

 _-GUHHH- Dimaria empezó a ser arrastrada de su luga_ _r, ella bajo la vista y ve un cuerpo hecho de agua._

 _-No será suficiente para…- el mismo cuerpo de agua detona y mojo completamente a Dimaria._

 _-Necesitaba ese baño- dijo burlonamente la pelirrubia, pero su expresión reflejaba molestia._

 _-Fase 1 del plan completado, la fase 2 será un poco más complicado de hacer- Sona comenzó a correr en la esquina y colocar otro sello mágico._

 _-…- Dimaria se encuentra con los ojos cerrados y trata de sentir la magia de Sona._

 _-Es inútil- dijo la voz de Sona._

 _-Ya me di cuenta, antes podía sentir 5 fuentes de energía mágica, creí que se borrarían, pero por lo que siento estas usando más magia para forzar a los sellos a mantenerse en su lugar, y también agregaste 4 sellos más, pero estos se encuentran aún más alejados que el resto así que me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que planeas?- hablo la pelirrubia._

 _-Se supone que participaste en la guerra civil ¿Por qué no lo descubres?- pregunto Sona, su voz demostraba un gran deje de curiosidad._

 _-Yo nunca dije que participe en una guerra- al decir esto, los ojos azules de Dimaria transmitían oscuridad._

 _-"Mmmmm parece que dice la verdad, en ningún momento está usando magia en su cuerpo para alterar su apariencia física como Winter está usando, así que ella no es un veterano en estas situaciones… ¿Acaso pertenece al clan del cual tengo sospechas?"-_

 _-Si no piensas hacer algo tú, lo hare yo misma-_

 _Dimaria comenzó a caminar lentamente, en eso se detiene al sentir los sellos mágicos._

 _-No podre destruirlos por completo a menos que ella deje de usar su magia en ellos-_

 _La pelirrubia termina pasando y se sorprende que los sellos no se activaran._

 _-"¡Que extraño, no se activaron cuando pase!"- pensó la pelirrubia con extrañez._

 _En otra parte se encuentra Sona jadeando un poco, término de colocar el ultimo sello mágico, pero había un inconveniente y eso era su magia, la cual tuvo que usarla mucho para evitar que destruyera sus trampas._

 _-Termine- dijo la oji-violeta._

 _Sona se detiene unos momentos a pensar las probabilidades de que "Dimaria" termine cayendo en su trampa es de menos del 42%, aun con esa probabilidad y teniendo un 58% en contra está arriesgándose en usarla._

 _-Veamos, magia de ilusión no puede usarla según ella requiere una alta cantidad mágica y mucha concentración para mantenerla- pensaba en voz alta la chica- magia de fuego, es muy rara de verla, no todos los clanes existentes lo usan, sus aspectos faciales son conocidos para mí, pero aun no debo sacar una conclusión apresurada pero… si tiene el mismo ego y superioridad a los demás, las probabilidades de mi victoria son de 80%- en eso escucha una explosión y al levantar la vista al cielo ve una gran cantidad de humo._

 _-A 15 metros de su posición coloque un cebo, puse la mayor parte de mi magia en esos cuerpos de agua- hablo Sona con tranquilidad._

 _Mientas la pelirrubia comenzó a desesperarse, para empezar las trampas las trampas no se activaron lo que le daba a entender que la chica Sitri se quedó sin magia y eso explicaría el motivo por el cual no se activaron los sellos._

 _Segundo ha estado caminando en círculos, siempre regresando al lugar de donde comenzaron a pelear, era poco probable que la azabache maneje magia de ilusión como ella, pero aun así no descarta por completo la idea._

 _Para su suerte pudo sentir nuevamente la magia de Sona, ella esbozo una sonrisa, creo un sello mágico y de este apareció una esfera de fuego, no dudo ella en lanzarlo a su izquierda, cuando su ataque termino, ella cruza los arbustos hasta llegar al lugar donde sintió la magia._

 _-Suficiente, Sitri, puede que aun tienes magia, pero comparado conmigo no es…- ella se detuvo al ver que frente a ella había un cuerpo de agua._

 _-Esa maldita- Dimaria lanzo una esfera de fuego para evaporar a ese cuerpo._

 _-Incinerare todo si no la encuentro en los próximos 2 minutos-_

 _ **-SPLASH-**_

 _En eso sobre Dimaria cae una gran esfera de agua, ella se quedó inmóvil por los próximos segundos hasta que estallo en una llamarada de fuego._

 _-SE ACABO, CREES QUE PUEDES BURLARTE DE…- una vez más es interrumpida._

 _Una vez más para sorpresa de la pelirrubia, de los tres caminos que estaban comenzaron a salir una vez más esos cuerpos de agua, pero lo curioso es que no eran 2, ahora eran 20._

 _Sona comenzó a salir directamente de entre unos arbustos, ella se mostraba seria y segura de lo que hacía._

 _-Espero que ese ataque te refrescara, porque lo necesitabas- la expresión seria de Sona no cambio en ningún segundo._

 _-Créeme, lo necesitaba pero aun así… te noqueare, te llevare a la base, te torturaremos y veraz a tu sequito morir frente a ti, por ultimo esperaremos a que la Maou Leviathan aparezca-_

 _-¿Todo esto es por Leviathan-sama? Pregunto la chica con impresión, puede que la Maou sea su hermana, pero no se anima a decirlo en voz alta y mucho menos en una situación como la que se encuentra._

 _-Nuestro amigo "Xanxus"- la pelirrubia hizo señas de comillas mientras mencionaba al azabache._

 _-¿Qué tiene el que ver en todo esto?- de un momento a otro la pelirrubia comenzó a ser rodeada en llamas._

 _-Basta de charla… debo cumplir con nuestro objetivo-_

 _-Buena suerte- las palabras de Sona confundieron a la pelirrubia._

 _Dimaria creo una bola de fuego y la lanzo a 10 cuerpos de agua._

 _-¡Esto será pan comido!- exclamo en alegría la chica._

 _Una vez más destruyo a los últimos 10 clones de agua._

 _-Lo siento, pero esto sería considerado un ¡Jaque Mate!- dijo con una sonrisa burlesca._

 _El agua del suelo comenzó a ondearse rápidamente y volvieron a salir cuerpos de agua, pero en vez de 20 eran 50._

 _-No importa el número, será como aplastar una hormiga- ella volvió a incrementar las llamas de sus manos._

 _Sona creo otro círculo mágico y el agua que había en el suelo tomo la forma de un grupo de halcones, la azabache con un movimiento de sus manos, todos se lanzaron a la pelirrubia._

 _-Con esta simple esfera de fuego será suficiente para derrotar a tu "ejercito"- cuando pensaba lanzarlos, todos los cuerpos se lanzaron a ella y se disolvieron para mojar a la chica e impedirle que atacara._

 _Los halcones volaron y se estrellaron con la pelirrubia y la mandaron a volar para quedar incrustada en unos arbustos._

 _ **-*Cof*… *Cof*… *Cof*-**_

 _-Te adelantaste a los hechos y sacaste una conclusión apresurada- dijo la azabache con una mirada calculadora._

 _-Ultima vez que te subestimo- dijo con seriedad la chica._

 _-Lo dudo mucho-_

 _-¿Qué intentas decir?- la pelirrubia entrecierra los ojos._

 _-10-_

 _-¿10?-_

 _-Son tus probabilidades de ganar, no importa si perteneces a un clan importante como el fénix-_

 _La pelirrubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

 _-¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?-_

 _-Tus facciones, tu cabello, tu magia de fuego y ahora tu cuerpo no tiene ninguna herida o raspón, así que te regeneraste, pero aun así mantienes daño, el agua debilito un poco tus llamas-_

 _-Muy buena deducción, pero con ese 10% te ganare- ella lanzo varias llamaradas de fuego, Sona tuvo que correr y lanzarse al flanco izquierdo, la fuerza de las llamaradas y sus explosiones hicieron que la azabache saliera volando, esto hizo que callera al suelo y se raspara un poco su ropa y su cuerpo._

 _-8% de probabilidad de que ganes- Sona creo un tigre de agua y un par de víboras, estas últimas a través del agua que hay en el suelo se camuflaron y se escabullían lentamente._

 _El tigre se lanzó a la pelirrubia, y ella aumento sus llamas, tal vez no como antes, pero logro aumentarlas lo suficiente para que el tigre se evaporara._

 _-5%-_

 _La pelirrubia se alteró por lo que dijo Sona._

 _-"Usare de nuevo mis ilusiones, quedare agotada mentalmente después de usarlas por segunda vez el mismo día"- pensó la chica mientras trata de concentrarse._

 _-0%- exclamo la oji-violeta- tu pierdes- ella vuelve a usar su magia y la pelirrubia perdió su concentración ya que se vio rodeada de agua, la misma agua formo una esfera y la atrapo a la pelirrubia, y hablando de ella tuvo que llevarse su mano a su boca para obligarse así misma a mantener su aire dentro de sí._

 _-"¿Cómo paso esto?"- pensó en sorpresa la chica._

 _-Puedo no ganarte en poder mágico, pero si en intelecto- Sona llamo su atención al hablar- aunque también tu propio orgullo fue el que te cegó, había oído hablar por parte de mi familia que un hijo de Lord Fénix de su harem y no de su esposa oficial, la chica tenía un ego muy grande, participo en varios Raiting Game y siempre cuando creía que era ganadora, en el último movimiento perdía y tal como dije sucedió… sino me equivoco por el registro de demonios desaparecidos tu nombre es Osiris – Sona acomodo levemente sus anteojos._

 _-"¿Cómo descubrió que era yo?"- pensó la pelirrubia con sorpresa._

 _-No importa lo que hagas, no podrás escapar, coloque 10 "trampas" que en realidad eran sellos mágicos para contener al oponente, solo había un problema, los sellos pueden ser manipulados fácilmente por cualquiera, así que tuve que verme en la necesidad de estarlos protegiendo con mi propia magia para impedir que alguien como tú los usaras-_

 _-"Cuando menos lo esperes saldré de aquí"- volvió a pensar Osiris._

 _-Por tu mirada parece que aún no te das cuenta, no podrás escapar ya que la magia que has estado usando durante nuestro combate fue absorbida por los sellos en cantidades muy pequeñas, y parte de tu magia y la mía mantiene la forma esférica donde estas encerrada-_

 _-"Así que si corto el flujo de mi magia, ella solo usara su propio poder para mantener la forma, aunque después de eso empiezo a aumentar mi magia de una forma exagerada la forma de esta prisión se verá alterada y cuando esto suceda podré escapar"- una diminuta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Osiris._

 _Ella comenzó a aumentar su poder mágico, pero tuvo que detenerse, Osiris, llevo sus manos a su cuello y en él ve a dos serpientes amarradas a su cuello y apretándolo como un torniquete._

 _-Creí haberte dicho que no escaparías, sé que puedes destruir la esfera, pero nunca dije que la misma esfera seria lo que acabaría contigo- Osiris se movía en desesperación, ella dirige si vista a la azabache, y puede ver como mueve sus manos y con el agua que queda en el suelo logra crear tres dragones orientales, ella simplemente se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar._

 _-Nunca debiste subestimar a mí y mi nobleza ¡Jaque Mate!- estas palabras ya no fueron escuchadas por la pelirrubia ya que sus ojos están completamente en blanco y tiene la boca abierta._

 _ **-GROAR-** los dragones rugen una última vez y se estrellan en la esfera, su ataque hizo que la esfera se destruyera y el cuerpo de la pelirrubia callera al suelo._

 _Fin del flashback del 4to día._

Sona solo suspira ante el recuerdo.

 _ **-Cuando me encuentre a otro enemigo me asegurare que me diga todo, solo espero que el resto se encuentre bien-**_ ella continua caminando, dejando atrás ese pensamiento.

 _ **En otra parte**_

Momo y Saji están sentados en el suelo, se puede ver en su rostro una expresión cansada y con ojeras. Ambas cabecean de vez en cuando, pero evitan cerrar mucho tiempo los ojos ya que ese tipo puede encontrarlos.

 _ **-¿Y-Ya se f-fue?-**_ pregunto con cansancio Momo.

 _ **-N-No lo s-se-**_ respondió Saji igualmente que Momo.

 _ **-Llevamos horas escapando, y aun así nos encuentra-**_ en eso Momo ve la expresión de tristeza de Saji _ **\- ¿Qué sucede, Saji-kun?-**_ pregunto con interés.

 _ **-T-Tuve q-que soltar el c-cuerpo de T-Tsubasa-san… s-soy un m-mal amigo… n-no pude protegerla-**_ el chico comenzó a llorar de frustración.

Momo ve esto con tristeza, Tsubasa era su mejor amiga, ella también se siente mal, de hecho estuvo tentada a ser el cebo para que Saji huyera, pero sabía que esto destrozaría aún más al chico.

 _ **-No eres el único que la decepciono…y-yo s-su mejor amiga… t-tampoco la salve, ni a Ruruko-san… n-no sé si el ya capturo a los d-demás… no quiero imaginarlo… ustedes son una familia para mí, no quiero perderlos-**_ ella se limpia sus lágrimas con frustración y enojo.

 _ **-Hay que encontrar a los demás… y notificarle de esto a Kaicho-**_ exclamo Saji mientras se limpia las lágrimas del rostro.

 _ **-¡Hai!-**_ dice con convicción Momo.

 _ **-¿Ya terminaron?-**_ ambos chicos ven al tipo que los seguía.

 _ **-¿C-Cuanto t-tiempo llevas a-ahí?-**_ pregunto Saji con miedo, Momo se colocó detrás del.

 _ **-No lo entienden, no podrán escapar de aquí y la única manera de hacerlo es muriendo-** _

Momo y Saji salen corriendo una vez más, el hombre los sigue lentamente y dice unas palabras.

 _ **-No importa a donde vallan, puedo sentirlos, y cuando los tenga a todos ustedes les demostrare los errores que hicieron nuestra facción al crear a los reencarnados-** _

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio unos segundos.

 _ **-MOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**_ el grito de Saji se escuchó por todo el lugar.

* * *

 _ **Avance:**_

 _-¡SUÉLTALA!- {Saji corre en dirección al peli-azul que sujeta a Momo del cuello, pero el sujeto le propina una patada en el estómago que le saca el aire}._

 _-Momo, t-todo e-estará bien- {El sujeto lanza a un lado a Tomoe y a Momo}._

 _-N-No me hagas elegir- {Saji ve como el sujeto tiene dos sellos mágicos y de rodillas tiene a Tsubasa y a Momo que están llorando}._

 _-NOOOOO- {Saji jala a Momo, y al hacer esto Tomoe cae al suelo con los ojos abiertos y ahora en la mano derecha del hombre hay una pieza de ajedrez}._

 _-¡Lo siento, Kaicho, pero yo daría mi vida por ti, Momo-san y Izuku-Sempai!- {Saji comienza a gritar de dólar y Sona ve en shock lo que tiene enfrente de ella, de un momento a otro empieza a lanzar ataques de magia para salvar a Saji, pero todo era en vano y solo podía ver como salían tres peones de Saji}._

 _En el próximo capítulo de "My Hero en Kuoh Academia" será: **"Sacrificio al 100%"-** {Midoriya corre y ve a Saji en problemas y a Sona en el piso suplicándole que se detenga, en su mano derecha se rompe su manga de su uniforme, su piel se vuelve roja con toques morados y se lanza al tipo}_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _Maximum Rhapsody: Mmmmm pues ya pudiste ver que la chica no fue Winter, ni tampoco fue Ochaco espero que no te decepcione eso, eso de poner al clan Sitri lo veras cuando llegue su momento, aun no lo planeo de todo ya que hasta ahora tengo planeado hasta el Raiting Game entre Sona y Rías así que aún me falta pensar en eso, con lo del clan Gremory déjame decirte que también irán para mejorar relación entre humanos y demonios ya que pasara algo en el acuerdo de las tres facciones, eso de Azazel es una buena idea._**

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: Mas de un héroe ira a Kuoh, acabando esta "Saga" si es que se le puede llamar así, alguien de la U.A, vendrá a Kuoh, con lo de las peleas, no tienes idea de lo que se armara, gracias, y felicidades por subir tu segundo Fic. _**

**_Bladetri: ¡Gracias por el like!_**

 ** _Mark157Issei: Perdona, pero tuve que tomarme más tiempo para actualizar, ya que quería que el combate de Sona fuera más estratégico, y la verdad me gusto como quedo, este Fic será más estratégico ya que girará en torno a los Sitri , el reencuentro tardara tiempo, y tienes razón con Katsuki al enterarse de lo sobrenatural va querer desafiarlos._**

 ** _PD: Solo espera a que llegue ese momento._**

 ** _PD 2: Sera ambos casos._**

 ** _Dark- Dukemon-14: Buenos días/ tardes/ noches/ madrugadas. _**

**_Y es cierto nadie puede resistir cuando alguien tiene hambre, era justo que el también tuviera su suerte no solo Midoriya Shonen._**

 ** _Y no sabes lo que le espera, ya que su torturadora le dará un trato peor por dejarla en esas condiciones, y es cierto que agradezca no verlas por un tiempo._**

 ** _Sobre la pelea te diré que es un sí y no son las únicas que participaran, serán varias._**

 ** _¿Yo cruel? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Yo…bueno si tienes razón XD, no lo se me pareció muy fácil cortar el capítulo hasta esa parte, pero espero que este capítulo fuera lo que esperaras._**

 ** _Gracias._**

 ** _PD: Solo espera el Omake con ansias, y tu pregunta, esa es una excelente pregunta, aunque Mineta tenía razón, si esta rodeado de suculencia._**

 ** _God Destroyah 17: Hola amigo, estoy viendo tu review y me da gusto que te guste mi Fic, y no es la única que le dará una cordial bienvenida, y como puedes ver ya está la chica del harem, con lo de Rossweisse ella ya está dentro del harem, te diré las que están confirmadas son; Tsubaki, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Momo Yaoyorozu, Yasaka y ahora Hatsume Mei. Y tienes razón, su relación planeo hacerla un poco más tierna por la similitud en sus personalidades. _**

**_¡No esperes más, amigo, aquí está tu capítulo de tu héroe!_**

 ** _Guest: Hey, your idea is not wrong, but there is a problem, English is not very good, I even have to use a translator to answer you, but I clarify something, if someone wants to write it in English then talk to me so that person can return it. write but in that language._**

 ** _Reagersx14: ¡No esperes más, amigo, aquí está tu capítulo de tu héroe! _**

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO, QUIERO AGRADECER A "Alex no Kitsune" POR HACER ESA INTRODUCCIÓN, AUNQUE TUVE QUE PEDIRLE QUE LA HICIERA, LES RECOMIENDO SUS FIC, TIENE UNO LLAMADO "Fire Hero of Peace" es de Midoriya y hasta ahora ya va en el arco de Overhaul, está muy bien hecho, TAMBIÉN HIZO OTRO FIC UN POCO INSPIRADO A ESTE, PERO TAMBIÉN USANDO A HIGH SCHOOL DXD SE LLAMA "Fire Hero of DxD" SE LOS RECOMIENDO, CHAO, CHAO._**


	14. Chapter 14

No puedo decir nada, deje de lado mis Fic por mucho tiempo, la verdad pensaba rendirme y dejarlos inconclusos ya que la universidad requería más tiempo de mí, pero en eso pensé ´esto me está quitando más de lo que yo pensaba invertir, ya no tengo tiempo para mí, a la mierda, continuare a escribir de nuevo´ al mal paso darle obra ¡Renuncia de derechos a Kohei Horikoshi, creador de Boku no Hero Academia y al creador de DXD, Ichiei Ishibumi, Comencemos!

{Leyenda}

 _Narrador Midoriya del Futuro- Letra en cursiva._

 _Flashback- Letra cursiva y subrayada._

 _ **Persona hablando- Palabras en negritas y cursiva.**_

 _ **"Persona pensando"- Palabras en negritas, cursiva, subrayado y en comillas.**_

{Fin de Leyenda}

En la academia más prestigiosa de héroes se encuentra la persona que en su momento, en su era dorada fue coronado como el símbolo de la paz, un hombre que heredo la motivación para sonreír incluso en la peor situación por parte de su maestra incluso es conocido como el octavo portador del One For All, su aspecto esquelético no puede pasar desapercibido por ninguna persona ya que su jubilación fue dada por una pelea que dio todo de sí, esa persona es Toshinori Yagi o mejor conocido como All Might.

El anterior símbolo de la paz se encuentra con su único brazo ileso leyendo unas hojas, por muy lastimado que este no impedirá su labor como profesor.

 _ **-La clase 2-D tendrá un estudiante de intercambio desde Rusia, no entiendo porque el director Nedzu me pidió que viera el expediente de la joven-** el pelirrubio dejo la hoja y comenzó a masajear su sien con cansancio._

 _ **-¿Ocupado?-** la nueva voz hizo que Toshinori comenzara a temblar de dolor y miedo, al darse la vuelta ve a su maestro Gran Torino que lo ve con su característico ceño fruncido._

 _ **-¡SENSEI!-** el pelirrubio se pone de pie de forma apresurada **\- ¡BUAGH!-** y al instante vomita una considerable cantidad de sangre._

 _ **-Me sorprende verte que estás haciendo tu trabajo-** el viejo se acercó a su alumno._

 _ **-H-Hago l-lo mejor q-que p-puedo-** tartamudeo un poco Toshinori mientras ve como su maestro se pone frente a él._

La posición de Gran Torino, lo tenso aún más y esto significaba una cosa.

 _ **-¡Ay mamá!-** pensó con miedo Toshinori._

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-¡BUAGH!-_**

 _Gran Torino golpeo en el estómago a All Might y este último término soltando una exagerada cantidad de saliva._

 ** _-Nunca pido nada de ti y aun así logras decepcionarme-_**

 ** _-¿Ahora que h-hice sensei?-_**

 _ **-Fallar como maestro-** exclamo el hombre mientras revisaba los cajones del escritorio de Toshinori._

 ** _-Sé que le falle a Midoriya Shonen pero no pude hacer nada al respecto con la decisión de su madre, ella tiene la última palabra-_**

 _ **-Yo no estoy hablando de eso-** contesto mientras revisaba el refrigerador y ve una caja de Taiyaki que estaba dirigida a All Might._

 ** _-Si no te refieres a eso entonces ¿qué es?-_**

 ** _-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con el Gaki?-_**

 ** _-Hace 6 días-_**

 _ **-Bueno…-** dejo su alimento en el microondas y luego lo volteo a ver **\- DEBERÍAS AL MENOS SABER QUÉ LE SUCEDE- Toshinori salto de miedo.**_

 ** _-N-No e-entiendo-_**

 ** _-Hace 6 días hable con él por enviarme la forma de comerse un pastel-_**

 ** _-¿Quiere decir que…?-_**

 ** _-Sí, la forma en que se coge sin vergüenza alguna a una chica-_**

 _ **-Midoriya Shonen es todo un galán-** dijo de forma picara el pelirrubio, en su juventud fue perseguido por muchas mujeres y ahora que su heredero le pase lo mismo no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso aunque… ¿no son muy jóvenes para dar el siguiente paso?_

 ** _-Hace 2 días trate de llamarlo pero su teléfono estaba muerto y entonces recordé algo que me dijo-_**

 _ **-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo exactamente?-** pregunto con intriga All Might._

 _ **-´Tengo algo que hacer y fue un gusto que usted hubiera sido mi maestro por un tiempo´-** Toshinori quedo pensativo ante eso._

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Midoriya Shonen?-** el pelirrubio dejo de pensar en eso al ver a su maestro llevarse su Taiyaki. _

_**-¡S-Sensei, e-eso es m-mío!-** Gran Torino lo ve y empieza a mover su mano derecha._

 _ **-¡Tú no has visto nada!-** para luego salir por la ventana._

 ** _-…-_**

All Might quedo unos segundos sin hacer nada.

 _ **-¿Ahora que puedo comer?-** pregunto a la nada el hombre._

Mientras unos usan su tiempo en divertirse, aprender y convivir con las personas que nos importan, otras no está al tanto de las misteriosas cosas que el mundo o la vida sobre natural nos puede ofrecer… y vaya cosas que ofrece.

 _ **27 horas antes**_

 _ **-AAHHHH-** dentro del laberinto en algún punto muy lejano se ve al peli verde-oscuro arrastrándose para alejarse de alguien en específico._

 _ **-Izuku-kun, no huyas de mí-** exclamo una "dolida" peli-celeste._

 _ **-¿C-Cómo m-me encontraste?-** pregunto con miedo al quedarse acorralado._

 _ **-Siempre sigo lo que es mío… y la verdad, me dabas pena al ver lo patético que te has visto en sobrevivir-** la chica levanto una mochila **\- podemos compartir-** ella se sienta y abre la mochila._

 ** _-A-Aun no e-entiendo ¿Por qué haces esto?-_**

 ** _-Me salvaste a mí misma, tus palabras derritieron a mi frio corazón y ahora no sé cómo mi corazón se siente más vivo al estar cercas de ti-_**

 ** _-Esdeath-san me está asustando-_**

 _ **-Si quieres puedes llamarme Winter-** exclamo ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se sonrojaba ligeramente, nunca ha hecho esto, pero estar con Serafall y sus ocurrencias hicieron que entendiera unas cosas, pero aun así es raro mostrar ese afecto._

 _ **-¡C-Claro, W-Winter-san!-** dijo un muy sonrojado Midoriya._

 _ **-Jejeje-** por algún extraño motivo la chica ríe como colegiala. _

Ambos estuvieron comiendo en silencio hasta que el chico tuvo el valor de preguntar.

 _ **-Winter-san… ¿Por qué ayuda a Xanxus?-** _

La peli- celeste lo ve un segundo y luego procede a hablar.

 ** _-Cada uno tenía una meta en específico, Osiris quería ensuciar el nombre de su familia porque siempre fue dejada de lado, Fudo no pertenecía a la facción enemiga esté pertenecía a la nueva facción, habla muy poco pero se unió a nosotros por problemas que tuvo con la persona que trabajaba así que se unió para demostrar el error que tiene su trabajo-_**

Midoriya asintió a lo dicho más no dijo nada ya que la chica quería hablar de nuevo.

 _ **-Luxas se unió por diversión pero dijo que si la operación se complicaba no dudaría en traicionarnos, así que Alexander calcino su cuerpo antes de que llegaran-** _

Midoriya involuntariamente tembló al escuchar lo que le paso a uno de sus ´compañeros´ de Xanxus.

 _ **-Yo me uní a "Xanxus" o Alexander Bael Phoenix por un simple motivo-**_

 _ **-Tú hermana-**_

Winter asintió con un deje de nostalgia.

 _ **-Exactamente… q-quería encontrarla y h-hacerle pagar por lo que me h-hizo, por su culpa soy un criminal… ¡un asesino!, perdí a mi mejor amiga, tuve que huir y poco después mi hermana traiciono públicamente a los demás, yo encontré el lugar donde se refugiaban los demonios de la antigua facción, pase tiempos difíciles y tuve que hacerme respetar-**_

Se muestra a Winter más joven congelando demonios, la escena cambia y ahora se encuentra decapitando a sus oponentes, torturándolos y por ultimo humillándolos.

 _ **-¿Qué más paso?-** pregunto con cautela el chico._

Ella dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del chico y volvió a hablar.

 ** _-Creí que si me unía a ellos podría encontrar indicios de mi hermana, ya que queríamos a Sona para cambiarla por información y Alexander por venganza; su orgullo Phoenix y Bael no lo dejaran tranquilo-_**

 ** _-Hay algo que no entiendo, Sona-san me dijo que los Phoenix son el pilar que apoyo a las reencarnaciones a base de las Evil pieces ¿Por qué traiciono a los suyos?-_**

 _ **-Los demonios somos muy orgullosos y codiciosos, siempre vemos por nosotros, y Alexander no fue la excepción. Su padre es el actual líder de los Bael, y en nuestra raza está permitido el harem para la reproducción y salvación de nuestra especie, Lord Bael llego a un acuerdo con la hermana de Lady Phoenix, una cosa llevo a la otra y nació Alexander… pero la codicia de su padre pudo más que su razonamiento-** hablo Winter mientras ve a un confundido peli verde-oscuro._

 ** _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_**

 ** _-A diferencia de ustedes los humanos, los demonios tenemos una taza baja de embarazos así que un hijo es muy importante y más si heredan los poderes, Alexander heredo una llama peculiar y no el poder de la destrucción por completo como lo quería su padre, esto a sus ojos era una deshonra-_**

 _ **-¿Por qué le haría eso a su propio hijo?-** pregunto con horror Midoriya._

 ** _-No lo sé… cuando inicio la guerra civil nos tocó a ambos en el mismo escuadrón, día con día vi cómo se convertía en de un demonio de clase noble a un demonio con deseos oscuros de probarse así mismo ser mejor que todos-_**

Pequeños recuerdos de sí misma con un traje militar verde con el emblema de su clan en la espalda, ve a un joven Alexander con el cabello alborotado con un traje militar marrón y con el emblema Bael, esta escena cambia para ver a Alexander calcinando sin piedad alguna a sus oponentes y poco a poco sus ojos mostraban la verdadera naturaleza de un demonio oscuro.

 ** _-Pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué hace esto?-_**

 ** _-Quiere vengarse de Serafall-_**

 _ **-¿Eh?-** ahora se perdió completamente el chico._

La peli celeste levanta un poco la bolsa de enfrente de su traje y saco una foto para mostrársela a Midoriya, el cual se sonrojo al instante.

En dicha foto sale Winter usando un suéter de cuello de tortuga de color gris y unas bragas de encaje blanco, ella en la foto sonreía de verdad y al lado de ella era abrazada por una "niña" de grandes atributos no del mismo tamaño que los de Winter, aunque para su figura sí que eran grandes, la oji-violeta de cabello suelto de color negro guiña el ojo derecho y saca la lengua y con su mano izquierda hace el signo de la paz.

 _ **-¿P-Porque m-me muestras e-esto?-** pregunto muy sonrojado Midoriya, su vida sí que ha cambiado en solo 2 semanas; de enfrentarse a villanos y estudiar con héroes a enfrentarse a demonios y estar rodeado de chicas, muy, muy, muy sexis._

 _ **-Somos Serafall y yo-** ella se ríe al ver los ojos abiertos en shock del chico. _

_**-¿Esa niña es Serafall?-** pregunto no creyendo lo que ve._

 _ **-Jejeje, no te dejes engañar por las apariencias, puede tener aspecto de Loli y ser alguien infantil, pero ella es una de las cuatro Maou-** cuando Winter dejo de hablar mostró un rostro completamente triste._

 ** _-¿Es tu amiga?-_**

 _ **-¡Mi mejor amiga!-** exclamo con una sonrisa radiante de vida, Izuku solo sonríe ya que la amistad de ellas se parece a él y Kacchan. _

_**-Aun así-** Winter llamo la atención del peli verde-oscuro **\- Alexander quiere vengarse de Serafall por encerrarlo en un bloque de hielo e impedir que atacara a nuestra bando desde dentro-**_

 ** _-¡Esto es malo!-_**

Ambos se levantan y empiezan a caminar.

 _ **-¿Te enfrentaras a él?-** pregunto ella con un pequeño sonrojo._

 ** _-¡Sí! El llevarse a Tsubaki-san me hizo sentir impotente, me sentía débil por permitir eso, cuando la encuentre peleare para salvarla-_**

Winter lo ve en todo momento, y ella sonríe.

 _ **-Sé que lo harás así que déjame advertirte algo-** ella toco ligeramente el rostro quemado del chico mientras se estremece de dolor **\- mencione que nació con una llama peculiar; eso se debe a que tiene un ligero factor de destrucción de los Bael aunque tiene sus diferencias-** explico con mucha seriedad la demonio._

 _ **-¿C-Cuales diferencias?-** pregunto curioso el chico, aunque tuvo que evitar quejarse del dolor por ser tocado ligeramente por la chica._

 _ **-Solo hay una; los Bael con cualquier ataque que usan tienen la función de destruir al instante, en cambio sus llamas destruye con una velocidad más lenta, te hace sufrir y desear tu muerte, sientes la incomodidad por las llamas en tu cuerpo y se expande con el pasar de los segundos –** ella ve como Midoriya ve su pecho y su brazo izquierdo para ver la triste realidad._

Las quemaduras se extendieron en su pelea con Winter y aún más por usar el One For All para buscar una salida.

 _ **-¿Hay alguna cura?-** pregunto Izuku de forma distraída._

 _ **-Las lágrimas Phoenix, el único problema es que son muy escasas y se venden a un precio relativamente alto-** ella dejo de acariciar su rostro._

 ** _-E-Estaré b-bien… veraz como salgo de esta-_**

Winter sonríe al chico, en eso muestra una sonrisa un tanto traviesa.

 ** _-Sabes… con lo que me hiciste, ahora tienes una responsabilidad-_**

 _ **-¿Ahora que hice?-** pregunto confundido el chico._

 ** _-Calentar mi corazón-_**

 ** _-¡Eh!-_**

 _ **-¡Por cierto tienes algo en el rostro, déjame ayudarte!-** antes de que el chico hiciera algo, la peli celeste lo tomo del rostro y unió sus labios con los de un sonrojado peli verde._

Ella se separa lentamente viendo el hilo de saliva que los unía, da un par de pasos, ajusto su sombrero de capitana para que no vea su sonrojo.

 ** _-Hay que darnos prisa-_**

Ella ignorando el cómo dejo al chico decide avanzar.

 _ **-¡Volví a besar a una chica!-** Deku exclamo mientras su rostro hacia una cara bizarra._

 _ **-Eso no es cierto, Izu-kun, yo lo hice por ti-** Midoriya se sonrojo por escuchar la voz de Winter._

 _ **Con Saji**_

El pelirrubio estaba en el suelo y se levanta con pesadez.

 _ **-¿Qué paso?-**_

El chico ve a todas partes, en eso los recuerdos golpearon su mente.

 _ **-¿Momo? ¿MOMO?-** Saji empezó a correr en confusión por cualquier camino buscando a su compañera, pero en ningún momento dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido a Tsubasa y quiere evitar el mismo final a sus compañeras._

 _ **-¿Dónde habrá ido ese imbécil?-** Saji seguía corriendo en busca de su compañera **\- podrían estar donde lo encontramos, ese será el lugar donde buscare primero-** dejando atrás a sus pensamientos decidió correr aún más._

 _ **Con Sona** _

La heredera de la casa Sitri se encuentra sobándose un poco los hombros.

 _ **-Esta persona pensó en todo, no podemos volar-** ella piensa en lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, ella al saber que no llegaría a ningún lado por el laberinto pensó que la mejor idea era volar, uso sus alas para impulsarse al cielo, pero no llevaba ni 5 segundos en el aire cuando una llamarada de fuego fue lanzada a ella, sin tiempo de esquivar se dejó caer, y esto hizo que se lastimara los hombros mas no contó que la llama giraría para caer en picada justo donde estaba ella._

Sin dudarlo la chica giro para alejarse y ve como las llamas impactaron en el suelo.

 _ **-Quiere que sigamos su juego al pie de la letra, veamos cada camino te conduce a las siguientes opciones, la salida, dos laberintos y cinco callejones sin salida, en las ocasiones en las que obtuve el camino correcto fue de la siguiente manera; centro, centro, cinco a la izquierda, dos a la derecha, uno centro, dos derecha, dos atrás y ahora llevo 3 de centro… debe haber un patrón pero ¿Cuál es?-** termino de pensar en voz alta la chica._

 _ **Con Izuku y Esdeath** _

_**-¿Enserio tienes que irte?-** pregunto Midoriya con preocupación._

 _ **-Créeme lo que haré nos beneficiara a todos, pero si quieres-** Winter se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del chico y susurro **\- puedo quedarme a divertirnos-** el chico solo se sonrojo y quedo mudo por las insinuaciones de la peli celeste._

 ** _-Y-Yo… n-nosotros… t-tu-_**

 ** _-Jejeje, por más que quiera quedarme no puedo hacerlo puede que esto sea un hasta pronto muy largo-_**

 _ **-Fue un gusto que me ayudarás-** exclamo feliz Midoriya._

 _ **-Sigue derecho, luego das a la derecha, caminas tres cruces, das vuelta a la izquierda y llegaras al jardín principal, puede que tardes un poco en llegar, es un camino largo pero tus amigos pueden estar ahí, te deseo suerte-** Winter se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse y empieza a caminar._

 _ **-¡Espero que nos veamos de nuevo!-** fue lo que pensó el chico para luego comenzar a correr, sus amigos lo necesitan._

 _ **Con Saji** _

_**-¡No esta!-** Saji exclamo mientras llegaba a un callejón sin salida._

 _ **-Tampoco está-** más desesperado llego a otro callejón sin salida. _

_**-¿Dónde están?-** se detuvo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento._

 _ **-¡AYUDA!-** el grito de Momo y de ¿Ruruko? Resonó a lo lejos de su posición._

 _ **-¡Ahí están, solo esperen iré a ayudarlas!-** Saji volvió a emprender carrera._

Ignorando la fatiga, el cansancio, la deshidratación, el hambre y su propio bienestar llego a un espacio extenso de forma circular, puedo ver que los caminos del os laberintos llegaban al punto en que se encuentra, ignorando ese detalle Saji ve al mismo hombre que se encontró ayer pero más tranquilo que antes, el joven está sentado en una silla, tiene una mesa frente a él y sobre esta tiene un libro que parece estar leyendo un poco, delante del se encuentra Momo y efectivamente también Ruruko, ambas están de rodillas y encadenadas de las manos.

Aunque lo que molesto aún más a Saji fue las mejillas de las chicas que están hinchadas, era imposible que crecieran y se vieran rojas por simplemente llorar, la segunda opción era la más correcta.

 ** _-Las golpeaste ¿PORQUÉ?-_**

 ** _-Al igual que tú, estuvieron interrumpiendo en más de una ocasión mis notas de investigación-_**

 _ **-¿Solo eso? Esa es tu estúpida excusa para golpearlas-** exclamo enojado el pelirrubio._

 _ **-Saji-san-** susurraron Momo y Ruruko._

 _ **-Para tu información estas notas son importantes, dudo mucho que un reencarnado como tú pueda comprenderlo-** el hombre miro por unos segundos a Saji para luego regresar a sus notas._

 _ **-¡Maldito!-** Saji corre con dirección al hombre dejándose llevar por la ira. _

_**-Que predecible-** el hombre cierra su libro cuando Saji llego le propino un golpe en la cara._

 _ **-Agh ¡Tómame enserio!-** el pelirrubio se dio la vuelta para golpear al hombre._

 _ **-No vales mí tiempo-** esta vez lanzo el libro al rostro del pelirrubio. Saji al recibir el golpe se detuvo abruptamente, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada al sentir un tremendo dolor en su estómago._

El cuerpo del chico se retorció de dolor, nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor y solo por un simple golpe, aun así su cuerpo se negaba a caer.

 _ **-He entrenado un infierno como un desalmado, no pienso caer-** Saji se lanzó de nuevo._

 _ **-Yo no veo resultados en lo que dices, te falta entrenar más-** esta vez le propino un golpe en la mandíbula._

 _ **-Arg… n-no siento t-tus golpes… s-son muy débiles-** como pudo pronuncio el pelirrubio._

 ** _-Deja de mentirte reencarnado, solo te he dado unos cuantos golpes y tu cuerpo se ve hecho un desastre-_**

 ** _-P-Pienso… s-salvarlas d-dando todo de m-mí-_**

 _ **-¡DETENTE, SAJI-SAN!-** gritaron ambas chicas, el demonio mayor voltea a verlas y sonríe un tanto enfermiza._

.La mente humana tiene una creencia a la hora de hacer una novela, un anime, incluso un cuento; cuando el personaje principal recibe una emoción fuerte que le causa ira, tristeza, desesperación y dolor, estos siempre logran tener un aumento de poder-

 _ **-N-No e-entiendo-** exclamo un confundido Saji._

 _ **-Ya hemos recreado algunas condiciones, solo falta lo último-** el hombre ve al par de mujeres, el trió de chicos abre los ojos en shock._

 _ **-No-** susurro Saji._

 ** _-Y quiero hacer este experimento contigo y con ellas-_**

 _ **-No… no… no… no… no…-** empezó a gritar Ruruko mientas lloraba, Momo negaba lo que escuchaba, ninguna de las dos quería morir de esa forma._

 _ **-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de una vez?-** los ojos del hombre reflejaban un brillo lleno de maldad._

 _ **-¡Bastardo!-** con fuerza renovada invoco su Sacred Gear y la lengua se lanzó, y para sorpresa de Fudo se amarro en su brazo izquierdo._

 _ **-Nunca me imaginé que tuvieras un Sacred Gear, pero aun así es una lástima, no es uno que me interese-** el hombre jalo con fuerza su brazo y trajo a un sorprendido Saji enfrente del hombre._

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-Buagh-_**

 _Fudo golpeo el rostro al pelirrubio y este último escupe saliva de dolor._

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 _Lo jalo y le propino dos golpes más en el rostro._

 _ **-¿Por qué no te sueltas? ¿Acaso te gusta que te lastimen?-** en su mano izquierda aparece un círculo mágico amarillo y una descarga eléctrica se formó **\- si no lo haces podría lastimarte un poco-** sus ojos tomaron un aspecto travieso._

 _ **-NO LO HARÉ-** grito con enojo Saji._

 _ **-Bueno...yo te lo advertí-** volvió a generar la descarga eléctrica, y esta vez tomo la lengua del Sacred Gear generando un camino para que la electricidad diera a Saji._

 ** _-AHHH-_**

 _ **-SAJI-SAN-** gritaron ambas chicas._

 _ **-Jejeje…JAJAJAJAJA-** el hombre empieza a reír con locura._

A lo lejos Sona pudo escuchar el grito de su peón, con prisa corrió, su corazón se aceleraba con fuerza y con cada paso que daba empezó a tener un mal presentimiento.

De regreso con Saji y Fudo, el pelirrubio se negaba a soltar al adulto, por lo que su tortura sigue.

 _ **-Si no quieres soltarme no impedirá lo que estoy preparando para ti-** el hombre camino con dirección a las chicas que querían liberarse._

 _ **-Aquí es cuando una persona humana y un demonio demuestran su verdadera naturaleza…estas dos chicas son perfectas, es momento de recrear la escena ¿quién de las dos te importa más?-** Fudo coloco la palma de sus manos en la cabeza de ambas y sellos mágicos aparecieron de estas._

 _ **-L-Las dos… n-ninguna es m-más i-importante q-que la o-otra-** susurro Saji mientras se ponía de pie._

 ** _-Todos guardamos por alguien cierto afecto, aunque hay casos en los que las personas guardan el mismo afecto por todos, pero nosotros los demonios no somos así, vemos por nosotros y nuestros intereses pasa lo mismo con nuestra libido y lujuria-_**

 ** _-…-_**

 _ **-Bien, lo probare-** Momo y Ruruko se retorcieron de dolor y esto con cada segundo incrementaba._

 _ **-KYAAAAHHH-** el par de chicas se movían con desesperación y dolor._

 _ **-¿Qué les haces?-** Saji pregunto lleno de ira._

 _ **-Tienes exactamente 1 minuto para tomar una decisión; en estos momentos estoy usando el mejor de mis hechizos y pienso extraerle lo que le convierte igual como nosotros-** Saji abre los ojos en shock._

 ** _-NO LO HAGAS-_**

 ** _-La decisión está en tus manos, te quedan 30 segundos-_**

 _ **-¿A quién salvo? ¿Ruruko? ¿Momo?-** pensaba Saji con desesperación y esto hizo que recordara como conoció a la persona que le tiene más aprecio a parte de Sona._

 _Flashback_

 _-Tienes algo que podría ayudarnos- hablo Sona a un Saji que esta por pasar a 2ndo año._

 _-A pesar de ver y saber que son demonios, no estoy seguro- hablo Saji en voz baja._

 _-Te damos al final del día para que lo pienses, pueden retirarse- Momo, Saji, Tsubaki y Sona se quedaron en la habitación._

 _-Aun no entiendo lo que quieren de mí- susurro el chico, esto fue escuchado por las demás._

 _-Queremos lo que llevas dentro- exclamo Sona con seriedad._

 _-¿Mi miembro?- pregunto al aire un sonrojado Saji._

 _Toda la habitación quedo en silencio por unos segundos, la escena cambia a un Saji en cuatro mientras era azotado por magia de Sona._

 _-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!- gritaba el chico._

 _-Te lo dije 6,000 azotes por tu comportamiento tan lascivo-_

 _-PERO NO SOY TU ESCLAVO-_

 _-¿Oh? Me sorprendes, si no te gusta mi castigo ¿quieres el de Tsubaki o el de Momo?- Saji volteo a Tsubaki y sintió un terrible escalofrió al ver a la chica con una Katana desenfundada mientras lanza al aire una zanahoria, da un par de tajos y esta terminaba en tiras delgadas de medio centímetro.._

 _No necesitabas ser tonto para saber lo que significaba, en cambio Momo, trae dos pelotas de tenis y con un círculo mágico las hizo desaparecer segundo a segundo._

 _-Entonces ¿Cuál prefieres?- pregunto con una voz muy fría la chica con lentes._

 _-EL SUYO KAICHO-_

 _Pasado un tiempo se ve a Saji acostado viendo las nubes mientras un árbol le da sombra._

 _-R-Rayos…no podre s-sentarme bien por 3 meses- se quejó el pelirrubio- ¿Qué es lo que hare?- pregunto al aire._

 _-Saji-san- el chico voltea a un lado y ve a Momo que se acerca a él._

 _-¿Qué sucede, Momo-san?-_

 _-Falta poco para que termine el día, y quería saber si ¿quieres ser de la nobleza de Kaicho?-_

 _-No lo sé, no estoy seguro-_

 _-Bien cambiemos de pregunta ¿qué es lo que más deseas en la vida?- ella se acuesta al lado del._

 _-Harem y que Kaicho sea la chica principal- lo dijo sin dudarlo mientras sangre le cae de la nariz y baba de su boca._

 _-…Típico de todo hombre…- suspiro con decepción- aunque no sabía que te gustaba Kaicho- exclamo esta vez con asombro y sorpresa._

 _-¿Quién no quería a alguien como ella?- Momo empezó a negar._

 _-Ella nunca te vería como quieres- Saji voltea a verla con enojo- Kaicho se encuentra concentrada en su sueño y todas nosotras le ayudaremos a alcanzarla-_

 _-¿Sueño? Me sorprende que un demonio como ella tenga uno-_

 _-No es muy diferente a nosotros los humanos-_

 _-¿Y cuál es un sueño?-_

 _-Una escuela-_

 _-Me estas tomando el pelo ¿Quién querría un sueño tan absurdo como ese?-_

 _-Al menos es mejor que tener un harem-_

 _-¡El harem es lo máximo!-_

 _-¿Qué beneficio te da a parte de las mujeres?- pregunto Momo mientras ve con una interesa mirada a Saji._

 _-Ver sus pechos y sus traseros- exclamo mientras baba cae de su boca._

 _-¿Algo más?- pregunto asqueada._

 _-Y…- Saji se quedó callado ¿qué más le traerá un harem a parte de los pechos, traseros y mujeres?_

 _-Mientras piensas déjame decirte mi sueño, originalmente yo soñaba con ser una artista mundialmente famosa, pero…cuando Kaicho me contó su sueño reaccione igual que tú hasta que ella me contó que los demonios discriminan mucho a los reencarnados y con la creación de esta escuela quiere cumplir dos metas; enseñar sobre los Raiting Game´s y eliminar poco a poco esa discriminación para demostrar que somos iguales en un punto-_

 _Saji se quedó callado unos segundos._

 _-¿Qué más les dijo?- pregunto en voz baja._

 _-Nada, así que tome mi decisión- ella sonrió._

 _-Por lo que veo aceptaste pero aún no sé el motivo-_

 _-Mi sueño es tan inmundo y lleno de codicia, así que acepte y estoy ayudando a que ella cumpla su sueño, volviéndome en una maestra de su futura escuela…el camino no será fácil, pero ella nos dio la oportunidad de apoyarla en lo que podamos y nos aceptó- Momo se puso de pie- nos vemos- ella se retiró._

 _-¿Codiciosa?- pregunto a la nada el pelirrubio._

 _Pasado los minutos Saji pensaba así que con su decisión en mente regreso al consejo estudiantil._

 _-¿Cuál es tu decisión?- pregunto Sona mientras ve a Saji frente a ella._

 _-Me uniré a ti, solo si cumple mis sueños- la palabra ´mis´ sorprendió a todos._

 _-¿Acaso tener tu propio harem no es suficiente?- pregunto Tsubaki con seriedad._

 _-Tener mi harem paso a segundo plano- su declaración sorprendió a todas._

 _-¿Cuál es entonces tu primer sueño?- Saji se hinco ante la pregunta de Ruruko._

 _-¡Quiero cumplir el sueño de Kaicho y volverme un maestro en tu escuela!- todas tienen expresiones de asombro, Sona se recupera rápidamente y decide hablar._

 _-Sera un camino largo para recorrer y difícil, a pesar de saber esto quiero saber ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar?-_

 _-¡Claro!-_

 _-Bien, serás mi peón- ella levanto un peón._

 _Flashback terminado_

 _ **-5 segundos-** grito con una sonrisa Fudo._

 ** _-Maldición-_**

Saji salto directamente a alguien, una chica especial, la que le hizo cambiar de sueño y ella era Momo, Saji la tomo y ambos cayeron dos metros alejados de Fudo.

Ruruko vio con horror y traición a Saji.

 _ **-C-Creí que e-éramos a-amigos-** susurro ella mientras lagrimas escurrían de su rostro._

 ** _-Y-Yo…-_**

 _ **-KYAAAAHHHHH-** Saji y Momo ven con preocupación a Ruruko como se retuerce de dolor._

Como si estuvieran viendo una escena de terror del centro del pecho empieza a deformarse de forma violenta.

 _ **-¿Q-Qué l-le e-estás haciendo?-** pregunto una aturdida Momo._

 _ **-Quitándole lo único que nos vuelve iguales y…recreando el escenario perfecto para el héroe-** Fudo movió rápidamente su mano como si atrapase algo._

Ruruko cae al suelo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Fudo muestra lo que tiene en la mano y eso era la Evil Piece {Peón} que usaron en ella para reencarnarla. Saji y Momo no sabían que hacer, ese hombre le arrebato lo único que le mantiene atada a Sona y esto la llevo a la muerte.

 _ **-¿C-Cómo?-** pregunto Momo mientras lloraba._

 ** _-Es parte de mi investigación, he hecho esto con sus demás compañeras pero la más divertida fue el cadáver que te di ayer…solo quedan ustedes dos, ahora que te he arrebatado algo, responde a tus emociones y muéstrame tu verdadera fuerza-_**

 _ **-AAHHH-** Saji lleno de ira se lanzó contra Fudo que lo recibió con un golpe en la mandíbula._

Saji ignorando el dolor continúo lanzando golpes y todos ellos eran esquivados por Fudo.

 ** _-¡Qué extraño! ¿Por qué mi poder mágico disminuye rápidamente?-_** _pensaba Fudo confundido mientras ve a Saji con una mirada interrogante._

 ** _-¿Qué es esto?-_** _todos voltean a ver del camino de la izquierda y ven a Sona que está jadeando un poco del esfuerzo para correr a ese lugar._

 ** _-K-Kaicho-_** _sollozo Momo al ver a su ama._

Sona quedo congelada al ver el cuerpo de una integrante de su nobleza, esto la dejo en shock.

La confusión fue reemplazada por la negación y esto trajo odio, para que esto se convirtiera en ira.

 ** _-Regrésamela-_**

 _ **-¿Eh?-** preguntó confundido Fudo._

 ** _-Regrésamela-_**

 ** _-Jejeje… ya no puedes-_**

 ** _-Debe haber una forma, si pude traerlas a la vida puedo hacerlo de nuevo-_**

 _ **-Para eso necesitaras estos-** Fudo lanzo las Evil Pieces al suelo cercas de Sona._

 _ **-C-Chicas…-** susurro Sona con ira._

 _ **-Pero tengo malas noticias para ti, solo puedes regresar a la vida a una persona una vez-** los tres jadearon en shock y miedo **\- por lo que tu nobleza se redujo a hora a 3 personas jejeje, no me veas así, tu misma lo provocaste-**_

Sona por primera vez en años perdió la compostura.

 _-Me las pagaras- creo un sello mágico y de este salió un ciclón que se dirige a Fudo._

 _-Esto si es poder, pero ¡no lo suficiente!- el hombre creo un escudo para protegerse del ataque._

 _-AAHHHH- Sona llena de ira creo dos osos de agua y estos se lanzaron al ataque._

 _-Jajaja continua así- hablaba como un maniaco Fudo._

A lo lejos Midoriya podía escuchar los estruendos.

 _ **-¿Qué estará pasando?-** pensó con desesperación, aun mas apurado que antes siguió corriendo._

 ** _-No es suficiente…con el 8% no puedo hacer nada-_**

 _ **-¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu cuerpo para salvar a unos demonios?-** esta voz a diferencia de la anterior era la de una mujer._

 _ **-No son simples demonios… sé que ellos son amables-** pensó rápidamente para luego doblar la esquina y seguir corriendo._

 ** _-Pero esclavizan a los humanos-_**

 ** _-Al menos ellos fue por voluntad propia-_**

 _ **-Eso no justifica sus actos-** respondió la mujer con seriedad._

 ** _-¡LO SE!...nosotros también tenemos cosas malas como la esclavitud, no somos tan diferentes en algunas cosas, necesito el poder para salvarlos ya que son mis amigos-_**

 _ **-Je…buena elección Noveno portador-** fue lo último que escucho el peli verde-oscuro._

De regreso con Sona, ella se encuentra de rodillas jadeando aún más que antes, el enojo abandono su cuerpo y fue remplazado por el cansancio, no está acostumbrada a usar su magia por mucho tiempo y en cantidades enormes a diferencia de su amiga Rías Gremory que cuenta con una descomunal cantidad de magia.

 _ **-No era lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho-** dijo con una mirada de decepción._

 _ **-Cállate-** susurró Sona con cansancio._

 ** _-Me pregunto ¿no habrá alguien más que resulte ser un reto?-_**

 _ **-¡Ellas no merecían morir! ¿Por qué?-** hablo Sona mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos._

 ** _-¿Por qué te importaría su bienestar?...ya veo, no eran simples esclavos para ti ¿verdad?-_**

 _ **-N-No… e-ellos se volvieron y a medida que p-pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que e-elegí bien a las personas que estarían conmigo pero ahora los perdí-** Momo y Saji sienten un nudo en la garganta al ver a su Rey; una persona fría, calculadora y estricta, derramando lagrimas por ellos._

 _ **-Me repugnas-** Fudo escupe al suelo y jala la cadena del suelo para traer a Momo **\- ya no eres un demonio, así que te quitare la esperanza, sucia "humana"-** un círculo mágico apareció en la palma y la coloco en la cabeza de Momo._

 _ **-¡Por favor, detente! Me quieres a mí, suéltala e iré contigo-** suplico Sona con desesperación._

 ** _-No te preocupes…una vez que termine con ellos, tendrás mi permiso para morir-_**

Saji corre y taclea a Momo logrando que el hechizo sea transferido a él.

 _ **-Saji ¿Qué haces?-** grito Momo en shock._

 _ **-Huye de ahí, no dejare que nadie más muera-** grito Sona._

 _ **-Prometí darlo todo por usted, Kaicho-** dijo con una sonrisa **\- y también por ti, aquella persona que me dio un nuevo propósito, cuídala Momo-** sin previo aviso comienza a gritar de dolor mientras de su pecho sale un peón._

 ** _-¿Eh? Eso quiere decir que tienes más de una pieza si sigues gritando de esa forma… ¿Cuántos peones tienes aun dentro de ti?-_**

 _ **-¡DÉJALO!-** gritaron Momo y Sona, la primera se levantó y comenzó a golpear el torso del tipo. _

_**-¡Te dije que esperes tu turno, ramera!-** Fudo le propino una bofetada a Momo._

La albina es lanzada y al caer su cabeza se golpea con la cadena con fuerza, esto ocasiono que ella quedara inconsciente.

 _ **-¿En que estaba? ¡Ya recuerdo!-** Saji jadeo de dolor y en eso un segundo peón salió de su cuerpo._

 _ **-Solo quedan dos más, no resistirá ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué haré? Onee-sama ayúdame por favor, alguien ayúdeme-** pensó Sona, con cada segundo que pasaba se rendía así misma._

 _ **{INSERTAR "You say run"}**_

 _ **-AAHHHH- Saji volvió a retorcerse de dolor.**_

Midoriya al fin dio una última vuelta y al llegar ve a Sona llorando, Momo se encuentra en el suelo, Ruruko esta con los ojos abiertos y completamente inmóvil, por último el que más le preocupaba era Saji.

 _ **-Saji-kun-** como si fuera la primera vez, no dudo un segundo y corrió._

 _ **-¿Por qué salvarías a un demonio?-** escucho la voz del hombre de nuevo._

 ** _-¿Por qué no lo haría? Incluso si es mi enemigo, lo salvare-_**

 _ **-… ¡Hazlo!...-** Izuku muestra una mirada llena de determinación._

 _ **-El 5% no le haría nada, ni mucho menos el 8%, tengo que usar el 100% pero no será suficiente para derrotarlo a menos que-** Midoriya ve la lengua de Vritra en la mano del tipo, así que entendiendo lo que pasa sin pensar más decidió continuar con lo que haría **\- tengo una oportunidad-** su cuerpo entero fue rodeado de electricidad del Full Cowling._

 _ **-¿Qué es ese ruido?-** pregunto Fudo con curiosidad mientras ve como un tercer peón sale del cuerpo del pelirrubio._

Fudo se dio la vuelta y ve con sorpresa al peli verde-oscuro que corre a él.

 _ **-Hmph, aun eres muy débil-** este soltó a Saji que cae al suelo inconsciente, y cuando el hombre procedió a esquivar se sintió demasiado débil **\- no entiendo-** hablo para sí mismo el hombre._

 _ **-Esto es por todos-** hablo Midoriya mientras concentraba el 100% de su poder en su brazo derecho, su camisa se terminó por destruir por completo y su piel de su brazo derecho se volvió de un tono morado-rojizo **\- Saji, Momo, Ruruko, Tsubasa, Sona y Tsubaki-** al apretar su puño sus huesos se cuartearon un poco **\- "¡One For All 100%; Kuoh SMASH!"-** Izuku golpeo a Fudo en el rostro, pero antes de que saliera volando, con el puño presionado en su rostro lo giro un poco y luego lo empujo._

Este ataque mando a volar al tipo pero tuvo una modificación ya que giraba a una velocidad considerable.

 _ **-CRASH-** el peli azul se estrelló con una pared y siguió su camino, la lengua de Vritra desapareció al impactar el puño de Izuku en Fudo._

 _ **-Ja… ah… creo que… llegue a tiempo-** jadeo con cansancio Midoriya._

 _ **-I-Izuku-** susurro Sona mientras siente lágrimas de felicidad al verlo._

 _ **-Sona-san, l-lo siento si llegue tarde, pero no se preocupe ¿sabe porque?-** el chico le da una pequeña sonrisa **-¡porque yo estoy aquí!-**_

 _ **[TERMINAR ´You say run´]**_

 _ **-Tonto-** ella lo abraza mientras el chico se retuerce de dolor **\- lo siento, perdí a muchas no debí ser egoísta y pedirle ayuda a Onee-sama…de haberlo hecho no perdería tanto-** susurro la última parte con tristeza. _

_**-Fue mi culpa, pero me asegurare que ya no te pase nada-** ambos se separan del abrazo, Sona se acerca a sus Evil Pieces y las rejunta, pero cada vez que las veía recordaba a su nobleza._

 _ **-Saji-kun y Momo-san aun respira-** exclamo con esperanza el peli verde-oscuro._

 _ **-Me alegro-** hablo decaída Sona, Izuku ve lo que trae en las manos._

 _ **-Si usas de nuevo las Evil pieces ¿puedes traerlos de nuevo a la vida?-** Sona niega con frustración._

 ** _-Solo una vez por persona, y al ser extraída les quitas la vida-_**

 ** _-…-_**

 _ **-S-Solo rescatemos a Tsubaki…ya no habrá más derramamiento de sangre-** Sona en eso se da cuenta en el estado en que se encuentra el chico, ella acaricio su quemadura del rostro, mientras este se estremece **\- sé que ahora no es el momento pero… ¡gracias por todo! Me asegurare de que seas recompensado como se te merece-** ella dejo de ver sus brazos; el izquierdo con quemaduras de 3er grado junto la mitad de su torso, rostro y cabello ligeramente incinerado, y su brazo derecho que cuelga con su piel morado-rojiza._

Izuku no dijo nada, se aleja y pasa el brazo de Saji por su hombro para levantarlo y caminar, Sona siguió su ejemplo con Momo, pero se dio la vuelta para ver una última vez a Ruruko para luego avanzar.

 _ **-¡Tsubaki, espéranos!-** pensó Sona mientras se dirige a las escaleras._

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _Bladetri: Se agradece tu Like._**

 ** _ThonyCvs: Ahora es demasiado raro ver que actualice cualquier Fic, solo imagínate la chica está loca hasta cierto punto._**

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: Te agradezco que me ayudaras, y tienes razón, este capítulo deja unas dudas que pienso aclarar en el futuro._**

 ** _Majesare93: ¡Te agradezco el cumplido, aquí está el capítulo!_**

 ** _Alex: Aquí está la continuación._**

 ** _God Destroyah 17: Hola, no siempre me gusta centrarme en un solo personaje y cuando vi DXD la verdad los sentí un poco planos así que quiero centrarme en ellos, con lo de la pelea…tienes toda la maldita razón._**

 ** _James Aderson: ¿De qué hablas?_**

 ** _Jhanter1999: Ya falta poco, y se supone que los próximos capítulos se desarrollaren la relación tanto interés amoroso como amistad de Midoriya con los de DXD._**

 ** _Alex sosa: Ella ya tiene pareja y no es Izuku._**

 ** _Skull Flame: ¡Gracias! Espero seguir manteniendo en alto tu interés, aunque puede que se apagara un poco por no mantener una actualización constante. Y aún faltan más cosas por explorar._**

 ** _SuperSaiyajin79: I have not idea._**

 ** _Lector Luigi: ¡Gracias!_**

 ** _Silver´D´Arc: 1.-Gracias, en cuanto a tu pregunta de Shoto x Sona en ningún momento he pensado en ellos dos, ahora me haces preguntarme ¿de verdad estoy dando la idea entre ellos dos? De ser así para darle trasfondo para su interés amoroso, la verdad no era mi intención, gracias no fue un buen momento y este año todos vamos mal._**

 ** _2.-La verdad me molesto mucho pero una semana después de subir el anuncio dio la casualidad que la persona borro el Fic._**

 _ **Balemwr: That is difficult, but if I do it takes too long.**_ _**DragonSayajin: De hecho no fue necesario, el tipo borro la historia, la he estado buscando e incluso su perfil desapareció, lo busque con mi cuenta y otra que hice para comprobar y resulta que no hay rastro del.**_ _**Egomezchuchihuanga: Revisa tu PM, de esa manera podemos hablar de mejor forma.**_


End file.
